Queen Beyond The Wall
by Stardust63
Summary: Jon Snow makes a deal with Mance Rayder in order to build an army to fight the White Walkers, but what Mance wants in return is more precious than any gold; he wants Sansa Stark. When Sansa learns of what is happening, how will she react? Will she come to enjoy life as Queen Beyond The Wall? More importantly, will Stannis Baratheon ruin all of their plans?
1. Chapter 1

This is a one shot about Mance/Sansa. I know it's a bit different than some of you would like, but I think I came up with a good storyline for it. It will be short, probably one or two chapters...but I hope you all will come to enjoy it. Mance/Sansa has been something in my mind for a while.

...

A deal

...

"You want to save the North, Jon Snow? I have never heard such shit words from your mouth."

Mance Rayder sat in his chair, looking up at the boy in black as his white direwolf sat by his side. Jon frowned, "You would let the North go to the Boltons or Lannisters? What are you afraid of, Mance? Afraid of a war? You're afraid of hurting your pride!" Mance stood swiftly and walked to Jon as he growled, "Fuck my pride! This isn't about pride, boy. This is about my men dying and for what? A burnt Winterfell and its dead Starks!" Jon shook his head and argued, "They are not all dead. Sansa, she is still alive and out there. Please, don't turn away, Mance. She is alive and last I heard, she was out there in the East. I know it." Mance thought of the girl, of whom he had never seen before, but had heard stories of her fire red hair and ice blue eyes. An idea came to his mind and he smirked,

"Would you make a deal with me, Jon Snow?"

Jon thought for a moment and nodded, "Anything to reclaim the North." Mance chuckled, "I will give you an army, my men, and previsions, but in return, you must give me the most precious thing the North can give." Right away, Jon thought that Mance wanted Winterfell and he shook his head, "I can't give you Winterfell-"

"I don't want that fucking castle. I'm talking about the girl! Give me Sansa Stark and I will fight with you."

Both men stared at one another and Jon said nothing as he put his hand out, waiting for Mance to grab it and shake. Mance reached forward and took the offered hand in a hard grip, "We've got a deal, my boy."

...

One month later...

Sansa could not have been happier when Jon entered the Vale and barged into the throne room, looking up at Lord Baelish in the wooden throne. When she saw her brother, Sansa stood and screamed, "Jon!", before running down the steps in an unladylike fashion and jumping into his arms. Lord Baelish knew no good would come from the sudden intrusion, so he tried to turn Jon away,

"Your company is not welcome here, bastard. Turn yourself around and go back to the Wall where you belong."

Jon looked from his sister, her hair dark brown and her gown black before he looked back at the worm sitting where their Aunt Lysa should have been. He shook his head, "I've come to bring my sister home, my Lord. And I will do so with or without fight." Sansa could hardly believe what was happening and for a moment, she let go of Jon's arm and stepped away, "Home? How did you know I was here?" She looked at Petyr, who was standing from his seat and looking at her, "Alayne, he will not bring you home. Jon Snow cannot be trust, my dear. He and his wolf are responsible for murdering countless men that were innocent-"

"You know nothing of what I have done to survive!"

Sansa was torn between someone she had not seen in years and the man who had saved her from Kings Landing and certain death. Jon whispered to her, "I'm sorry, Sansa, but I have come to take you home and if I must, I will do it by force." When those words were spoken, the doors were opened once more and men in heavy fur breeches and coats entered the hall, bow and arrows raised and swords at the ready. Sansa looked all around in fright and tried to grab for Jon, "Wildlings! Jon, quick-" She was cut short when a large Wildling man reached forward and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her into the air as she kicked and screamed, "Jon! What's going on!?" Petyr Baelish was wide eyed and yelled, "Sansa!", but it was too late, she was already being removed from the hall and rushed outside. Ghost walked in and went to his masters side, his jaw and teeth red from the blood of Lord Baelish's guards. Jon pet the wolf and growled, "Your men are dead, my sister will not be safe, and you are to die for what you have done to my family. You helped kill my father, Eddard Stark, you tricked my sister and planned to marry her, worm." Jon turned around and began to walk towards the hall door, but before he reached it, he yelled to Ghost,

"Ghost, eat!"

While Jon ordered his direwolf to attack, Sansa struggled in the arms of the large Wildling man. She shrieked, "Let me go! Where is my brother? Jon!" With a growl, the Wildling raised his fist and hit her on the top of her head, knocking Sansa unconcious before he placed her on the back of Jon's horse.

As Jon and the Wildling's exited the hall and ran to the horses waiting for them, he heard the shrieks and tearing of skin and flesh from Petyr Baelish. Step one in avenging his father was completed. Now, he must keep his end of the bargain with Mance Rayder. Sansa would yet again become a pawn, but this time, she would be placed with the King Beyond the Wall.

...

Sansa groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, the top of her head pounding from when she was hit. When she finally was able to sit up, she found herself laying on a pile of leaves and furs near a small camp fire. Jon sat on the other side of the fire, watching Sansa until she finally saw him, but before she could say anything he stood, "Don't speak. Have some of this first and you will feel a bit better." Sansa was unsure of what was in the skin, but she took a large gulp, tasting clean water. Sansa sighed as she felt the water touch her belly,

"Where are we?"

Jon smiled, "Not too far from the Vale. A few miles at least. We stopped so you could get your rest." Sansa frowned, "We?" She then looked around and saw the Wildlings that accompanied Jon into the Vale and took her away. Sansa looked at Jon and hissed, "How could you have these-these savages help you get me? How did you find me, Jon?" Her brother shook his head, "These people are going to help us win the North, Sansa, watch your mouth around them. Never mind how I found you, look at you." She knew he was speaking of her hair and how she was dressed. The black gown with feather shoulders and her dark hair made her look different, not the same kissed by fire as she always has been. Sansa felt worn out and plain, "Petyr told me-"

"Never mind what he told you. We're going North to the Wall, where you will be safe, and where I can keep an eye on you."

...

For days, Sansa and Jon rode with the small Wildling group, Ghost leading the horses with Petyr's blood still on his white fur. Sansa would glance at her brother and see small differences in him, for he was no longer the lad she knew in Winterfell. After a week of riding, they stopped to make camp for the night and as Sansa went off to find water with her escorts of two Wildling men, she heard them whispering about her with cruel words. Sansa turned to them, "I doubt my brother would appreciate you talking like that of me." One of them chuckled, "Doesn't matter, little princess. Once we're back beyond the wall, our King will share you with us." Sansa had bent down to collect water, but what she heard made her pause her actions and look up at them, "What did you say?"

"Aye, Mance has always been a good King that shares his prizes from battle. No doubt he'll share you."

Sansa stood, "His prize?" She could tell by their faces that they have spoken of too much and Sansa threw down the skin of water before running to Jon. Jon saw her face and befor he could question, Sansa pushed him back, "How dare you! What have you done, Jon Snow?!" Jon held up his hands, "Sansa, I don't know what-"

"I am not a prize of war, Jon! What have you told these people?"

Jon glanced at the Wildlings that were walking with her before looking back at her red face, "I have not been truthful with you, Sansa. Mance Rayder, he is the King Beyond The Wall and we need his people's help in fighting this battle. I-I had to make a deal with him and he made you the prize. I'm sorry!" Sansa could not believe her ears. She had been stolen from Petyr Baelish, just to be given to Mance Rayder, a man people feared. She looked up at Jon and shook her head, "I can't believe you would do this to me. You sold me to that-that man!" Sansa did not cry, as her tears have dried out from her time in Kings Landing, now, she was just angry that she had been sold yet again like meat in a market.

Later that night, when all was quiet and Jon sat alone at the campfire, Sansa left the warm covers she had and walked to her brother, who looked worried at her anger. She wrapped her arms around herself and whispered, "I don't hate you for what you have done, Jon." He looked up at her and went to speak, but she continued, "I understand that I have no control over my life and who I can choose to be my Lord husband. What? You think I don't know that I am to marry Mance Rayder? I have read books, Jon, Wildlings take brides, not whores. Why you have joined them, I don't know and I don't want to know, but I want you to at least know this. I will do my duty as Lady of Winterfell and when this war is over, I will take back our home with everything I have. Father may be dead, but we can at least be assured that Mance will let us take back our home."

Jon nodded at his sister's words, "Sansa, I don't know if Mance will let you go home-"

"He will if he wants me."

She watched Jon stand and walk to her before he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I won't let him hurt you. Mance is an honorable man and I know he will at least protect you during this war." Sansa closed her eyes and nodded, "The Lannister's will be coming for me once they learn-" Jon smirked, "Once they learn you are Mance's Queen, Cersei will send men for you, but they will never make it to you. Mance knows about the Lannister's, Sansa. He will stop them." Sansa nodded, still unsure of Jon's words, but as she turned away to return to her slumber, she looked at him once more, "I will be is wife, but I will not give myself to him."

It was then that Jon knew...Sansa will fight back and Mance may not like that.

...

Days turned into weeks and finally weeks turned into a month and a half. Their group was slowed down due to a storm, but it was a chilling site to see the Wall before them. The wind was not so calm as Sansa sat in front of Jon on their horse, looking up at the Wall, "We have to climb that?" Jon looked down at his sister and then began to laugh, making the others around them that heard her say that laugh as well.

"No, Sansa. We're going to Castle Black, where you will stay until Mance comes for you."

Sansa read all about Castle Black, how only men were allowed to be there and the men there had not been with a woman in years. Jon sensed her uneasiness as the gate was opened, "Don't worry, sister. You will stay in my room for the time being. My friend Sam will be able to help you while you're staying here." She was wrapped in Jon's large black cloak, her black dress wet and dirty from the snow and mud, but she felt alive being back in the cold and snow. As they rode towards Castle Black and its small village, Sansa questioned,

"I thought that those that wear the black and not welcome to the Wildling people? Father told us that it would be treason for a crow to even talk to them."

Jon nodded and looked at the Wildlings riding near him, "Aye, it is treason and I committed it, but I was brought back to Castle Black. Long story short- Mance Rayder is coming together with us to defeat the Walkers." Sansa knew of the Walkers and she did not ask any more questions as they rode through the gates and into the courtyard of Castle Black. Sansa looked around and saw it was plain, with only a few buildings made of dark wood. She jerked forward when Jon stopped the horse and a man dressed just as Jon was walked forward. Sansa noticed he was quite chubby, but he smiled up to her, "Hello, my Lady! Welcome to Castle Black. My name is Samwell, but you can call me Sam." Jon had dismounted and was helping her down from the horse as Sam spoke to her and once she was on her feet, she smiled and gave a nod, "Thank you for your kind greeting, Sam." Sam went to bow,

"Pardon me! I forgot-"

Sansa frowned, "What are you doing?" He stood straight again and Sans heard Jon chuckling, but she paid him no mind. Sam stammered, "Uh, well, my Lady, Jon was supposed to tell you." Jon nodded, "Aye, I told her you big fool. She knows what her duty is." Sansa smiled sweetly, "There will be no bowing to me, Sam. I am no Queen." Sam blushed as Jon grabbed a satchel from the horse and tossed it to him, "Sam, do me a favor and bring my sweet sister to my room so she can rest." Sansa turned to Jon, "Where are you going?" He was already mounting his horse again and he looked down at her, "I am off to tell the King Beyond The Wall you have arrived. Don't worry, dear sister, he won't be coming for you tonight." Sansa bit her lip in response as she watched Jon lead the Wildling men to a tunnel where gates were opened for them and they disappeared into the darkness.

Sam looked at Sansa and cleared his throat, "My Lady, if you will follow me?" Sansa nodded and walked behind Sam towards some steps before she was led to Jon's rooms. The whole way there, her mind was trying to come to terms with the fact that she was to be a prize of war within a day or so. Jon told her everything on their way here. She was to be given to Mance in exchange for men and provisions to fight the battle against the White Walkers. She knew if they did not defeat them, then all hell would break loose, but why her? Why did Mance want her?

"You'll be surprised at how warm these rooms can be."

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sam's talking as he brought her into a small room that only held a bath, a bed, and a trunk. Sansa walked past him and looked around, "It's a fair size." As she looked around, Sam spoke, "That bit you said back there, you know, about not being a Queen?" Sansa looked at him and nodded for him to continue, "Well, you know that you will be, right? All of us here know it and Lord Commander Thorne isn't exactly happy about it. Once you marry Mance Rayder, you will rule the Wildling people and Beyond The Wall. Now, I know you don't like the idea, but if you think of it, Jon is doing this for you. He'd have true reason to fight with Mance; all for your protection."

Sansa never thought of it that way and she smiled at Sam's soft spoken spirit, "You are a true friend to my brother, aren't you?" Sam nodded and blushed, "Aye, he's the only real friend I have." After a long silence, he took a breath, "Well, I'll have someone bring you up some hot water for a bath and I'll try to get you a new gown for tomorrow. Anything else, my Lady?" Sansa went to shake her head, but she thought of something.

"Do you know of the oils used to remove dye from hair?"

She gestured to her nearly black hair and Same thought for a moment, "Well, while I'm in the village getting your dress, I'll try to find you that oil. Perhaps one of the, uh, girls there have some. They dye their hair to look pretty." Sansa smiled, "That is all, Sam, thank you."

...

When Jon rode into the Wildling camp on the other side of the Wall, the Wildling men were greeted by their wives and children, or their friends and Jon looked on with a hidden smile. Mance walked out of his hut and stood tall as Jon dismounted, "You are late, Snow." Jon smirked, "Getting into the Vale was easy, but the storm we rode into slowed us down." He saw Mance glance over his shoulder, looking for the girl that should have been there,

"Where is she?"

Mance was usually a patient man, but Jon knew that when it would come to Sansa, he wanted her there now. Jon walked to him, "My sister will spend a few nights in Castle Black with me. She has had a long journey and she needs some time to herself. As you can imagine she has had a lot to learn about this past month." Mance smirked, "You have three days, Jon Snow, then I will come for her. We had a deal, did we not?" Mance gestured for a man to step forward and when he did, Jon was handed a scroll.

"That there is my word that when this war begins, you will have my clans and provisions. The White Walkers must be defeated, Snow."

Jon took unrolled the scroll and saw Mance Rayder's name scrolled on the bottom. His eyes did not leave the page as he questioned, "What of my sister? She is to become your Queen Beyond The Wall, isn't she? What protection will she have?" Mance pursed his lips, "As my wife, she will have the protection of the clan and as your sister she will have the whole of the North protecting her." He paused and walked closer to Jon, "And as her husband, she will have me to protect her." Jon knew that Mance was speaking true and he nodded, "Aye, then it is agreed. You will come for her in three days. I will have her prepared by then." Jon began to mount his horse once more and once in the saddle, Mance grabbed the reins and removed something from his pocket, "Give your sister this. Tell her it is an early wedding gift from her betrothed." Mance held up a short dagger with a hilt made of silver,

"A bit of an heirloom, if you will. Perhaps you should teach her how to use it before she comes with me. Gods know she'll need it once at this camp."

He put it in it's sheath of brown leather and gave it to Jon, who in turn looked down at it, "She'll be pleased, Mance." Honestly, he was sure that Sansa would be absolutely horrified by such a gift, but perhaps in her years she has changed that much.

...

Sansa lit a candle one by one in the room she was staying in, letting the light stay dim. She had taken her bath, used oils that Sam had found in the village in her hair to remove the dye, and now she was about to unwrap her hair to see if it had worked. Sansa took a deep breath as she untied the sheet from her hair, staring at the black dye that came off with it and soon, she saw her red hair tumble down her chest and arms. In relief, she smiled and laughed, but was interrupted by a voice, "I had nearly forgotten what it looked like." Sansa gasped and turned to see Jon in the doorway, "Jon, close the door or the candles with go out!" Jon quickly closed the door and walked to her,

"I'm glad you decided to take out the dye. Mance will be pleased as well."

He watched his sister frown and bow her head, "I didn't do it for him, Jon. I did this because it is who I am, I am not the bastard daughter of Petyr Baelish. I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell, daughter of Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully." Jon smiled, "Still so proper with your words. Oh, here." He removed the dagger from his pocket, "He knows you are here and he asked me to give you this." Sansa took the short dagger from her brother's hand and stared at it, "A dagger?" Jon nodded, "An early wedding gift, he said. That hilt is made of silver and he also said it's an heirloom." Sansa did not know what to say, "Who-Who give's their betrothed a dagger as a gift?"

"A Wildling King, dear sister. A King that is going to protect you."

Sansa looked at him and thought of what Same had said earlier, "How do you know he will protect me? What if he comes for me and then takes me to his people and let's them have me?" Jon hushed her as he heard her voice becoming sad, "No, Sansa, he will not do that to you. I told you, Mance Rayder is an honorable man and he would not allow that. Once married, you will be his and his alone, do you understand? Besides, as I was leaving he promised me he would protect you. I made him promise." Sansa looked up at her brother,

"And you'll be here won't you? It's not too far?" Jon shook his head, "No, not too far at all. Mance won't move his camp unless he is threatened and that won't happen. He is never threatened, believe me, when his people attacked Castle Black, he felt to threat upon his person." Sansa nodded, but then made a face, "He's old, isn't he? Not too old, but still-"

"Old? Aye, he's older than you or I, but he's only in his 30's, late maybe, but not old."

Sansa was not sure if that made her feel better, but she sighed as Jon ran a hand through her still wet but now red hair, "Have no fear of him, Sansa." He let her leaned her head on his shoulder and a shiver ran through him as she whispered,

"I cannot fear him, for I have feared too many before him."

...

End of chapter one! huzzah! I really hope you guys like it so far. Yes, this is a Mance/Sansa and yes there will be some rated M later on. but for now, enjoy this chapter again and leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Last chapter came out pretty good. Thank you to all the reviewers and followers, etc. It means a lot that you are giving this pair a chance!

...

Time goes by

...

Sansa did not want to admit it, but she was enjoying her time at Castle Black. During her second day there, she was introduced to the Lord Commander and then Jon would bring her into the courtyard to let her play with Ghost as he attended his duties. Her red hair stuck out like a sore thumb in the blacks and grays worn by the men there and the old worn down buildings, but she was thrilled to have it back. She did notice, however, how the men looked at her, not with lustful stares, but curious gazes and wandering eyes. They all knew what her fate was to be and she hated that they barely spoke with her. Sam would smile at her, "Don't bother with this lot, my Lady, they are curious and sometimes a bit rude."

Now, it was day three of her stay and just the next morning she would have to rise early and dress to be given to Mance Rayder. Sansa watched from atop the steps and Sam and Jon dueled in the courtyard as other men watched. She would flinch when Jon was pushed, but she was told by Sam just the day before, "It's all good fun, my Lady, Jon doesn't get hurt too often." Jon saw her watching them and he paused the duel and waved for his sister,

"Won't you join us, Sansa?"

She did not know what to say or do, so she shook her head, "No, Jon, I don't think that would be a good idea." He caught his breath and replied, "You can fight Sam and I promise no harm will come to you." The men laughed, but Sansa sighed, "Well, only for a moment you can show me how to use the sword." They all cheered as she lifted the front of her gown slightly to walk down the steps and once she reached the bottom, Jon handed her one of the lighter practice swords. Sam was not smiling as she stood before him, "Jon, do you think we should?" Jon urged them on, "Of course! Tomorrow, my sister leaves us and she must have a bit of a duel with someone!" Sansa looked at the sword in her right hand, "Go easy, Sam." He nodded,

"Of course, my Lady."

Sansa remember how her father and brothers would spar in the courtyard of Winterfell and how they would swing the sword around in a circle, so she tried to copy her memory of it and she received a hoot from Jon, "It seems my sweet sister has been practicing." Sam did the same and soon charged at her a few feet, making Sansa yelp and back away. For several moments, they sparred very little, most of her hits being misses, and soon Jon heard her laughing, "Sam, you are cheating!" But her laughter was short lived as he heard the smallest of slices and Sansa screamed out,

"Ah!"

Sam dropped his sword instantly and saw blood coming from Sansa's hand, "Oh, Gods! My Lady, are you alright?!" Sansa gripped her hand and nodded, "It's alright." She looked at Jon who rushed over to her and tried to take her hand to look at it. it was a small scratch, but big enough to shed blood on the top of her hand. He looked at Sam, "What did you do? Gods, man! You have been sparing for months!" Sansa was able to stop the blood by herself and she hushed her brother, "He didn't mean it, Jon. I just need some hot water and a cloth, it's not too bad." She quickly turned and walked back up the steps to her room to clean the small wound and as she disappeared through the doorway, Jon looked at Sam, "He'll be angry, you know? Mance Rayder may be cruel at times, but to him Sansa is a prize. If he sees that wound-"

"I'm sorry, Jon. It's just a scratch, isn't it?"

Jon sighed and rubbed his face, "Put the swords away, Sam. I'll go check on Sansa."

...

"Jon, I'm fine! Look, it's already healing-"

Jon hushed his sister, "That's not the point, Sansa. Mance-When he sees you were hurt, he may not take it well." Sansa shrugged, "He'll have to take it well, for it will heal within a week." The silence became heavy between them until Sansa whispered, "I'll miss you." Jon looked down at her and smiled, "I'll be at your wedding, my sweet sister." Sansa cringed at the word,

"I'm tired of weddings, Jon. I-I have been to so many-"

"Do you believe he will treat you as Joffrey did?"

Sansa looked up at Jon once before turning away and walking to the satchel she had been packing earlier, "I wasn't exactly treated kindly in Kings Landing. Have you heard the stories?" Jon shook his head, "Not all of them, but I do know of what he did. Mance will never hurt you, Sansa." His sister nodded, still not believing his words, but then she gasped, "But Jon, I'm married to Tyrion! How can I-" Jon nodded, "You were. You never consummated the marriage, did you?" Sansa shook her head, "And it's been a year?" Sansa nodded, "Then you are no longer married. No consummation means a void marriage after a year." Sansa smirked, "So when I marry Mance, if I do not consummate the marriage, then I will be free after a year?" She saw uneasiness in her brother's face before he replied, "The thing with that is, Mance probably won't let it go past a week before you have to consummate."

Sansa groaned and sat on the bed, "I don't even know why I am talking about this with you!" Jon's smile was large and for the first time in a long time, Sansa was able to look at her brother and begin to laugh. Jon joined her laughter and the two of them hugged, still laughing, "Oh, Jon, time goes by so fast, doesn't it?" Her eyes became watery and she looked up at the ceiling as she held Jon close to her.

Jon mumbled in reply, "It does, Sansa. Before you know it, you will be home in Winterfell with your little ones running around you. The Lannister's will pay for what they have done, I can promise you that." Sansa slowly pulled away, "How do you know?" Jon smirked, "I just have a feeling that something is coming other then winter and they will burn for their sins."

...

That night, Sansa slept peacefully, which was odd since her mind was heavy with the fact she would be leaving her brother tomorrow and be in possession of a strange man she has never met. A possession. That is what she knew she was going to be. Sansa opened her eyes and noticed the sun had yet to come up. In the distance, she heard a wolf howl, as though it was trying to comfort her. With a sigh, she laid back down and fell back to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would not be as horrible as she thought.

Just over the Wall and in the woods, Mance Rayder was wide awake, laces in his hand as he worked on a tunic. Silence was deafening to him, but it also meant that his people were safe and asleep in their beds. He sighed in frustration and threw the tunic onto the table, growling to himself and how he let his mind become so occupied with thoughts of the girl. True, he'd never seen Sansa before, but the way men would describe her, with her fire red hair and her eyes of icy blue. Only one other woman had fire hair and she was dead. She had belonged to Jon Snow and he let her die, one of Mance's own. With a grunt, he stood and looked at himself in the hanging mirror he had in his hut. He was near becoming 38 years and although he was getting older, he still thought himself handsome enough to not scare away a young girl such as her. His head snapped towards the doorway when he heard a wolf howl come from beyond the Wall. He walked to the open doorway and looked up at the Wall in the distance, for just beyond it was his future wife, his prize of war, his kissed by fire Queen.

...

"Sansa? Sansa, if you don't wake up now, you'll be late."

Sansa groaned as she opened her eyes and saw Jon standing over her. He was already dressed his all black with his crow's cloak on his shoulders and his sword at his side. He smiled as his sister slowly sat up, "Is it morning already?" Dread built up in her stomach as she saw it was truly daylight and that she was running late. Jon was nearly thrown to the side as she rushed from the bed, grabbing for the gown Sam had given her days before form the village. It was dark blue with black laces on the front to tie it closed, the sleeves were long and there was fur on the neckline and sleeves. Jon turned quickly as she undressed and put on her gown, "I wish Sam could have found me a corset to wear, I feel so-so naked." Jon turned back when she was done and he mumbled to himself, "That's probably how he'll prefer you." Jon did not know Mance's true nature and he only assumed, but Wildling's were not known for their kind ways.

"Do I look alright?"

Jon looked at Sansa and saw she had fixed her hair in a braid and it was hanging over her shoulder. The hood on her gown was already pulled over her head and you could see her milky skin perfectly on her face. Jon nodded, "Aye, you look beautiful, dear sister." A knock on the door made both look up as Same entered, "They are waiting on the other side." Sansa nodded slowly, Thank you, Sam. We're coming down now."

She walked arm in arm with Jon down the steps and towards the gate where they would go through the tunnel and to the other side of the Wall. The walk through the tunnel was short and silent as Sansa starred straight ahead, watching as each gate was raised to bring her to her fate. She could feel the eyes of the Night's Watch burning into her back as she walked and she gripped Jon's arm tighter, "Promise me something." Jon looked down at her as they continued to walk,

"Promise me that should something happen and I come back here for you, that you will not let him take me back."

Mance would never let that happen and he knew that, but Jon nodded slowly, "I promise you." The last gate was raised and Sansa saw many Wildling's standing there, a tall man in furs standing before them, his dark hair long, but not as long as Jon's and he rested a hand on the hilt of his short sword. Sansa stopped walking and watched as Jon left her to walk the several feet to the man she assumed was Mance Rayder. Jon spoke a few words to him and looked back at her, "Sansa, come." Sansa did as she was told and walked to them, slowly at first, and then picking up her pace to get it over with. Mance looked down at the girl before him and showed no emotion on his face. Jon introduced her,

"Your grace, this is my sister, Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell and daughter of Eddard Stark."

Sansa looked up at the tall man before her and she knew she was standing before the King Beyond The Wall, and years of curtsies made her remember to always kneel before a King. Jon looked at his sister, "Sansa, this is Mance Rayder, King Beyond The Wall and King of the Wildling clans." Sansa closed her eyes and went to kneel, "Your grace." Her voice came out in a whisper, but sweet to hear and Mance reached out and caught her arm, "We do not kneel." Sansa looked up at him and let herself be pulled up slowly from the ground, "Pardon?"

"We do not kneel, my Lady."

Jon watched the exchange as Mance continued, "My people will soon be yours as well and you will be their Queen, so you will now know from now on that we do not kneel." Sansa stared at Mance and slowly nodded, "Yes, your grace." Mance smirked at her words and looked at Jon, "You've done well by keeping your word. The ceremony will take place in a few days, Snow, you shall return then. I am sure your sister would enjoy seeing you there." Mance held out his hand to her, "Come, my Lady." Sansa looked at the large hand and then back to Jon, who nodded, "Go on. I'll be close." Sansa was afraid, she would be a fool to doubt it. She looked around at the Wildling men around them, there must have been nearly 100 watching. Mance urged his hand forward and Sansa quickly grabbed it, her small hand looking like a child's in his own. It was then he turned and began to walk her towards the woods. She had said nothing and done nothing the whole time, she acted like the perfect Lady, but when she looked over her shoulder at her brother, who she was losing once more, her feelings came forth and she let go of Mance's hand and ran to Jon, "Jon, wait!"

When she did this, Mance turned and watched her run to the crow, throwing her arms around him. Mance growled at the Wildling that stepped forward to grab her, "Leave her!" Sansa and Jon hugged once more and she whispered, "He is no Joffrey, but-"

"He is no Joffrey, Sansa."

Sansa let him go and nodded, "Thank you for saving me from Petyr Baelish." Jon nodded and watched her turn again and walk back to her future husband and King. Jon watched as Mance took her hand once more and led her back to the woods. He watched until she disappeared from view, her blue gown getting lost in the darkness of the wilderness.

...

Mance looked down at the girl and saw her shaking, "You're not dressed for this weather." Sansa looked up, "Pardon?" Mance rolled his eyes, "Are you deaf, girl? I said you're not dressed for this weather. You think it's cold now? It gets worse at night." The girl nodded to herself and listened as he continued, "I'll have one of the women make you a fur coat-"

Sansa shook her head, "If I may speak, but I wear dresses, your grace." Mance chuckled and stopped them from walking any further, "Did you hear that, men? The Lady says she only wears dresses!" He watched Sansa blush as the men around her laughed before he leaned down, "Listen here girl, you are not in Westeros anymore, you are beyond the Wall. If you wish to freeze in your pretty dresses, then let that be your choice." He saw she was still holding his hand and he let her go, pointing to his 'village', "See that there?" Sansa looked beyond the trees and saw smoke coming from small campfires and huts,

"That there is now home for you."

He began to walk towards the huts and Sansa quickly followed behind him, nearly running to keep up. She dared question, "How do your people find food out here?" Mance did not stop walking and simply turned his head to her, "Food is sparse here, so we sometimes climb the Wall for provisions." Sansa stopped walking and looked at the Wall through the trees, "You climb that? Why not walk through the tunnel?" Mance chuckled, "You ask a lot of questions, my Lady." They finally made it to the small village and Sansa felt eyes on her the moment she arrived. The men starred at her in vulgar ways, while the few women that were there watched in curiosity at how she was dressed and the way she wore her hair. Sansa walked just behind Mance and she almost reached out to grab him as one of the Wildling men licked their lips and smiled at her. King or not, his men were savages.

"All of you listen here!"

Sansa was truly beginning to get cold as all eyes went on her and Mance, "This here is Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell!" She heard them begin to whisper and Sansa involuntarily and slowly grasped Mance's arm for the little comfort she could, hoping that holding onto him would deter any others. He looked down at her and saw she had grasped his arm in a loose hold,

"Lady Sansa has been traded to me by Jon Snow. In return, I have promised an army and provisions to fight against the White Walkers!" Men cheered on and Sansa lowered her eyes, staring at the cold, snowy ground beneath her. Mance continued, "The Lady Sansa has agreed to this trade and has also agreed to become my wife." The cheering was louder and Mance looked down at her, "Come." Sansa walked with him into his hut where she found it to be surprisingly much warmer. As she looked around at the table, the chairs, the furs and skins hanging from the ceiling, a small fire going into the corner with ventilation, and then her eyes landed on the bed. It was covered in furs of wolves and looked warm and inviting, but she quickly looked away, not wishing to be caught staring. When she looked back up to Mance, she saw him watching her, "Your home is quite-inviting, your grace."

Mance walked to her quickly and Sansa backed away a step with a gasp, fearing he was going to strike her. but when she closed her eyes,she heard him whisper, "Look at me." Sansa snapped her eyes opened and looked at him, her mind traveling back to that time ago when Sandor Clegane did and said the same thing to her. Mance was not covered in blood and he was not drunk from wine, but he looked sincere. He reached a hand forward to her head and Sansa let him remove the hood that hid most of her hair from view. She let him stare at her as he took both of her hands in his, "I want to look at you." His words made a shiver go down her spine and she watched in curiosity as he removed the leather gloves from her hands, the small cut from the day before red and healing. Mance touched it, "How did this happen?" Sansa did not speak for fear that Sam or Jon would get in trouble, but he growled, "Never mind. We'll put a salve on that."

He touched her soft hands, "You'll do nicely." He peaked a glance at the girl and she was frowning, "Of course, my Lady, I mean that in a kind way." He let her hands go and looked into her eyes, "I know of the stories, Sansa. I know of what has happened to you, but I wish to hear the words from your mouth. I will leave you to rest and I will return later this afternoon to discuss our marriage and these-stories that you are holding within you." Sansa did not say a word as he turned and left the hut, leaving her to stare at her own hands and why he wished to touch them. Sansa then looked back to the doorway and wished he would return so she could tell him now, as she did not wish to rest. But with a sigh, she sat on the bed and put her head in her hands, praying silently to herself that she would return to Winterfell soon. She did not care if it was full of ghosts, she wanted to go home.

...

This story is going to be MUCH longer. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

This is going to probably be at most 10 chapters..or at least I am going to try to keep it at that. I hope you are all enjoying so far and welcome to the new followers! In this chapter, Sansa/mance, a wedding, and more! I know Mance is kind at times, but he is also cruel.

...

A union

...

Sansa waited for hours, her head resting on her hand as she sat at the table in Mance's hut, waiting for him to return. She could have went to look for him, but she feared leaving the hut to be seen by the Wildling's in his clan. Sansa sat up when she heard he fabric move in the doorway and she turned around and she hoped it was Mance returning, but it was another Wildling man, his hair red and and curly. He looked down at her and smiled, "My, my, what have we here?" Sansa stood slowly, "I-I'm waiting for-"

"No need to speak, girl. Looking at you will be just fine."

He chuckled as Sansa wrapped her arms around herself as if to shield herself from him and she watched as he took a few steps forward, "Now, what's a pretty girl like you doing in this hut, hm?" Sansa stuttered as he continued to walk to her and before she could get around the table, he rushed to her and wrapped an arm about her, pulling her to his chest. Sansa began to push at him as she yelled, "Let me go! You have no right to touch me!" The man laughed at her words and growled, "Keep struggling girl, I've been with worse than you." As Sansa continued to yell and fight him, she saw Mance come through the door, his eyes black, and his face wearing a frown. Mance grabbed the man from behind and pulled him away from Sansa, throwing him to the ground,

"What in the hells are you doing, Tormund?"

The man Mance called Tormund stuttered from the ground as he looked up at his King, "Mance, I-I thought she was-" Mance towered over him, "We don't keep whores, man. The girl you just touched is my bride and your future Queen. You'd do better to get on your knees and beg her for forgiveness!" Sansa watched all this unfold and finally understood what Jon meant; Mance would never let anyone hurt her, let alone touch her. Mance looked at her, "My Lady?" Sansa looked up at him and saw him motion to her body with his eyes and she automatically knew what he was asking, "I'm fine. He did not hurt me, he only scared me." Tormund went to his knees before her and looked up, "My Lady, forgive me." Sansa shook her head, "I-I don't know what to say." She looked at Mance,

"You told me your people do not kneel."

Mance smirked at her boldness and he nodded, "Aye, we don't kneel. But as future Queen Beyond The Wall, this man is asking forgiveness for touching you. Will you be kind or cruel, Lady Sansa?" Tormund frowned, "Lady Sansa? As in Stark?" Sansa nodded, "Your the bastard's sister!" Sansa nodded at that, "His name is Jon. Tormund, is your name?" He nodded,

"I will be kind. You are forgiven."

...

When all of that was done and Tormund left the hut, Mance sat with her at the table. He saw how she sat up straight, her hands folded upon her lap, her eyes downcast and kept from his. He sighed, "I suppose you had the kind of upbringing that made you be proper like that?" Sansa looked at Mance and nodded, "Yes, you gr-"

"No need to talk like that with me, girl. With me, you don't need to be so proper."

Sansa thought for a moment and responded, "But I am to be a Queen, I should be-" Mance chuckled, "Aye, you'll be a Queen, a Queen of Free Folk, Sansa, not of the realm. Your people are in these clans all over the North. Whatever you learned while in Kings Landing is not how I run things here. EVen though I am their King, I am also one of them. I have no riches, no fancy robes or cloaks, I have my swords and my people." Sansa smiled, "It sounds so much better to rule here than the realm." Mance nodded, "It is. Now, why don't you tell me those stories." Stories. Sansa did not want to tell her stories, not yet. She looked at him defiantly and shook her head,

"I can not speak of those stories, Ser."

Mance frowned, "Why not? Listen here, girl. I have chosen to take you as my bride, my Queen, and now you will tell me about what has happened to you." Sansa stood from her seat, "No. I am sorry, Ser, but what has happened to me is not a story book tale. When I am ready to tell you, I will tell and show you what has happened to me. Until then, you will not force me to speak, for if you hurt me, I will tell my brother and he will come for me." Mance sat in silence for a moment, starring at the wall of the hut behind her. He stood slowly, his tall height making Sansa shrink back a bit, afraid he would strike her for speaking so rudely, but no strike came. Mance nodded slowly, "Alright. If that is what you want, until you are ready to trust me, you do not have to speak a word about your past. But, my Lady, hear this. Should you ever speak to me like that again, I will not hesitate to strike you for your words. Men have threatened less and received punishment far worse. I am no Mad King, but I will not be threatened." Sansa lowered her eyes as he walked to her, his hand coming out slowly to touch her cheek,

"I would hate to see a red mark upon that pretty face."

Memories of Joffrey rushed to her mind, his voice yelling out, **_"Leave her face! I like her pretty!" _**Sansa pushed his hand away from her cheek and quickly ran from the hut, leaving Mance to look after her. As she ran outside and into the cold, Wildling men nearby watched her as she looked around frantically or somewhere else to go. A hand touched her shoulder and she spun around, thinking it was Mance, but she found a girl about her height, bundled in a large fur coat and wearing a hood over her black hair, "Lady Sansa?"

"Yes?"

The girl smirked, "I've come to bring you to your hut." Sansa looked back at the curtains that closed her off from Mance, "But I thought-" The girl chuckled, "We may be Free Folk, but Mance respects certain traditions. Follow me." Sansa followed the girl and asked out of curiosity, "What is your name?"

"My name is Joanna."

Sansa smiled, "It's such a lovely name. It's different from some of the names here." Joanna nodded, "Aye, I wasn't born into the clan, Mance rescued me from execution awhile back when I was about your age. I killed a man who was trying to rape me and right before I was to be executed, the Wildlings attacked and Mance had them take me from the dungeon. I married one of the Wildling men and I was welcomed into the clan." Sansa enjoyed hearing her story and she urged on as they entered a hut, "Mance rescued you?" Joanna nodded, "Aye, for a time, he was like a father to me, he taught me fighting and hunting and I'm pretty good at it now. Well, here we are, home sweet home." Joanna gestured around the hut and Sansa looked about to see it was like Mance's hut, but her bed was a bit smaller and she had clothes laying atop the table.

"Mance had the women sew up some fur coat's and a cloak for you. They're in the process of working on the dresses."

"Dresses?" Sansa was shocked to hear that, "But, he told me that I can't wear-" Joanna smiled, "Aye, well, Mance must really like ye if he is having them make dresses. Mind you they won't be like the one you're wearing, but still." The sun was about to set and Sansa was starved, "Do-Do I stay in here?" Joanna laughed, "Aye, but you can leave whenever you want. If you want food, I can have it sent here and all that." She watched Sansa nod slowly, "Thank you, Joanna. It is nice to know someone here is kind." Joanna bowed her head and walked to the curtains, but she paused and looked at Sansa once more,

"Mance had a wife once. She died years ago when he was younger and they never had children. He may not seem like he cares for you, but in time it will show, I just hope you know that. Mance has to be cruel at times to show his stature as a good leader and King."

Sansa smirked, "Did he put you up to this?" Joanna smiled, "No, I just know how scary it can be to be placed in a new place like this with people who seem like savages. We're not savages, my Lady, we are free people that are fighting for the living." Joanna left her alone then, a lantern lit in the hut to give her light as she looked around and made herself comfortable.

...

"Ah!"

Sansa sat up straight in a bed she was not familiar with and the room around her was dark. She was cold, the fur covered on her lap barely helping keep her warm. Slowly, she stood from her bed, realizing that she was in the hut that Joanna brought her to hours ago. Hours? When did she fall asleep? Sansa looked on the table and saw through the darkness that there was a wooden bowl holding a piece of meat in it and a cup of water next to it. Sansa touched the meat and felt it was ice cold, "I cannot eat that." She whispered to herself as she looked around, trying to find something she could light the lantern with, but it was useless. She grabbed the lantern and still in her blue gown from earlier that day, she walked to the curtains and looked out to see a small campfire near her hut and no one around it. Many of the Wildling's were in their huts and fast asleep, so Sansa did not fear her safety as she stepped outside and walked to the fire. She picked a stick up and set it in the flames, letting it light before she lit the lantern. She held the lantern up and looked around, not knowing what else to do, she looked at Mance's hut and she sighed.

As she walked towards his hut, she passed a Wildling that was standing guard and instead of turning away from him, she paused and looked at him, "Good evening. Is-Is the King in his hut?" The man grunted, which she thought to be a yes, and Sansa nodded, "Thank you." She continued on her way and slowly moved the curtains to his hut aside and slowly entered. His hut was dark, but Sansa's lantern lit the room only a bit just so she could see where she was going. After setting the lantern on the table, Sansa took a deep breath and looked to see Mance in his bed, asleep and not aware that she was in there. She walked to the bed, slowly, trying not to make any noise to wake him and she reached out her hand, placing it on his shoulder,

"Ser?"

He did not answer and she bit her lip, "Mance?" In an instant, he turned around, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him, a dagger coming from under his pillow and he put it to her neck. Sansa cried out and he growled, "What do you-" He stopped speaking when he heard her cry and his eyes finally adjusted to the room's lighting. When he saw he was holding his dagger to his betrothed's neck, he quickly dropped it, but he did not let go of her wrist. Mance sat up slowly, "Lady Sansa?" She nodded and whispered, "I am sorry I frightened you, I-I just-" She paused, unsure of what to say, but he urged her on, "Forgive me for my quick action. I am not used to anyone coming in here this late, let alone a woman. Go on and tell me what you wanted." Sansa was still nervous from what has happened, but she smiled, "I'm hungry." She knew she sounded pathetic and weak, but it was true; she was starving. Mance blinked twice and chuckled, "My goodness, did no one bring you anything?" He finally let go of her wrist and Sansa stood up, letting him stand as well and watched as he walked past her and to the small fire in his room. Sansa sighed,

"I fell asleep and Joanna brought me something, but she did not wake me. The meat was ice cold."

Mance placed some of the meat he had into a pot and placed it over the small fire, "You did need sleep, my Lady, after the events that unfolded yesterday." He glanced over his shoulder, "I trust you are not offended by what I said last night?" Sansa remembered the words he said and how it reminded her of Joffrey, but she shrugged, "I-What you said reminded me of my former betrothed. He was very cruel and hurt me many times." Mance did not glance back at her as he poked at the meat,

"King Joffrey Baratheon, first of his name. That boy was nothing good and I am glad he is dead."

He spit on the ground and Sansa remained silent as she nodded, knowing her could not see her, but then Sansa did something she had no wish to do; she spoke of Joffrey. "I am glad he is dead as well, Ser. I watched him die and to know he died such a death made me so happy. My husband- I mean, Tyrion Lannister and I were blamed for his poisoning and when Petyr Baelish took me away, I heard Tyrion left Westeros and went to the Free Cities." Mance glanced over his shoulder a second time and said nothing as she continued, "My time in Kings Landing was horrible and I had few friends I could trust, few that tried to protect me from the beatings and the mental torture that was put upon me by Meryn Trant. I was foolish to have fallen in love with Joffrey, but I was young and could not be told otherwise. I thought he loved me."

She was not expecting for all of this to come out, but this was something Sansa had been holding in for so long that she needed to tell someone. She hoped she could trust Mance to keep this to himself and when he stood from in front of the small fire with a bowl of meat for her in hand, he looked down at her, "What made you decide to tell me this?" She looked back up at him and whispered, "Because I hope that I can trust you, Ser. Even though I have been traded by my brother, I know the Lannister's cannot get me here, no one can, and I feel-" She paused, unsure of how to go on, but Mance did not stop looking at her, so she continued after she found the words to use,

"I feel safe with you."

...

"I hope the meat was good, my Lady."

Sansa licked her fingers and hid her smile, "Yes, thank you, I'm sorry if I ate like a pig." Mance chuckled and held up at his hand, "Think nothing of it. I have seen my men eat like wolves eating their first meal in months." They were silent for a moment and Sansa looked at Mance and how he was dress down from earlier. He no longer wore the heavy gray fur coat, but he was in a long sleeved tunic and animal skin vest cover. As she looked at him, Mance smirked to himself, thinking of how the girl was starting to get closer to him. Mance showed a bit of tenderness as he reached across the table and took her hand, "I suppose your brother talked you up to this, didn't he? Jon Snow is a good man, but he is very confused about what he truly wants out of this war. Did he tell you how great of people we were, how honorable I am, and how no one would ever hurt you again?" Sansa slowly nodded, her eyes looking from his hand to his face. Mance nodded as well, "Well, he was wise to tell you that, but he was also wrong. My people are not always good people, Sansa. Without a second thought they would tip a mans head from his shoulders if they felt threatened. Snow was right to call me honorable, because that is what I am. I don't care for my pride, I care for my people and those a part of my clan. Once you become my wife, you will find comfort in the fact that my men will not hurt you. I cannot speak for those that are trying to stop us, however."

The grip on her hand tightened and then he took it away. Sansa's hand felt cold again and she put it back on her lap, "When will this war take place?" Mance shrugged and drank from his cup, "Month's. Year's. I have no clue. All I know is that my people need to get behind that Wall before winter, or we will starve and die." Sansa frowned, "But why can't you? Jon could just open the gates."

"He's not the Lord Commander, my girl, he is just a crow. Wildling's are never welcome in the main land, so we push ourselves over that bloody wall just to get food and what we need. Jon Snow and his merry band of misfits try to stop us each time, but sometimes we make it. Other times, I lose men by the tens." Sansa bit her lip and felt horrible for the Wildling's and how they were treated, but she thought of something, "Once I marry you, I will be Queen Beyond The Wall and I can order my brother to let us pass! Jon would never let me starve and I won't go without you." Mance stared at her, thinking of what she just told him, "What makes you think Jon Snow would let you lead us through the tunnel and into Westeros?" Sansa thought for a moment and Winterfell came to mind, "Because I am Lady of Winterfell and that will be where we go during the winter months."

Mance stood suddenly and walked around the table to her, taking both of her hands in his before he pulled her up. Sansa was confused as to what he was doing, but he whispered, "You are finally understanding why you are here, girl." He began to lead her towards the bed and Sansa began to try to pull away from him, "I-I don't think-"

"I won't touch you, Sansa." He sat down and patted the seat next to him, "Tell me more of your stories."

...

I hope you guys liked that chapter! I love writing this story and making super long chapters. I will probably skip around the next chapter and all that. I guess you could say Mance and Sansa have equal respect for one another. Leave a review and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

I will be skipping around a bit in this chapter..I will cover her few days before the wedding and then go to the wedding. Enjoy. Thank you to my friend Rachael for helping me with a few ideas!

...

Our vows

...

The Gods have chosen her fate and Sansa always thought the Gods knew what they were doing.

The morning after she went to Mance's hut, she awoke the next morning and snuggled into what she was laying on. Her hand came up and touched the fur and animal skin she felt and whatever was under it was warm. Sansa slowly opened her eyes and saw she was laying against someone's side and when she lifted her head, she saw Mance asleep and his mouth slightly open as he snored. Without waking him, Sansa was able to sit up in the bed she was in and crawl slowly and quietly out of it, her limbs aching from the way she was positioned all night. The sun was out, but unfortunately the trees shielded their camp away from it's light. Sansa walked to the curtains, looking back at Mance once more before leaving his hut and walking into the cold outside air. All of the Wildling's were up and tending to their chores and when some saw her leaving their own King's hut, Sansa blushed slightly and wrapped her arms around herself before rushing to her own.

When she entered, she found Joanna telling some other Wildling women what to do, "Aye, put the bath there and make sur eto fill it with hot water." Sansa cleared her throat and all three women looked up at her, "My Lady! Where have you been? I came in this morning and you were-"

"I was with Mance."

Joanna looked at Sansa's disheveled appearance, but Sansa shook her head, "No! I mean, I spent the night- No, wait, I-" She paused and caught her bearings, "I wished to speak with him last night and we had dinner before I fell asleep while telling him stories of my past." Joanna began to laugh, "Well, I knew you didn't fuck him! Now, come on, we have to get you bathed and dressed. Today, you shall be practicing." As Sansa was undressed, she looked at Joanna and frowned, "Practicing? What do you mean, practicing?"

...

"There you are! Have you brought that dagger I had your brother give ya?"

Sansa was dressed in a fitting fur coat with a black skirt and boots fit for the snow. She nodded and took the dagger from her pocket, "What does Joanna mean by practicing?" Mance walked to her and she noticed he was dressed in his own large fur coat once more and gray breeches. He took the dagger from her, "I told your brother to practice with you, but I can see now he didn't." Sansa held up her black gloved hand, "Don't be so sure. He had me use a training sword." Mance snorted and unsheathed the dagger, "You won't be using swords, girl, you'll be experienced in daggers. This dagger was my mother's and I wished to give it to you as an early wedding gift. Do you accept it?"

He watched her take it from him and slowly nod, "Yes, I accept it. It is quite lovely." Mance saw her holding it wrong and he fixed her hand around the hilt, "Lovely and dangerous. You best watch yourself with it or you'll hurt yourself." Sansa nodded, "I think I can handle it. Why do I need to learn to use this?" Mance walked to her side and questioned, "Have you ever learned to use a weapon before?" She shook her head and he continued, "Had your father taught you how to use such weapons at an early age, you'd be able to protect yourself." He was standing behind her and Sansa shivered as he leaned down to whisper into her ear,

"Those stories you told me last night, the pain you have endured, you are going to use that pain to give you strength from now on."

Just the night before Sansa sat on the bed with Mance and began to tell him stories of her childhood in Winterfell and how perfect everything was. Then she told him of when King Robert Baratheon showed up with his family and everything changed from good to bad. She spoke of all the beatings, the pain, the torture, the protection, oh how kindly she spoke of Sandor Clegane. Sandor. A name she has not spoken on her lips in months, but a person she thought of often. Through the night, she told her tales and cried and laughed as she spoke of her almost killing Joffrey by trying to push him from the bridge. She told Mance everything in secrecy and with trust and Mance promised to never tell a soul. She knew he would honor her wishes and before she knew it, she fell asleep in the middle of telling her tale of how she escaped Kings Landing with Petyr Baelish.

"All the people whose hands you suffered by, you will think of them as you fight off any man that comes for you."

Sansa looked at him, "But you said I would be safe here." Mance nodded, "You will as long as I am around, but there are times when I must leave for a week or so with my men. How will you be able to protect yourself? There are others out here that you need to be afraid of, Sansa, not just the White Walkers." He gestured to a sake filled with grain and ordered, "Now, go and stab that sack until you feel comfortable with the dagger."

...

That night, Sansa slowly lowered herself into a tub of steaming hot water, her muscles crying out as she was finally able to rest. Joanna walked in and Sansa covered her chest, "No reason to hide 'em, my Lady, I have 'em too, just not as big." Sansa smiled and let her arms rest in the water, "He was not going to let me stop with that dagger." Joanna was heating up some meat and she chuckled, "Mance likes to make sure everyone here has a skill to protect themselves. No doubt that you are handy with a dagger if he was teaching you." Sansa nodded, "Now, I can barely move." She bathed for a bit and stood from the tub, Joanna helping by wrapping a sheet around her and giving her a fur coat to wear,

"Your gown will be here on the morning of the wedding. I suppose Mance worked out a deal with your brother a bit ago and it was made for ye." Sansa looked at her, "Made for me? Jon had it made?" Her friend nodded, "Aye, he paid for it, but Mance told him what to make. No doubt it has the fur of an animal on it." Sansa smiled and whispered, "No doubt it will at least keep me warm."

...

Growing up, Sansa always thought of weddings to be exciting and beautiful. She loved how the Lord would drape his house cloak on his bride's shoulders and promise her a life of love and protection. She did not know how Wildling weddings were, but she feared that the men would carry her to Mance's hut and strip her for him, just like at all weddings.

It was the morning of her wedding day, the last three days had been spent getting to know the clan, walking with Mance throughout their small 'village' so she could understand the ways they lived. Sansa walked by his side, her back straight, and her head high as he pointed out different things. He watched how she acted like a perfect princess and he would sigh and shake his head before continuing. He didn't want her to think she had to always be proper around him, for he was nothing like that. Sansa heard Joanna enter her hut and speak, "The sun is up, the air is cold, and today is the day, my Lady!" Sansa sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes, "Thank you for reminding me that I am being married off someone for the second time, Joanna." Joanna had become her only friend since she's been there, only a few of the Wilding men, including Tormund who attacked her in Mance's hut, he had taken to talking to her on and off. Sansa stood from her bed and Joanna had her sit at her table before she placed a bowl of milky substance in front of her. Sansa took the wooden spoon and dipped in in what she thought was stew of some kind, but she saw it had chunks in it.

"What in the seven is this?"

Sansa's face was of horror and curiosity as she let the substance pour back into the bowl from her spoon. Joanna smirked, "That there is a traditional wedding day breakfast, my Lady. Wildling lore states that should the bride and man eat this, it will prolong life together and give them strong children." Sansa was about to take a bite of it, but stopped when she mentioned children. "Children? I-I am to give him children." It was not a question, but Joanna took it as such, "Aye, hopefully boys, but no doubt a girl will be just as good. Besides, it's also supposed to help get ye with child on the wedding night." Sansa choked on the slop she was eating and finally took a breath, "That soon? Gods, I forgot about the wedding night!" She put the spoon down, but Joanna yelled, "You better eat that or I'll have to force it down! You are not going to break tradition!"

Just over in Mance's tent, he sat at his own table and Tormund sat next to him, "You best eat that gruel or you won't be getting your heirs." Mance frowned and then growled at him, "This is horrid!" Tormund smirked, "Aye, and I don't have to eat it. Just think, she's in her own hut eating the same shit." Mance ate his bowl full and then stood, "I'll be lucky not to get the shits later." Tormund chuckled and he watched Mance grab a dagger and some water,

"You're shaving? You must really like the girl."

Mance began to shave his face and he snorted, "Like her? I am doing duty to my clan by marrying." The hut was silent until Tormund whispered, "Aye, but you chose the most beautiful girl in Westeros and she has fire red hair. That is the rare kind to come by, Mance, and you knew that." Mance continued to shave as he replied, "Aye, she is the most beautiful girl in Westeros, but what makes you think I am doing it for love? I need an heir, Tormund, I am getting older and she is young and ripe. As of now, I can barely trust her bastard brother, so how do I know I can trust her completely? She's told me her stories, she's cried in my arms, but that doesn't mean I've fallen for the girl or she's fallen for me. As far as I know, that girl will never love me like she loves her fairytale knights." He finished shaving his face and looked t his old friend, "Winter is Coming, Tormund, the Stark's say it often and when winter comes, I will have us over the Wall and with the girl at my side, she will make it even more possible."

Mance grabbed a skin vest and tunic and held them up, "Help me dress for my wedding, old friend."

...

"You look beautiful."

Sansa turned and saw Jon standing in the doorway of her hut and she cried out and ran to him, "Jon!" She jumped into his arms, not giving her gown a second thought as she held him. Her brother chuckled, "You'll ruin that pretty dress I got you." Sansa let him go and looked down at the gray and white fabric with two wolves at the hips, "This dress is lovely, Jon. How did you-"

"I asked some favors, sweet sister."

Jon placed his hand on the sleeve of her gown and played with the fur there, "It will at least keep you warm, except for.." He trailed off when he realized the neck of the gown went down in a square shape, showing off her bosom. Sansa sighed, "Yes, well, I have seen worse and you can stop staring." Joanna walked in and watched the exchange for a bit before saying, "It's good to show off what ya have, my Lady, Mance will be pleased." Sansa blushed and Jon took his sisters hand, "How has it been in the three days?" Sansa shrugged, "He has been very kind, showed me how to use my dagger, and let me tell him my stories." Jon arched a eyebrow, "He did? Well, he must like you." Sansa hushed him and Jon excused himself to go speak with Mance, leaving Sansa alone with Joanna to get ready.

As he walked to Mance's tent, Wildling men stepped in front of the curtains, "What do ye want, bastard?" Mance came from behind the curtains and looked at his men, "Let the boy pass, he's here for the wedding." Jon chuckled as he walked past Mance, "Still don't trust me, do they?" Mance eyed Jon, "I still don't trust ya, do you blame them? You betrayed us once, Snow, my men find it hard to trust those that betray." Jon eyed the man before him and then answered, "What happened at Castle Black was not my fault-"

"You did not come here to fight with me about this, did you? Today, I wed your sister and you have come to please her."

That was the end of that. Mance was dressed and prepared to meet his bride in the Godswood. He had orders that he and Sansa marry in the small Godswood and in front of the Old Gods as tradition had always been. It was now time for Sansa to walk the short distance to the Godswood and Joanna clasped a fur cloak around her shoulder, the long material hiding her gown from view. As she tied it, Sansa grabbed her hand and whispered, "When I married Tyrion I was scared, scared that something would happen to me by marrying a Lannister. I do not feel fear now, but I am nervous." Joanna smiled and pushed her own black hair from her eyes, "Nothing to be nervous about, my Lady. You will say your vows and kiss before the Old Gods before we celebrate the union." Sansa nodded and took a deep breath, "Then let's get this over with."

...

Mance stood in front of the Weirwood tree, anxiously pulling at his fut coat and moving his black hair from his eyes as he awaited Sansa. Jon stood close by waiting for his sister to walk through the tree line, the whole clan surrounding the area and awaiting to see their soon to be Queen come through to their King. Jon spotted Sansa first and he smiled before looking at Mance, "There." Mance looked down the way and saw his fire haired bride walking through the trees and towards them. She stopped suddenly and Joanna walked in front of her to untie the clasp of her cloak. She whispered, "You'll get a quick chill, but you'll get used to the cold." Sansa smiled and whispered back, "Thank you."

The cloak was removed and Mance could not help but stare at his bride as she stood there, her gown of gray and white with the wolves stitched in standing out with her beauty. Her neckline was low, showing her bosom proudly and her red hair was half tied back, the rest laying over her shoulders. As she began to walk to him, Sansa felt eyes upon her person and she looked no where else besides Mance. As she reached the tree, Mance slowly held out a hand to her, which Sansa took willingly and as he helped her to stand in front of him, he bent down and whispered into her ear, "Lovely." As he stood tall once more, Sansa no longer felt cold and she glanced at Jon, who was standing next to Mance and he gave her a reassuring smile. Mance spoke first,

"I, Mance Rayder, King Beyond The Wall, take your hand in mine to place this ring upon your finger to show my devotion, my protection, and my love."

He did not pause through all of it and Sansa watched as he slid a ring made of a kind of metal upon her finger as he continued, "As your husband, I will protect you and our bodies and souls shall be one." Sansa became nervous and looked at Jon as he stepped forward, giving her the ring to put on Mance's finger. It was not Wildling tradition for the man to be given a ring, but Mance made sure one was made for him as well. Sansa took the ring from Jon and looked up at Mance, "I, Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell, take your hand in mine to place this ring upon your finger to show my love, my devotion, and my-" She paused, trying to think of what to say and she smiled up at him, "And my honor. I will be your wife, provide strong heirs, and our souls shall be one." The ring was placed upon his finger and it fit perfectly. Mance placed his hand over hers as Jon walked forward, holding a white fabric in his hand,

"This bond will connect you for life." He tied the fabric around their hands tightly and Mance took a breath, "You are now my wife and Queen, Sansa Stark Rayder." Sansa knew what was to come next; she was to kiss him to seal their union. She watched as Mance slowly began to lean down to kiss her and she slowly closed her eyes and tilted her head just as she felt his lips touch her own. The kiss was soft and did not last long, merely a chaste kiss on the lips to seal the union. It was not a kiss of love, but Sansa became hot in the face as it happened. Suddenly, Mance pulled away and Sansa gasped lightly, opening her eyes to see him looking down at her with a small smile. The clan around them began to clap and cheer as their new Queen took their Kings arm and smiled at them.

...

A shorter chapter, but the next one will be the wedding night, it will be longer, and it will be rated M!


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is very much rated M for mature. You have been warned. Don't come into the kitchen if you cant handle the heat! LOL Enjoy. BTW, yes Mance is older, made him about late 30s...And yes, Sansa is old enough.

...

Learning

...

"Another drink!"

Tormund yelled and raised his cup, "To the King and Queen Beyond The Wall!" The men gathered and cheered as they drank more of their northern drink and Sansa smiled and looked at Mance, "They do love their celebrations, don't they?" Mance chuckled and sipped his drink, "Aye, it's not everyday that we get to celebrate." He stood then, put a hand on her head, and then walked away to join his men in drink. Jon walked over to Sansa and handed her a cup, "I brought some wine for you from Castle Black. Took it from the Lord Commander's chambers." Sansa took it graciously and whispered, "Thank you! Gods, the stuff these people drink is horrid." She gulped down some wine and sighed in happiness at not having to drink the white liquid Mance called "A true northern drink".

"So, you aren't upset about the union, then?"

Sansa sighed and tilted her head to the side while looking at her brother, "Honestly, I am not angry nor upset. I am giving this union a chance and perhaps it will not be that bad in the end. Besides, I'm doing this for the North and the greater good, I suppose." She raised her cup and mumbled, "To the greater good." Jon chuckled and raised his as well, "To my sister and Queen Beyond The Wall. May you have happiness." Hours went by as they celebrated and Sansa sat with Joanna and her Wildling husband, laughing with them as they spoke. She realized the camp had gone quiet and she stopped speaking and laughing when she saw Joanna looking over her shoulder. She turned and saw Mance walking to her and then she realized why everyone had turned quiet.

It was time for the bedding ceremony.

Sansa watched Mance as he paused in front of her and held out his hand, "My Lady." Sansa became nervous again and gulped before grasping his hand and standing. She looked over at Jon, who was standing near the trees and he simply smiled and turned away, walking through the tree line and back to the Wall. Sansa called out, "Jon, wait-"

"He won't be joining us."

Mance grasped her hand tighter and led her towards their hut while the others watched on, watching their King take his new Queen to his bed. As they entered, Sansa was happy to hear the talking and singing continue outside and she let her new husband guide her further into their hut. He finally let her hand go and Sansa watched on as Mance stoked the fire that was in the corner and lit a few lanterns. He stood and looked over at Sansa, her hands fidgeting as she awaited what was to come. He walked to her and Sansa cleared her throat, "I-I suppose we have a duty to fulfill." Mance smiled,

"Aye, we do and I usually like to make sure my duties are done all at once."

Sansa blushed and bowed her head to hide the red in her cheeks, but she felt his finger pressed against her chin, making her look back up at him, "Have you ever been with a man, Sansa?" Sansa's heart began to race and she felt as though it would jump from her chest, but she slowly shook her head, "No, Ser, I am a virgin."

"Mance."

Sansa nodded, "Mance, I have not been with any man." Mance nodded and placed his large hand against her left cheek and when Sansa felt the warmth of his hand, she leaned into it, understanding she was doing this voluntarily. Sansa looked up at him as his hand stayed where it was and she questioned, "You have been with other women before me?" Mance nodded, "Aye, I have." She nodded in return and remained silent as she looked at his chest, her nerves getting the best of her as she realized how close he was. Her hands went out and grasped his upper arms, which she felt were strong, and she closed her eyes as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He held her close as he looked down at her, watching how she closed her eyes and grabbed his arms. Once she closed her eyes, Sansa's memory drifted back to that night long ago when Sandor Clegane came to her room and wanted to take her away. She could smell the wine and the blood that was on him that very night and how he grasped her arm and held her close to his armor. She remembered the blood upon the front of her dress and his stale breath upon her cheek.

She opened her eyes and saw Mance leaning down, his face nearly to hers and she wondered if it would be Sandor in his place if she had left with him that time ago. Sansa bit her lip and slowly let her arms go to the front of Mance's fur coat, her shaking hands slowly unbuttoning the coat as Mance watched her. As she reached the last button, she traced her hands back up again and helped him remove it, making him release her waist as he did so. Mance listened to his coat drop to the floor and looked into her eyes as he realized she looked miles away. He questioned, "What are you thinking of?" Sansa blinked and looked up at him, "Nothing, I am thinking of nothing." He did not question anymore as she backed away and he put his hands on her waist.

As he untied the front of her gown, he saw her breathing had become labored. He paused his actions and mumbled, "Are you frightened?" Sansa quickly shook her head and calmed her breathing, "I am nervous." Mance continued to untie the laces of the gown as his eyes focused on her bosom rising and falling in the tight gown. Once untied, Sansa watched as he bent down and grabbed the skirts of the large gown, pulling them up and she raised her arms to allow him to pull it over her with ease. He let her gown fall to the floor next to his coat and Sansa now stood before him in her corset and a thin white shift. She wrapped her arms around her middle, making it hard for him to get to the corset laces and Mance frowned, "Move your arms, girl." When he spoke he sounded like Sandor and Sansa clenched her arms even tighter around herself as she felt his hands grab her. He was stronger than her and was able to take her arms apart with ease and he saw how her eyes were wide with fear. The girl was afraid and she did not want to tell him in fear of getting hurt.

He wanted to show this girl-no- this woman that he could be kind, that her could be passionate, but she was afraid of him. Mance was not one to show such tenderness to his clan members, not even the women, but he got upon his knees and Sansa watched him with curiosity as he looked up at her. Sansa began to question, "What are you-" Mance grabbed her waist with his hands again and he asked, "Do you trust me, Sansa?" Sansa did not know how to respond and she simply gave a nod, "I-I do."

"I will not harm you."

Without another word, he untied the laces of her corset and removed it from her person, which Sansa was actually grateful for, since the corset had been painfully tight. She was still in a shift and even though he was on his knees, she knew his face was exactly in front of her bosom now. She had never been so close and intimate with a man, never mind almost naked and about to consummate their bond. Sansa's breath caught in her throat as she watched him lean forward and reach up to untie the shift covering her. He could barely see her breasts through the white fabric and once he untied the knot, her shift fell open slightly to reveal the skin of her chest. She watched on as he stared and she felt her Stark courage rise in the pit of her belly,

"You can touch me, Mance."

Her voice shook as she told him that and when the words touched his ears, he looked up at her and smiled, "As you wish." Sansa could not lie to herself when she felt excitement build in the pit of her stomach and she had goosebumps just watching him stare at her body like he was trying to memorize every inch of her. She closed her eyes as she felt the thin fabric of her shift get pushed aside to reveal one of her breasts and his warm, large hand cupping it, his rough palm tickling the sensitive skin. He moved the other side away to reveal the other one and he used his other hand to touch it, making Sansa gasp as he used his fingers to glide over her nipple.

Again, memories of that night with Sandor came to her mind and how he laid her on the bed, forcing her to sing him a song, leaving her a bloody cloak and a kiss in return. A kiss that was soft, but not passionate, and all she ever wanted was to be kissed like she was loved, not lusted for. He felt hands squeeze her waist and her breast and Sansa opened her eyes, remembering she was not in Kings Landing anymore and this was not the Hound. This was someone who has promised to protect her, this was someone she was married to; this was her husband. Without warning, she felt something warm and wet on her nipple and she looked down to see Mance sucking the sensitive flesh, making her sigh from the feeling. Her shift hung around her waist now, the upper half of her body revealed to this man, who was treating her like she was glass and Sansa finally put in her mind,

"_**This is not the Hound."**_

Sansa looked down at Mance and in a quick movement grabbed his face gently in her hands, removing him from her breast, and she leaned down, kissing him on the forehead, then his cheeks, and just before she could kiss his lips, he was on his feet again, his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close to his body as he kissed her on the lips. Sansa still held his face in her hands as they kissed and as soon as he moved his kisses from her lips to her jaw and neck, she grasped his tunic and animal skin vest, holding it tight a she tried to find the way to take them off. Mance felt her hands grabbing at him clothing and he chuckled as he stopped kissing her, "Anxious, are we? Allow me, my Lady, for these clothes are difficult to remove." He backed away and turned his attention at his own clothing, removing his vest, and then finally the heavy fabric tunic. Sansa still wore her shift and although she was naked from the chest up, she was nervous to remove the rest of her own clothing. She watched with wandering eyes as he remove his shirts and then finally began at his boots and breeches.

Mance was not built like a handsome knight from Kings Landing, he did not have a tight stomach, but he was not fat like the older men in the south. What he did have showed years of fighting and how even though he lived beyond the Wall, he took care of himself, and surprisingly for Sansa, she found herself interested in what she saw. Sansa did, however, gasp and shut her eyes as he removed his breeches, letting them fall discarded on the floor with the other clothes. When Mance saw her eyes closed, he growled, "Don't close your eyes, wife, look at me." Sansa slowly opened one eye and then the other, her eyes falling to his erected member and how large it was. She remembered hearing one of the girls in Winterfell whisper about a guard once,

_**"If he is tall like that, you know for sure his cock will be huge and pleasing, no doubt of it."**_

So it was true. Sansa could have laughed at her innocence, but her attention fell to Mance again as he walked to her and grabbed her waist and the shift around it, tugging it down so all of her body was exposed. She thought she heard his whisper, "Beautiful", but her attention was taken again when she felt herself reaching out to him, touching his naked arms once more as her held her naked body close to his. He was being careful and taking his time with her, for Mance knew of the torture she has gone through, he knew about the mob, and he knew how fragile she would be. Sansa felt his cock against her leg and she leaned into him instead of pulling away. Mance felt her rub against him and his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let out a low moan of pleasure from the feeling. He grabbed her wrists gently and wrapped them around his neck, nearly laughing at the fact she was already on her tip toes trying to reach him. Once he knew she was holding tight, he used one arm to wrap around her and he lifted her, her legs automatically wrapping around him as he did. Sansa gasped as he lifted her, shocking her for just a moment, but then she felt a tingle from below and she held him tighter as he walked them over to the bed.

Her hair had already fallen from its ties and was about her shoulders as he placed her down on the bed and crawled over her. Sansa noted how silent he was through all of this, how he used his eyes to talk and of how he would look over her continuously. Mance has a leg on each side of her, his cock laying on her leg and he looked down at her, "I am going to ravish you until you beg for me to fuck you, Sansa." Sansa gave him a small smile before pulling him down to her, "Please." Mance smiled into her neck as he kissed her and he gripped her waist again, rubbing himself against her thigh as she sighed and arched against him. Sansa knew had it been any other man, she would be scared of what was happening. Perhaps it was her hormones, perhaps she had been waiting for something like this to happen, but never before did she think she would be in bed with Mance Rayder, the King Beyond The Wall. He was not the most handsome man, but he was kind, he was gentle, and she felt trust with him. He gripped her waist a bit harder and Sansa opened her eyes and whispered, "That hurt, Mance." He continued to kiss her chest until she felt him bite her and Sansa closed her eyes and pushed against him lightly,

"Stop."

She felt him pushing against her when suddenly her grabbed her wrists and held them over her head, pushing them into the bed. Mance was getting so lost in the moment and forget what he told her about being gentle. Sansa began to panic as he continued to kiss and nip at her skin and memories of the mob that attacked her in Kings Landing came to mind. A memory she thought she had long put past her, but the tightness of his hold on her wrists, how he pushed her into the bed, brought back that one horrible thought. Sansa cried out, "Please, stop! Please, I beg of you I must stop!" Mance stopped and loosened the hold on her wrists before slowly sitting up and looking down at her. He saw her cheeks were red and in the flicker of the fire light, a few tears streaked her cheeks. Sansa looked up at him and whispered, "You wouldn't stop." Mance frowned, "I've done nothing wrong, girl. I told you-"

Sansa sat up and tried to push him off of her, but he moved willingly and watched as she wrapped an arm over her chest, "I-I just, the pain reminded me of-" She stopped speaking as she watched him move in the bed, "If you didn't want this, you shouldn't gone through with it for that long. Do I repulse you so much, girl, that you cry and scream for me to leave you be?" Sansa watched as he stood and walked to the table, pouring himself something to drink before he gulped it down. Sansa wiped her cheeks and sniffed before slowly standing, the bit of cold from the night air making her shiver slightly as she walked to him. She stood behind his naked form and gently reached out her hand to touch his back before she slide it around his waist, her hand resting on his stomach as she leaned into him,

"I did not mean it that way, Mance. My memories haunt me of my time in Kings Landing, the pain-the mob that attacked me. I'm sorry, but I panicked."

Mance listened to her explain and sighed before placing down his cup. He looked over his shoulder, "Do I remind you of those rapists? Those ugly brutes who think they can take anything they want, especially a woman's maidenhead?" Sansa let him turn to her and she shook her head, "I am not repulsed by you, if that is what you think. If anything, I find myself wanting you more than I thought I would and that frightens me as well. Forgive me if I have insulted you, husband." She reached up and touched his face, moving his black hair from his eyes, "Please, be gentle with me, for I am fragile." Mance looked down at his small wife, how gentle she was with him, how truly fragile she was and he lifted her in his arms again, just as he did before and walked them to the bed again. He laid her down on her back as he did before and took her small hands in his, kissing them tenderly before he let them go and leaned down to kiss her. Sansa felt better knowing that what he had done earlier would not happen again as he kissed her belly and continued downwards.

Sansa giggled as he kissed her naval and he looked up at her, "Will you let me touch you intimately?" Sansa nodded slowly, "Yes." Mance had not been with a woman in years, as he chose not to be, but now, as he lowered himself further down his bride's body, he knew exactly what to do to please her. Sansa closed her eyes as she felt his breath against her sex, she would later swear to herself that she heard him sniff her before he touched her with his large fingers. Mance put his hand on her cunt and brushed his hands through the small patch of red hair before he slid a finger into her slowly and teasingly. Sansa's eyes opened wide and she gasped when she felt his finger touch her in such a way and she looked down at him, watching as he did it again, but this time he kept eye contact with her. Her felt her getting wet to his touch and Mance smiled, smiling at the fact that he was the only man she'd ever been with, the man that would teach her everything about fucking.

"Mance, what are you doing?"

He ignored her as he tilted his head down and entered her cunt with his tongue, focusing on the small bud there. Sansa cried out as he did that and she reached for his head, trying not to hurt him as she tangled her fingers in his hair. If someone had told Sansa months ago that soon she would find herself beyond the Wall, newly wed to the King Beyond The Wall, and laying in his bed as he fucked her, she would have laughed at them, for that seemed impossible. Her thoughts were interrupted when the same wonderful sensation spread through her body and she cried out yet again, "Gods!" She realized she was grabbing his hair and she let go, but once she did, Mance stopped what he was doing and crawled back up to her, "I want you to touch me, girl. I want you to scratch me, bite me, do whatever you must. I want to feel your touch, wife."

He rubbed his cock against her leg and Sansa moaned out, but she was silence as he rubbed a finger full of her juices on her lips. Sansa never felt so wild before as he entered one of his fingers in her mouth and she sucked on it, before he removed it and bent down to whisper in her ear, "I have to fuck you and if I don't do it soon, I will not be able to control myself when I do." Sansa wrapped an arm around his neck and held him close, "Do it. Please, just do it." His body was heavy on hers as he positioned himself over her and took her right leg in his hand, holding it open slightly as he took his cock in his hand, "I want you to touch me." Sansa reached down slowly and felt his hand grab hers, leading it to his pulsing cock, awaiting to be pushed deep within her depths. Her small hand wrapped around him and Mance moaned at her touch and he closed his eyes as she took the liberty of rubbing it. He had to stop her though,

"Don't do that, my girl. If you do that, it will go to waste."

Sansa was unsure of what he spoke of, but she did not have time to think of it, for her mind was cloudy and he was about to enter her. He was on his knees on the bed and as he held her leg, he slowly pushed against her, entering her cunt slowly as Sansa cried out. Gods, did it hurt, but this was duty and she was enjoying too much to stop now. Mance was slow and gentle, his own moans getting lost in her cry from pain, but when he was fully in her, he paused and watched her close her eyes and open them again as she waited for the pain to pass. Sansa nodded her head and whispered, "Keep going." He went back and then thrust again, this time a bit faster and she did not cry from pain, but from mixed pleasure. Mance groaned, "Gods, so fucking tight, girl."

Sansa had never been one to speak such language, but this was too intense not too. She put her hands above her head and grabbed onto the furs she was laying and cried out, "Fucking hell!" Had Mance been doing anything other than what he was doing at that very moment, he would have laughed, but instead, hearing her scream those words made him growl and thrust faster and faster. He dropped her leg and leaned down so he could touch her and Sansa wrapped her arms around his neck as she bounced against the force he was fucking her with. The pain was long gone and all she felt was pleasure and fire throughout her body. Mance was beginning to sweat and he put his face against her neck as he continued to fuck his new wife, his moans and groans becoming louder with her own. At this point, both of them knew that the others that still remained outside would hear them and neither cared, for they were both lost in the moment.

She heard him panting in her ear and soon after Sansa felt herself build into this explosion she had never felt before. She arched her back and with one arm around his neck and the other clutching the furs under her, Sansa climaxed with a scream, her juices exploding over his cock. Nearly a few seconds later, as Sansa still was in the throes of her own orgasm, her cunt tightening on his cock, Mance yelled out and moaned as he emptied his seed inside of her, not wasting a single drop.

As she calmed, she felt him twitch inside of her and as she was catching her breath, her arm still locked around him, Mance looked into her face and said nothing. He simply looked at her and smiled before leaning down and kissing her face all over. Sansa was exhausted and she could tell he was as well, since he simply placed his forehead against her own and closed his eyes as he tried to calm his breathing. She could still feel him pulsing inside of her and she whispered, "I-Gods, I have never felt so good." Mance opened his eyes and began to chuckle, "It gets better, my dear, so much better." He did not remove himself from her, but simply leaned back and grabbed one of the heavy fur covers to cover both of them. Sansa knew she was bleeding and he would have her blood on him,

"Mance, we have to clean-"

He hushed her as her removed his cock from its place deep within her and he simply laid on his side next to her as he placed the covers over them. She turned to him and he was leaning on his elbow, looking down at her and how she was glowing in the firelight. He reached out and played with a strand of her hair that was sticking to her face from the sweat and he whispered, "You are mine now, Sansa. I won't let anyone take you from me." Sansa was exhausted and she smiled as she closed her eyes, "I don't want to be taken from you." Her voice was drowsy and he could tell she was about to fall asleep, so he pulled her close to his body to keep her warm and laid an arm over her hips. Yet, before she could fall asleep, she heard him whisper again,

"You're my Queen and you will be treated as such. Don't fear me, Sansa."

She could not respond, for she had drifted off to sleep just as he finished talking, but she knew in the morning, she would be starting a brand new life, yet again, but this time, could it be she may actually enjoy this one?

...

I told you...rated M. Leave your reviews...i wrote this exactly with Mance from the show in mind, no muscular man or knight or whatever.


	6. Chapter 6

As I told you, that chapter was very much rated M! I hope you enjoyed it though, because I am enjoying this story. Sansa is going to start getting used to married life and she may just enjoy it! A little bit of rater M stuff at the end of this chapter...

...

The morning after

...

Mance was the first to wake in the morning and when he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was red hair. He looked down at his chest and saw Sansa fast asleep with her head upon his chest, both of them still naked from the night before. As he moved to get out of the bed, Sansa groaned and slowly lifted her head, "Is it morning?" Mance chuckled at her groggy voice and when she looked at him, her hair was a mess, "Aye, it's morning. You may stay in bed, if you wish, you may be a bit sore." Sansa stretched and felt a dull pain between her legs, making her gasp, but she said nothing as she watched him stand from the bed still naked and walk towards the fire to make the hut warm. She rolled over onto her stomach and held her pillow as she watched his strong legs carry him to the other side of the tent. In the morning light, she could see how his skin was not so pale, but not tanned like the southern men of Westeros. He was quite handsome in a certain way and she did not mind sharing a bed with him.

"Do you want something to eat and drink?"

Her thoughts were pushed aside by his deep voice and she whispered, "Yes, please." Mance stopped pouring her some water and he looked to the bed to see that the fur covers only covered her bottom and she laid on her stomach, clutching the pillow under her head and she was watching him, strands of her red hair getting into her eyes. He brought the cup of water to her and crouched down in front of the bed, "You must stop looking so beautiful, wife, or I may have to ravish you again this very morning." Sansa knew what she was feeling was wedded bliss, the happiness of having just made love for the first time and how perfect it was for her. She smiled sweetly and leaned up on her arm, her breasts showing to him, "That would be a lovely thing to wake up to." Mance smirked and went forward, taking her face in his hands, and kissing her tenderly until hey were interrupted by Tormund, who barged into their hut,

"Mance, we have-"

He stopped speaking when he saw Mance and Sansa kissing and then she pulled away and screamed, trying to cover herself with the fur covers on the bed. Mance stood and did not try to cover his naked body, "What the hell are you doing, Tormund? Get out!" Tormund stared at both of them, "I see I came in at the right time." Sansa shrunk back in the bed as he stared at her for too long and Mance walked in front of her to block her from view, "Get your eyes off my wife and your Queen. Get out of here! I'll deal with whatever has happened when I am dressed." Tormund left the hut quickly, no doubt to tell the men of what he saw and Sansa laid back in the bed, blushing uncontrollably, and holding the covers to her body. Mance turned and saw her embarrasment and chuckled,

"I guess we'll have to finish later."

Sansa closed her eyes and sighed as he dressed and she mumbled, "I'll get dressed and have Joanna bring a bath to my hut-" Mance stopped her, "Your hut? Girl, you ain't going back to that hut. This hut will be the one you eat in, sleep in, everything will be done in this hut." Sansa looked at him, "Everything?" He nodded and pulled on his fur coat, "I'll have hot water sent here for you and perhaps I'll join ya when I return. As of now, I have business to attend to." Sansa watched as he grabbed his daggers from the table and walked out, the cold air seeping into the hut as he closed the curtains. Sansa stood and wrapped one of the heavy blankets around her body so she could walk to the table and eat the food he provided for her. She felt the stickiness between her legs and groaned when she remembered that they did not clean after they consummated the marriage. Joanna soon entered and with some other women who looked at Sansa and giggled as they brought in buckets of hot water. Joanna walked to her and smirked,

"Had a good night, did ya?"

Sansa blushed and whispered back, "I do not speak of such private-" Joanna laughed and walked her to the large tub, "Oh, stop it, Lady Sansa. We heard ya crying out for him. Is he as good as I've heard?" Sansa went wide eyed, "That is the King you are speaking of! Who said he was a good uh, lover?" Joanna shrugged, "I've heard stories that have been told from when he had his first wife. She whispered to some of the women how amazing it was and then after she died, he did not take another woman." Sansa nodded slowly and thought to herself of how last night, how he became rough with her, it wasn't on purpose, but simply because Sansa was the first woman he'd been with in years.

...

Jon sat at Castle Black, Sam sitting next to them as they broke their fast together. Sam questioned, "So how was the wedding, then?" Jon shrugged, "Quick and painless, I suppose. No one was killed and the celebrating was alright." His friend took another bite of food and spoke with a full mouth, "Was Sansa happy?" Jon thought for a moment about how his sister was not as miserable as he thought she would be. Sansa took the marriage quite well and she said it was because she felt as though she could trust Mance and how kind he was to her. Jon nodded slowly, "Aye, she seemed happy enough."

...

_**One Week Later...**_

Happiness can be found in the strangest of places.

That was what Sansa had decided as she watched Tormund and another Wildling practice by duel. They were putting on a show for Mance and herself and she looked up at Sansa who sat beside her, watching the duel with interest. Mance looked down at her and smiled before placing a hand on her leg and looking back at the fight, "Come on, old friend!" He was cheering on Tormund, who she had come to learn, had been Mance's friend since he became the King Beyond The Wall. In fact, in the past week she learned more and more of the clans that she would be ruling over with her new husband. A few days after their marriage, Sansa was walking around their village with Joanna and they came across some of the Wildling children playing in the snow. The youngest ran to her and questioned, "Why did you become our Queen?" Sansa did not really have an answer for such a thing, for even she was still unsure, but she remembered how Mance told her that his people must get behind the Wall before winter came, so she answered,

"Because I am going to help the King keep you all safe."

Joanna smiled at that answer and as they walked back to the hut, she commented, "I just hope that is true, my Lady."

Now, Sansa sat beside her husband and King, his hand resting on her leg, showing all the other men that she was his and his alone, of how she was his Queen and no one else could touch her. Sansa had always hated being thought of as a possession, but for some reason this marriage was so much more. Mance did not parade her around the village, he did not boast about her beauty, he just simply walked with her arm in arm, speaking with her of Winterfell and her childhood and in turn he told her his own stories. Since their wedding night, that had only made love once more and Sansa enjoyed it just as much as she did the first time, for Mance was experienced ten times more than she was and Sansa thought of it as a learning experience for her. She knew of what he liked, the way he liked to be touched, how he liked for her to look at him, and she was learning what one should say while laying with their husband.

Even though she found she enjoyed their alone time together, she also feared him when he was angry. On several occasions, he would be in an argument with some of the men and frustrations would rise when there was talk about getting over the Wall before winter. He would return to their hut angry and he would toss items throughout the large room, nearly hitting her with them on several occasions. Within the week, Sansa learned to either leave the hut while he did this or try to calm him, which would sometimes work; only sometimes.

...

"You look tired, girl."

He still called her "girl" once in awhile, which Sansa chose not to mind, for it was better than being called, "little bird". Sansa looked up at Mance and shrugged, "I did not sleep well last night, husband." He nodded and took his hand from her leg, "Perhaps resting shall do you some good." Sansa nodded and looked to see Joanna standing with her own husband and cheering on the duel. She looked at Mance, "I'll be fine walking back on my own. Enjoy the duel." She stood and as she went to leave, Mance grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, "Kiss me." Sansa sighed and then smiled, "If I must, my King." Her tone was sarcastic and teasing, which he picked up on, and as she leaned down, he went to kiss her lips, but she tricked him and kissed his forehead, "Perhaps if you come back in a good mood tonight, you shall get more than that."

Mance let go of her hand and watched his little wife leave their group and walk back to their hut. Sansa entered the hut and removed her fur coat, draping it on the bed before she walked to a bowl of water and dipped her hands in to wash her face, but before she could, a hand came out and went over her mouth, making her gasp and squeal as she tried to find out who was holding her. She quickly turned and saw Jon behind her with a smile on his face and a finger to his lips, "Shhh." Sansa grabbed a piece of food and threw it at him, "Jon Snow, you are just terrible!"

Jon spoke in a hushed voice, "Stop your yelling or they'll hear you. They don't know I'm here." Sansa knew that may not have been a good idea, for the Wildling people did not like surprises and especially not from Jon. He grabbed her hand and led her to the bed and both sat upon it as he looked her up and down, "You look alright. Still healthy? He hasn't hurt you?" Sansa held her brother's hand, "No, Jon, I am fine. I am, if anything, enjoying his company and we get along."

"Married life looks like it does you well, sweet sister."

Sansa smiled and Jon questioned, "You, uh, consummated the marriage?" Sansa knew he wanted to know if the union was complete, she also knew he was asking because he wanted to make sure she was pleasing Mance, for he wanted to keep the army he was promised to fight the White Walker's. Sansa did not blush this time but she simply nodded and answered, "We did and the rest is none of your business." Jon chuckled and looked to the doorway before looking back at his sister, "Sansa, I need to know how you ever survived Kings Landing." His little sister looked confused, "Why do you need to know?" Jon sighed and kissed her hand,

"If you do not wish to tell me-"

"No, I mean, it's alright, but Jon I barely did."

She told him of how they killed Ned, how Sansa pleaded for his life, but Joffrey lied to her. It was then she knew how deep of trouble she was in and how stupid she was. Jon listened as she told him of the beating and stripping in front of the people in the throne room, how she spoke of the Hound with such kindness in her voice.

"He-He saved me, Jon. Countless times he spoke for me when I said something wrong to Joffrey, he stopped me from pushing him off the bridge to save my head."

Mance had left the second duel to check on Sansa and to make sure she was alright, but when he made it to the hut, before he could enter, her heard Sansa speaking, "-bu Jon I barely did." He stood outside of the curtains, listening to her speak to her brother, of whom entered their village without his word and knowledge.

Sansa continued to tell Jon her full story, the same story she told Mance, but she spoke to Jon of the Hound, Sandor Clegane, of whom she barely spoke of to Mance. Jon questioned, "You say he saved you, but why? And why didn't he take you away from that place if he showed such care and compassion?" Sansa giggled, "Sandor Clegane was not compassionate, but I know he showed true care for me. Jon, had he taken me away, they would have found us and killed us. But he did come for me during the Battle of Blackwater, when the green fire was blanketing Kings Landing, and I ran to my chamber after Cersei left us. He was there, bloody and stinking of sweat and wine, but he told me he was going north and he wished for me to go with him. I-I told him no because I believed Stannis would win and save me." Jon was listening to her with interest and just outside the curtain, Mance stood with a frown as he listened to his new wife speak so fondly of the Hound, of whom he knew of.

"I was foolish not to go with him, Jon, for I know he would have killed anyone that tried to hurt me."

Jon was quiet as she finished her tale and then he spoke, "Sansa, did you care for him?" Sansa looked at her brother and for a minute she thought about it. The kiss she believed he gave her when he left, how he was always there for her. She gave Jon a sad smile, "Yes, I did." Jon looked at his sister with a frown and then kissed her hand, "I'm sorry all that happened to you, but I thank the Hound for being there for you. You speak of him with such a smile upon your face. Sansa, being here-"

"Snow."

Sansa gasped and stood from the bed and Jon turned from his spot to see Mance standing in the doorway. Mance looked from Jon to Sansa and he questioned, "I thought you said you wanted to rest?" Sansa looked at Jon, who stood and answered, "Sansa did come here to rest, your grace, but I surprised her with a visit and to give her this." He removed a small package from his vest and handed it to her, "A little wedding gift. It took a while to make." Mance frowned, "As lovely as this visit is, you must leave now. Next time you plan on coming to my village, you come when I am here to give you permission to enter, understand boy?" Jon looked at Sansa and pointed to the small package she held, "Open that later when you are alone." He then turned to Mance, "My apologies for the intrusion." He walked past him and out of the hut, leaving the newlyweds alone. Sansa looked at Mance who was glancing over his shoulder at the doorway, as if making sure Jon was gone. She smiled and held up the package, "How kind of Jon to bring this for me..." She trailed off when Mance looked back at her and she saw his face.

He had heard them.

When she saw his face, she knew then of why he was angry. Mance had heard her speaking to Jon of Sandor. She whispered, "Mance, I-" Mance rushed forward and grabbed her arm, which made her drop the small package on the ground as she looked up at him in fear, "I heard you speaking to him, I know of whom you were speaking of. You think I don't know who the Hound is?" He shook her once and Sansa tried to pull away, "Stop this! You're hurting me!" Mance did not loosen his hold on her arm, "You didn't beg that burnt dog to let you go when he touched you, did ya?" Mance was nearly yelling now and she knew then that he believed she still cared for Sandor. Suddenly, he let her go and waved her off, "I should have known you weren't so damned perfect. Your brother lied when he said you were the perfect Lady, well now I know you were a slut for that Lannister dog." When Sansa heard those words come from his mouth, she gasped and watched in shock as he turned from her and poured himself a drink as though nothing had been said.

She was tired of being spoken to so lowly through her life. Sansa hissed, "How dare you imply that I was a-a- that I laid with Sandor Clegane! What you heard was true, I did care for him, but I was a child! Do you hear me? A child! And to imply that I was his whore? I bled for you on our wedding night, if you have forgotten that already." Mance did not glance at her, but continued to drink from his cup and look at the other wall of the hut. Sansa became furious that he would not look at her, so she yelled, "At least if I had left with him and married him, I would have been treated far kinder than you have treated me! Sandor would have never spoken to me like you have. So you can take this ring and give it to another to be your Queen!" Sansa removed her ring she received when she married Mance and threw it at his back, listening to it fall to the floor. She stood there, tears beginning to fall as she watched Mance just stand before her with his back to hers. He did not react to the words she said, nor the ring being thrown.

"Damn you!"

Sansa grabbed a wooden cup from near the bed and threw it at him, hitting his back once more. She was crying now and she grabbed another item, of which even she didn't know what it was and threw it towards him, but it went past his head. For one good measure, Sansa walked to him and began to pound at his back, "Look at me! don't you understand that I don't want to be here with you? Damn you!" Mance had enough and he turned to her, grabbing her wrists and trying to stop her from hitting him, "Stop this, girl!" Sansa screamed and tried to get out of his grip, but it was no use, for he was much stronger than she was. Sansa yelled, "I'm going back to Castle Black and I will have my brother bring me back to the south! I'd rather die there without Sandor than be here with you!" Mance heard those words and he tightened his grip before growling and pushing her backwards so she would fall back onto the bed. Sansa cried out as her back hit the bed and she looked up through her tears as Mance removed his fur coat and stalked to her. She felt him climb on top of her and she pushed against him,

"Leave me alone!"

Mance didn't listen to her as he climbed further up, holding her wrists with his hands to keep her from hitting him. He sword to himself by the Old Gods, he would make her stay one way or another. Sansa continued to cry, "Stop!" Mance leaned down and kissed her neck, licking the skin there, becoming hard as she struggled against him. Sansa was trying to push at his chest, but she was becoming weak and she felt a tingle from between her legs as she came to realized she was beginning to enjoy what he was doing. She didn't want to enjoy it, she just wanted to leave and get far away from him. She heard him breathing heavy into her ear and she realized then that he was rubbing his hardened cock against her leg and Sansa began to calm down, her tears slowly stopping as she became intoxicated by what was happening.

Just as she was beginning to enjoy what he was doing, Mance sat up and grabbed her waist, "Turn around." Sansa looked at him as she sat up ans she raised her chin, "No." Mance growled and grabbed her, turning her around with ease and onto her hands and knees. She tried to turn back around, "Mance, please stop!" He did not listen to her as he bunched her skirts around her waist and pulled her back to him so he could remove her small clothes and bare her to him. She felt the cold air hit her and she hissed as she felt his fingers dig into her waist before she heard him unlacing his breeches. Sansa did not cry, but bit her lip, awaiting to feel him enter her. She finally felt the tip of his cock rub against her opening and she cried out as he entered her none too gentle. Mance groaned out as he thrust into her while holding her hips and Sansa's fingers clutched onto the fur covers she was on, holding onto them as he fucked her. She did not cry, she did not plead for him to stop, because at that moment she wanted this as much as he did. Sansa finally realized something about Mance that made her shiver at the thought even while he was pounding into her.

Mance may have been angry at times, but she realized that had she remained in the hut with him while he was angry at the others, he would have taken it out on her and taken her each time. He loved to be in control of things that he knew she could not control; he wanted to fuck her when he was angry to show her he was her King and husband. Sansa moaned at the thought and heard him groaning and panting as he kept thrusting. She grabbed onto the wall of the hut and leaned back, "Mance, stop, please." Her voice was jumpy due to what they were doing and without waiting for him, Sansa pulled away from him, getting her hips away from his hands and he growled,

"I'm not done with you, girl!"

Sansa grabbed his arms and pulled him down, "I want to show you." Mance frowned as he sat on the bed and let his wife push him against the wall, his legs out on the bed as she crawled over him and stopped over his hips. Sansa grabbed his cock in her hand and slowly lowered down onto him, sighing as he entered her and Mance cried out from the feeling. Sansa grasped his shoulders as she slid up and down, "I want to show you that I am your Queen and only yours."

...

The woods were getting dark and Mance stood from the bed and walked to the fire, throwing a piece of wood onto the flames to make sure his little wife was warm. He felt hands slid over his shoulders and stop on his chest and he looked over his shoulder and smiled, "I thought I said to stay in bed." Sansa smirked and whispered, "It's much warmer over here with you." Mance was a taller and heavier man than the knights in Westeros, yet not too big, but that meant he kept her warm when they were in bed together. He kissed her wrist and whispered back, "Do you forgive me?" Sansa hummed in his ear, "Words are words and nothing more. They may sting for a time, but we will always find a way to forget about them." She walked around and sat on the floor next to him in front of the fire, her wrapped in his fur coat and he in only his breeches. Her mind wandered to the thought of a future war with the White Walkers and she looked at him, "Mance?"

"Hm?"

"What do you hope to happen in the future?"

Mance looked down at her and smiled, "Well, I hope to have my clans all together again, families that were separated returned. The White Walkers defeated so our people can live in peace." Sansa nodded, not expecting him to say anything about their own future, but she was surprised when he continued, "I wish to see my wife pregnant with our first child, safe in our home and not afraid of anything. Her love will only be for me and mine only for her." Sansa looked up at him and Mance continued to look into the fire he was trying to build. She slowly went to her knees and leaned forward hesitantly before she kissed his temple. Mance did not look at her, but closed his eyes when he felt her soft lips kiss him. Her lips stayed where they were and without a second thought, he leaned towards her slowly and turned his head, capturing her lips with his own. He reached up and cupped her face with his hands and she placed one hand against his chest as her right hand held his face.

For the first time since their marriage, Sansa and Mance kissed passionately, for not even while they made love did he ever kiss her like this. She felt his tongue dancing with hers and Sansa moaned softly into his mouth that even he could barely hear her. As they began to slow down their kissing, Sansa wondered if this was a kiss of love. Did he love her? Did she even love him? Sansa did not know how to feel of him, but at that moment, she shared a kiss of passion with her husband and it was beautiful. He pulled away slowly, giving her small kisses even after he pulled away and they placed their foreheads together, enjoying that moment before the hot fire.

Mance cleared his throat and pulled away before getting to his feet and walking to the table. She watched him bend over and pick up the ring she threw at him earlier that day and he then walked back to her, "Give me your hand, Sansa." She raised her hand and he took it, helping her up from the ground and he kept her hand in his as he placed the ring back on her finger,

"Don't ever take it off again, Sansa."

His words were not threatening, but quiet and she shook her head, "Don't give me a reason to."

...

Annnnddd that is the end of that one. I have received amazing feedback on this story and pairing and I want to thank you all. Expect more action and adventure soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Honestly, the two aren't sure if they love each other yet, but perhaps upcoming events will have them tell one another how they really feel. Again, thank you to all the readers and reviewers, you are too kind. BTW Stannis will be involved.

...

Secrets revealed

...

_**Two Weeks Later...**_

There was not much to do in the woods beyond the Wall, especially when there was a snow storm. Sansa found that within the next two weeks, she took up sewing once Mance had Jon bring her some fabrics and needles so she could practice. She found it nice to sit in the hut when it was too cold and sew Mance's shirts and breeches. He recommended that she do the same for some of the other men so she would be well liked and after doing that for a few days, they would talk to her more and treated her far nicer. Jon did not visit much, which made her wonder what he was up to.

...

"That storm is relentless!"

Sansa looked up from her sewing and saw Mance rush into the hut through the curtains, followed by Tormund. She placed down her sewing and rushed to him to help him get warm, "Gods, why must you go out there during such a storm, anyways?" She brought Mance towards the fire as Tormund explained, "We have to. Each month we take a bunch of men and scope out the mountains and such. It helps us find anything to do with the White Walkers." Mance looked down at her, "Aye, my men and myself leave tomorrow morning at first light. The storm should be calm by then." Sansa was holding his fur coat in her hands and she slowly handed it to him, "You mean I'll be alone? Must you go with them?" Mance nodded and put on the warm coat, tying the middle, "I have to, Sansa, I am their King. Besides, you won't be alone here. You have some of the other men to watch over ya and Joanna can stay in the hut if she wishes to keep you company."

She looked at Tormund, "Would you excuse us?"

He nodded and bowed his head to them before walking back into the snow storm. Sansa walked around the table to fetch some water to heat up and she whispered, "I don't think I would like to be alone, Mance." He eyed her and shrugged, "Nothing I can do about it, girl. I have to lead my men and then we'll be back within a week or so." Sansa frowned, "A week or so?! That is even worse! Can Jon at least come here-"

"No. The boy will be joining us."

Sansa was confused, "But he is a crow, how can he-"

Mance chuckled, "You don't know, do you?" Sansa shook her head, "Know what?" Mance finished warming his hands and took one of hers, leading her to sit down, "Your brother was once a traitor to the Night's Watch, still is in my mind." Sansa frowned, "Mance, my brother-" He continued, "The boy was captured by some of my best men, one being a woman named Ygritte. She had fire hair like yours, a rarity among the clan of Wildlings. Well, she brought him to me and he claimed he wished to fight for the living and for us, so I took him in, gave him a new cloak, and he traveled with us for awhile. As far as I know, he fucked the girl and then he changed his mind about being one of us. Within a few months he was running back to Castle Black with a few arrows in his back, as Ygritte told me."

Sansa could not believe what she was hearing; Jon was not only a traitor to Castle Black, but the Wildling's he married her into. She stared at the floor and Mance watched her, "Your brother may have lied to you and I didn't want it to continue, Sansa." He watched her look at him before she finally whispered,

"Where is this Ygritte?"

"Dead. After he ran off back to Castle Black with his tail between his legs, I had my men attack them full force. I lost men and giant's and Ygritte. Jon came to me after the battle and told me he was sent to negotiate a price to stop this battle and when I asked about the girl, he said she was killed, but not by his hand. That was when talk of the Wall and the North came into play-"

"And I was the prize."

Sansa looked up at Mance before standing and pacing the hut, "So, you are telling me that my own brother is a traitor to not only Castle Black, but to this clan and you let him back a second time? Why, Mance?" Mance looked up at her from the bed and smirked, "Because you were the prize, Sansa. I told him that if he wanted me and my men to help him defeat the White Walker's and those that threatened to take the North, he would have to give me something in return and I wanted you." Sansa could not believe her ears, "Why would you want me?" Mance stood and tightened the belt of his coat, "Because I have heard stories of your beauty and of what has happened to you."

"You wanted to save me."

Things were becoming clearer to her now and Sansa could finally understand why she was in the position she was. She wasn't just a pawn in the Game of Thrones anymore, she was a leader in the game. Mance touched her face with his large hand and questioned, "What do you want of me?" Sansa's eyes looked around the room as she thought of what she wanted and finally her answer came, "Bring me Jon Snow."

...

"You have not told me the truth."

Sansa turned and looked at her brother, who stood in the hut doorway, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword and Ghost sitting by his side. He looked from Mance, of whom was standing near the fire, shining one of his daggers, and then back to Sansa, "I don't know what you are speaking of." Sansa walked to him and slapped his face in anger, "You're a liar! I know everything, Jon! I know about Ygritte, I know about the battle at Castle Black. How could you betray not only your men but my people?"

Jon held a hand to his face to rub where he had been hit, "Your people? They weren't your people a few weeks ago!"

Mance stopped cleaning his long dagger and growled, "You better watch your tone boy." He looked at Mance, "What did you tell her?" Sansa was the next to speak, "Everything, Jon. He told me everything. Why would you do this? Jon, please, I want to hear this from you." Jon looked at his little sister and whispered, "I didn't know what to do, Sansa. Craster was giving his babes to the Walker's and I panicked, left Castle Black, and came here." Mance stood form his seat, his shining dagger still in his hand, "You came to me to fight for me and then betrayed me."

Jon turned the blame, "You attacked Castle Black after I did-"

"I have people to get to safety, boy! I told you if my people don't get over the Wall by winter then we will lose hundreds of them! I had to attack Castle Black to try. It's been nearly four month's since the attack and we are still sitting here as if we are waiting to die. Winter is coming, Snow, and we have little time to get over that Wall."

Sansa looked at her brother and whispered, "Jon, please, I understand that you had to do what you did, I understand you loved Ygritte, but please, do not leave our clan. You need to help us." Jon looked at his little sister and looked at how she was wearing the traditional Wildling clothes, he saw she was wearing the ring that Mance gave her during the wedding, but she was not wearing the gift he had given her. In truth, Sansa had forgotten about the small package Jon had given her, and it was lost under the bed, lost when Mance grabbed her and they ended up arguing and fucking until night. Again, Jon shook his head, "I can't help you now, Sansa." Mance walked forward and grabbed his cloak in his hands, pulling Jon to him, "Listen here boy and listen good. You want that army I told you I would give you? You better meet me outside of the woods at first light and leave the crows behind. You have one more chance to redeem yourself and I am doing this for your sister. Look at her!" Mance turned and looked at Sansa and Jon did the same and both saw her standing there with her arms wrapped around herself and her nose red, eyes wide, and wondering what to do or say.

Jon took Mance's hand from his cloak and growled, "I can't help you."

Both Mance and Sansa watched in horror as Jon turned and walked out of the hut and into the storm with his Ghost. Sansa went to run after him, but when she reached outside, she could barely see his black figure in the storm. Sansa screamed, "I trusted you, Jon! My father took you in and raised you to honor your family!" Mance ran after her and wrapped an arm around her waist before lifting her and carrying her back into the warm hut. When he dropped her, she was not crying, but she was angry and pacing the hut like a wolf looking for its meal. She turned to Mance, "He will show tomorrow morning and he will join us for good. Jon won't leave me behind like this."

...

The storm stopped late into the night and once the howling wind was silent, Sansa got up from the bed and placed on Mance's coat, for it was longer and nearly went down to her knees when it was tied. She had no special sleeping gowns, no special shoes to wear, so Sansa was either naked or she slept in fur breeches and one of Mance's tunics. On this night, they had made love, a soft of goodbye before he would leave in the morning, so she found herself naked under his heavy fur coat. Sansa walked to the hut curtains and stepped outside, her feet touching the dust of snow in front of their hut. The trees did their job in shielding them from the worse of the storm, but this late as night, through a certain section of the tree tops, was an opening that showed the stars when it was clear. The skies were clear once more and Sansa looked up to see small stars in the black sky.

"Guide Jon in the right direction, father. Don't allow him to let us stay here during the winter."

Sansa sighed after her little prayer, for they were never answered. Two large naked arms wrapped around her chest and she looked up at see Mance looking down at her, he was naked from the waist up, but being used to the cold, this weather never bothered him. He looked up at the stars and snorted, "Praying, girl?" Sansa sighed and leaned back into his warmth, "Yes, I was. I sometimes wonder why I do, since they are never answered. I used to lie to be able to go by myself to pray in Kings Landing. I said I would pray for Joffrey, but I prayed that he be taken down by my brother." Mance listened to her voice go from sadness to anger and then back to being calm. Her feet were becoming cold and Mance saw her becoming uncomfortable, so he picked her up and carried her back into the hut,

"Will you see me off in the morning?"

She was placed into the bed and he sat down looking down at her, laying there before him with her long hair out and his coat wrapped around her. Sansa smiled, "Of course I will." Her voice was teasing, but Mance's expression did not change as he looked at her. She sighed, "I will be there to see you and the others off, I swear it, I just wish you weren't leaving." He placed his hand on the belt of coat she was wearing, slowly untying it as he questioned, "And will you miss me?" Sansa watched his hand untie her coat and she slowly answered, "I will." Sansa eyed him, wondering what he was doing since they had just made love and she was still tired from it, but he simply pushed the coat to the side to show her to him. He looked at her body and mumbled,

"I will be gone for a few weeks."

Sansa breathed out, "I know." Mance nodded and looked away from her, "Let's get to sleep, Sansa." He watched his wife move over in the bed so he could lay next to her and once under the covers, he turned on his side to look at her just as she did the same. Sansa smiled at him, "Goodnight." After she closed her eyes and her breathing became heavy, he hovered his hand over her hair, barely touching her, and he whispered, "You don't understand."

...

Sansa hated goodbyes.

She never got to say goodbye to her family, but this goodbye would be easy, wouldn't it? Sansa stood next to Mance just out of the treeline and in the little sun that was showing through the gray clouds above them. She was dressed in a gown of gray and dark blue, a fur cloak upon her shoulders. She looked at her husband and noticed he was wearing a different and darker colored fur coat, but she said nothing of it. A team of thirty clan men stood near them and they were simply watching the Wall tunnel, waiting for Jon to walk through. Mance looked up at the sky, "It is past sunrise and he is not yet here. I will give him only a few minutes more before I have to leave. In order to reach the mountains by nightfall, we need to leave as soon as we can." Sansa held her breath and stared at the tunnel,

_**"Please, Jon, please."**_

She repeated that in her mind until finally she saw the tunnel opening. Sansa cried out and grabbed Mance's arm, "Look!" All of them looked to the tunnel and saw Jon dressed in his Wildling furs walking to them. He had kept them from when Ygritte shot him with arrows and he had mended the back of the coat. After several moment's, he stopped in front of them, "I'm sorry."

He was looking at Sansa and she took his hand, "What made you change your mind?" Jon smiled, "I dreamed of father." Sansa smiled and hugged him close, but Mance interrupted, "Welcome back, Snow. Let this be known as your last chance." Tormund walked forward, "If you lie to me again, boy, Mance will not be able to stop me from killing you with your own sword." Sansa whispered to Jon, "Please, do not disappoint me, Jon." Mance cleared his throat, "Well then, it is time to get going." Jon nodded and knew that Mance and Sansa would need to say goodbye, so he backed away as Mance stepped forward.

Sansa clasped her gloved hands in front of her and she cleared her throat, "I hope you have a successful trip, husband." He frowned at how proper she was being and he answered, "I am sure it will be successful, wife." She was silent for a moment as she bit her lip, trying to find the words to say. When Sansa was young and her father had to travel away, her mother would simply wish him well, give him a chaste kiss, and walk away into the castle, for they were always in front of other soldiers and people of the castle. So Sansa did just that, she had wished him well, now she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek, "May you return in good health." Mance nearly growled at how she was acting and he knew it was because they were in front of the others and she wanted to act like a proper Queen. He leaned down and hissed into her ear,

"I may not return at all, girl. This mission shall be dangerous and sometimes men don't return. If you want to be proper and perfect in front of everyone that is your choice, but you'll miss me when I'm dead. Just then will you realize you didn't truly show me how you cared."

Her face was of shock as he continued still, "You know I care for you and I know you care for me in return, but if you wish not to tell me that, that is because you are too stubborn to admit it." He pulled away and bent down, giving her a small kiss on her cheek in return, "Rest well, wife, for I will be fine." Mance turned and began to walk away, Tormund and Jon following him, but Jon turned and waved to her. The other clan men began to follow and just as they reached about twenty feet away, Sansa began to panic.

He was leaving and she didn't tell him. All of these emotions that she had been holding in were finally coming forth as she watched him walk away from her. Sansa began to breathe heavy as she thought of their time together, making love, walking hand in hand, going to the Godswood, and now he was leaving her and he may not come back. Sure, she married him because she was doing duty, but now it had turned into so much more. Sansa grabbed some of her gown in her left hand and called out, "Wait!" They kept walking and Mance did not hear her, so she began to run towards him, "Mance, wait!" She ran through the snow and called out once more,

"Mance!"

He finally heard her and stopped to turn and when he saw her running after him, the good of her fur coat falling off her head and he called to his men, "Stop!" Mance began to walk to her as Sansa ran to him and as she finally made it to him, she jumped into his arms, her arms wrapping around his neck and his around her waist. He slowly put her down and she began to speak, "I'm sorry! I should have said it sooner, but I was so scared that I didn't know that I meant it. I don't want you to leave without knowing this-"

"Sansa, say it."

She smiled, "I love you. I truly love you and I never thought I would even be saying these words to you and if you don't love me in return, that is fine, but please don't-" Her words were cut off when he leaned down and kissed her to silence her. She held his face with her hands as they kissed with passion. They finally separated and Mance was the next to speak, "I love you as well, Sansa." His voice cracked a bit as he said those words and Sansa knew it was because of his love for her. He held her face in his hands,

"I never thought I would love you as well, girl, but you have sucked me into your trap."

Sansa laughed and kissed him again, "Now go, Mance, go and come back to me so I can kiss you when you return."

...

It was dark now and Joanna made her way through the trees to find Sansa leaning against one, looking out at the way Mance and the others went. She sighed, "No use standing out here all night." Sansa looked at her friend and smiled, "I was just going to turn to go back. I should've told him sooner." Joanna knew what she was talking of and she chuckled, "Aye, you should've, but did you know before today?" Sansa slowly shook her head, "No, I didn't, but still I feel as though I was too late."

"You weren't too late, Sansa. Mance loves you and I think he has since the day he saw you. Don't worry, he'll return. He's done these missions since you were a babe."

Sansa rolled her eyes and took her friends arm before walking with her back to the village, "You didn't help by telling me that."

Joanna spent the night in Sansa and Mance's hut, keeping her Queen company during her first night alone. As Joanna slept, Sansa noticed Mance's original fur coat left on the table with the small package from Jon that she thought she had lost on top of it. After putting on the fur coat, she opened up the box and a small carved wooden charm fell out onto her palm. A cord was attached, making it a necklace, and it was a small white charm shaped as Ghost and she smiled. She missed Lady, her direwolf, and she was jealous that Jon was able to keep his, but she could do nothing to change the fact that Lady was gone. She felt bad for Ghost, he was locked away at Castle Black while Jon was with the clan. Sansa knew she would have to change that and get aGhost back. She put it back in the box and placed it on the table before she crawled into the bed and found she could not fall asleep, not while Mance was out there in the cold and snow.

...

ok, just to clear some things up...Yes there was a battle at Castle Black, people that died in the show did not die in this story. I hope you enjoyed this...more action to come. Also, Jon is going with the clan once more, yes he has been given another chance.. Mance does not really trust him yet, but he left ghost behind at Castle Black, which Sansa will have to take care of. Thanks to my friend Rachael for some great ideas!


	8. Chapter 8

In this chapter, Sansa gets the help of some clan members and Sam to get Ghost to come back to the village with her. Unwanted visitors arrive and Jon and Mance make a discovery. Mance will come to understand a few things. Remember what I said, events and deaths have been changed. Yes, there was a battle at castle black already, but it was not as bad as the one coming...and yes Stannis will be coming.

...

Winter

...

Mance and his clan walked through the barren snow and ice land with Jon walking with them, they had been traveling for three days and were getting close to the most dangerous part of their journey; the mountains. Mance looked back, "We will rest here!" As some of the men went to try to make a fire with the wood they carried with them, Jon walked to their leader, "What is your plan?" Mance looked at him and snorted, "You don't get to know that, Snow. You know why? Because last time I trusted you, you went back to those crows with your tail between your legs." Jon said not a word as Mance continued, "You sweet sister wants you to be a part of this clan and I will not argue with her, for she is my Queen and I love her, but-"

"Do you love her as you say?"

Jon and Mance looked at each other before the King Beyond The Wall growled, "It's none of your business. Just listen to me when I tell you that if you cross me one more time, I will kill you myself." Before either could speak again, they heard Tormund yell out, "Over here!" Mance ran past Jon to where his old friend was and when he reached the spot, he saw frozen bodies of men and their horses. Jon ran to his side and looked on in disgust as Mance went to one knee and touched one of the bodies, "They are not gone yet and we still have time." He stood, "Build that fire and make it large. Snow! You and Tormund get some men together and dig these bodies out of the ice and snow. Have some of the others throw them onto the fire to burn their bodies. The Walker's will not be getting them." As Jon helped Tormund, he questioned,

"There looks to be nearly 100 hundred horses, but there are only about 30 men. Where are the others?"

Mance chuckled, "Where do you think? Most of them have already been taken by the Walker's, boy. They pick and choose those that they believe will be good for their army and leave the rest to freeze into the ice. Then again, sometimes they come back for the rest late into the night, taking them if they believe they will have use for them. The more we burn, the less they have to fight." Mance looked around at the bodies being dragged to the fire and tossed in and then he thought of his clan's safety at the Wall. Sansa came to his mind and he feared for her as well, "Tormund!"

His red haired friend looked at him as he ordered, "You're going to be climbing the Wall again! Take more men with you this time and wait for my orders." Tormund looked at Jon, who in turn looked just as shocked as he did. He spoke against his friend, "Mance, you are mad. Last time we lost so many men and to try to fight them again so soon-"

"Take some of the spearwives, as well. Castle Black is down in defenses as they are looking for new recruits, ain't that right, Snow?" Jon slowly nodded, "Aye, defenses are at their weakest now, but the men are coming in fast to fight." Mance nodded and looked at the sky, "Our time here will be short. When we return, you will climb the Wall and await my signal to fight. Someone will open the gate and let the rest through. Winter is coming in a a few months and I have to get further south."

...

That night, Sansa walked to Joanna's hut and when she walked in, she found Joanna and her husband in bed together and she whispered, "Joanna!" The Wildling woman and her husband looked to see their Queen standing in the doorway, "Sansa, what are you doing here?" Joanna was calm as she got out of the bed and quickly dressed, "I need both of you to help me. Do you know where Orell's eagle is being kept?"

Mance had told Sansa of Orell being a Warg and that Jon killed him during a fight, but Orell put himself into the eagle, making him still useful. Sansa thought it was just a story, but he brought the eagle out to her to introduce them and Sansa was amazed when the eagle bowed his head in respect of her. Mance joked, "He knows you are Jon Snow's sister and he feels sorry for you." They all had a good laugh about it and Mance brought the eagle back to where he was being kept, somewhere even Sansa did not know where it was. Joanna, however, knew exactly where the eagle was and as did her husband, Josef. Josef dressed in his fur and looked down at Sansa,

"If Mance knew you did anything-"

Sansa held up her hand, "Please, pardon me, but it is important that I use the eagle to send a message over the Wall and to Castle Black. My brother had joined us and he left his direwolf, Ghost, behind. I cannot bear the thought of Ghost being kept in a cage against Jon." Josef nodded and looked from his wife to Sansa, "Follow me." He held a torch all the way to a small hut far through the village and he opened a wooden door that was made to keep the eagle warm, as a curtain did not always help. As they entered, Sansa heard a screech and looked into the small hut to see a large eagle sitting on a stand, his yellow eyes looking into her blue. Sansa walked past Josef and whispered, "Orell, can you understand me?" Joanna smiled, "He can, Sansa. Just ask him what you want." Sansa opened her fut coat's pocket and pulled out a piece of dark meat before she slowly walked forward,

"I'm going to ask something important of you and you may not like it."

The eagle twitched and watched her hand as the food got closer to it's beak. Sansa gasped as he put his beak out and took the meat from her fingers, but she smiled when he was finished and looked at her as he was waiting for his order. The girl whispered, "I need you to fly this note to Samwell Tarly at Castle Black. He has duty tonight atop the Wall and it is important he gets this." She could see the frustration in the eagle's eyes and she pleaded, "I know you don't like the Crow's and my brother, but please, you will be doing this for your Queen." There was a moment of silence before the eagle stuck his foot out for her to tie the note to it and Sansa smiled,

"Even though I feel silly talking to a bird, you are quite noble and I shall tell Mance of how kind you have been."

Once the note was tied, she was surprised even further when Orell flew onto her arm and waited to be marched out into the cold night. Joanna and Josef followed Sansa through the woods until they reached the line and she could see those 700ft up that a torch was lit. She spoke to Orell again, "You know who Sam is and make sure he gets that note and no one else. I will wait here for you to return." She raised her arm and watched the eagle fly away into the dark of the sky.

...

Sam sat atop the Wall and looked at his companion, "It's almost shift change, so why don't you go down and get some rest." The boy was about twelve and one of the newest recruits, but he nodded, "Aye, I will." Sam was left alone and soon after, he heard a screech in the night sky and saw a large eagle flying towards him. He grabbed the hilt of his sword, but was surprised when the eagle landed on the frame of the elevator and looked at him. He saw a note tied to it's leg and hesitantly he reached forward,

"You ain't gonna peck me, are you?"

The eagle tilted its head and let him remove the note before he screeched again and flew back down the Wall. Sam watched and then quickly unrolled the paper,

_Sam,_

_I am writing to you because as you know, Ghost is locked up in Castle Black. Jon would not have left you alone there without telling you exactly what was happening, but I will say no more. Please, I beg of you, release Ghost to me and I promise he will be well taken care of until my brother's return. You owe me for hurting my hand._

_Queen Beyond The Wall,_

_Sansa Stark_

Sam groaned and crunched the note in his hand, "Damn!" He knew of the trouble he could get into for releasing Ghost and opening the tunnel, but he had no choice, he would do anything for Jon and his family. Sam took the elevator down and walked in the silence to the cage Ghost was locked in. Sam sighed and used his sword to break open the cage he had no key to and Ghost watched in interest as his master's friend spoke, "Alright, follow me, you big trouble maker." Same walked towards the tunnel and found that the guards that had watch that night were fast asleep. He shook his head as he was able to pass them with the large direwolf trailing behind him. They walked through the tunnel and just as they reached the end, he heard men from the Night's Watch yelling, "What are you doing, Sam?" Sam looked at Ghost, "Go towards the woods and find Sansa, do you understand? Jon will return to her soon, so go now!" Ghost looked at him and bowed his head like he understand and quickly ran off towards the woods.

Back at the treeline, Sansa held Orell's eagle on her arm and waited, "You did give it to the right person, Orell, I know you did." She was able to stop worrying when she saw Ghost running towards her and she handed the eagle to Josef as Ghost reached her. He stopped and sniffed her clothing before looking at her and Sansa smiled, "Hello, Ghost. Do you remember me?" Sansa slowly held out her hand and Joanna whispered, "Sansa, he'll bite you-"

She watched in shock as Ghost nuzzled her hand and Sansa went to her knees to hug him, "Oh, Ghost, I miss your sister." She thought of Lady and how her direwolf would be with her at this moment if she had never been a part of the Lannister's. She sighed into Ghost and whispered, "We'll go home soon, Ghost."

...

Sansa spent the next two days, waiting for Mance's return in silence, but on the second day, she came from the hut and watched the Wildling children run about. Joanna and Josef sat next to her in front of the fire to eat their meal with the others when Orell's eagle screeched, warning them of someone coming. The men stood and unsheathed their swords as a tall, bald man with scars on his face appeared through the trees, "Calm yourselves." Joanna grabbed Sansa's arm and whispered, "They are Thenns and that is Styr, the Magnar of Thenns. He is dangerous, but they are a part of Mance's clans." Josef stood and had his hand on the hilt of his sword, but Styr chuckled,

"I said to calm yourselves, we are here under Mance's orders."

Josef snorted, "You weren't supposed to be here so soon." Styr walked forward and chuckled, "We had to climb the Wall and I lost several men just trying to do it. You should be happy we are early." Styr looked past Josef and saw Joanna sitting next to Sansa, "Joanna, how nice to see you again." Sansa saw him eying both of them and she touched Joanna's hand to let her know it was alright. Styr looked back at the other men, "Where is Mance? We were told to join him here for a battle coming up." No one said a word, so Sansa slowly stood and spoke, "You can speak to me." Styr looked at Sansa and smiled before licking his lips, "And why would I want to speak with you, girl?" He walked towards her and Josef unsheathed his sword to stop him, "Not another foot towards her, Styr." Styr laughed, "Oh? And why not? Is the bitch royalty?"

"That bitch you refer to is Mance's wife and your new Queen Beyond The Wall."

The Magnar looked at Sansa and frowned, "My, my, my, well this is fantastic. Tell me, girl, have you ever tasted crow." He tossed the bag he had in his hand to the ground and a head rolled out, making Sansa gasp and grab Joanna. Styr laughed at her reaction and waved her off, "She's no Queen Beyond The Wall if she can't handle the sight of a dead man. Stoke up the fires, men, we shall feast well this night." Joanna grabbed Sansa's hand and pulled her off into her hut, where Sansa put her hand to her forehead and began to pace, "What am I supposed to do now? This Magnar of Thenns is a disgusting, foul mouthed, horrible looking animal that is not only frightening, but- oh Gods, I have to sit down." She felt herself becoming nauseous and Joanna helped her sit, "Calm yourself, Sansa. Styr, he is frightening, but while he is here, just stay away and have Josef or I with you at all times."

"How do you know him?"

Joanna smirked, "Styr killed a friend of mine, he raped her to death, actually, and had it not been for Josef, I would have been next." Sansa closed her eyes and bowed her head, "I think I'll pray that Mance returns within the next day, for I don't know how long I could take that man's company." Joanna nodded, "Don't worry, Sansa, he knows he cannot touch you. If he did, Mance would kill him in a horrible way to protect you and your honor." Joanna nearly laughed at her look of horror, but she explained, "Women that are married into the clan are not to be touched by any other besides their husband. You have it even better, you are the Queen Beyond The Wall and Mance is not forgiving to anyone that would touch his wife." Sansa felt better listening to her friend and she whispered, "Perhaps tonight I shall go pray in the Godswood."

...

As night began to fall, Mance looked at Jon over the small campfire, "We should be home within the day. This mission should have last nearly two weeks, but its not even been a week and we have found nothing of importance." Jon frowned, "We found bodies of men and their horses, you call that not important?" Mance held up the meat they were eating, "Aye, and good horse meat it is. Listen, Snow, we burned the bodies before they could become blue eyed corpses and that is enough for me. Men we were able to burn before they were taken and put into the army of the dead."

Jon looked to see that Tormund was still asleep and he whispered, "Is my sister happy with your clan and being beyond the Wall?" Mance slowly chewed his food and cleared his throat, "The weather has worn her down a bit, but she's learning to get used to it and-"

"You know what I mean."

Mance nodded, "Aye, she's happy. I would think she would voice otherwise if she wasn't. She wasn't so pleased to learn you had betrayed my clans before, but no doubt by now she cares not of that." Mance could tell the boy was worried for his sister, but if he didn't trust him, he shouldn't have traded the girl for Mance's word of an army. Mance smirked, "What will you do once we return?" Jon sighed, "Find a way to get Ghost out of Castle Black and perhaps keep my word and join your clan. How about you?" Mance tossed his stick down and stood, stretching his arms and legs, "I plan on fucking my wife until I pass out." He turned around and walked to his spot to sleep, "Goodnight, Snow." Mance laid down and chuckled to himself as he could only imagine Jon Snow's face at that moment.

...

Sansa walked to the Godswood at sunset and as she walked further into the woods with Orell's eagle flying above her, he saw the small Godswood appear. Joanna and Josef knew she was going to the Godswood and with Orell's eagle flying with her, they knew she was well protected. The eagle had taken a liking to Sansa, for her kindness and gentleness and she kept him out of his hut during the day, which Mance never did. She smiled and lifted her skirts slightly off the ground before walking through the snow and to the Weirwood tree, her hand touching the white bark as she reached it. Sansa slowly got to her knees in front of the tree and looked up at it, removing the hood of her coat, and letting her red hair fall down.

"It had been so long since I was able to be alone in a Godswood to pray, I don't even know what to pray for."

Just in the trees behind her, Styr watched on with a frown upon his face. He had followed her through the woods and since they were not too far from the village, he had to be quiet to get away from the others. As she bent her head in prayer, he walked out of the trees and laughed, "The wife of Mance believes in the Old Gods?" Sansa gasped and looked behind her to see Styr walking towards her, a smirk upon his horribly scarred face, his height adding to the frightening stance he had. She stood and spoke, "I believe in both the Old Gods and New, Ser. My family raised me as such-"

"What do you pray for, girl?"

Sansa raised her chin and looked at him, "I will not speak of what I pray for." Styr snorted, "I bet you pray for babies and your husband's health." Sansa blinked, "Of course I pray for his health, he is my husband and your King." She watched Styr begin to circle her, "Aye, he is my King, but soon he'll die and I'll become the King Beyond The Wall." Sansa watched him with fright in her eyes, but she spoke against him, "My husband will not be killed by any man!"

"That may be true, but he's getting older, girl, and you are young and beautiful. Your belly is ripe and you can produce many babes."

He looked at her pale skin and her red hair, "I know why Mance chose you to be his Queen. A Stark bitch in heat is a good bitch to breed." Sansa reached up and slapped the Magnar across his face and when she realized what she had done, she instantly regretted it. Styr growled and slapped her back, cutting her lip as she fell backwards and into the snow. Upon falling, Sansa hit her head and she looked up at the sky, her vision becoming blurry and she moaned, "You-You will die for this-" Her words were cut off when she felt tugging at her skirts and suddenly her vision became clear again. Even though the pounding in her head bothered her, Sansa began to kick her legs when she realized Styr meant to rape her in the Godswood. Sansa kicked and screamed out, "You will not take me!" Styr growled and slapped her again, "Shut up, bitch, and this will go better for you." He managed to pull her skirts to her waist and when Sansa kept yelling, he wrapped a hand around her neck and whispered,

"If you don't shut up, girl, when Mance returns he'll find your body bloody and your insides next to you after I cut you open."

He kept a hold on her neck, making it hard for her to breath, but Sansa used one hand to grab at his hand to try to remove it. She heard a screech from Orell's eagle and she looked into the sky to see him circling before he came down and tried to attack Styr. Before Styr could remove his cock, the eagle scratched his head and he yelled out, making this the best opportunity for Sansa to fight back. She gasped for air as she reached into her fur coat, finding the small dagger that Mance had given her for a gift. The eagle came down again and clawed Styr once more, making him let go of Sansa and once she was free, Sansa screamed out and slashed the dagger at Styr's face, cutting him along the cheek. Once he was cut, he slapped the dagger out of Sansa's hand and she watched in horror as it landed feet away.

Sansa turned onto her stomach and began to crawl to the dagger as Orell's eagle screeched and clawed at Styr, who was yelling and trying to grab the eagle. Back in the village, Ghost, who was being kept tied to a tree for the time being until Jon returned, became anxious before he growled and barked towards the trees. Josef watched the wolf with curiosity and tried to calm him, unfortunately not knowing what was happening in the Godswood.

"Come back here, bitch!"

She was almost to the dagger when a hand grabbed her leg and Sansa looked back to see Styr grinning as he slowly began to pull her towards him, but Sansa kicked again and as able to get him in the jaw. As he grabbed at his jaw, Sansa rushed to the dagger and got it in her hand again with a sigh of relief, but again she felt him grabbing at her and this time she laid still, letting him pull her skirts up once more. Just before Styr could harm her any further, Sansa screamed out and turned around, using the dagger to stab him in the stomach. Styr yelled out and looked down to see the dagger in his stomach and the girl under him shaking as she held it in the wound, blood starting to seep onto her hand.

Back at the camp, Josef unhooked Ghost from his chain and watched as he howled and ran off towards the Godswood. He looked at the men around him and yelled, "Follow that direwolf!" Josef could feel that something was wrong and Ghost was going to lead them to the trouble.

Styd now laid on his back, looking up at the girl before him whose hands had his blood upon them. Sansa was shaken, but she felt strong and she growled, "How dare you strike me! I may not kill you tonight, but I will keep you alive long enough so Mance can hear what you have done come from your own lips." She leaned down and grabbed the hilt of the dagger, pulling it out quickly and making Styr scream, "You whore! You are nothing but a whore to Mance!"

"Sansa!"

She turned and saw Josef and other Wilding men coming through the trees with Ghost at his side. Josef looked to see Styr on the ground with blood coming through his coat and Sansa standing over him with bloody hands and a dagger. She dropped the dagger and whispered, "He was going to rape me, Josef. I had to stab him." Stys was moaning in pain and as the men reached him, he coughed, "Kill her! She has stabbed a Magnar!" They laughed and picked him up, carrying him back to the village. Josef ran to Sansa and slowly lifted her in his arms, "You are pale, Sansa, you must rest." Her head was bobbing as they rushed to the village and Orell's eagle watched on from the trees before flapping his wings and taking off towards the mountains where he would soon find Mance and the others.

...

And that is the end of that chapter. Mance is gonna be pissed, I know that for sure! So anyways, Hi-ho, we're off and here we go. I hope you liked it. Expect more bloody action in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Orell's eagle is very much Orell in mind and I love that idea. Mance will surely not be happy to find out what happened and let it be known that Sansa was the first woman to ever successfully get away and almost kill Styr...She doesn't kill him, but someone will. Thanks for following this story, again! I love you guys! Also, Yes, I know that Wargs aren't allowed to enter the minds of humans, but with the fact Orell's mind is now in his eagle, he is able to communicate with only Mance through visions. Also, when it comes to chapter length and time I post, I have been posting long chapter and every two days...I will be cutting the chapter length down a tiny bit and will probably start posting a few days more at a time, only because I am starting my new job later this week coming!

...

Never forget

...

Mance would never forget that day for as long as he would live.

Just as the sun would be rising and the group would be continuing on their way back to the village, an eagle soared above, looking for his master and King. He was successful finding them a few miles away and upon flying down he screeched his warning and Mance and the others looked up to see him coming down. Tormund looked to Mance, "It's Orell's eagle. What is he doing out of the village?" Jon questioned, "Orell's eagle? You still have the damned bird? Look what he did to me!" Mance chuckled and looked at the light scars on Jon's face that were barely visible,

"Aye, Orell may have died in body, but you didn't get him before he died in mind. That eagle is Orell."

The eagle came down and Mance held out his arm to let the bird perch on him, but it was only for a moment before he looked into Mance's eyes and he saw visions. Jon looked horrified at Mance's eyes rolling into the back of his head and turning white, but Tormund whispered, "The eagle has the ability to share his visions with whomever will open his mind to him. Mance has a connection with Orell and keeps using him for mission's and going over the Wall. Rules state that Wargs are not allowed to share visions with the human mind, but since he is just his eagle now, he has rights to show Mance." Mance's face twitched as several visions came to him.

He saw Sansa sending Orell's eagle over the Wall to fetch Ghost and soon the vision shifted to Styr showing up in the village and looking at her like he wanted to eat her. He heard Orell's eagle screech and then he saw Sansa alone in the Godswood before Styr showed, the vision turning to Orell's eagle attacking Styr to protect Sansa who was laying below him, fighting back.

"Enough!"

He yelled out at the bird and the vision's left him, pulling him out of his trance and making him bend over, trying to gasp for air. Tormund grasped his friends arm as Jon looked into the sky to watch the eagle fly around, crying for Mance to hurry. Tormund questioned, "What is it?" Mance caught his breath and with a shaking hand he grabbed his friends arm, "We have to get back to the village." Mance straightened up and sniffed, trying to keep himself calm, but it wasn't long before he looked at Tormund and made the orders, "Tell the men we must trek long and hard back to the village, for their Queen is in grave danger." Jon heard that and as Tormund went to order the men, he whispered, "Is my sister alright?"

Mance looked at the boy and growled, "Styr, the Magnar of Thenns, he attacked my wife and your dear sister when he came to the village. He wasn't to arrive for another few weeks when I would be there to protect her, but I wasn't there. She pleaded for me to stay, but I refused and said she would be fine. Gods know she will not forgive me for this."

"But did you see if she was alright?"

Jon and Mance looked at each other before Mance mumbled, "I don't know, but I do know that when we return, if that fucker is still alive, I am going to kill him."

The men were given their orders and the group quickly made their way back to the village, which they would reach at nightfall if the weather allowed them. Mance kept his eyes on the eagle flying above them and silently prayed to the Old Gods in his mind that Sansa was alright and that Styr would die a slow painful death.

...

Sansa was going in and out of consciousness all through the night and morning, her stomach turning and her neck and legs sore from her fight. At one point she felt a cool towel on her head and she opened her eyes and saw Joanna sitting by her as another Wildling woman cleaned her bloody hands. Joanna smiled down at her and whispered, "You're alright, Sansa go back to sleep." Sansa felt weak and slowly nodded and let herself fall back into her deep sleep, knowing she was being taken care of. When she finally woke later, Joanna was still with her and sitting near the bed, fixing a tunic of her husbands. Sansa whispered, "Water." With a start, Joanna looked up and saw Sansa trying to sit up to get herself some water, but Joanna ran to her, "No, you must stay in bed, Sansa. You are still weak and not feeling well."

She watched as her friend poured water into the cup and returned to her, "Open." Sansa opened her mouth and swallowed a bit of the cold liquid and she nearly sighed in happiness at the feel of her dry throat becoming wet again. Once finished, Sansa was able to sit up and she looked at Joanna, "Is he dead?" Joanna was wetting a rag in the cold water to place upon Sansa's forehead and she sighed, "No, you did not kill him. Unfortunately, the dagger did not go into him too far and he'll no doubt be stitched up and healed soon enough. The eagle did quite a job on his face, though, so he'll have a few more scars on his face. Speaking of the eagle, we cannot find him anywhere and Josef believes he flew off to find Mance." She placed the rag on Sansa's forehead and only received a tired sigh in response. The girl in the bed before her was still tired and weak from what happened and she wondered if there was something more wrong with her, but she did not question her.

"Get some more rest, Sansa, and no doubt when you wake Mance will have returned."

Joanna smiled at her and made sure the fire was good enough to last throughout the day until she would check on her again later. Sansa laid back down and closed her eyes until Joanna was out of the hut, then she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, praying silently to herself that Mance would rush home and be there when she opened her eyes once more.

...

The Gods had answered her prayer.

Mance arrived at the village a few hours before dark and he looked wild and ready to kill. As his men were welcome by their families and friends, Jon and Mance rushed towards Josef and Joanna, "Where is she? Is she alright?" Ghost saw Jon and howled for him and Jon rushed to Ghost, "Ghost! How did you get here?" Mance was frantic, his hair in his eyes as Joanna pointed towards their hut and he ran to her, even though his muscles were already sore and he was in pain from their trek. When he entered, he found several lanterns lit and Sansa laying in their bed, her breathing steady as she slept. He slowly walked to her and as he reached the bedside, Jon and Tormund entered, "Styr is being kept in a hut on the other side of the village and his men are angry. What would you have us do?" Mance waved them off, "Let me be with her for a few moments and I will deal with him later."

Sansa heard voices as she slept and as she came through and opened her eyes slightly, she felt someone holding her hand. She opened her eyes completely and looked to her right to see that the Gods answered her prayer. She smiled, "Mance." His name came out in a whisper and he returned the small smile, "Hello, girl. Gods, what has happened to you?" She slowly sat up, her head hurting still, but the pain was bearable, and she wrapped her arms around him, smelling his scent and feeling his warmth. It was then that she began to cry, "He-He was going to rape me, Mance, he told me that soon enough you would be dead and I wasn't with child because you couldn't give me children. Styr hit me and tried to-I mean- was it not for Orell attacking him, I don't think I would be-"

"Hush, Sansa, you're alright."

She slowly nodded, "He didn't have the chance to touch me, but I stabbed him, Mance. I used the dagger you gave me and I stabbed him. He is still alive and they told me he is healing. Styr told me if I kept screaming he would rip out my insides and leave me for you to find." He was holding her head and he felt a large bump hidden by her hair and he knew she must have hit her head. Styr was known for raping women and then killing him, but by raping Mance's Queen, he would gain so much more than pleasure. Mance let her sob onto his coat before he slowly gripped her arms in his hands, "Listen, Sansa, I'm here now and I won't let anyone touch you." He looked towards the curtain to see Jon still standing there, "Sansa, Jon is going to stay with you. Stay in this hut and do not come out." Mance kissed her temple and stood, her arms slowly falling back to her side as she watched him leave the hut. Jon rushed over and hugged his sister,

"Gods, Sansa, what have I done by putting you here?"

...

"Where is he?"

One of he men pointed into a small hut and Mance entered, his nose filling with the stench of rotting flesh and infection. He held his nose for a moment until his eyes met with Styr's and the Magnar chuckled, "She didn't kill me, old friend, but the bitch gave me an infection. Don't worry though, I shall heal." Mance growled, "I wish she would have kill you. You're a fucking bastard, Styr, and what you have done I can make punishable by death." Styr snorted, "You wouldn't kill me, Mance. Besides, if you share your little wolf bitch, perhaps I can put a bastard in her belly for you."

"You are brave to claim that I cannot give her children."

"Am I? I see no round belly on the girl, Mance. Or are you afraid of giving her a son, so you remove your cock from her and spill your seed in your hand?"

Mance was quick to run at Styr and grab him around the throat, their faces only inches apart, "I want you to confess what you did to my wife before I kill you." Styr coughed, but smiled a horrible smile and spoke slowly, "I wanted to fuck her in front of your Old Gods and I wanted you to return to a tainted wife with my seed mixed with yours in her belly. I wanted to watch her struggle under me before I made her suck my cock as my men watched." Mance tightened his hold, "Why?"

"You have done nothing to help me or my men, Mance! You have let this part of your clan die and I can do nothing but watch them die."

"That gives your no right to harm my wife, Styr."

He let him go and slowly looked at the wound in his stomach, "You have been sewn." Styr nodded and chuckled, "And once I get over this infection, I will be on my way back over the Wall-" He stopped speaking as he watched Mance walk to the curtains and whisper, "Tie him up." Styr frowned, "So, old friend, your wife is untouched and still only yours." The King Beyond The Wall nodded and remained mute as he took a dagger from his side and walked back to Styr, two men walking in and grabbing the Magnar's wrists before tying him to the bed, "What the fuck-"

"I told you what you did was punishable by death, Styr. I am not usually one to be so cruel, but unfortunately, today is the day I have to."

Styr yelled out as Mance pulled the bandages off his wounds and looked at the sewing job that was done. He sighed, "My people did a fine job taking care of your wounds, Styr." The dagger point came down to the wound and Mance slowly pushed it in, cutting the stitches and the healing wound open again. Styr's yell was agonizing to hear and the men holding him winced when they heard it. Mance paid no mind and he watched as the blood poured out, dripping down to the bed and pooling. He whispered to himself, "I won't let you hurt her again and never will any other hurt her." Sansa was still in her hut with Jon, holding his hands as they spoke, but when she heard a man scream, she gasped and ran to the curtains to make sure it was not Mance.

"Mance!"

Jon followed, "Sansa, wait!" He tried to grab her, but Sansa was already outside, wearing only a sleeping gown and her hand to her head as it pounded. She looked around and she heard the screams again from the other side of the village, so she took off running in the snow and cold with Jon at her heels trying to catch her. When she finally made it, Josef was standing outside of the hut, "No, Sansa, you cannot go in there, you must go back-"

"Is Mance alright? What's going on?"

Just inside the tent, Mance was digging his dagger and twisting it into Styr's belly, "I hope the Stranger takes you deep down into the hells below for what you have done. You have been nothing but trouble to me and my clans and you have crossed the line." The Magnar was fading fast as Mance kept stabbing him and he felt someone grab his arm, "Mance, he is dead." Mance had blood upon his hands and never before has he felt such anger and such madness. He tossed the dagger to the ground and growled, "Burn him. Send his men back over the Wall and tell them to make his son the new Magnar of Thenns." After he turned and left the hut, he was faced with Sansa, standing in the snow and cold, her thin sleeping gown showing more than she realized, but she looked at him in return and whispered,

"What have you done?"

She was looking at his bloody hands and Mance walked to her as others looked on, "I did the right thing, girl. He hurt you and I killed him for doing such. No other man will ever hurt you." He raised a finger to her cheek and touched her, Styr's blood smearing on her pale skin, before Mance walked past her and back to their hut. When she would return, she told everyone to stay out and she walked inside to find him undressing to get into a bath that he had ordered. She watched him lower himself in the tub, a sigh escaping his lips, and even though she did not speak a word, he called for her, "Sansa, come here." Sansa walked to him slowly, her hand touching his shoulder as she walked around him and then she stopped in front of the tub. He gestured to the water,

"Plenty of room, love."

Sansa looked into the steaming water and she nodded slowly, pulling her sleeping gown over her head, the blood on her cheek nearly forgotten as it dried. Mance watched her undress, his eyes looking over her body as his arms rested on each side of the tub, and as she stepped into the tub, he moved his legs so she would have room to lean on him. His hands were still bloody, the blood drying as he watched her rest between his legs and she whispered, "May I wish you?" Mance nodded and gave her his hands before she grabbed a rag and dipped it in the water, watching the blood wash away and into the water around them. Once his hands were cleaned, she used the same rag to wash his chest, her other hand touching his chest hair. As she washed him in silence, Mance finally spoke,

"I killed him, Sansa, I have never had to kill one of my own."

She shook her head, "He was not one of your own, Mance, he was going to try to kill you, I know it." Mance looked at her and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from washing him before he took the rag from her hand and used it to clean the blood from her cheek. He took notice of her cut lip that was healing and the bruise near her collarbone. Sansa saw what he was looking at and she smiled, "Don't worry about me, Mance, I'm fine. Wounds will heal-"

"But the memories will never go away."

His words were dark, but Sansa sighed, "Never mind the memories, Mance, if you are afraid that when we make love I'll only see Styr, then you can forget about that. I have no nightmares about such things anymore, for what I have been through was enough-" She stopped speaking when Mance touched her face again and his thumb touched the healing cut upon her lip. He shook his head, "The things I saw in the visions Orell shared with me, I though for sure when I returned you'd be dead or-" He did not know what else to say, but Sansa sighed again and moved to him, her arms wrapping around his neck and her body to his, "Before you left, I told you I loved you, and you told me the same. Believe it or not, I meant it and for as long as we are together and you are my King, I will not be beaten nor killed by any man. If you feel guilty for leaving, then stop, because you did your duty and it comes to just that; duty. Tomorrow, we shall wake in each others arms and start a new day together with all of this behind us and I swear to you if you mention how guilty you feel, I will refuse to kiss you."

Mance chuckled and pulled her closer, "For how long?"

"A whole day. I can be the one torturing as well, Mance Rayder."

Mance felt no more guilt that night as he and his young wife laid in bed, and even though they did not make love, Sansa would giggle as he spoke with her of his childhood, of how his father met his mother. Sansa turned to him and questioned, "When we have sons, will they train just as you did?" Mance looked at her and sighed before looking back up at the ceiling of the hut, "Aye, they will train to be good princes from Beyond The Wall." Sansa did not want to bring up Winterfell, but she did secretly wish to go there one day and raise her family. He chuckled and spoke, "You know, when you first saw me, you looked at me the same way your brother did when he met me. Both of you had wide eyes, open mouths, and went pale. It's a wonder how you came to enjoy my company." Sansa tried to imagine her brother looking up at Mance with wide eyes and a stupid look upon his face and she giggled. Before they fell asleep, Mance whispered into her ear, "Boys or girls, our children will be loved."

That was something Sansa had always wanted her future husband to tell her and she slept very well that night, knowing her future would be brighter.

...

I hope you all enjoyed that. I know I enjoyed writing it. I freakin' hated Styr, but Mance is back now and we'll see a bit of overprotective-ness in later chapters. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter is starting off rated M for sexy time...if you wish to skip, you may, but it is an IMPORTANT part of this story. You'll understand why later on. More trouble at the Wall for the nights watch next chapter, and perhaps Stannis will make an appearance later on! Leave a review, keep reading, etc. :)

...

Climb the Wall

...

It had only been two days since Mance and the others returned to the village and Mance was following Sansa everywhere. Sansa became nervous that he was being so overprotective due to what happened, but Joanna assured her, "Sansa, you were almost taken from him and if that would have happened, he would have felt so much more guilt than he does right now. Let him be protective over you, since then you know you have his love." Sansa ended up agreeing with her dear friend and disappeared into Jon's hut to spend time with him. Jon took notice of the necklace she was wearing and he smiled,

"Not only did you get Ghost for me, you are wearing the pendent I carved for you."

Sansa took it in her hand and looked down at it, "It is beautiful, Jon. I am sorry I did not wear it sooner. What is it carved from?" Jon smirked, "Bone. Don't look at me like that, it is not human bone, it is wolf bone." Jon had been away from the Wall for a time and they came across a dead wolf, stripped of his fur, and little meat and his bones left in the woods. He took a bone and kept it in his vest until they returned to the Wall, where he carved it and wore it for a time. Sansa rubbed the polished and carved pendent and smiled at the idea of it being made from wolf; it helped her feel stronger. Her attention was taken from Jon when Mance walked through the curtain, "Snow, Sansa, join us outside." Sansa frowned and walked to him, taking his offered hand as he led her outside where she saw Tormund and many other men dressed in their warmest furs with their hoods upon their heads. Sansa looked around, "What is going on?"

Mance smiled, "It is beginning, dear girl, we are climbing the Wall yet again." Tormund smirked, excitement seen in his face, "Aye, we're climbing the Wall and we're gonna kill the Lord Commander to make them weak. After Thorne's death, they would have made Snow the new Commander, but unfortunately for them, Jon Snow now fights for the living and we won't let him leave us again." Mance nodded in agreement, "Aye, I warned the boy of what would happen to him if he left us again and he won't take the chance." Sansa shook her head, "Threats are not always the best to keep someone by your side, you should now that Mance." The King looked down at his Queen and smirked, "Well spoken, Sansa." Sansa smiled and looked at Tormund, "How will you know when to strike?" Tormund smiled at her words, "Mance will light a fire like he always does after he sends Orell over the Wall to check. Once up there, we can hide out for a bit and keep ourselves safe until the fire is seen."

It was all strange for Sansa to be a part of such a plan, but she supposed this was now her life as Queen Beyond The Wall and she would have to get used to the fact that battles will come and go, no matter how big or small.

As the men and spearwives left, Sansa watched from the treeline as Mance hugged Tormund and spoke, "I'll see you again soon, my friend, if you do your job." They shared a laugh and Tormund and the others left for the far right side of the Wall. Jon and Ghost were sleeping in their hut, as Jon had been up for the past two nights watching Sansa and Mance's hut to make sure she was alright. Sansa realized that Jon did not know that what happened in the Godswood with Styr did not haunt her, just like the other horrible memories from Kings Landing barely bothered her anymore. Ever since her time began with Mance and the Wildling clans, she found herself freed of haunting thoughts. Sure, she was frightened before they made love for the first time, but soon after that everything left her.

"Would you join me for a walk?"

Sansa was torn from her thoughts and looked up at Mance, "A walk? All we ever do is walk around here." He simply looked at her before sighing, "Fine, perhaps we shall go to the Godswood to search for that dagger you dropped. No doubt it's covered by the snow that fell yesterday, but we should be able to find it." She had no fear going back to the one place where she felt happiness, because Styr could not take that peace away from her. That was the one place she could prayer to herself for her family and husband. She prayed for her people even if most of them thought it silly to spend hours on your knees in the snow in front of the Weirdwood tree. Mance was still awaiting her answer and she took a breath and smiled at him, "Of course. Perhaps while we are there, you can pray with me." She grasped his arm with both of her hands as he walked her the short journey to the other side of the village and deep into the woods. Mance enjoyed the feeling of her holding him as they walked, as though he was protecting her and that is exactly what he wanted to do. It reminded him of his first wife, Dalla, who died from a horrible illness that no one knew of or seen before. He was unsure of how she got it, but he realized that he was afraid Sansa would get sick.

_**"Don't think of Dalla, for she is no longer here. Sansa is your wife and you love her, even more than you have ever loved Dalla."**_

His thoughts were interrupted as he watched Sansa let go of his arm and begin running before him, her dressed in a fur coat and animal skin breeches, of which she was hesitant to wear at first, but she enjoyed them in the end. She turned and looked at him, smiling before she spun around again and continued her run to the Godswood. When he finally caught up to her, he found her looking on the ground and kicking the light dusting of snow around, "I have no idea how we could find such a thing in this snow." He chuckled, "Now, my young wolf wife, you must sense where you dropped it." He watched her roll her eyes and before he could say anything, she turned away and looked at the Weirwood tree, "Such a beautiful tree, isn't it?" He nodded, but remained silent as he kicked through the snow as well, looking for the dagger that once belonged to his mother. He heard Sansa sigh and when he looked at her, she was standing there looking at the Weirdwood tree, her smile gone from her face, but her eyes showed she was thinking. Mance was still searching in the snow when he commented,

"Ain't gonna find this dagger just standing there, girl."

Sansa seemed to not hear him as she spoke after him, "When Styr caught me in the Godswood, he asked me if I was praying for my husbands health and children." Mance stopped looking for the dagger and stared at her as she continued, "I told him I wouldn't speak of my prayers, but Gods was he right." Sansa looked at him, "I was praying for your health, but above all I was praying for strong children." Mance did not say anything, because he did not know what to say. Just finding out that this young woman, this Lady of Winterfell, who was put into a marriage she did not want in the beginning, wished to give him children, it made him burst on the inside. He wanted to give her strong children, but was she truly ready? With a war coming and winter on the horizon, having a child would not only put her in danger, but the child as well. Mance said nothing, but in the corner of his eye he saw a glimmer and looked to see the dagger sticking out slightly in the snow, so he laughed, "Aha!" Sansa watched as he showed her the dagger which was clean of any blood, "Let us not lose it a second time, hmm?" Sansa smiled, "Of course not." She sat on the snowy ground and patted the spot next to her, "Sit with me. I do not wish to go back so soon." Mance thought it silly to sit in the snow and look at a tree, but he did as she asked and took the spot next to her.

"I mean what I say about wanting children."

She looked at Mance for any reaction and when she got none, she simply sighed and looked away, fearing that he did not want to have any children with her. His words shocked her when he finally spoke, "And I meant it those weeks ago when I said I hoped to see my wife pregnant with my child." He looked at her and leaned towards her, whispering in her ear, "I can give you children, Sansa, have no doubt of that. If you wished it, I could try to give you one right here and now."

When he saw her face, he was happy to see her blushing and her eyes wide in excitement, but he gestured around them, "But alas, the snow and cold is not exactly the correct place to give your wife a child." Sansa was turning hot in excitement and she fumed,

**_"How could he tempt me so and then tell me we can't because of the weather?"_**

Without a second thought she stood and began to remove her fur coat, grabbing the attention of her husband who watched in curiousity, "What in the seven are you doing? You'll get yourself sick-"

"Shut up about the cold, Mance, and come keep me warm."

Sansa was feeling bold and she tossed her coat at him before laughing and running behind the Weirdwood tree. She was wearing a tunic shirt that fit her comfortably, but as she listened to her husband chuckle before standing and running for her, Sansa quickly removed her tunic and toss it out from behind the tree. When he saw the gray tunic get tossed through the air, Mance grabbed it and felt his groin twitch in lust for her, "Where are you, girl?" When he looked behind the tree, he was surprised to see her gone and he growled while looking around. He heard her giggle and she sang out, "If you find me, I'll let you take me right here!" He loved to be teased, Gods, how he loved it, but right at that moment, he wanted Sansa as never before. Mance threw down her clothing and removed his own coat and tunic, "When I find you, if you ain't naked, I am going to remove the rest of your clothes with my teeth!" Sansa, who was standing on the other side of the Godswood behind a tree, blushed and her breath caught, right before she began to try to unlace her breeches with her hands.

Unfortunately for her, Mance found her and ran up behind her, throwing her over his shoulder as she screamed, "No! That is not fair!" Both were naked from the waist up in the cold, but it bothered neither of them. Mance laughed as she kicked and he tossed her down into the snow before the Weirdwood tree, both of their eyes filled with want and need. He went to his knees before her and reach to her breeches, removing them with ease before her body was hit with the cold air and snow under her. Sansa squealed out as he pulled the breeches from her legs and Mance growled, "Do you want me, Sansa?" Of course she did, but she smirked, "I want you, but I want to look down upon you." Mance did not know what she meant for a moment until she stood and pushed him to the ground with force, before she mounted his hips.

"How is it the Gods let me have you?"

It wasn't the Gods that let him have her, it was Sansa herself, but she said nothing as she smirked, her hands traveling down between her legs to unlace his breeches and remove his nearly erect cock. She held him in her hand, positioning herself over her desired target, but before she could do anymore she felt his hands grabbing at her naked breasts, holding them in his hand as he looked up at her. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, enjoying the feeling of his large hands upon her skin, and as he did such, Sansa rubbed his cock with her small hand, preparing him for the job ahead.

The Gods had nothing to do with this, for this was pure lust and need. Sansa smiled to herself as she could only imagine what her friends from Winterfell would say about her being with a man like Mance. She knew they would call such a thing horrid and wrong, but how could it be such? Mance was handsome and although nearly forty, he was mature and kind. No man she has ever known has been as mature as he, as smart and critical, and Sansa loved it. She swore to the Gods in that moment that she not only loved it, she loved him. Mance was no handsome prince with golden locks, but when she looked down at him in that moment, his pulsing cock still in her hand and his own hands upon her heated sex, Sansa smiled,**_ "I wouldn't want him any other way." _**Mance growled, "I can't wait anymore!" Before she could say anything, he removed her hand from him and he slowly entered her, a moan coming from his lips as a soft cry came from hers. They have made love countless times before, both feeling love and pleasure from the experience, but just at that moment, Sansa could feel her eyes rolling into the back of her head as he entered her. She fell forward slightly, a shiver going through her body as he pulled out agonizingly slow before thrusting in slowly. Sansa cried out softly once more and looked down at him, "Must you be cruel?" Her voice was whimpering and Mance felt himself grow even harder, if that was even possible, at the sound. He grinned,

"I will not be cruel if you do what you must."

She knew what he meant and she nodded, slowly straightening her back before placing her hands flat on his stomach. Her knees were in the snow and it was cold, but with heat coming from both of them, it did not matter. Sansa sighed as she raised herself up and slowly fell back down, the feeling of his cock filling her making her close her eyes and let out a shallow breath. She felt his hands grabbed her waist and Sansa suddenly felt the urge to go faster, and so she did. Before they knew it, she was bouncing atop him as though she was galloping through the woods on horseback and the sounds coming from Mance were ones she had never heard before. If any of the men had heard them, they would call him weak for such a sound, but Sansa smirked as she panted, listening to his groans and cries, "Do you like me riding you, Mance? Do you enjoy seeing your Queen fuck you?" She suddenly stopped and leaned down, rubbing her cold hots breasts against his sweating chest, "Tell me!" He finally opened his eyes and mouth to speak,

"Y-Yes! Gods, why must you stop?"

Sansa smiled at the control she had over the King Beyond The Wall and she sat straight again before going back to her rhythm of up and down, up and down, and she herself cried out, "I love feeling you, Mance! Ah!" Why it felt so much better than the other times, Sansa and Mance did not know, but each was sweating from the heat between them, Mance feeling his cock pulsing inside of her as he prepared to spill his seed into her belly. Sansa felt him inside of her and she knew that feeling all too well. The couple were fucking in front of the Weirdwood tree, a tree where people marry, where they pray, and where they make vows. Sansa looked up at the tree, her breasts bouncing with her as she fucked her husband and she closed her eyes,

_**"Gods, bless us with a child!"**_

She barely could think of the words as her cunt tightened around Mance's cock and she cried out, "Yes!" That was the only word she could cry out as she came upon Mance, her orgasm making her body shake and buck against his body. As soon as she cried out, Mance looked at her and saw her mouth open and eyes closed as she shook and rubbed against him, he sat up then and held her body to him as he bucked his hips up, his cock still thrusting into her and as she continued to moan and cry into his ear, he bit down upon her shoulder and groaned loudly before moving his face to her face, his hand holding her head to him.

"Once more, Sansa. Don't stop!"

Sansa was nearly down from her orgasm, but she still moved up and down once more before he finally came inside of her, his seed mixed with her juices falling from her cunt as he breathed heavy and moaned into her ear. Both were out of breath as she pushed him back down lightly and laid against his chest, her naked body hot against his and his cock still inside of her, twitching from its activities. Both laid in silence, Mance running his hand through her hair and Sansa kissing his chest and sucking upon his nipple as they calmed. She was unsure of what made her this way, but only minutes after doing what they did, she wished to continue, but she knew Mance was exhausted.

Suddenly, a swift breezed went through the trees above them and both sat up and looked up, watching as the red leaves of the Weirwood tree flew in the breeze. Sansa shivered from the cold and Mance removed her from his cock, "We must get back and get a hot bath or you'll freeze." Sansa smirked and let him pick her up before helping her place her clothing back on. She could feel the mixture of their juices drip from between her legs and she relished the feeling. As he helped her, Sansa caught sight of the Weirdwood tree and how its eyes were crying red and she frowned, for the tree was not doing that before they fucked in front of it.

What could it mean?"

She pointed, "Mance, look!" He turned and saw the tree crying red, "Aye, seems like someone's prayer will be coming true." She knew he did not know what he spoke of, but she heard him chuckle in her ear as he leaned down. He lifted her into his arms before running her back to the village, both laughing as they went.

Someone's prayer would be coming true and that prayer would be in the form of a new life.

...

BAM! I told you it would be important, besides, who doesn't enjoy a good sex scene? I hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter will be trouble at the wall and stannis!


	11. Chapter 11

The last chapter was very much rated M, but it was for a good reason! This chapter will focus on trouble at Castle Black and the Wall and Stannis coming to town. I hope you enjoy! As I said, my chapters will be getting only a bit shorter and my timing a bit longer.

...

Let there be War

...

Sansa always hated battles and the blood and death they bring with them. She had to keep telling herself that they would all be safe in the village, for the time being. It had been a whole day since the group of men and women left to the Wall to climb it and hide out in Castle Black and Mole's village while the crow's were looking for more recruits. She sat alone on her and Mance's bed and continued to sew a wolf's head into the tunic she was making for her husband, while Mance was with the others outside. Just the night before, they made love in the Godswood before the Weirwood tree and both of them would swear until they day they died that it was the best. Joanna tried to ask about her blushing face and her disheveled appearance, but Sansa would tend to keep such details to herself.

"No word."

Jon walked ahead of Mance as they entered the hut and Sansa hid the tunic under their pillow, "No word? Still? What could have happened?" Mance had sent Orell's eagle to the Wall and it returned unsuccessful in finding the whereabouts of the clan members. Jon looked at Mance, "Aye, what now? I swore to you their defenses were weakened-" Mance chuckled, "I know what you swore, boy, but the question is, why aren't they there yet?" What none of them knew was that Tormund decided to take the clan climbers over the Wall and once they made it to the top, he had them travel through Mole's village that very night, making their way to the castle. He led them to Castle Black and believing their defenses were horrible, he was able to sneak in, but what met him on the other side made a chill go down his spine. On the other side of Castle Black's gates stood about forty men standing or on horseback, their weapons drawn, and ready to fight. How they knew they were planning to attack, he did not know. Tormund did not take the chance to lose the men and women and he ordered their weapons to drop, making them prisoner.

Yet, before he could be taken away to a room at Castle Black, Tormund caught sight of a pale woman with fire red hair, her dark eyes looking into his soul.

...

_**The Night Before...**_

Jon walked with Ghost at his side and they walked for an hour throughout the village. As he stopped at Sansa's hut, he peaked inside and saw her fast asleep with Mance at her side and her arm across his chest. As he left them alone, he looked at Ghost, "She can't really love him, Ghost, so all of this will work out fine, won't it?" They walked towards the treeline and as Jon looked at the Wall, he whispered, "She will forgive me for this, I know it. Mance may be fighting for the living, but so is Stannis and he has four times the men." Ghost whined and Jon smiled down at him before petting him,

"Wildling's are just that, Ghost, they mean well and have lost a lot of men, but when it comes to the White Walkers, you need fierce and strong armies."

He looked back at the village, "Not men in furs that are savage like."

In truth, Jon liked Mance and he did truly believe Mance would be able to fight for the living, but upon hearing Stannis was trying to reclaim Westeros as his own, he wrote to him, declaring his honor and sword his own. Now, as they all slept, none of them knew of what would be coming the next day.

...

Sansa watched as her husband paced their hut, Jon outside with Ghost, "Mance, please, you are going to-" He turned to her, "Hush! You don't understand! My old friend and nearly 50 of my clan are missing and that damned bird cannot find them!" Sansa stood from the bed and sighed before grabbing one of his arms with her hands, "And when they return in peace, you will be able to calm. I do understand the worry, Mance, I am just worried about you." He looked down at her, his mind calming as he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her to him, "Go get on your coat, girl, I want to go back to the Godswood with you." Sansa blushed and touched his cheek with one of her fingers, "You are horrible." She smiled and ran to the bed before placing on her coat and pulling the hood upon her head, but before she could say anything, both of them heard yelling coming from outside and soon a horn was blown, warning of someone coming. Mance ran out of the hut and saw his men and women running about the village, swords and bows in their hands as yells were coming from outside the treeline.

He ran back into the hut and grabbed his daggers from the table, Sansa watching him with wide eyes, "What is happening?" Mance sheathed his daggers and yelled at her, "Stay in this fucking hut and don't leave!" She watched on with worry as he ran out of the hut, leaving her alone to listen to men yelling, swords slicing skin, and women screaming.

Mance ran outside and looked around at his men who were slowly backing up towards him, "Mance!" He looked and saw Sansa running to him from the hut and he grabbed her before yelling, "To me! To me!" His men backed up around them as he kept an arm wrapped around his wife, holding her to him as his other hand held his long dagger. They heard the thundering sound of horse hooves hitting the ground as men rode them into the woods, yelling and swinging their swords at the Wildling's trying to protect their village and leaders. Sansa looked around as horses came running through, how the men atop the saddles swung their swords down and began killing men and women as the few children there screamed and ran to their huts. She hid her face in Mance's coat and shivered, her mind thinking of only one thing,

_**Where is Jon?**_

Sansa jumped when Mance yelled, "Gather around me!" His voice was ordering and loud, but she could sense the bit of fear there as the men continued to yell all around them. As he held her close, Mance glanced down at her and then around them, everything seeming to move in slow motion as men and women were killed for defending themselves against the raid upon their village and clan. Sansa opened her eyes and looked to see horses and Wilding's collide in the middle of the village, a small battle happening before her and they could do nothing but watch. Still, a group of men stood around them with swords drawn, ready to defend their King and Queen to the death. Sansa looked up at Mance and screamed, "Stop them!" He looked down at her before he looked up to see a spearwife get her head chopped off of her body, something he did not want Sansa to see. Mance could do nothing, for he did not want anything more to happen to his people. He let Sansa go and threw his dagger into the snow, "Stand down!"

Sansa and the others looked at him and he explained, "I said my people have bled enough and I meant it!" Sansa was frightened and when he saw that, he wrapped an arm around her again and held her close as she looked up into his face. She swore that all of this bloodshed had made him pale and look older in his years. As the calm came, Sansa heard more horses coming their way and when they all looked through the smoke and trees, they saw two men leading the way on horseback and they were riding right towards them. All watched as they stopped and dismounted their horses, their eyes dead set on Mance and those protecting them. Mance looked down at her and whispered, "Keep that hood on, girl." Sansa nodded in silence as he pushed her behind his back, an arm out to protect her. As they got closer, Sansa looked at the banners the men carried and saw a stag on yellow fabric. She was in shock, for who she saw stop in front of them was Stannis Baratheon, King Robert's brother.

Mance removed the daggers from his belt and tossed them to the ground, showing he posed no threat to Stannis nor his men.

Stannis stopped in front of him and looked Mance up and down, "You're the King Beyond The Wall? Do you know who I am?" Mance smirked, "Never had the pleasure-" Davos growled, "This is Stannis Baratheon, the one true King of the Seven Kingdoms." Mance snorted and replied, "We're not in the Seven Kingdoms and you're not dressed for this weather." Sansa bit her lip as she smiled, but hid her face in his fur lined sleeve to hide her amusement at his reply. Mance felt her and smiled on the inside, but kept a calm composure outside. Stannis was not amused by Mance's reply, "It is customary to kneel when surrendering to a King."

All was quiet then, Sansa closed her eyes and kept her face hidden, awaiting his reply, and she could sense the men around then were waiting for his answer as well. Mance shook his head and softly spoke, "We do not kneel." Sansa no longer hid her face and looked up at him, Davos taking this opportunity to look at the girl that Mance's arm was protecting.

"I'll have thousands of your men in chains by nightfall. I have nowhere to put them, nothing to feed them. I'm not here to slaughter big dogs and their fate depends on their King!"

Sansa was beginning to get nervous at Stannis' tone of voice, so she whispered, "Mance, please-" But he looked down at her to silence her before looking at Stannis once more, "All the same, we do not kneel." Stannis looked from Mance to Sansa and back to Mance again before looking at his guards, "Take these men away." As the Wildling men that were protecting them were taken away, Davos eyed Sansa closer and questioned, "Who is this girl and what is she doing here Beyond The Wall?" Sansa gasped and looked at both Davos and Stannis, who both had their attentions on her now. She walked around Mance's arm in her skirts and fur coat, "I was brought here by my brother to marry the King Beyond The Wall-" Davos sighed and growled once more, "You are speaking to the one true King, girl, you will address him as 'Your Grace'." Sansa frowned and found her Stark courage deep inside,

"I know who he is! My father died for him!"

Stannis looked at her and seemed shocked at her outburst, but she continued while pulling the hood from her head, "My name is Sansa Stark, your grace, I'm Ned Stark's eldest daughter." Stannis looked at Sansa and took in her fire red hair, her pale complexion, and then the Tully blue eyes, and for once in his life, Stannis Baratheon was speechless. Not just from learning that she was still alive, but from her beauty that he heard tales of. He looked at Mance and then back at her, "You say your brother brought you here to marry him?" He gestured to Mance and Sansa nodded, "Yes, but-"

"Is this Jon Snow you speak of?"

Sansa looked at Mance and right away, she knew something was wrong, but she nodded, "Yes, your grace, and unfortunately, my brother was here but now he is gone." Stannis eyed her and slowly nodded, "You father, he was an honorable man." Sansa gave a small smile and grabbed Mance's arm with both of her hands, "He was, your grace." Stannis looked at her small hands wrapped around Mance's arm and then looked at her once more, "How unfortunate that your brother sold you off to this man. Tell me, Lady Sansa, if your father were alive, what would he have done to him?" He pointed at Mance and Mance growled, "She is a Queen as well, so you may also address her as Your grace!" Sansa was beginning to get nervous, but she spoke the truth,

"My husband, Mance Rayder, has been nothing but king and gentle to me. Jon did not sell me off to him, I agreed to the union so Mance would give my brother men to fight the White Walkers and reclaim the North. Were my father alive, he would have sat down with Mance and listened to what he had to say and then he would give his blessing and let us go."

Stannis looked at Sansa and smirked, "Well spoken, my Lady. Although Ned Stark was honorable, I am not him." He looked at Davos, "Have this Mance taken away and put in chains at Castle Black until I am ready to speak with him." Mance remained calm, but Sansa panicked, "No! You can't do this!" Stannis looked at his guards, ignoring her cries, "Take the girl ahead and get her a private room. I will be speaking with her later." As guards walked forward to grab her, Sansa grabbed at Mance, who held her to him, "The girl has nothing to do with what you want, Stannis. Take me, but leave her alone!" Stannis ignored him as he turned and walked back to his horse and as he did so, the guards grabbed Sansa and lifted her into the air, ripping her grip from her husband's coat, "Mance!" Mance could do nothing as guards grabbed his arms, holding him back, but he yelled, "You're alright, Sansa! You're going to be alright!"

The last he saw of her was as she was placed on the back of a horse and brought through the trees and towards the open gates of the Wall. Mance knew then, Jon Snow had betrayed them once more.

...

I told you it would be shorter! I have started my job! Huzzah! Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12

I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I got so many great reviews and I loved reading them! Mance and Sansa will see each other again soon...A bit of Jon/Stannis, Stannis/Sansa/Jon...and maybe some Melisandre/Sansa! Enjoy! With episode one of season 5 out...this chapter has been fixed a tiny bit to make more sense to the show.

...

Burn it

...

_**Later that day...**_

Stannis stood at the top of the Wall as he watched on as his men dragged rotting bodies of Wildling men and women to a pile in the woods. Davos stood to his right, as he usually did, and they watched in silence as another body was tossed into the pile. The wind was chilling, but it bothered neither as they watched the small figures below. He shook his head, "Such a waste of men. These men could have fought well-" Davos looked at his King and friend before interrupting, "Your grace, these men would have never accepted you as their King and leader. According to this clan, there is only one man they follow." Mance Rayder was a complex, yet interesting figure in the peoples eye, and Stannis knew it all to well. He wanted to speak with the King Beyond The Wall, but he had unfinished business to deal with first. Stannis looked at Davos and ordered, "Have the village burnt to the ground." Davos snapped his head in the King's direction and questioned, "What? Your grace, burning this-"

"Burn the village and bring me Mance Rayder. I wish to speak with him."

That was that. Davos slowly nodded and looked at the woods and village below before taking the elevator back down the Wall to retrieve the Wildling King. Once he reached Castle Black, he walked through the men and prisoners to get to a small room where Mance was being kept. At the sound of someone entering, Mance looked up from his spot on the floor, his hair in his eyes, and when he saw Davos he snorted, "Come to kill me already, Onion knight?" Davos frowned, "The King wishes to speak with you at the top of the Wall." Mance looked at him and nodded before his chains were unlocked and we walked out with Davos leading him. Before reaching the elevator, Davos made his orders to several of the men and then both went up the Wall. Stannis turned and watched as Mance was brought to the edge where Stannis stood. He spoke first, "I'm sure you believe I am going to push you, but fortunately, I have other plans for your life." Mance's wrists were still tied and he looked at the King before him,

"A shame that two King's cannot speak together as one without being restrained."

Staniss chuckled, "Well, I'm sure you understand why." Davos stood slightly behind them, listening to the interaction between the two King's. Stannis looked down at the woods and pointed, "Mance, how long have you lived in this village?" Mance walked to where he was and looked down, "For years it has been our home, until we felt is was no longer safe and then we would move on. Children have been born and raised there." Stannis mutely nodded and watched as men rode from the Wall on horseback, torches lit with fire, and they rode towards the village below and Mance followed his gaze to see the same. He questioned, "What are they doing?" Stannis did not answer as they entered the woods and flames began to lick the trees. Mance growled, "No! You can't do this! Where will my people live?" The two looked at each other and Stannis frowned, "Your people are no longer yours as of now. If they wish to live, they must bend the knee and swear loyalty to their rightful King. If they do as such, they will be free and once they fight in my war and win, they will be given land."

Davos spoke, "It is more than fair."

Mance looked from Stannis to Davos and growled, "Fair? You call burning down a home to thousands fair? I have lived in these lands for years and it had been home!" Stannis sighed, "Your people have nothing, fool. They have had nothing for years and now you are letting them suffer. Should they join me and my army, I promise to give them what they deserve; freedom." Mance looked down at Stannis and shook his head, "Fuck your freedom and fuck your land." Stannis looked at Davos and then back to Mance, "You have until tomorrow night to decide on your fate, Mance Rayder. Either you will choose to kneel before the true King, or you shall die." He looked at Davos, "Take him away."

Before he was grabbed, Mance looked down at the burning village below and felt a sadness wash over him that he had not felt in years. All of his hard work, his clans work, has been burnt. All of the memories he has made, from founding the land to marrying Sansa, it was all gone.

Sansa.

Davos had grabbed him and they were already in the elevator. He looked at Davos, "Where is she? Where is my wife?" Davos looked at him from the corner of his eye, "His grace shall be speaking with Lady Stark shortly. Mind yourself, she is being kept safe and away from you." Mance tugged his arm away from Davos' hold and growled, "She is Sansa Stark Rayder, Queen Beyond The Wall and my wife! Being kept away from me is the most unsafe thing anyone can do!" It was no good arguing, for he was simply put back into the room he was being kept in and left alone, his mind wondering about his wife's safety and where Jon Snow was.

...

Sansa paced her room back and forth, her mind frantic at what was happening outside. She stopped when the door was unlocked and she watched as Stannis Baratheon entered the room. He bowed his head, "Lady Stark." Sansa, remembering her courtesies, curtsied and quickly questioned, "Have you seen my husband? Is he alright?" Stannis smiled and closed the door behind him, "Sit down, Lady Sansa, I wish to speak with you." Sansa nodded slowly and sat down in the chair next to the bed and she watched as Stannis sat on the edge of the bed in front of her. He eyed her before questioning, "Don't you find it odd that you were told to marry Mance by your brother Jon?" Sansa nodded, "I did, your grace, but Jon assured me that such a union was going to help defeat the White Walkers and one day soon reclaim Winterfell as our own-"

"Did he? Did Mance give him his word?"

"Yes."

Her voice was soft and she feared she was going to say too much, and Stannis could sense that. He nodded, "Your father, I doubt he would have agreed to such a marriage." Sansa smiled softly, "No, he would have been upset about such a thing, but I love him." Stannis did not believe her and he was sure that she was trained to speak her pretty words. He leaned forward, "Do you really? Sansa, he is not here and you have nothing to worry about. You can tell me-"

"Pardon me, your grace, but tell you what? Do you believe my husband has brainwashed me into telling people that I love him? I married him because of duty, I laid with him the first night because of duty and now, I love him, but that is not my duty. My duty was to marry him, not love him, but I love him anyway. The love we have made, the short time we have had together, was not forced. I do not wish for you to think otherwise."

Sansa was bold and Stannis liked that. She no longer was the meek girl he had heard about, but she was a young woman, a married one at that, and she was doing as a wolf would do; she was protecting those she loved. Stannis straightened in his spot, the leather of his vest making the only noise in the room before he whispered, "You are bold to speak to any King like that, Sansa. Perhaps your time with Joffrey did not make you as weak as I believed, but if you ever speak to me like that again, I will punish you for it. King's are not all loved, Sansa, perhaps your husband's lies have shown you otherwise, but in my land, I will not be loved. King's must be feared, but most of all, the people must respect their King. The Wildling's do not respect Mance-"

She cared nothing for punishment, so Sansa stood, "The Wildling people respect Mance more than they will ever respect a man that raided their village and killed them by the hundreds! I'm sorry, your grace, but if you believed that going beyond the Wall was going to get you what you wanted, you thought false. My husband will not kneel before you and if he doesn't than neither will his people." Stannis stood as well and grabbed her arm, "Listen here, Lady Sansa, and listen good. Right now, your husband and people are in chains, awaiting their fate. I will not kill you simply because of your importance in reclaiming the North, but I will kill him without a second thought." He felt her shaking beneath him, so he let her go, before slowly stepping away and turning to the door.

"I have given your dear King until tomorrow night to decide his fate. You will be allowed to visit him and talk him into kneeling before me and giving me his men. Tell him, that should he choose death, your fate will be hanging in the balance."

...

Darkness was covering the Wall like a blanket and with little sleep in the near future, Sansa got up from her bed and walked to her door before knocking. A guard opened it and she whispered, "I have permission from the King to visit with my husband." The guard nodded and escorted her down the wooden steps and into the cold underground. Sansa wrapped her furs closer to her body as they walked down stone steps and stopped in front of a wooden door. The guard slowly turned the key and opened the door before announcing, "A visitor for you."

Inside, Mance looked up at the announcement and nearly wept in joy at the site of his wife walking inside. Sansa looked at the guard, "Give us an hour." Mance was standing, his hands urging to touch her, but they waited until the door was closed and locked before Sansa looked at him and he ran to her. Mance lifted her into his arms as she cried, "What are we doing here, Mance?" Mance listened to her ask that over and over as he held her close before her fell with her to the ground, "I don't know, Sansa, I don't know." Sansa pulled away and grabbed his face in her hands, "Stannis came to me, Mance, he came to me and he asked me if I was forced into this marriage and if I had been forced to say how I love you so. He doesn't believe me and-"

"Hush."

Mance hushed her and he sighed, "He burned to village, Sansa. I watched it burn to the ground along with the bodies." Sansa shook her head and whispered, "What good would come from that? He may be the true King of the seven kingdoms, but to burn this village-" She paused, "It's all Jon's fault, isn't it?" Mance nodded and held nothing back, "Aye, he has betrayed us yet again. Sansa, listen to me, don't let them talk you into doing anything. You are my wife and the Queen Beyond The Wall, they cannot do anything to you." She smiled and shook her head, "Foolish man, Queen Beyond The Wall means nothing to Stannis Baratheon." She climbed into his lap and kissed him softly on the lips,

"Why did he send you here?"

He knew that Stannis gave her permission to come see him and he also knew it was not for nothing. Sansa pulled back and sighed, "Mance, he wants you to kneel before him and swear loyalty to his name." Mance snorted before taking her off of him and standing, pulling her up by her hand to join him. He said nothing before she continued, "If you do not kneel, your fate will be death and.." She trailed off, not wishing to tell him of her fate as well. Mance looked at her, "Well?" Sansa closed her eyes, "You will die and my fate will hang in the balance. He said he will not kill me because of my importance in the North, but surely once he gets what he wants, I will be sold like cattle and married off to another."

"I won't allow it."

Mance was becoming angry and worried for her sake and his people, but Sansa kept pushing the subject, "Don't you understand? He'll kill you tomorrow night if you do not bend the knee. Mance, please, I'd rather you bend the knee and swear loyalty than you building your pride for your people!" Mance looked at her, "I care nothing for my pride! Should I bend the knee, I show weakness to my people and they will weaken as well."

"But if you don't bend the knee I will lose you."

Her voice was weak, and she was pale when he looked at her. The door was unlocked then and a woman entered, her gown black and her hair red, "Lady Sansa?" Mance grabbed Sansa's arm and growled, "Who are you?" Sansa looked at this woman with wide eyes, but she simply chuckled, "I am Melisandre, Stannis Baratheon's-"

"The Red Witch."

Melisandre looked at Sansa and nodded, "Yes, the Red Witch. Please, if you'll come with me, I wish to speak with you." Sansa looked at Mance and whispered, "I'll be fine. I'll come back in the morning and we'll talk again then. Please, Mance, think of what I said." Sansa took his hand and kissed it before leaving him alone in the cold room he was locked in. Melisandre took Sansa's hand and led her back upstairs and outside, "Such a love a between you two has not been seen for centuries. It is quite a beautiful thing." Sansa blushed, "I-I'm sorry, but what do you wish to speak of-" Melisandre stopped walking and looked at her, "You are in a situation that may not be remedied, my Lady, and if it is not, I fear you will be in terrible danger." She looked to her left and Sansa followed her gaze to see three men building a wooden stage, a large post standing in the middle. Sansa gasped and Melisandre continued,

"Should your husband not bend, you will have to watch him suffer while he burns alive. A sacrifice to Stannis' cause and to the Lord of Light, but should he bend the knee, you will be free-"

"Why must he burn? Why must he bend the knee to Stannis?"

Melisandre did not look at her, but simply stared at the stage, "The Lord of Light needs a sacrifice of royal blood, only then will Stannis Bartheon win his war and become King of the Realm." She finally looked at Sansa, "Stannis believes Mance Rayder is his sacrifice, and one way or another, the Lord of Light gets what he wants. Either by seduction and blood or by burning alive, yet I feel as though Stannis is wrong in who he has chosen, for there is another here, that has truer blood to royalty than Stannis himself." Sansa looked at her in shock and wonder before Melisandre touched her pale cheek, "Beware, my child, for tomorrow night shall seal all of our fates."

Once Sansa was in her room, Melisandre walked to Stannis' room and knocked before entering. He was sitting near the fire and he looked up at her, "And?" Melisandre smiled, "What I thought is true and what I saw speaks even more of the truth. Mance is not who you need, my love, but the bastard." Stannis slowly nodded and looked back into the fire, "What else?" Melisandre walked to him and whispered,

"Winter is Coming, your grace, and so is a Prince."

...

:O what could that last line mean!? I didn't get to any Jon this chapter, but he's coming in the next...so is sexy time, fights, and more! :D Leave a review, tell me what ya think!


	13. Chapter 13

Whose baby could it be? I'm sure many of you know the answer! Jon will be in this chapter..and I am now trying to closely follow the shows timeline of events, but I will be changing many things around. Enjoy. I wanted to get this chapter out here for you all...I'll be busy working for the next few days...might have sunday off...already have another chapter in the queue.. so you will get that in a few days to a week...enjoy and review! :D

...

Lord of Light

...

The morning brought no happiness for anyone at Castle Black.

Sansa awoke to the sound of hammer and nail hitting wood just below her window and when she rose to look outside, the burning stage was nearly complete, two times bigger than it was the night before. She turned away from the window to wash her face before she dressed in her gown of grays and blues. A knock on the door came and she choked out, "Enter." She listened to it slowly creak open before a voice she knew all too well spoke softly, "I'm happy to see you alright." Sansa spun around and looked at the man in the doorway, "What are you doing here?" Jon smiled and closed the door,

"I wanted to make sure you were alright."

She was trying to keep calm, Jon knew it, and it wasn't long before Sansa grabbed her washing bowl and threw it at him, "How dare you come to me now! You're a coward, Jon Snow!" Jon ducked as water and the bowl nearly hit him and he held out a hand to calm Sansa, "Sansa, please, I wanted to tell you the reason-" Sansa looked at him, her eyes wild, "Reason? I know the fucking reason, Jon! You sold him out and you sold me out! You have always believed in Stannis Baratheon and his cause, father believed in it, and now you wish to follow in his steps. Damn it, Jon, you sold us!" Jon shook his head and walked to her, his voice raising as well, "I didn't sell you! Sansa, Stannis' army is four times larger than Mance's and when he wrote to me here, I knew that he would have the better chance at defeating the White Walker's and reclaiming the North!" Sansa shook her head and lunged at him, her fists hitting his chest and arms,

"The North does not belong to him! My father and his father before him, and so on, they have ruled as Lord of the North! You have no claim to Winterfell, Jon, you're a bastard!"

Her screaming stopped when she saw his face, how hearing those words from her mouth hurt him so. Still, Sansa spoke on, "It's true, isn't it? You have always been a bastard, Jon Snow. Winterfell and the North is not yours to give. I am the only true Stark alive and I have accepted that, I wish you would as well. When this is over, and my husband bends the knee, I am taking him and my clan and going to Winterfell." Jon stood in silence before her, but Sansa laughed and gestured around her,

"Look at what you have done. You betrayed Mance and his clan twice, you have lied to me, your sister, and betrayed me. Now, my husband is set to burn and I will be a widow, ripe for the picking to any Lord that want's me and Stannis will sell me off like a pig at the market as soon as he knows my land will be his." Jon shook his head and whispered, "I may be a bastard, but I am your brother, Sansa, and I never meant to hurt you. I know you are angry, but in time-"

"I take it this meeting did not go well."

Jon and Sansa looked to see Stannis standing in the doorway, looking at the water and broken shards of the wash bowl on the floor. He looked at Jon, "You're needed elsewhere, boy, I wish to speak with your sister." Jon looked at Sansa and whispered, "I hope you will understand why I did as I did." Sansa shook her head, "Go." Stannis watched as the boy in all black rushed out of the room and he looked back at Sansa, "Follow me, my Lady."

...

"Where are we going?"

Stannis held a torch in his hand and led her down the same stone steps she was brought down when she was visiting Mance, but they walked straight instead of stopping. Stannis looked back at her, "I wish for you to see something, which will hopefully help you persuade your idiot husband." He gestured for the guard to unlock a door and once inside, more torches were lit, showing cells and her people, Mance's family of clans, behind bars and in chains. She gasped and covered her mouth, a hand touching her back gently, "Go ahead, look at them." Sansa walked forward and they looked at her, some of them looking away in shame, but then she saw Joanna and her husband Josef. She rushed to the cell and Joanna reached for her, "Sansa! Gods, we thought you were dead! Where is Mance? Is he alright? Please tell us he's alright!" Sansa held her friend's hand and looked at the Wildling's around her, "Mance is alright. He is being kept alone just as I am being kept and I am able to visit him."

She heard murmurs and sighs of relief, but Stannis yelled out, "Tell them, my Lady, tell them what is to happen." Sansa looked at him and then back at Joanna, "I can't-" Joanna looked at her and whispered, "What's wrong?" Sansa backed away and looked around, "Mance has been ordered to bend the knee and swear loyalty to Stannis Baratheon. He has refused to do so and should he keep refusing, he will be burned alive at nightfall." The men yelled out and she heard Tormund's voice over all of them, "No! Our people do not kneel! What does this King not understand? We are a proud people and Mance worked half of his life trying to bring us together in peace! Mance Rayder is our one true King! Fuck Westeros and the scum it brings!" Cheers came and Sansa pleaded, "You don't understand, Tormund! If he dies, then all of you will follow if you choose not to fight for the King. Please, help me-"

"Mance will not kneel, my Lady."

Tormund looked at her through the bars and backed away to his seat, "None of us will." Stannis walked forward and grabbed her arm, "See, my Lady? Mance is a King of lies. Come." Sansa felt defeated as she was brought back to her room and locked back inside. Tonight, she would only have one last chance to be with him, and then she must watch him die.

...

Jon walked through the soot and ash of the burnt village, Ghost trailing behind him in the snow. He kicked at burnt wood and items that had once had value to the clan. He came upon Mance and Sansa's hut, and found half of it still standing, so he entered, his eyes scanning the ash and snow. Most of the items inside were gone, burnt to dust, but he saw a charred pillow and picked it up. What he saw under it made him close his eyes for a moment and rethink what he had done. In his hands, he held a black tunic and over the breast, was a stitched in Stark sigil. Sansa was making such a thing for Mance before the attack happened and the shirt had not been touched by the flames. He rolled it up quickly and put it in his cloak, keeping it safe until he would see his sister again.

Perhaps he had been wrong to doubt their love and to follow Stannis. Jon was confused as to what he wanted to do next, but he knew a visit to Mance before nightfall was in the near future.

...

"Will you go to her now?"

Melisandre looked at Stannis and smiled, "Of course, your grace. I must ask, though, do you still wish to for forth in your plan for tonight?" Stannis looked up at her and thought for a moment before he stood, "The Lord of Light speaks of this bastard boy of the North and his blood, correct?" Melisandre nodded as she watched Stannis begin to pace,

"Jon Snow is heroic, he always has been, he has Stark blood in him. Tonight, Mance will not bend the knee to me and we will go forth with the burning. No doubt Snow will try to save him, as this man as saved his own life countless times and is married to his dear sister." Melisandre whispered, "Should he save Mance Rayder, what will we do then?" Stannis paused and smirked at her, "I think you know what you'll need to do. We need blood of royalty or the death of it, who it comes from is the most important. We don't want to kill Jon Snow, no, we just want his blood. Then, only then, will the prophecy be complete." Melisandre walked to him and touched his face, "The boy is a Stark, my love, he will do what the Lord of Light has seen." He looked at his mistress once more,

"Jon Snow will know of his parentage sooner than later, for we must awaken the dragon within."

...

Sansa tossed down her rag and stood from the bathtub, her eyes looking around for a sheet to dry off in.

"Here you go, my dear." Sansa gasped and looked in the doorway to see Melisandre standing there holding a sheet out for her with a smile upon her face. Sansa covered her bosom and quickly grabbed it, "I-I didn't hear-how did you get in?" Melisandre chuckled and walked around the tub as Sansa wrapped the sheet around her and stepped out, "You were asleep when I came in, so I waited until you woke." Sansa nodded slowly and gestured to the bed, "You may sit, if you would like. I am just getting ready to see my husband." Melisandre watched as Sansa disappeared behind a dressing screen and she spoke out, "You must be tired lately, hm? All that is going on and the bed is quite uncomfortable."

Sansa was pulling on her skirts and she paused, "Yes, I have been quite tired as of late. I fear I might be catching something." She heard Melisandre chuckle, "Nonsense, my child." Sansa walked out from behind the screen and questioned, "Is there something you needed?" Both women looked at each other before the woman in red hummed, "Tell me, dear girl, you and Mance have been intimate?" Sansa clutched the sheet she had bundled in her arms closer to herself,

"I-Well, yes, of course, but-"

"Of course you have, why do I dare ask. Yet, I wonder, does he know?"

Sansa frowned, "Know what? I'm sorry, but I don't understand." It was then that Melisandre knew that even Sansa had no clue about what she was speaking of. The red woman stood and walked to her slowly, "The Gods can be very kind to us, if we ask them for a gift. In return, we show our appreciation for what we receive and hold onto that gift with our hands." Sansa looked into her eyes and continued to listen,

"You and Mance have been intimate and it was so powerful, so pure, that the Gods have given you the greatest gift of all."

Melisandre reached forward and touched Sansa's stomach with two fingers, "The gift of a new life is beautiful, my Lady, do not take it for granted." Sansa placed her hand on her belly, "Are you telling me I'm with child?" Melisandre smiled, "The Lord of Light is fond of you and sees a bright future for your future children. The son you carry shall be much like his father, but look so much like his mother. Goodnight, my Lady." Sansa watched as she left her room, leaving the young woman with news that she could not even believe. Sansa touched her stomach and shook her head, "It can't be."

...

"Go ahead, my Lady."

Sansa thanked the guard and walked into the torch lit chamber, listening to the door close and lock behind her. Mance was sitting at a table, waiting for her, and when he saw her enter wearing a gown, he smirked, "I've always loved seeing you in gowns. You look so proper and beautiful, like you shouldn't be mine." Sansa sighed, "Mance, you know why I'm here-"

"Of course, you're here to talk me into bending the knee to the one true King. Has he turned you over to his side yet? Hm?"

Mance waited for her answer and when none came, he shook his head, "I'm sorry, girl." Sansa's lip began to quiver and she walked to him, going to her knees in front of him, her hands resting on his thighs, "I will only beg once more, Mance, please do not get yourself killed. Please, bend the knee and I promise you, I will always be at your side and I will give you-" Mance reached down and touched her face, cupping her cheek as she leaned into his touch, "I love you, Sansa, I truly do, and I will always love you, but you do not understand." Sansa closed her eyes as a tear fell into his hand, "For half of my life, I have been bringing my people together and they have looked up to me. As soon as I bend to that fool, I will no longer be trusted as their King. Where will that leave you? Either I'd be killed by my own men, or we would be exiled, pushed away, and living in a hut alone."

"I'd rather be alone with you in the woods, struggling for survival, than a widow with nowhere to go and no one to trust."

Sansa knew talking to him would be pointless, for he had made up his mind. Mance would not bend the knee and all would be lost. He would not know of the child she was carrying, for if she told him now, he would do something horrible and drastic to save her life and the child's life. No one could know. Mance sighed, "It may just be our last few hours together, my Queen." Sansa looked up at him and nodded, "It might be. How shall we spend it?" Mance smiled, "I want to feel you once more, Sansa, I want to make love to you." She was standing now, looking around, "There is no bed. How can we-" She watched as he removed his large fur coat and laid it on the table next to them. Without another word, Sansa removed her cloak and draped it over the coat, making sure they would remain warm and as she finished, Mance lifted her into his arms and placed her on the table.

"We should undress."

Mance shook his head, "We have no time for that, my girl." Sansa looked down and watched as he removed himself from his breeches, as his other hand lifted her skirts to her waist, baring herself to him. Sansa cried out as she felt his cold hands touch her intimately and Mance hushed her, "You must be quiet, love." Sansa nodded and bit her lip as she became wet and he slowly entered her, "Tell me you love me, Sansa!" As he thrust into her, she squealed out, "I will always love you, Mance! I swear it!"

...

Mance thrust into her once more and then fell upon her, his face wet with sweat and tears, as he knew this was going to be the last time he would see her happy. Sansa held him to her and whispered, "I do not wish to accept your fate, my love." Mance looked at her and hummed, "Let us at least enjoy the little time we have together."

Both spent another hour in each others arms before Sansa was brought back to her room. As she walked back up the steps, Jon passed her and bowed his head as he made his way to Mance's chamber. Sansa said not a word to him, but passed him and went to her room, where she cried until the sun set.

...

We will pick up with Jon/Mance and the fate! keep reading and enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

As I said, my chapters would be a bit shorter for now on. I am trying to get these out there as soon as I can. Last chapter was kinda fun to write, since the big scenes are coming up. Most of them taken from the show, but with my own changes as I see fit. We'll see that scene between Jon/Mance in this chapter with some changes and then onto the fate!

...

Burn him

...

Mance sat in silence, looking up and out of the small window in the room they had him locked in. His eyes closed and then opened again when he heard the door opening and a voice he knew too well thank the guard. He looked towards the door and saw Jon Snow entering, his black crow's cloak upon his shoulders and his face paler than he remembered. Upon entering, Jon could smell the sex still in the air and he knew that Mance and Sansa had said their final goodbyes. Mance spoke first, "So here we are." Jon simply looked at him as Mance chuckled and looked at the floor, "You were once my prisoner, Snow, now I'm yours. This, as our last meeting-"

"It doesn't have to our last."

They looked to one another and Mance shook his head, "No, but it will be. Tell me, Snow, why did you betray us once more? Why did you betray your sister?" Jon stood in his place, trying to find the words to speak, but Mance snorted, "I'm not sure I even want to know. I suppose it's along the lines of Stannis has a better army and your family believes him to be the one true King?" Jon nodded carefully, "Do you know what Stannis wants, Mance?" The older man nodded, "Aye, he wants me to bend the knee and he wants my people to fight. He's a bold man and will be a better King than the fools that have been on that cursed throne for the past 200 years, but I refuse to serve him."

"What about my sister?"

Mance looked away, his eyes closing as he thought of his wife, "She has you to watch over her, I know that much-" Jon snorted, "She won't stay here and you know it. Sansa is a Lady of Winterfell and there must always be a Stark there. Stannis knows it as much as you and I, so both of us know she will be sent back and married off to a proper Lord." Silence was pregnant between the two until Jon continued, "I know I betrayed you and Sansa, I know it is unforgivable, but I know now that my sister truly loves you, even though I wished to believe she did not before." Mance stood slowly from his seat, "I know she loves me and she knows I love her. Sansa also knows that duty is duty and must be done. Her duty was to marry me and my duty is to die for my people."

"You're just afraid for your people to see you afraid!"

Jon watched Mance walk around the table to him, "Oh, of course I am afraid. There is no shame in being afraid and my people know it." He turned from Jon and sat upon the table he and Sansa had fucked on just earlier. The two looked at each other and Mance asked, "How will they do it?" Sansa had mentioned being burned alive, but Mance did not think that would be true, so he wanted to hear it from Jon. Jon sighed and looked at him, "They'll burn you alive." His face became one of a frightened child, fear burning in his own eyes before he wiped his face with his hand, "I thought she was exaggerating." Jon knew that Sansa must've told him before, but he just didn't believe her. Mance nodded, "Aye, that is a bad way to go." Jon nodded, "Mance-"

"I'll be honest with you, Snow, I don't want to be burned alive, I don't even want to die. Hells, I don't want people to remember me scorched and screaming with my last breath and I don't want Sansa to see such a thing." Jon frowned, "That's exactly what will happen if you hold your dignity and pride, they'll watch you die, sing songs about you in the end, all the while my poor sister is watching her husband, the only man she has ever loved truly, burn alive and screaming for her."

Mance closed his eyes and growled, "I don't want her there, Snow, she shouldn't be able to watch." Jon nodded before he continued, "You're a good lad, Jon Snow, truly you are, but if you nor anyone else can understand why I won't give my people or bend the knee to such a man, then there is no point in explaining anymore." Jon had enough and he had grown tired, so he turned and knocked on the door, but as it opened, he turned and looked back at Mance, "You're making a terrible mistake, Mance." He reached into his cloak and pulled out the tunic that he had found in the burnt village, "My sister was making this for you before you were all taken. You have only a few hours to rethink your decision, Mance, until then, hold this." He tossed it to Mance, who caught it and looked at the black tunic and the gray Stark sigil that would be placed over his heart. As Jon was leaving, Mance whispered, "I've only ever wanted to be able to make my own decisions, whether they be good or bad." Jon paused in the doorway and closed his eyes before he continued to walk, leaving Mance alone and now afraid in darkness.

...

_**He is a proud man.**_

Sansa thought as she was helped into her black gown. Melisandre brought it to her just an hour before, "My Lady, black will suit you in this occasion." It was a lovely black gown with lace and a long skirt, but she did not want to wear it. Not tonight. Not ever. Sam had sent his friend by the name of Gilly to help her dress and as she was lost in her thoughts, the girl whispered, "I know you don't wish to wear this, my Lady, but it looks lovely on you." Sansa looked at herself in the mirror and saw the circles under her eyes, how tired she looked, and how sad. Gilly smiled at her in the mirror, "I know it's not my place to say, but Mance was truly lucky to be married to you. How long were you together?" Sansa turned and looked at her, "About two months. We-We fell in love in a short time." Gilly gave a sad smile, "Well, I hope-"

"Sansa? Gilly?"

They looked to the doorway and saw Sam standing there, "It's time."

...

_**He is a proud man.**_

That was all she kept thinking as she stood next to Stannis, waiting for Mance to be brought outside. Stannis looked down at her, "A shame that not even his wife could talk him into bending the knee." Sansa looked at Stannis and whispered, "My husband is a proud man, your grace, and I will accept the fact that when I married him, he was already proud." Stannis snorted, "Not even talk of his unborn son could turn him. What kind of a man is that?" Sansa knew that no doubt Melisandre told Stannis of the son she was carrying, but she simply looked forward at the stage of wood before replying,

"He does not know, for I wish for him to leave this world, if he must, without doubt nor regret in his mind."

Stannis nodded, "Well said, Lady Sansa. Do you regret anything?" Sansa shook her head, "I regret nothing of my time with him." The air was cold around them and it was dark, but torches lit the courtyard of Castle Black, showing the sadness and calm on everyone's faces. Sansa looked over her shoulder and saw Jon standing near Sam and Gilly, and when she caught his eyes, Jon bowed his head. Footsteps on wood were heard as Mance was led into the courtyard by two guards, his wrists shackled and placed in front of him. Sansa gasped and looked up at him, how dressed down he was in his dark breeches and a familiar black tunic. Sansa frowned, for it looked just like, wait! She became emotional when she saw the Stark sigil placed over his heart- it was the tunic she made him! Mance searched the small crowd and saw her standing on the side of Stannis, the black gown she wore darker than the night and her face paler than he remembered. As he walked down the steps to them, Sansa looked at the King next to her before whispering, "Please, your grace, I beg of you, do not let him-"

Stannis whispered back, "It must be done."

Mance stopped in front of them and he looked at Stannis directly, "All of this, this has been my home for a long time. I openly refuse to bend the knee to you, but I do wish you good fortune in your wars." Sansa began to sob and Mance looked at her next, "Hush, Sansa, don't cry." He tried to walk forward to her, but the guards grabbed his shoulder. Stannis nodded, "Let him." He was let go and she wrapped her arms around his waist, crying into his chest, "You stupid man, why must you put us through all of this?" She was speaking of herself and the unborn son she carried, but he didn't know that. Mance kissed the top of her hair and whispered, "I have to do this, Sansa, for them and for you." Sansa shook her head and he leaned down, putting his forehead against hers before she whispered, "All I want is freedom and a world with no more night. I want you here beside me to hold me. I understand now, of what you have to do. You-You have always done your duty." Stannis looked to his right at Melisandre and she smiled slightly before he sighed, "It is time, Mance Rayder." He was pulled away from Sansa, the Wildling's and Night's Watch looking on as she put a hand on his cheek and he leaned into her touch until he was pulled towards the stage. Mance was turned and he looked up at the wood, awaiting him so he could burn. He became frightened and leaned back, but the guards pushed him forward, urging him onto the stage.

Sansa was beginning to panic, for she did not want to lose another that she loved dearly. She wanted her child to have a father, she wanted him to teach him how to horse ride and how to fight. Most of all, she wanted to have him there with her to watch it all. She ran forward, "For the love of the seven, bend the knee!" Guards ran after her and grabbed her before pulling her back to Stannis, "You'll only make it worse with your crying and yelling, my Lady." Sansa was restrained and she watched as Mance was tied to the pole in the middle of the stage. He looked at Sansa and closed his eyes before looking away and at Tormund and the other Wilding's watching. Sansa looked at Melisandre as she stepped forward and looked at all around her,

"We all must choose. Man or woman, young or old, Lord or peasant, our choices are the same. We choose light or we choose darkness. We choose good or evil and we choose the true God or the false!"

She turned and grabbed a torch from a guard and swung around to the Wildling's, "Free-folk! There is only one true King and his name is Stannis. Here stands your King of lies and your Queen shall watch him burn." She and Sansa looked at one another, Sansa's face wet with tears and red from crying and the cold, but Melisandre stayed calm before she spoke, "Behold the fate of those that choose the darkness!" Melisandre walked to a corner of the stage and set it on fire and as Sansa watched she mumbled, "No, no, please!" She kept trying to pull away from the guards as each corner as lit and then the torch was placed at the bottom. Mance stared at Sansa as the stage became to smoke and catch fire, his eyes watering and his face showing his true fear and Sansa looked back. She tugged once more at the hold on her arms, but soon she gave up as the flames became larger. Her husband, the one man she had come to love in truth, was being burnt alive in front of her and she could do nothing.

Mance looked down at the wood beneath his feet and saw the flames nearly touching him. He began to cry out, panic running through his body as he felt the heat touching him. Sansa heard him whimpering and his cry and she screamed, "Please! Stop this and he will bend the knee! Can't you hear him?!" She looked at Stannis and he growled, "It's too late now, my Lady." Jon, who was hearing the whimpers and cries from Mance and his sister screaming finally broke and he pushed past Sam and Gilly and began to run towards the stage while removing his cloak and grabbing his sword from his belt. Stannis and Melisandre watched as Jon jumped into the flames. Mance saw Jon jump onto the burning stage and as Jon rushed behind him, he felt the flames burning his left arm. Jon yelled, "I can't let you die!" He placed his sword in one of the chain links and twisted before pulling, letting the old metal come free before he grabbed Mance's tunic and pushed him through the flames, him following behind. Both men landed on the ground with a groan, coughing from the smoke, and Mance whimpering from the burns upon his arm.

Sansa watched all of this unfold with the others and when Mance and Jon made it through alive, she was let go, and she ran to them. As she fell to the ground, she held Mance's face in her hands, "Mance? Mance, look at me!" He opened his eyes and smiled, "I've been burned-" She hushed him and laughed in relief, "Yes, you have, but you'll be alright. Gods!" She placed his head on her lap and all watched as the stage collapsed from the flames, Jon crawling to them, "I couldn't let you die, you old fool, for my sister needs you more than you need to show your status as a King to your people." All were quiet until Stannis began to slowly clap, "Quite a show, Jon, thank you for that." Stannis looked at his guards, "Take him away." Sansa looked at Stannis, "Why? He has done nothing but save a life!" Jon hushed her, "I'll be alright. Stay with him, Sansa, he'll need you tonight." Jon was grabbed and brought to the room where Mance was being kept, while the others simply watched in silence, waiting to hear what Stannis had left to say. Stannis walked to Sansa and Mance, both of whom were still on the ground, "Now, what shall I do with you two?"

"Your grace, I think it is clear of what has happened tonight. The Lord of Light has refused your sacrifice of Mance Rayder, but has chosen another in his place, one of richer blood."

Melisandre stood at his side and Sansa looked up at them both, "I won't let you take him away from me. If you do, I shall die by his side." Stannis chuckled, "Aye, well, you're lucky then. Take them to her room." He looked back at Sansa, "I'll be there in the morning to speak with you both." Mance groaned in pain as he was lifted from the ground and carried away. Sansa stood and looked at the men watching her, the Wildling's eyes staring at her as she did them. She smiled at them, "I won't let him die." Tormund and Joanna smiled before she turned away and ran to her rooms, past the Lord Commander and the others. The men of the Night's Watch were frowning as she passed, but none said a word. Even after they were gone, all was quiet as the stage burned to ashes, no sacrifice being made to any Lord or God.

...

MANCE LIVES! I can't kill him off like the show did. I really hope you enjoyed...let me know! I'll be covering many things in the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

YAY FOR JON! Now, you think it's over? How wrong you were...more drama and stuff coming up...Keep reading and reviewing!

...

Healing

...

Burns heal, but scars remain forever.

Sansa dipped a rag into cold water before squeezing it and gently patting it on Mance's burnt arm. His burns trailed from his elbow to his wrist and would eventually leave a scar. Sansa smiled to herself as she thought of Sandor Clegane, how she did not mind it, and no doubt she would not mind Mance's scars.

"What are you smiling about?"

At the sound of Mance's voice, Sansa looked at his face and sighed in relief, "Thank the seven you are alright! I-I thought-" She stopped speaking and dropped the rag onto the floor before jumping into the small bed and on top of her husband. She took his face in her hands and leaned down to kiss him, which was accepted with happiness. Mance chuckled, "I should try to get myself killed more often, eh?" Sansa smiled and whispered, "I thought I would lose you forever, you foolish man. If Jon hadn't jumped into the flames to save you- and your whimpers!" Mance hushed her and went to hold her, but his arm mad his cry out, "Gods!" Sansa got off of him and went back to taking care of his burnt arm, her small hands tenderly touching him, "You'll be fine, but it will scar." Mance looked at it, "Just another wound to add to the list. It could have been worse." Sansa rolled her eyes and whispered, "I can't believe you almost-"

She was interrupted when the door was open and sunlight came into the room, blinding Mance and Sansa for just a moment. Two guards entered and stopped at the foot of the bed, "Mance Rayder, the King wishes to speak with you in his rooms at once." Sansa stood and dried her hands on her gown, "Wait a moment. My husband is not feeling well and has wounds from the fire. He is in no condition to speak with the King at this moment and you can return that message to him!" Mance sat up in the bed, "Calm yourself, little wife." He looked at the guards and nodded, "Aye, I'll go with ya." Sansa tried to protest, but he stood, holding his wrapped arm, "Lead the way." Sansa watched helpless as Mance began to walk away, but he quickly turned and bent down to her, kissing her upon her forehead, "When I return, you and I shall hold each other until the sun rises." Sansa nodded and watched him struggle to follow the men out of the room. Sansa cried out and fell upon the bed before putting her head in her hands, for she feared his fate even more now.

...

"You look well rested. You were asleep for a whole day."

Mance looked at Stannis and had a frown on his face as his eyes followed the King around the room. Stannis stopped pacing and looked up at him, "I have to admit I have the greatest respect for you and what you would do for your people. I understand that kneeling before another King would show your weakness." He paused in speaking and looked at the burns upon Mance's arm, "Did your wife tend to those?" Mance looked to where he was looking and nodded, "Aye, she tended to me whilst I slept." Stannis licked his lips and stated, "She must truly care for you." Stannis leaned back against his desk and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'll be blunt with you, Mance Rayder. Did I want you to burn? No, of course not. I wanted you to swear your allegiance to me and give me your Wildling men to help fight this war-"

"You wanted us to fight in the war that has nothing to do with me? I'm trying to fight for the living here while you are prancing around in the south, trying to win an iron chair."

Stannis smirked, "As I was saying, had you bent your knee to me, you would have been left alone. The Lord of Light knows what to do and I am going to tell you something that I have not been truthful about." Mance looked at Stannis with curiosity before he continued, "There is a prophecy and you played a vital part in it." Mance growled, "What are you going on about? Prophecies are for children and the storybooks." Stannis chuckled and gestured to a chair, "Please sit and I shall tell you all about it."

...

He told Mance about how the Lord of Light spoke of Stannis winning the war, earning a crown, and an iron chair, but it would come at a price. He spoke of how they needed a burning sacrifice and the blood of a dragon to make the prophecy come to truth. Mance scoffed, "This is a bunch of shit." Stannis nodded slowly and replied, "You may think so at first, but did you not see what happened when you were in the flames? Jon Snow jumped through the fire and got you out, yourself receiving a burn on your arm that will scar." Mance looked at it and he heard Stannis question, "What wounds did Jon have? The boy was not touched by the fire and as of now has no burns upon his body, nor was his hair burnt. Those flames were high, Mance, and Snow did not melt."

"Are you saying that Jon Snow has the blood of the dragon?"

Mance smirked, "Aye, I am also saying that the Lord of Light knew it. You were part of a test, Mance, nothing more. We knew Jon Snow would not let you burn alive, so we were just waiting for him to show us." Mance stood and shouted, "You used me as bait? You worried my wife and my people of my fate, just so in the end, I was not meant to die?!" Stannis chuckled, "Quite the mistake, but not to worry, you will not be burning. There is another here, another that will burn and not by my hand. The Lord of Light has chosen and their fate shall be completed soon." Mance was hoping he did not mean Sansa, but he said nothing as he slowly nodded in understanding,

"May I go now? I wish to return to my wife-"

"You won't be returning back there. Until all of this is complete and my prophecy is brought to truth, you will be separated."

If looks could kill, Mance would have killed Stannis three times over, but he grabbed his vest and pulled him close, "You have to kill me to keep me from her. She needs to be with me at all times for my protection." Stannis saw the guards coming into the room and he removed himself from Mance's hand, "You will be sleeping in a separate room, but you will be able to visit one another, should you wish. If you're worried about her protection, you need not to worry. I can have two guards placed in front of her door, because honestly, the men of Castle Black were looking forward to your death and with their most honorable member saving you, anyone involved with you or Jon are at risk." Stannis gestured the guards forward, "You will be kept comfortably in the last remaining room that is close to her own room, but until I feel that I have accomplished what I need to, you will not stay with each other."

Mance began to laugh as he could not believe what he was hearing, "And what do you think you'll accomplish?" Stannis sat at his desk before answering, "I'll accomplish gaining an army and a future on the Iron Throne."

...

She wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, but when Sansa woke up, she found Ser Alliser Thorne sitting in a chair across the room, watching her. She sat up with a gasp and put her hand to her neck, frightened to see him watching her. She was the first to speak, "I-I thought I locked the door. What are you doing here, Ser?" He said nothing and simply began to chuckle before finally speaking, "Tell me, Sansa Stark, if given the choice between your brother and that King of lies, who would you choose?" Sansa was confused at why he brought up something like that right away, but she took her time answering as she stood from the bed and smoothed out her blue gown. Ser Alliser watched her with burning eyes until she answered, "I-I don't feel like I should have to answer that. Whomever I would choose, I would have good reason to do so. Now, why are you here?" He stood as though someone had lit a fire under his chair and walked to her, "I don't like the Wildling people, my Lady, I truly do not. They are vile, they have done things to my people, my friends, that are unforgivable. To see a woman such as yourself married to their King, it bother's me greatly. Do you understand?"

Sansa understood everything he was speaking of. She looked up at him and whispered, "I undestand, Ser Alliser, but I hope you understand that the Wildling;s are now my people and I am their Queen. My husband protects them and watches over them with myself by his side. Marrying into the clans was the greatest thing that has ever happened to me!" Ser Alliser sneered at her as they stared at one another, "You shame your family by marrying him. That man is a lie to his people and to Westeros. Ned Stark would be disgusted by the display of your marriage with Mance Rayder. You, fucking a Wildling man every night, giving him children, and living beyond the Wall." Sansa looked back up at him and argued,

"And you forget that where our home is is not a part of Westeros, Ser. I may not be my husband and I may not be strong enough to fight you with swords or my hands, but my words can be just as hurtful. You are nothing but a coward, hiding at the Wall, of which my own ancestor built! I call you a coward, for you find it necessary to remind me of my dead father and what he would have wanted. "Don't you speak of my father. You didn't know my father and you aren't fit to have his name on your filthy tongue! One of the last things he ever said to me was that he was going to find me a husband that was brave and gentle and good -and that is exactly the kind of man I have found in my husband. I have not one doubt that my father and our Gods were watching over me and guiding me to Mance Rayder. Now, I will kindly say this, as I have never said it to any person before- fuck off."

"You are a whore, Sansa Stark. You are nothing but a whore and you don't realize it. How many men have you been with? First the Baratheon boy, then the imp, Petyr Baelish must've fucked you twice before he got tired of you. Tell me, how many of their bastards did you have to rid yourself of?"

He smirked at the shock on her face, but it did not remain long, for her hand swung up and slapped him hard across the face. Ser Alliser hissed from the pain and touched his cheek, blood smearing on his fingers from her nails taking skin. Sansa was shaking from anger and now she was nervous, for she just hit Jon's commander. Ser Alliser growled and roughly grabbed her arm, making Sansa cry out, but before he could hurt her anymore, a voice spoke from the open doorway,

"If you strike her, Ser Alliser, I will have your hands removed."

Both Sansa and Alliser looked to the door and saw Stannis Baratheon standing before them with Davos by his side. Alliser let her go and began his explanation, "The bitch hit me, your grace! Look at my cheek-" Stannis chuckled, "All with good reason, I am sure. Now, go have some ale and drown in your sorrows." Alliser looked at Sansa and then hissed before rushing from the room, Stannis looking after him as he went before he looked at Sansa and cleared his throat, "His behavior towards you is not excusable, my Lady, although it is likely he had too much ale and wine." Sansa sniffed and held her bruised arm, "Thank you, your grace. I-Please, tell me when I can see my husband? Is he returning?" Stannis looked at her, his face stone before he shook his head and left the room with Davos following him, leaving Sansa confused and alone.

...

Jon paced back and forth before the door finally opened and Melisandre walked in, her hands clasped in front of her and a smile on her face. Jon paused, "My Lady, under what rights am I being kept here?" She looked over Jon from his head to his toes, "Not a burn nor scorch on your body, Jon Snow, how peculiar." He looked down at his black vest and breeches and saw it was true, there was no burnt spot on him from jumping in the flames to save Mance. He watched as the woman in red walked to him and whispered, "You are very special to the King's future, Jon Snow. I hope you will not let us down." Jon eyed her with suspicioned, but he was curious with what she had to say.

"You mentioned I did not get burned. Why didn't I? What do you know that I don't?"

Melisandre sat on the table in the room and chuckled, "I think the question is, what do you know about your parent's?"

...

Thank you to my new friend, Tommyginger for giving me amazing ideas and parts for this chapter, which I was having trouble with. I hope you all enjoyed!


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sure I covered a lot of ground in the last chapter. If this chapter ends up being late, I am sorry, but I have a job now! And I have been working 8-5 since last tuesday and I am TIRED. Working hard to get this out to you! Glad you all enjoyed the last few chapters...We'll cover some jon/stannis, sansa/jon/mance/Stannis and so much more!

...

Tell me

...

Everyone seemed to hate her, except for her people.

Sansa stood at the top of the dark wooden steps, looking down at the men walking around and training in the dirt filled courtyard below. When they would pause for a break, they would look up at her and sneer, anger in their eyes. Sansa sighed and began to walk down the steps, eager to get to the cells to visit Tormund and Joanna, to speak with them of events that have passed. Two guards walked behind her, escorting her where she needed or wanted to go, most of the time is was to Mance's room. They would hear her moans and cries as they stood before Mance's door for hours, until she finally exited with a blush upon her face and neck and her eyes downcast. Stannis was keeping them separated, although the reason was not entirely clear, but Sansa knew she would find out why sooner or later.

"My Lady!"

She turned slowly and saw Sam running towards her, holding a crying baby in his arms with Gilly running at his side. Sansa became worried and she saw the child was red faced and his tears were large. Sam caught his breath, "Little Sam, he won't stop crying and we think he's ill." She put her hand on the child's head, "I-What do you want me to do? I have no expertise in children.." She trailed off as she thought of the baby growing inside of her, the baby only few knew about. Gilly became worried,

"Please! If Alliser Thorne is told that he's sick and crying like this, he'll have us sent away or killed for sure!"

Sansa suddenly realized who she should bring the baby to, so she took him from Sam, "Follow me." Gilly and Sam walked after her as they rushed to Mance's room. She looked back at them and spoke over the screaming child in her arms, "Mance is the King of his clan and when a new child is born, he looks over him or her to make sure they are healthy and strong. No doubt he can find out what is wrong with little Sam."

When they finally made it to his rooms, Sansa entered without entering, startling Mance from sleep, "What the hells-" He stopped speaking when he saw the screaming child in Sansa's arms and two other people behind her. Sansa rushed to him, "The baby won't stop crying and he seems to be sick. Please tell me you can look over him and see if you know what is wrong?" He nodded and took the child from her, the growing baby boy in his arms crying as though it had been hit by an arrow. Mance placed him on the bed and began to undress him, looking for any injuries or problems, but he found none. Sam and Gilly stood behind Sansa and Mance, watching the couple check the child. It was then Mance placed a finger in the child's mouth and he stopped crying, making Mance chuckle, "Look here, your boy is sucking on my finger. His teeth are coming in, nothing more." Gilly and Sam sighed in relief and happiness and watched as Sansa dipped a clean rag into cold water and twisted it, "This cloth should help, Gilly. Keep it wet and cold and place it in his mouth for a few minutes at a time, letting him bite it. He will be just fine."

They left and Sansa and Mance sat in silence, leaning back in his bed and holding each other, Sansa listening to his heartbeat. She looked up at him, "It was very kind of you to help them." Mance opened his eyes and shrugged, "I would do the same for any child from the clans. That girl is a Wildling and so shall her son be." He placed a hand on her belly, "And when we finally have a child of our own, they will be the future ruler of the Wildling clans." Sansa closed her eyes, wishing to tell him her secret, but she just couldn't, "What if we never have children?" Mance snorted, "I doubt that with how much fucking we got done. You'll stop your bleeding soon enough, little one." Sansa smiled, for she loved it when he called her that. She sat up, "I think I'll go visit my brother to speak with him. I may come back tonight for a visit." Mance nodded and kissed her on her forehead before she left, her guards trailing behind her. She did not go to Jon's room, however, she looked behind her and went up more steps to Stannis' room. She had questions that needed answers.

...

When she entered, Stannis looked up from his desk and smirked to himself, watching her brush the snow from her skirts and smooth them. She could feel his eyes on her and she looked at him, "I've come to order you to tell me what your plans are." Stannis could not help but snort before he responded, "Order? You have no rights to order me, my Lady." Sansa arched an eyebrow at his words before hissing, "You forget I am the Queen Beyond the Wall, your grace, and although you may not see my husband nor myself as King and Queen, our people and many more do." He was thrilled to see hre standing up for herself, and to be honest, he was turned on. Never before did his wife take such control, such order into her hands. Stannis placed down his quill pen and pushed his chair back before standing, "Why exactly are you here, Sansa?"

The red haired beauty before him sighed and whispered her request, "I wish for myself and my husband to go home." His eyes were burning into her own before he replied, "Winterfell has been taken by the Boltons-"

"I don't care. Winterfell is my home and it is now Mance's home. The Bolton's have no claim to the North and Winterfell for as long as I am alive."

Stannis nodded and his eyes trailed to her belly, "And for as long as the son you carry is alive. That boy will have the Stark blood in his veins, Sansa, and he will have much power for him." Sansa placed a hand over the fabric on her belly, tearing Stannis' eyes from there and back to her own eyes, "You have yet to tell him." It was not a question, for he knew that she had not spoken of the babe yet. Sansa shook her head, "I-I can't. I want to, but for some reason, I cannot find the words to say. With winter coming and the war on the horizon, to speak of a child-"

"The child will be born one day soon and he will know when your belly is large. Why wait and be a fool in the end? What are you holding back for?"

Sansa growled, "And what are you not telling me? Why are you separating me and Mance? What are your plans for my brother?" Stannis crossed his arms and cleared his throat, "There are many things I am not and will not tell you, Sansa. As for your brother, Jon, his parentage is a key in myself becoming King of the Realm." Sansa never knew who Jon's parent's were, but her mother would always hiss about Jon being Ned Stark's true blood bastard. Stannis could see her becoming confused, so he explained, "Ned Stark was not the boy's father. Lyanna Stark was pregnant with a son when the war came, a son with black hair and pale skin, a son that Ned promised to keep safe and raise as his own." Sansa shook her head, "My father would not lie to us-"

"Wrong, my dear. For years he lied to a realm, telling everyone that he was the boy's true father, but alas, your mother was not his own mother."

She could not believe her ears, was it true? Her aunt Lyanna was Jon's mother and all had been lied to for so long, but who was his father? Sansa looked at Stannis, "If what you say is true, then who is Jon's father? What make's Jon so important to you?" The tension was growing, as the young woman in front of him wanted to know more, and Stannis granted that wish as he hissed, "His father was a prince and heir to the iron throne, a man my brother Robert killed in battle..." He trailed off and Sansa urged him on, "Who?"

"Rhaegar Targaryen."

...

YES! I love the R+L=J theory, so I am going with it! I know this was a short chapter, but as I said, I am busy! This chapter was a filler for what is to come...but expect a bit better later on! Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Things should be getting better in this chapter. Thank you for all the nice reviews! :) Please keep reading, for it will be getting more dramatic.  
...

Fire and blood

"So you're saying that Jon Snow is a Targaryen?"

Sansa was still sitting in Stannis' rooms, a table and food had been brought in for them as the day went on and darkness came. Her hand was holding a glass as the King before her poured more water into it. He chuckled, "You seem as though you do not believe me." Sansa sipped the water and was still confused, "But how did my father get to my aunt before her death?" He looked at her and sighed, "I do not know that. Now tell me, do you think differently of Jon?" Sansa loved her brother, even through the heartache and betrayal, and he saved Mance's life, that was something she would love him for. The red haired beauty looked up to the hard faced King and smiled sweetly, "Stark or Targaryen, Jon is my brother and I will do what I must for him." Stannis smiled at her sweet words, but his face turned to the serious stone it was before,

"Would you also do what you must for your family and the one true King?"

She looked at Stannis and whispered, "I only know of one King and that is the King Beyond the Wall. I would do what I must for my family and Mance, that is all." She watched him chew on his cheek in quiet anger before he stood and began to pace, "What do you know of prophecies, Lady Stark?" Sansa's eyes followed him as he walked back and forth, "I know that they can become true if-" Was this about Jon? Was Jon a part of the prophecy? But before she could ask, Stannis ran to her and pulled her chair back, swinging her around so she was looking up at him and he placed his hands on each arm of the chair. He stared down at her and continued, "The Lord of Light promised me long ago that I would be the true King once more after Robert and Renly have died. I have done my waiting and now I am only steps away from getting what he needs to make this prophecy come true!" Sansa looked at him with wide eyes, fear swimming in them, but he also saw curiosity. His face got closer to hers,

"Mance Rayder was not to die on that night, because your brother was to free him from the flames, showing us his true name and blood. Now, I need Jon Snow's blood to complete this prophecy and then I shall need you!"

"I will not let you kill Jon nor my husband!"

She worried for their safety, but Stannis simply shook his head, "I don't want to kill your precious brother or husband, I just need the blood of the dragon to awaken this war." Sansa was afraid to ask of what her role in all of this was, but she whispered her question, "What of me?" Stannis was a powerful man and could always get what he wanted, no matter the cost, but he looked down at this lovely young woman in front of him and became gentle with his words,

"For I to be a powerful King, I need a Queen with the right family name to sit by my side, one that would be loved by millions, and one that can bear me sons."

His words were quiet, but Sansa still could not believe her ears. She shook her head, "No, I'm sorry, but I am married to Mance Rayder, I am the Queen Beyond the Wall, and you, you are Stannis Baratheon, married and with one child already. I-I cannot-" He touched her chin and growled, "Soon, that witch of a wife will be dead and gone and when that day comes, I will come to you, asking you to be my wife and Queen. You will not refuse me, Sansa Stark, for your marriage to Mance Rayder means nothing to those in Westeros."

"And if I refuse?"

The room became quiet before he stood straight once more and fixed his vest and jacket, "If you refuse me, I will kill them all. I will burn each and every Wildling man, woman, and child. You will watch as they burn to dust and then-your husband shall perish with them." Sansa stood and began to shake, "You wouldn't!" The King could be cruel and she caught him at his worst, "I would. I need a Queen and a son, Sansa, and the Lord of Light has given me both with you."

...

_**Prophecies were for children.**_

Mance kept repeating that in his mind as he walked around his rooms. He believed Stannis, of course, but prophecies never kept in his mind. He stopped walking around his room when he heard men chattering in the courtyard below and as curiosity got the better of him, he was able to open his door and find the guards gone from their post in front of it. He walked on the balcony and looked below, his eye catching a door opening and red hair appearing from it. He looked closer in the darkness and and listened to the men speak, "Good evening, my Lady!" He frowned as he realized that the woman he saw was Sansa and behind her walked Stannis Baratheon. Mance watched as his wife turned to Stannis and bowed her head, him leaning down a bit to whisper something in her ear before she looked at him with sadness written on her face. Something was going on and Mance wished he could run down into that courtyard and take her away from it all, but from the look on her face, he knew what was happening was not good.

...

Melisandre watched as Jon slept, her eyes trailing over his naked body as she purred, "You are not ashamed of what you have done." Jon opened his eyes and snorted, "Ashamed? You are not the first I have fucked while wearing the black." Melisandre chuckled, "Aye, the red headed Wildling with the eyes for a crow. Tell me, was she ever as good as I?" Jon stared at the woman next to him before he rolled out of the bed, turning his back to her, "I do not like to speak of the dead." He felt Melisandre's warm hand touching his naked back and he shuddered at the feeling before she spoke sweetly, "Have you thought about what I told you?" Jon looked over his shoulder at her and growled, "I have and it is impossible. Ned Stark was my father by blood and my mother was some woman he got drunk with during the night-"

"Ned Stark was no drunkard and I think you know that. What shame is there in being told you have royal blood flowing through your veins? What do you fear of being told you are a dragon?"

Jon turned to her in the bed and questioned, "If this is true, that my mother was Lyanna Stark and my father prince Rhaegar Targaryen, what happens to me? What does Stannis need me for?" Melisandre stood from the bed, her long red hair flowing down to her bottom and she walked around the bed and to the table where wine was waiting to be poured. She poured some wine and answered his question, "It's not that he needs you, but needs something from you, my dear." She looked at the small box on the table and she slowly opened it to reveal three small leeches. She smiled to herself before continuing, "There is power in a King's blood and you have that power. Soon, you will become Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, men will fall to their knees before you asking for mercy before execution. You carry the blood of Rhaegar and Aerys II, the Mad King, inside of you and you have the power to do as you wish. Stannis Baratheon needs the blood of a King to make the prophecy come true, Jon Snow, and as a follower and believer of his cause, he hopes you will spare a few drops for the Lord of Light."

He was speechless and Melisandre could tell without turning around. He finally spoke and she was curious at his calmness, "What of the sacrifice?" She looked at him and smiled as she held the box of leeches in her hand, "Worry not about that, for the Lord of Light has plans for you, Snow. He does not wish to see you burned, but wants just your blood. Another will take your place in the fire, opening another door for our true King in his venture for the throne." Jon had listened to all she had to say, and in the end, he laid back upon the bed, watching as the naked woman with dark red hair stood over him, a leech in her fingers, waiting for it's master to drop him upon the white flesh under him. Melisandre whispered, "You are doing your King as great honor-"

"Nothing will happen to them?"

Melisandre paused what she was doing and frowned, "Of whom do you speak?" Jon explained, "Nothing will happen to my sister nor her husband and people, correct? She will be freed and the Wildling's will be returned to their home?" Melisandre listened to him closely and smiled sweetly, "Your sister will be freed of all her bonds and be happy in the end. Mance Rayder will not be harmed and his people will live once more in their villages." Jon nodded and laid back, his head resting on the pillow before he closed his eyes. He felt a leech latch onto his chest before another was placed on his stomach and he hissed at the bites. It would only take minutes and it was only blood, but on felt as though he was giving his life away to the Gods and he would never get it back.

...

I will pick up with much more in the next chapter, but it may take some time. I will finally have a day off this WED. coming, so I am excited for that. I hope you all enjoyed this bit of information in this story :)


	18. Chapter 18

The last chapter was pretty fancy, huh?! I'm starting off with some Mance/Sansa action and skipping a few weeks or drama is coming!

...

I can't tell you

...

He waited until night to sneak into her rooms, which were not guarded. Mance watched from his own small window as guards were changing shifts and he quickly left his room and made his way into Sansa's room and hid behind the door. When she finally returned, he watched in silence as she undressed, her gown falling to the floor, and he heard her sigh. As he watched her put on her sleeping gown and blow out the lantern in her room, Mance listened to the rustle of her bed covers and then he slowly stepped out into the darkness of the bedroom. Sansa had closed her eyes and listened to the men below shouting and laughing as they drank and ate, but she did not hear the floorboards creaking as someone made their way towards her.

As soon as a large hand fell upon her mouth, she snapped her eyes opened and tried to scream, but a familiar voice hissed, "Shut up!" Sansa calmed down and saw Mance's face in front of hers in the darkness and when he pulled his hand away, she whispered, "What are you doing in here?" He frowned, "A simple hello would have been acceptable, but I see that Stannis has been keeping you busy." Sansa watched as he pulled away and sat on her bed, allowing her room to sit up, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, dear wife. I have seen you coming from his rooms for the past two nights, a solemn look upon your face and his mouth close to your ears, whispering sweet words to you."

Sansa could have laughed then and there, but she simple snorted, "Sweet words? If only they were so sweet to tickle my ears! You think I have been seeking comfort in Stannis? What an old fool you are, Mance Rayder!" He growled at her jesting and questioned, "What have you been up to then? If you have not been lifting your skirts?" Sansa would have slapped him straight on the cheek if the room was lit, but she held back, "How dare you. Is this what you have come here for? You have not seen me in days and you wish to accuse me of lifting my skirts for Stannis? I have only ever lifted my skirts for one man and he sits before me now." Her voice was breaking as she finished her statement, but Mance simply stared at the wall behind her as she stood from the bed and walked across the room in the darkness to find the lantern. As she lit it, she heard her husband sigh, "I should not have accused-"

"I'm used to it, you know? I've been accused of treason, of lusting after the Hound, and of so much more, that by now, I am used to accusations. I often wonder what men think of me when they see me."

Mance looked at her back, "They must think you are the most beautiful creature to ever live." Sansa smiled at his words and turned to look at him, "You are so sweet sometimes, that it can make me forget your harshest words." Mance came up to her and she could feel the heat from his chest on her back, "What have you been doing with Stannis?" His little wife looked up at him and sighed, "We have been speaking of this prophecy the Lord of Light has seen. I-I don't know if I quite believe him yet, but I do know that someone is going to die soon." Mance listened to her speak and believed her, much to Sansa's relief. She smiled sadly as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head and then the back of her neck, "I won't let him take me away from you again, wife. We shall be staying together from now on." Sansa giggled, "Will you fight him to the death when he comes here to take me away?"

"To the death."

...

Several days passed and still Sansa waited, anxious at what would be happening on that very night. She watched as men built a new burning pyre and Mance's arm wrapped around her waist, his hand resting on her belly, "Not for me this time, Sansa." Sansa sucked in her gut, knowing he could not feel the growing child within her, but she was still afraid. He sighed, "Best get ready to see what they are going to do with that pyre."

Just a few days before, Sansa barged into Stannis' rooms and hissed, "I am no longer going to be separated from my husband! I carry his son inside me and I-no- we both need him around us to be safe. I am honest when I say I do not trust you, Ser." He agreed to them being allowed with each other and he chuckled, "Fine. The prophecy will be fulfilled soon. I have my dragon's blood and our sacrifice will make themselves known in a few nights." Sansa blinked and frowned, "Dragon's blood? Jon gave you his blood?"

"My Lady, while you have been so caught up in your unborn son and your husband sleeping near you at night, Jon Snow agreed to giving us his blood for our fire."

She had not known that. Right away, she tore herself from his room and ran down to the chamber where Jon was being kept, to find the room empty and no Jon in sight. As she raced back up the steps, she found Jon outside in the courtyard with Sam, Ghost walking at his side, and he was wearing his black cloak just as before. Sansa ran to him and when he saw her, he found himself frowning, "Well, it's my dear sister. Where have you been, your grace?" Sansa caught her breath, "Don't you dare get mad at me for not coming to see you! I have been kept alone just as you have while these snakes in the grass have been making their plans! What is this I hear about dragon's blood-"

Jon grabbed her arm and hushed her before pulling her away from Sam and the others around, bringing her to an alcove to speak with her in private. Sansa looked up at him, "Jon, why did you give them the blood?" He shook his head, "How did you know?"

"Stannis told me everything, Jon. I know what you are, who you are, I know everything. To know you were not my father's son, I am nearly heartbroken. You were my brother-"

He chuckled, "I am still your brother, sweet sister. I am Jon Snow, still the bastard of Winterfell. Just because we know of my parentage and who I truly am, I will not change. I gave them my blood because I know Stannis will win this war, Sansa. For years, our family has believed in the Baratheon's and their way to the throne-" Sansa took her brother's hand in hers, "Baratheon's? Jon, Robert Baratheon killed your father and took the throne!" Jon smirked, "Only a few days ago I learned that my father was the dragon prince and you think I should rebel against Stannis because of his brother?"

"The Targaryen's should be the ones on the throne, Jon. You must know that-"

Jon bent down and kissed her cheek, "I was promised your safety and that is all I need to know from Stannis. We will go along with this prophecy, Sansa, and if we do, we shall survive the war." It was then he left her alone in the alcove and Sansa leaned against the wall, afraid and alone.

...

"Alright?"

Sansa looked up at her right and smiled at her husband, "I am fine." She was not sure when they came to be outside and in front of the pyre, but her mind had been elsewhere. She looked behind them and saw Stannis walking down the steps with his daughter and wife following, Melisandre leading them towards Sansa and Mance. Stannis stopped in front of them and smiled, "Welcome to our Lord of Light ceremony." Mance growled, "Who will you be burning today?" The men exchanged looks before Stannis replied,

"Today, we are only celebrating our Lord's prophecies that have come true. No one will be burning."

He eyed Sansa, who was looking past his arm and at Selyse and Shireen, who stood behind Stannis, looking around at the others and at the Wildling's still being kept at Castle Black. Stannis had let some go and some had died in the cells from illness, something Mance had a burning anger for. Every night he would murmur in his sleep about their death's, something he knew he could have stopped from happening. Melisandre walked before them just as she did those weeks ago before Mance was lit in flames,

"Tonight, we celebrate the Lord of Light and those he has given life and death to. A fire shall be lit in his honor, but none shall be given willingly to him on this night. The Lord of Light chooses his sacrifice and whispers it into the flame to me and those that believe and follow him. Mance Rayder was not meant to die that night, but to prove to us that a wolf would jump into a fire and emerge as a dragon."

She looked at Jon and smiled before continuing, "Stannis Baratheon is the one true King of the seven kingdoms and the Lord of Light knows he will succeed. I light this pyre in celebration and in name of both. Long live the King!" She took the torch and lit the large wood pile, the flames catching quickly and growing. Sansa grabbed Mance's hand and he looked down at her, knowing she was fearing him being pulled away from her in that moment. Her blue eyes watched the flames lick the sky and suddenly vision's of Mance tied to the post came to her mind, his cries and whimpers stinging her ears. Mance felt her hand clutch his even tighter and he watched her still, how her blue eyes looked into the black sky. Mance heard Melisandre chanting words he had never heard before and watched as she pulled a small box from her sleeve before opening it. Sansa looked up at him and saw he was watching Melisandre take something small from the box she was holding and toss it into the fire.

"What is she doing?"

Stannis heard her question and watched Melisandre grab another leech from the box before tossing it into the flames. He smiled and answered, "We are completing the prophecy." Finally, the third leech was in the flames and the fire popped, sending sparks into the air above it mixed with smoke. Sansa heard Selyse mumble, "There must be a sacrifice, Stannis." All looked at her and saw her eyes like glass and watching the fire burn with a smile on her face. Stannis frowned, "What?"

She looked at him and smiled larger, "There must be a sacrifice to the Lord of Light no matter what!" Shireen looked up at her mother, "Mother, please do not speak like that-" Stannis grabbed his daughter and growled to a guard, "Take her to her rooms." As the little girl was brought away, Stannis listened to Selyse, "All of my life, I have wanted to be worth something to someone special. You will be a King, but I know you do not love me as you once did. A sacrifice must be made on this night and it shall be me." Her voice was a whisper and Sansa remained silent as she began walking towards the lit pyre. Stannis did not stop her, but watched her walk forward, his arm out to stop his guards, "Let her go." Sansa looked at him, "This is murder-"

"This is what the Lord of Light has foretold, child. Keep your mouth shut."

Mance heard Stannis speak to his wife and he hissed, "My wife is no child and if you ever speak to her in that way again-"

"Look!"

Sansa cried out and pointed, turning everyone's attention to Selyse as she stopped in front of Melisandre. Melisandre smiled, "You wish to sacrifice yourself for the Lord of Light?" The woman nodded as Melisandre continued, "You have failed in giving your King a son and the Lord of Light has foretold that you must die. With your sacrifice, Stannis Baratheon will go on to rule Westeros." Sansa watched in horror as Melisandre pushed Selyse back into the flames and her screams came from the fire. As she was pushed and began to burn, Sansa grabbed Mance's arm, her head spinning and her eyesight failing her as she struggled for air, "M-Mance?" The men there all gasped in horror and questioned what was happening as Selyse died in the flames of prophecy. Mance looked down at Sansa and saw her clinging to him as she began to fall to the ground. He yelled out, "Sansa! Help her!" In the middle of the chaos, Stannis saw Sansa laying on the ground, clutching Mance's arm as she cried, "My head and stomach hurt so bad!"

Stannis simply watched on as Mance tried to keep her awake, "Sansa, stay awake, love." The last thing she saw before her eyes closed and sleep claimed her, was Mance looking at her and yelling at the others for help. Stannis watched her fall into a sleep and told Mance, "Bring her to bed and once she rests, she will be fine." He watched as the tall Wildling King carried her away from the crowd and Melisandre walked to him, touching his shoulder, "History has been made on this night, your grace. Selyse is gone and the Lord of Light has claimed Sansa Stark as your new Queen." He hummed and responded, "Now, we must get her away from those people and take her for myself." He looked at Melisandre, "Speak with her when she wakes. Tell her what you can to make her choose me over that Wildling King."

Melisandre bowed her head and watched him retreat with Davos at his heels. It would be easier said than done.

...

Not thrilled about this chapter, but lots has happened and it is a filler to what is to come. Perhaps some sexy time in the next chapter? Yes? No? lol Stay tuned!


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for all the kind reviews. I honestly thought the last chapter sucked, but you proved otherwise! Please remember, Sansa is making choices in this chapter that will change the course of this story just a tad. Enjoy.

...

Choose

...

When she was a little girl, Sansa would become ill during the Autumn months, making her stay in bed with a fever. Her mother would place cold rags on her forehead and hum songs as she tried to rest, making her feel comfortable and happy. However, when Sansa opened her eyes on this morning, this found Melisandre sitting on her bed and looking down at her with a gentle smiled upon her face. Her voice was hushed as she spoke,

"The Gods are good to have you up this early, my Lady."

Sansa slowly sat up, a cold rag falling from her forehead and onto her lap as she did. She looked around, noticing she was not in the same rooms she had been staying in. "Where am I? Where is Mance?", she questioned. Melisandre nodded, "Your husband is being kept busy by Jon Snow while I care for you." Sansa watched as the red witch stood and walked to a small table to bring her a tray of food, but her curiosity began to stir. Sansa sighed, "I wish Mance would be here soon, I wish to speak with him-" Melisandre hummed, "Now, now, my Lady, you must take time to rest and take care of yourself and your son." Her son. It was all still strange to her and the red witch could tell that by the way Sansa looked at her, so she sighed, "My Lady, have you felt the change within you? So you feel as though the child is growing?" Sansa nodded,

"Yes, I feel him there. My stomach feels firmer and I have been sick. I-I wish my mother were here to help me get through all this and how to tell Mance."

Melisandre stopped her, "You cannot tell him, Sansa." The young Queen Beyond The Wall was taken aback by her words, "What do you mean I can't tell him? He is my husband and the father of my child! He must know and I must learn to tell him as soon as possible." She was silenced as Melisandre, in one tender moment, sat down and took her hand in her own, "He cannot know, for the Lord of Light has chosen you to complete the prophecy." She hated hearing about the prophecy, of how Stannis Baratheon will become the one true King on the Iron Throne, for only a price. Sansa shook her head and argued, "I heard him say that it was complete last night. He has gotten the dragon's blood from my brother and Selyse was sacrificed. What more-" It was then she remembered her talk with Stannis those days ago. She remembered his chilling words, **_"If you do not become mine, I will burn them all."_ **She looked at the red witch and whispered, "I cannot be his." The two stared at each other before Sansa continued, "I am married to Mance Rayder and I carry his son inside me. I love him, truly I do, and to do something so much as to marry another-"

"If you do not marry Stannis, harm will come to your family, Sansa. Is that what you want? Mance and his people burning and their screams echoing in your ears late into your life? Do you wish for your brother to die by sword in battle?" Sansa shook her head and argued, "No! I want them to all be safe, but I love him, I love Mance and I can't leave him. No matter the prophecy, no matter the..." She trailed off as she thought of the unborn son she carried, how everyday he was growing inside of her, and of how he was Mance as much as he was Sansa. Melisandre urged on, "Stannis needs you to complete this prophecy, my girl. For if you become his Queen, the remaining Wildling's will be sent back over the Wall, safe and unharmed, and Mance will rule over them again. You will stand at Stannis' side, strong and proud, a son in your belly, ruling over the realm just as you should be." Sansa listened and Melisandre took the opportunity to continue,

"On his honor, Stannis will ensure Mance and the others to remain safe and your remaining family will be well taken care of. If you fear of being harmed, Stannis will never raise a hand to you, my dear."

Stannis had a temper and has hit Melisandre quite a few times, but she would not tell the girl that. She watched as Sansa's eyes changed and she kept looking down at her lap as though she was searching for something. Sansa finally looked up at her and questioned, "Will my child be safe? Will Stannis accept him as his own?" Melisandre could almost laugh in glee at the question, but she simply stood and brought Sansa to her feet, "He plans on raising the boy as his own and making him his heir. Now, while you think on this proposition, why don't we dress you for the day, hm?"

...

She had decided her fate only a few hours after speaking with Melisandre, but still Sansa felt uneasy and afraid. She watched as Mance made his way up the steps and towards her rooms, but she remained standing in the window, watching the other men sparing and laughing in the courtyard. As he entered, she did not welcome him and she looked tired. He closed the door and questioned, "You'll catch your death standing near that window." Sansa finally looked at him and smiled, "I doubt that. How did Jon keep you busy today?" He walked to her and leaned down, kissing her on the lips before wrapped his arms around her and holding her chest to his, "We did some wood work and spared a bit. With Stannis leaving in a week and no plans for you or I yet, Jon says we'll be heading back over the Wall to start over soon enough."

Sansa gave a sad smile in return and whispered, "How lovely that would be." She stared at the tunic he was wearing and her hands played with the dark fabric, "I thought that perhaps, because I was feeling better, we could have some time to ourselves?" Mance raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What kind of time?" At her smirk, he knew they were both thinking the same thing and without another moment to waste, he lifted her in his arms and began to kiss her, one of her hands lost in his long black hair as their lips hungered for each other. It could have been the child she was carrying and the changes it was causing to her feelings, but she only wanted to spend this night with her husband, lost in his embrace and love.

As she sat on top of him, making love to him with her head back in ecstasy, she felt his hands wandering over her body, resting on her waist where her stomach was only slightly swollen. She knew he did not know and would not be able to tell while they fucked in the darkness of her room, but she nearly wept at the feeling of not only him inside of her, but his hands touching her waist, for it was a feeling she wanted to feel forever.

...

In the early morning hours of the next day, Sansa opened her eyes to find Mance still sleeping next to her, so she smiled and wrapped an arm around him. He grumbled, "Too early.."

"Not very. You must get back to helping Jon this morning."

Mance looked at her and smirked, "If I didn't know better Queen Sansa Rayder, I would think you were trying to get rid of me." Sansa say up and whispered, "I would never wish to get rid of you, my love." He smiled as he sat up, Sansa watching his naked body as he walked across the room and grabbed his tunic and breeches from the floor. She sighed, "I will be staying in to doing some sewing today. It looks as though it is going to snow." Mance pulled on his tunic and looked outside to see the clouds, "Aye, it will snow. Perhaps I'll bring you out later and we can have some fun. Would you like that?" Sansa smiled sadly, "I would like that very much." As he finished dressing, he looked down at her before leaning over to kiss her,

"Keep your chin up, my girl. Only a week until Stannis leaves and he won't be taking us with him. We'll return to that village and rebuild the little life we had."

As he left, Sansa's lip trembled and she fell back on the bed, crying as she thought, "**_You will rebuild the little life you had."_**

**_..._**

Sansa stared at the sewing in her hand, her mind elsewhere as she sat idle on her bed, as her husband was yet again kept separate from her chamber. She kept thinking of Selyse, Stannis' wife and Queen, how she could throw herself into the fires as a sacrifice to this Lord of Light. She left behind her daughter, her only child, something Sansa could never imagine doing. A knock on her door startled her out of her thoughts and she quickly answered it, finding a calm Stannis on the other side of her door,

"Your grace?"

Why come here? Why now of all times? She wanted to remind him that his wife was dead, for he looked as though her death never occurred. Stannis bowed his head to her, "My Lady, I was hoping I could speak with you alone for a moment." Sansa gripped the door handle and questioned, "Alone? What for?" Stannis enjoyed her curious nature, how her eyes looked into his, searching for whatever answer they would give. Stannis nodded and entered the room, Sansa slowly moving aside to allow him entrance, watching as he looked around to make sure she was alone,

"I have quite the proposition to share with you, my Lady, and I hope before I leave I receive your answer."

Both looked to each other and Sansa whispered, "I know what you want. Melisandre came here yesterday morning and-" She stopped speaking and closed the door before continuing, "I need to hear it from your lips, Ser." Stannis eyed her and knew that such a woman and Lady as herself would want to hear it proper, so he began, "As you know, I have done almost everything I needed to do for the Lord of Light to give me good grace in beginning my trek to the Iron Throne. I need a strong Queen by my side with a strong family name and you are the perfect match, Lady Stark. I pray that you will complete this prophecy and take my hand to become my wife and Queen Sansa Baratheon." His voice was strong and his eyes were burning into her own, but Sansa did not stagger, she did not fret. She took a deep breath, "I don't even know how I would go about-"

"I am the true King and by claiming your marriage was not valid in just the Godswood behind beyond the Wall, I can grant you separation from Mance Rayder. Just say the word and sign a piece of parchment and you shall be free to marry me." Sansa nodded and questioned, "And if I refuse?" Stannis smirked, "If you refuse, then I will kill Mance and his people one by one in the fires of hell. I will take you by force and we will make our way south." How could she argue with that? It was impossible and Sansa wanted Mance to be safe, the father of her unborn child, the man she had come to love. Sansa's eyes shifted from Stannis' face to his hand reaching out to her, "Will you be my Queen? Will you save them all from death and help me take what is ours?"

Ours? Was the Iron Throne really theirs to take? It didn't matter now.

Sansa slowly reached her hand forward and placed it in his before speaking in a clear voice, "I will be your wife and Queen, Stannis Baratheon, I swear it."

...

HOLY CRAP! how about that ending!? How do you think Mance will react? Was their sexy time basically a way for Sansa to say goodbye? I sure think so! Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

I know! The last chapter was quite the shocker and it only gets better from here! Mance will find out the truth in this chapter and yes there will be heartbreak...so much heartbreak.

...

Goodbye

...

She stared at the parchment laying on the desk in front of her and all she needed to do was pick up the quill and sign.

Sansa sighed and her hands began to sweat as she hovered her right hand over the parchment, her nerves getting the best of her in that very moment. Stannis stood by her and looked from her face to the parchment and back again, "Just sign and you can start over as a true Queen." Being a Queen was all she ever wanted as she grew up, but now, it had such a heavy price to pay. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before finally signing her name and tossing down the pen, "There! It is done." Stannis nodded to Davos, who in silence, grabbed the parchment and folded it before placing it in his pocket.

"How do I tell him?"

Stannis looked at his betrothed and smirked, "I will go with you to tell him. Wouldn't want him to get too angry with you, hm?" Sansa frowned and walked to him, "Do not mock me. I may be your Queen soon enough, but I just signed my whole life away. Mance Rayder will always be my one true husband and I will never love you as I loved him." Stannis raised his hand, but did not strike her, which came as a surprise to Sansa after she cowered back slightly. His voice was cold and hard as he pulled her close and growled, "The next time you speak to me in such a way, I will not hesitate to strike you. Do you understand?"

Her nod told him she did and he led her from the room, "Time to break the news."

...

Sansa sat before Stannis' desk, her eyes downcast as she await her husband to join them. Stannis sat behind his desk, watching the beautiful woman before him fidget and dare not look at him. He reassured her, "Our marriage will stop wars and be sung about for years to come, my Lady, do not fret." Sansa finally looked up at him, her eyes red from tears and her skin as white and soft as porcelain, "I am not fretting over that." Finally, Davos entered and announced, "I have brought Mance Rayder as you requested, your grace." Stannis stood as Mance walked into the room and he saw a very upset Sansa sitting in front of Stannis, looking up at him as he walked towards them. He touched her hair and whispered, "What's wrong?" Sansa wished she could remain touched by him forever, but Stannis cleared his throat and she pulled away slightly.

"Please, Mance, sit down. We have much to discuss."

Mance sat down next to Sansa and his eyes kept looking to her, but Sansa did not share the glance. She stared down at her hands as Stannis continued, "You'll be happy to know that my men and I will be leaving sooner than later. We leave tomorrow at first light and will be going back towards the South, starting at Winterfell to retake the North." Sansa looked up at him then as that information was new to her. Mance nodded, "A good plan. What of us?" He gestured to himself and Sansa and she took a deep breath as she braced for the damage to be made in only seconds. Stannis nodded slowly and his answer came out well spoken,"_You _and your people will be going back over the Wall, should you wish to, and you will rebuild your homes. You will find fresh lumber and supplies there for you to begin, as I would hate for the rest of them to die." Mance heard the emphasis on '_You_' and questioned,

"Are you saying only I will be returning with my people?"

Stannis gave a nod and Mance looked at Sansa before looking back at the King before them, "What in the seven is going on? Sansa, what is he talking about?" She shook her head and said nothing as Stannis continued, "The Lady Stark and I have been talking, Mance, and we both agreed it would be best if she left with me. She'll be all the safer-"

"She's my fucking wife!"

Mance was now standing and his roar scared Sansa, making her jump in her seat, but Stannis remained calm. Stannis gestured Davos forward and took the parchment from him before unfolding it and sliding it across the desk to Mance, "Is she? This proves otherwise." Mance walked forward and grabbed it and looked at the words on the parchment, "Marriage not valid? Married in no eyes of a septon? What is this shit?" He looked down and saw that Sansa had signed the paper and he looked at her, "What have you done? Don't you know that this means you are no longer my wife?" Sansa nodded slowly, "I know. Our-Our marriage was not truly valid although consummated-"

"Fuck sake!"

Stannis smirked, "As you can see, Lady Stark has agreed and signed the paper, freeing her of any duty as your wife. I will be taking her with me tomorrow morning and we will find a septon that will bond us in a valid marriage, making her the one true Queen of the seven kingdoms and my wife." Mance fell quiet as no words could help describe the anger and sadness he felt. Sansa glanced up at him and remained silent, watching as his eyes turned black in anger and how his lips turned into a frown. The trio was quiet until Sansa began to sob, her tears no longer able to stay hidden and she bit her lip. Stannis looked at her and spoke, "Worry not, my Lady, for your choice is not only quite clear but a wise one." Sansa looked up at Mance, her eyes red, wet, and stinging, "I'm sorry, truly I am, but if I didn't agree, he-"

"That is enough!"

She thought it was Stannis that yelled out, but it was Mance. He was looking down at her and his defeat was evident, "Congratulations on your betrothal, Lady Stark, truly you shall be a grand Queen to the realm, but you will be no Queen to me." His words were bitter and sharp and Sansa felt her heart rip in two as he grabbed the paper she signed, "If this is what you want, so be it." He took the quill pen and signed his name under hers before tossing it down, "May you both survive this war and have strong children." At the mention of children, Sansa stood and cried out, "Mance, please, don't-"

"I consummated the marriage that very night and took your maidenhead. You swore love and loyalty to me and suddenly you go behind my back after several months together and wish to marry another. I will take my people back to their home. Fuck Winterfell and the prophecy this King claims he has in his name."

It was over after he spit those words at Sansa. They watched as Mance rushed from the room, leaving the door open and allowing the fresh snow that was falling into the room. Sansa placed a hand upon her belly and cried as she whispered, "I'm doing it for you. Goodbye, my King."

...

The morning came fast and Sansa was up and about before any of the others. She was dressed in a gown of black and red, her cloak upon her shoulders and she walked the courtyard alone. She spent most of the night awake, writing a short letter to Mance, explaining the very little she could to him. It was after she wrote it, she passed out from exhaustion. She saw his anger, how upset he was, but he hid it well. Her thoughts were interrupted as Melisandre put a hand on her shoulder, "You will catch your death, child." Sansa looked up at her and shook her head, "It would be a most welcome death, wouldn't it?" The two women shared a moment before the woman in red sighed, "You will find it easy to get over him, Sansa. You were married for only a few months and although you love him and he loves you, time will go on and you will find yourself forgetting him."

"I don't think I could ever forget him."

As the sun rose and the men came out to prepare to leave, Sansa walked with Melisandre up the steps and stopped in front of the room Mance was staying in. Sansa looked at her, "Allow me to leave this with him and then I will go." With a nod from Melisandre, Sansa knocked on the door, but received no answer. After knocking once more, she opened the door and stepped inside, "Mance?" Her voice was a whisper, but she no longer called for him when the light from outside entered the room and showed her a shocking sight. A chair, table, and his bed were tossed across the room, dagger marks in the wood of the walls, and papers thrown about. Sansa walked further in and saw he was not there, but what she saw next was what made her nearly sick with sadness. Upon the wall, etched by a sharp dagger, was a weirwood tree. Carefully carved into the wood, the face weeping, and Sansa knew what it meant. Her knees nearly gave way, but Melisandre caught her by the arms, "No time to get upset, my dear."

"He left during the night."

Both women turned and looked at Stannis and Jon in the doorway. Sansa walked to him, "What? He wasn't to leave until the morning, that was the plan! I-I was meant to say goodbye-"

"You weren't meant to say anything to him. He and his remaining people walked through the tunnel late into the night and returned to their village. I have provided the supplies they would to rebuild their homes, as you know."

Sansa looked at Jon, "Is it true?" Jon nodded and spoke, "I escorted them through the tunnel myself. He told me to give you this." Jon reached into his vest and removed the black tunic Sansa has sewn for Mance. She took it in her gloved hands and stared down at it, "Did he say anything." Her brother simply shook his head, which she could understand. Was there anything really left to say? Stannis held out his hand, "Come now, my dear, our carriage and my daughter awaits us. You can say your goodbyes to everyone downstairs."

...

Mance and his people walked through the snow and picked up burnt pieces of wood and anything they could salvage from the fire those weeks ago. He looked at his hut and took a deep breath before entering, but was surprised to see it so well intact from the fire. He walked around, picking up things he knew he could keep, but a woman's voice interrupted, "Do you truly believe she left with him willingly?" Mance looked to see Joanna in the doorway, watching him with sad eyes. He chuckled, "I don't really care."

"I think you do. She was your wife, Mance, and we all know how much she loved you-"

His snort interrupted her and he growled, "Love. That was not love, Joanna, that was duty. According to Stannis Baratheon, we never truly married and simply fucked, which was a sin in the eyes of his Gods. We fucked and she chose another, more powerful and suitable for her." Joanna shook her head, "I only wish you could see how much good Sansa was for us. She did not leave with him willingly, Mance, I just know it."

...

"In you go, my Lady."

Sansa looked over her shoulder at the men of the Night's Watch, Alliser Thorne watching her with a frown as she turned around and walked to Jon. She hugged him and whispered into his ear, "Don't forget about me, Jon." He smiled and hugged her back, "I won't, Sansa." She pulled away slightly, "I love him, Jon, I truly do. I didn't want to do this, but Stannis-"

"Hush, Sansa, I know."

She pulled a small letter from her sleeve and put it in his hand before she took the ring from her finger and placing it over the letter, "Please, go to him and give him these. Tell him I shall think of him until the end of my days." Jon nodded, "I will." Sansa looked at her brother once more and realized she was no longer looking at a bastard son, but a prince, a prince that no one knew existed. She felt a hand on her arm and saw Stannis at her side, "We must go now." She nodded and sniffed before smiling, "When you see me next, I will be Queen of the Realm, if the Lord of Light's prophecy is accurate." She turned away then, walking with Stannis back to the carriage where Shireen was waiting for them. She took her first step into the carriage and before she could enter, she heard a voice yell,

"Long may they reign!"

Sansa turned and as did Stannis in an equal amount of surprise and saw Jon fall to one knee and repeat, "Long may they reign!" The men of the Night's Watch went to one knee just as he did and chanted, "Long may they reign!" Melisandre stood atop the wooden steps and smiled down to Stannis and Sansa as they entered their carriage and began their long journey to their new lives. As they exited the gates of Castle Black, the men following and leading them, Shireen looked at Sansa and smiled, "When my father marries you, you will be my new mother?" Sansa gently smiled at her and whispered, "Yes." Stannis looked at Sansa and hid a small smile before his girl continued,

"Well, I hope you like books, because I love them. Perhaps we can read together!"

Both Sansa and Stannis looked at each other and Sansa responded, "I would like that very much, princess."

...

OMG! How awesome! Well...and sad! Don't worry, plenty more of this story coming up! I hope you all enjoyed! let me know!


	21. Chapter 21

Now that everyone is on the way to Winterfell, there will be stops along the way. This chapter will contain a wedding and some other fun !

...

Marriage

...

"Father says that once we are in Kings Landing and he is King of the Realm, I will have my own library of books!"

Sansa smiled sweetly at the young girl sitting next to her, but on the inside she was tired. Tired of travel, tired of hearing stories, just tired. As if the Gods were granting her a break, she felt her breakfast coming up from her stomach and she cried out, "Stop the carriage!" She placed a hand over her mouth just as the driver heard her yell and stopped. Stannis and Shireen watched as she burst through the door and ran outside, retching up her last meal into the green grass. Stannis looked at his daughter, "Stay here and mind your business." As he exited the carriage, he gestured to his men to hold on as he walked towards an upset and sick Sansa. One of her hands rested on her belly as the other was touching her lips and when he heard her crying, he questioned,

"Do you get ill often?"

She looked back and wiped her tears away, "I've only been sick once before and that was a week ago. It-It's getting worse." Stannis nodded, "Selyse, when she was pregnant with the first child, she was sick as well, nearly bedridden for weeks." Sansa shook her head, "I can't be bedridden." He understood why, as she was trying to show strength, how she didn't need to be treated like the others. Stannis looked at the woman who was to be his wife in only hours and he offered his hand, "Why don't we keep riding and then find a Septon to marry in?" Sansa looked at his hand and questioned, "Must we marry tonight? I have no gown, no proper Ladies to help me-"

"Worry not about a gown or your Ladies, Sansa. We will marry under the moonlight and before a true Septon, making our marriage very valid and true."

...

They were back to riding, Sansa sitting across from Stannis as Shireen slept, her head leaning on Sansa's arm. He smiled and whispered, "She likes you." Sansa nodded, "I can tell. Isn't it too soon for her to be so attached to me? Her mother-"

"Shireen was never close to her mother. Selyse always claimed Shireen was a gift from the Gods only because she couldn't give me true male heirs. All I have ever wanted was a son to take on the legacy I leave behind."

Sansa looked at Stannis and argued in a whisper, "A girl can take that kind of responsibility as well, your grace. A daughter may not be a son, but she can still be as strong and smart as any man. All she needs is a chance to prove that." They all rocked as the carriage rode over rocky roads and Stannis simply nodded, "I agree with you, my Lady. Perhaps a girl could take such a legacy and make it even more powerful and stronger." Sansa's smile was small, but she smiled all the same at the King before her and then looked out the window. Shireen, who had pretended to be asleep during the whole conversation, smiled to herself as she thought of how happy Sansa could make her and her father's lives.

...

It had only been two days, but the village was beginning to come back to the way it was before. Mance lifted the final wood he needed and moved it towards his hut, Tormund watching every move he made. Mance had barely said two words to any of the others and all knew it was because of Sansa, the one that got away, the one he was madly in love with. Tormund walked to him and looked at the hut, "Very well put together, old friend." Mance looked at him and nodded, "Better than it was before thanks to your help." The men were silent until Tormund finally questioned, "Will you go after her?" He received a snort in response and watched as Mance lifted the wood once more and brought it inside of the hut, Tormund following behind,

"Mance, I have been speaking with Joanna and the others-something doesn't seem right-"

"If you came here to tell me how mistakes have been made and I need to fix them, fuck off, Tormund. The girl made her decision! Besides, she has chosen well, hasn't she? She will be Queen of the seven kingdoms and Stannis is younger than I am, able to give her the children she wanted-"

Tormund growled, "Look around, you old fool! Before she came here, what did you have? Your people? Your people are followers, not your lovers! That girl made you young again, she loved you, still does most likely. If you were smart, you'd go after her." Mance shook his head, "I can't go after her now, Tormund. Winter is coming and I need to be here for my people. She'll forget of me soon and all the same I will forget about her eventually." He knew he would never forget about her for as long as he would live, so what was the point of lying to himself?

...

As night fell, the Baratheon soldiers made their camps in the fields as Davos left with Stannis to search for the nearest Septon in the villages nearby. Sansa was left alone with several guards to watch over her as she walked about the camps, finally getting to Shireen. The young princess looked up at her and smiled, her grayscale darker in the firelight, but Sansa paid no mind to that. She smiled, "I wanted to apologize for this morning. The baby makes me sick throughout the day and I get a bit, well, cruel at times." Shireen giggled, "It's alright, my Lady." Sansa took a seat next the young girl and the guards sat back, giving them privacy. Shireen looked to Sansa's stomach and saw that when she sat down, you could see the slightest trace of a bump there. Her voice was whispered, but questioning all the same, "Why didn't you tell him?"

Sansa knew she could have walked away upset at the question, she could have been angry at the young girl sitting in front of her, but she simply sighed and whispered her response, "Sometimes, princess, we must make decisions and keep secrets. If I had told Mance about this child, horrible events may have started. With winter coming, a war, his people separated, this child would have been a curse onto us all."

"But why leave with my father?"

The two stared at each other before Sansa turned away and looked into the fire. She could not tell Shireen that her own father threatened Sansa into leaving with him and marrying him. So she put a smile on her face and answered, "Because your father is the one true King and he will win this war and keep both you and I safe. I can give him children and you brother's and sister's, and I have never met another so kind and gentle as he is." Hearing that about her father made Shireen smile, but before she could respond, Stannis and Davos returned and stood behind then, "Princess, Lady Sansa, if you would follow me." Sansa looked up at Stannis and as they stood, she questioned, "Where are we going?" He smirked, "Just follow."

She did follow, through the camping field, where the horses were waiting for them. Davos helped Shireen mount her brown mare before he mounted behind her, watching as Stannis led her to his white horse. Sansa looked to him and he gave a nod of the head, "Trust me, Lady Sansa, if you were in any danger, you'd know by now." Sansa nodded and mounted the horse with his help, his body soon touching hers as he mounted behind her. She became stiff at the feeling of his chest just touching her back, but as they rode into darkness, she was able to relax.

...

"I am glad you've returned on this night, your grace!"

Sansa watched as Stannis stepped forward, "I need you to wed us tonight." Sansa finally realized that the older man standing before them was a Septon and she closed her eyes until she felt a hand on her arm. She looked at Stannis and stepped forward as he led her, the Septon realizing who she was, "Gods, you are Sansa Stark." Sansa nodded and he smiled large, "The North remembers, Lady Stark." He bowed his head and she looked down at him, "Thank you, Ser." With those words said, the small, but sweet ceremony began. Davos and Shireen were witnesses as Sansa and Stannis stood before the nameless Septon, her hand resting upon the Kings.

"In the sight of the seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity."

They both watched as the old Septon tied a ribbon around their hands, sealing them together. Sansa glanced at Stannis and her heart dared to sink at that very moment, for it was only three month's ago that she was married before the Gods to Mance Rayder and just now she was marrying a King, Stannis Baratheon. The Septon continued, "Look upon one another and say the words." The words. Sansa used to practice the words to herself in her mirrors at Winterfell when she was a child. When her mother or father would catch her, she would blush and tell them how she was practicing for the day her true love would ask for her hand. She never thought she would be saying them to Stannis, but all the same, they both began and said the words together.

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am his/hers, and s/he is mine, from this day, until the end of my days."

His cloak was heavy on her shoulders, but the fabric smelt sweet like fresh grass and the ocean. Her eyes finally found his in the dimly lit wood and Stannis leaned forward, "Kiss me and seal our bond." As strange as it was to hear that as an order, it almost sounded like a request upon her ears. Sansa looked towards Davos and Shireen, who were both smiling and Shireen urged her on with a whisper, "Do it!" Sansa held back a giggle and leaned forward as well, allowing Stannis to take her lips with his and claim her as his wife. The kiss lasted long, but it was sweet and tender, something she never imagined Stannis Baratheon ever being.

"It is my pleasure to announce to your witnesses and to the realm, that you are now Sansa Stark Baratheon, Queen and wife to King Stannis Baratheon."

Sansa looked at the Septon and back at Stannis, "Quite the change, isn't it?" Stannis smirked, "Aye." As they left to the horses, Davos walked to the Septon, "No word of this gets out, do you understand?" The Septon looked troubled, "Who would not want to hear of his grace marrying Sansa Stark and making her his Queen?" Davos pulled him closer, "Many people would try to hurt the girl should that happen. Let the words fly on their own after awhile, but not a minute sooner."

Unfortunately for them, the word did get out sooner than later. Later that very night, a crow arrived in Winterfell and Roose Bolton read its contents, "Sansa Stark is now Sansa Baratheon. They march South to reclaim the North." He crumpled the note in his fists and looked at Ramsay across the table, "Prepare your flaying knives, boy, for upon your walls shall hang royalty."

...

I am sorry it took so long! I have been very sick and working. I hope you all enjoyed this. let me know!


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you all for the well wishes and reviews. I am feeling only a tiny bit better than what I was feeling yesterday and my low grade fever won't go away yet. When you read this, it will probably be a few days after my fever, so I'm most likely feeling much better! LOL. Thank you for keeping up with me this far and please know that this chapter will be rated M near the end.

...

For you

...

He did not touch her that night.

Sansa waited and waited in their tent, but when he finally returned, she was already asleep, only being awoken by his sigh and the weight of his body next to her. Their vows were quickly said, their kiss sweet, and of course she was expecting them to consummate their marriage, but as she laid on her side, facing away from Stannis, nothing came. She laid there with her eyes hoping, his breath becoming deep and sound, which told her that he had fallen asleep. Sansa turned onto her back and looked to her right at him to find him fast asleep on his back, his mouth slightly open, and a snore escaping his lips. With a sigh of relief, she closed her eyes and returned back to her slumber, her new husband at her side. With that thought, her eyes snapped open again and Melisandre's words haunted her mind from those few days ago,

_**"You'll forget about Mance soon enough, my dear."**_

Silently, she began to cry, her hand covering her mouth so no sob would pass her lips and wake Stannis from his slumber. It had only been three days and she barely gave Mance a second thought the night before. She sniffed softly and wiped her cheeks before turning back onto her left side and falling back into her slumber.

...

He was Lord Commander of the Night's Watch now, just like they said.

Jon Snow sat in his new rooms, his hands feeling the hard wood of the desk and his eyes scanning the new room. Stannis and Melisandre told him that the Lord of Light saw him as Lord Commander and now it was true. He had so much to do as the new Lord Commander and Jon didn't know where to start. He looked to his right and saw the small envelope and ring on the table and he remembered what he had to do first. He would have to go find Mance Rayder.

"Jon, you can't go back there! If they see you again-"

Jon stopped in his tracks and turned to Sam, "What? They'll kill me? I have a message to deliver and I promised my sister I would. Now, kindly let go of my sleeve, Samwell Tarly, or I will be sure to punish you." Sam frowned and let Jon's sleeve go, "I'm just saying you have to be careful. At least take Ghost with you." That was not a bad idea. Jon looked from Sam to Ghost, who was walking the courtyard, looking for scraps of food and when he heard his master whistle, his ears perked up and listened to the call, "Come, Ghost!" The direwolf ran to his master's side and Jon looked at Sam, "Worry not for me, but take care of Gilly and little Sam while I'm gone. I'll only be a few hours."

He gestured to the gate guard and the doors were opened, allowing him to walk through with a torch in his hand and his Ghost at his side.

...

The woods were darker beyond the Wall than he remembered. There were no women laughing around the fire, no men helping one another build or carrying wood. Jon looked around and neither heard nor saw any of the Wildling children chasing each other as he saw when Sansa was their Queen. It was as though the happiness was gone, burnt away with the village when Stannis came through. He finally found himself at the new village and several of the Wildling men looked at him, but said nothing as he walked through. They returned to their duties without word nor another glance and Jon simply kept walking, waiting for one of them to grab him and call for their leader and King. He found Tormund chopping wood nearby and he walked to him, "Tormund." The Wildling looked at him and snorted, "Come back already, Snow? I'm surprised your not crawling back on your knees for what you did to this clan." Jon growled,

"I did nothing but my duty."

Tormund chuckled and chopped at another piece of wood, "Duty. We're getting tired of hearing that word. Your sister did her duty, didn't she? Left her husband and her people in the snow and ice-"

"My sister did what she thought was best!"

Silence fell between them until Tormund nodded, "Aye, she did." Jon was surprised to hear those words come from his mouth, "What?" Tormund put down his ax and looked at the boy, "Some of us know she didn't leave because she wanted to, she did it because she was told to. When Sansa was here, she brought nothing but happiness to Mance. He smiled when he looked at her, he saw something in her that he had not seen before. Mance is getting older, Jon Snow, and when you married your sister to him and when he learned that she loved him just as much as he loved her, he was young again. He's been my friend and King for many years and I know Mance all too well. From what I saw, what we all saw, she loved him too much to just leave him as she did. Stannis took her for himself and _whatever_ he told her was a lie."

Jon knew that was the truth. He had told Sansa himself that whatever Stannis' plan was, she would be better for it. Stannis could take back Winterfell, he could give her security and everything she ever wanted, but as he listened to Tormund, Jon knew that he had yet again made another mistake by telling his sister to follow Stannis and Melisandre's word.

"Where is he?"

Tormund sighed and pointed to Mance's nearly constructed hut, "He's been in there all day. I don't think you should-" Jon had already walked past Tormund and made his way to the hut, knowing he would be an unwanted guest. He moved the curtain aside and looked into the hut, how it looked so similar to the one before it, but it was a bit bigger. Mance was sitting near one of the makeshift windows, sewing his own tunic, his mind elsewhere and not hearing Jon walk to him. Jon looked down at the Wildling King and cleared his throat, catching Mance's attention, "I didn't know you could sew." Mance simply looked up at him before sighing and lifting the tunic in one hand, "Women's work, but I learned the trade when I was a lad. My mother thought I needed to know how to cook, wash, and sew just like my sister." Jon backed away as Mance stood, "What are you doing here?"

Jon looked up at him, "I've come to check on you, I suppose. Even if my sister is gone, you are still a brother to me-"

"A brother? I am no crow, not anymore, Jon Snow, don't you remember?"

Mance eyed Jon's new black cloak and saw it to be longer, more rich and new in color and he chuckled, "They made you Lord Commander?" Jon nodded and Mance reached out and touched the fabric, "I knew that day would come sooner than later. You betrayed the Wildling's and got yourself a pretty cloak and a good title with it." Jon nodded, "Aye, they did. I've come to apologize, Mance, because I know this is all my fault. Although, I truly believe in Stannis and his cause, just as my father did, I know that I should not have let him take Sansa." Mance looked at Jon and he wore a frown upon his face.

"What do you mean you should not have let him _take_ Sansa?"

Jon reached into his vest and pulled out the ring and small letter, holding it out to Mance, "My sister asked me to give these to you. No doubt her letter will mention more than what I can tell." Mance took them and stared at the small ring in his hand and the letter's seal; it bore a Stark sigil.

...

All the day of traveling, news of Stannis and Sansa's marriage went around to each soldier. They would bow their heads as she walked by them at camp, or mumbled, "Your grace." Sansa would stop in her tracks and look at them before continuing on, the words she thought she would never be called. She spent her day riding in the saddle in her own horse next to Stannis as Shireen rode next to Davos behind them.

"Tell me more about Dragonstone."

Stannis looked over at her and then looked at the road ahead, "What more is there to tell? It is a boring place surrounded by water and sand. The Targaryen's built it many years ago and now the Baratheon's hold it. My brother Robert thought it punishment to give me Dragonstone when I was too late in reaching Daenerys and Viserys Targaryen, as he gave Storm's end to our little brother, Renly." Sansa listened as he went on and on about his home, but then he spoke of the Battle of Blackwater. Sansa looked at him, "I was waiting for you in the Red Keep, you know?" He looked at her and frowned, "I-I did not realize-"

"I truly thought you were going to take Kings Landing and those in the castle. I knew that should you have won, you would have allowed me to return home to Winterfell, but-"

She paused, "You were defeated. I was hoping you would have killed Joffrey." Stannis chuckled, "I would have if my army was stronger, my Lady."

"Sansa."

They looked at one another and she explained, "We have been married and I am your wife. I prefer to be called by my given name." Stannis nodded and agreed, "Just as well I would like to hear my name come from your lips." They smiled at each other and Shireen watched the interaction before nudging Davos and whispering, "Do you think she'll be a better mom for me?" Davos hushed her, "Hush now, Princess." Stannis stopped his horse and looked back, "Give the order that we are camping here for the night. We are not too far from Winterfell now and I think we can rest and prepare for a week or so." Sansa stopped her horse, "Prepare?"

"A battle is not something you ride into without rested men and a plan, Sansa."

...

She had been his wife for a whole day already and she was waiting for the moment when they would have to do their duty and consummate the marriage. Their large tent was set up and a fire was going inside as Sansa sat in front of it. It reminded her of the hut her and Mance shared, how warm it was, the furs on the bed to keep them warm at night even though they lived beyond the Wall.

"Are you alright?"

Sansa gasped and stood as Stannis walked through the tent, "You frightened me!" He apologized and began to remove his cloak and leathers, "Shireen is asleep and Davos is keeping watch over her. Most of the men are in their beds or drinking by their fires on the other side of camp, so we will not be disturbed." Disturbed? She eyed him as though he had just told her his darkest secret, "Won't be.." She trailed off as she realized that he meant to take her on that very night and none will disturb them consummating their bond. Sansa was already in her white sleeping gown and a chill passed down her spine, making her cover her breast as Stannis looked down at her. No words would come forward as she tried to figure a way around it, but it was no use.

"Get in the bed. I will be there in a moment."

His order was stern, but Sansa spoke, "But, can't we-" His look told her that he would not wait any longer and with a defeated look, she walked to their bed and got under the covers. She waited for what seemed like hours and finally he blew out the lanterns and slid next to her. Both laid on their backs, looking up at the ceiling of the tent, as if both were thinking of what to do next. Before she could move, Stannis sat up and turned in bed so that his body was over her's and he was looking down at her. He stared at her for a few moments, his eyes traveling from her hair to her lips and then back to her eyes. He finally spoke, "It is obvious you are not a virgin anymore. Do you know what to do?" Sansa nodded and whispered, "I know." He was reassured and that put his mind at ease as he leaned down and took her lips with his own. As he kissed her, Sansa closed her eyes and found herself not fighting it, for she knew if she did, she would make him angry. She kissed him back with as much fever as he kissed her and after several moments, she felt his legs separating her own under the covers. Sansa pulled away slightly and it startled him,

"What?"

She looked at him the darkness of the room and shook her head as she began to think. Above her, was Stannis Baratheon, a man she had read about as she grew up, a man that rarely gave mercy, one that showed no emotion. Stannis had begun to kiss her neck and Sansa sighed at the feeling, but when she felt him bite her, she cried out. He smiled against her skin and continued his torment until Sansa found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and a familiar warm and wet feeling coming from between her legs. What shocked Sansa next was the feeling of his fingers touching her in the most intimate of places, places that only one man had ever touched her before. Yet, this was not about Mance at the moment, this was about her and Stannis, how gentle he was being with her, how kind.

"I want you now, girl."

He was looking at her, rubbing his hardened cock against her leg as his fingers played with her. Her eyes looked into his and she moaned, "Take me." With those words, he took his cock in hand and entered her with ease, a throaty moan passing his lips at the feeling. Sansa gave a long gasp and her fingers gripped his back, her nails pushing into his skin as he began to slowly torture her with his thrusts. There was no love between them, no whispers of how they loved each other, just the sound of a man and woman getting lost in the lust and pleasure. He lusted her, it was true, since the day he saw her next to Mance in the woods, Stannis knew she would be his Queen. When he would get a child from her, they would be handsome and strong, the perfect child to rule after them.

"Faster!"

Her cry made Stannis look at her as though he did not hear her and she pulled him closer and groaned, "I said faster!" Stannis was more than willing to give into her order, so faster he began thrusting, their bodies bouncing and sweating as each focused on the release. Sansa felt her stomach tingle and a fire began to build as she let her hands travel to his head, her fingers playing with his short hair. Stannis began to bite and kiss her neck and chest as he finished the job at hand, a loud cry escaping his lips as he empty his seed deep within her. At the feel of him releasing, Sansa screamed out and he lifted her up from the bed and held her close as she had her orgasm. Sansa had her arms wrapped around him as he did her, his cock still buried within her, but as she came back to earth, her cries of pleasure turned into tears. Stannis caught his breath and continued to hold her as he felt her tears fall upon his shoulder and chest, but he did not know what they were for.

But Sansa knew.

She opened her eyes and cried softly as she realized what had just happened and how much she enjoyed it. Stannis held her close and touched her hair, "It's alright, Sansa. You're alright." She knew she was alright, but nothing seemed right at that moment. She needed comfort and in a weak moment, Sansa rested her face in Stannis' neck and whispered, "I'm sorry."

...

Hey, it was good, but a bit sad. Don't worry, the next time she won't feel so bad. She loves Mance...he is her soul mate...but a girl's gotta do stuff. I hope you enjoyed!


	23. Chapter 23

Picking up from the last chapter. We'll learn why Sansa was sorry for what happened, you'll learn lots...and we'll being moving forward!

...

Love it is

...

Was she suppose to be sore? Was it because she was with child? What was wrong?

Sansa paced her tent alone, a million questions on her mind about why she was feeling pain. She called for the traveling Maester and when he finally came, she spoke of what happened the night before. With a blush on her face, her and the man sat down, "My husband and I consummated our marriage last night and I'm afraid, well, I am already with child by several months, but I am afraid I have harmed myself or him-"

"No harm can come to your child by making love, your grace. What you feel is absolutely normal."

She sighed, "I-I don't feel as though I am normal. I just feel that something is wrong-" Stannis interrupted from the entrance of the tent, "What's going on?" At the sight of the Maester, he looked at Sansa, "Are you ill?" The Maester chuckled, "Ill? No, your grace! She is fine, but in a bit of pain. My Queen, should you feel pain during the night, please call for me." After he left, Sansa stayed in her seat as Stannis looked down at her, "Did I hurt you?" Perhaps the pain she was feeling was just from the way he made love to her, the pressure, the hold on her by his hands. She looked up at him and whispered, "No." The night before did not feel real as of yet, but she knew it happened and it was not all a dream. None of this was a dream and surely it would not end happily ever after. Sansa looked up at her husband once more and questioned, "Do you remember last night, when I cried in your arms as we finished?"

Her words seemed bold, but Stannis nodded in reply. He watched his little wife as she stood, her black and white gown making the only sound in the tent. she began to pace, "For years I have always dreamed of marrying a handsome knight or Lord and our wedding and bedding were to be the happiest moments of my life. His smile would be white and his eyes lovely as he looked down upon me and would say those vows." She paused and smiled before looking back at Stannis, "Do you understand? I didn't want to marry Tyrion and in the beginning, I didn't want to marry Mance. I thought he was just this older man, a self proclaimed King Beyond the Wall that was over twice my age. He's no knight, he doesn't have a white smile nor eyes that shine, but he has a heart. He loved me when we married even though I didn't care for him. Our wedding night was beautiful. He wasn't built like you, not fit, but he was beautiful."

"What are you telling me this?"

Her smiled stayed upon her face as she explained, "I love him and I always will no matter what. I will lay with you as your wife, I will give you sons and daughters, and I will rule as your Queen. If I can do all of that, I just wish you will give me the liberty to hold my love for Mance in my heart." Stannis bowed his head as he thought for a moment and then nodded slowly, "I believe I can allow that." Her smile was enough to burst his heart, but he had his own question.

"Could you ever love me, Sansa? Could you find another place in your heart for me?"

Her father once told her to never leave a question unanswered, even if you didn't know the answer just yet. Sansa truly did not know if she could love Stannis, if she could let him into her heart as well as her body. Still, she walked to him and kissed him upon his lips, both of their eyes closing as she did so. She pulled away and whispered, "One day, I will come to you and kiss you upon your lips as I just did and tell you that I love you. I will tell you that you hold a place in my heart and as your wife, you will lead me to our bed and make love to me in return. Until that day comes, just know I admire you and your strength, Stannis Baratheon. I admire your daughter, of whom has more courage than a thousand soldiers heavily armed..."

She trailed off before looking at him once more, "Until that day, I only love one man and he sits in the snow Beyond the Wall."

...

He read the letter for a fourth time before tossing it on the table and staring into the small fire before him. Mance took his last large gulp of drink and slouched, staring into the fire. He was alone and cold, something he has not been in a long time. The contents of the letter read as follows:

_To my dearest Mance,_

_I write this short letter with a shaky hand and tears in my eyes as I try to find the words to write this explanation. If you have decided to read this, please do not give up on me, for I have not given up on you. The cause of Stannis Baratheon is one my family has believed in for the longest time, as my brother has already told you. I wish to explain what has happened in these few weeks that have been our last. Jon is not a true crow, nor is he a bastard, but the son of a prince. Jon has Kings blood within his veins and Stannis knew that; they all did. Stannis did not come here for me, but came here for Jon in the beginning. Understand that I would never leave you if it were my choice, but I would do what I thought was right for you and the clan. I cannot tell you everything, for I know they would know if I did, but I can tell you this._

_Never would I stop loving you and never would I leave unless I had to. I have a feeling I will see you again someday, whether it be Beyond the Wall or at Winterfell, you will always have a place in my heart. Mance, do not stop trying to find me as I know you have thought about. I love you, my dearest._

_ Sansa Stark Rayder_

"You called for me, Mance?"

Mance looked up and saw Joanna waiting for him to speak. He gestured to the letter, "Read it." Joanna took the parchment in hand and her eyes began to scan the page, her emotions becoming frantic. She looked at her leader, "I know what this means." Mance nodded, "As do I. He stole her from me, that cunt of a King. He threatened her and stole her from me." Joanna went to her knees next to him and took his arm, "What do we do? Tell me Mance and I will have Tormund rally the clans-"

"The clans cannot be brought together with winter coming. They would die trying to get here-"

She shook his arm, "But at your word, they will fight their way here to get her back! You know just as much as I do that the others care for you, Mance. And knowing that your wife, their own Queen, was threatened and taken by Stannis Baratheon, the supposed one true King of Westeros, men by the thousands will come to your door and lay down their weapons." He knew what she was speaking was the truth and he nodded, "I need the eagle to send the message to the clans everywhere. Have your husband bring me Orell's eagle and I will begin my writing. This ends now!" Joanna smiled as she stood and rushed to the doorway, but Mance called for her,

"Joanna?"

The young woman looked back to her father figure and mentor and he eyed her belly, "Take care of yourself, alright?" She did not know how he knew her to be with child, but she simply smiled and left the tent to tell her husband and Tormund of their Kings decision.

...

"The small council will now begin."

Cersei sat down at the head of the table as Maester Pycelle began to stutter, "Y-Your grace, I do believe the King should be here-" The Queen smiled and responded sourly, "The King has other affairs to attend to, Grand Maester, so I shall be taking his palce as he requested. Now, let's begin." They spoke of coin and expense before moving to take of soldiers. Their new spider, Lord Belyne smirked as he spoke, "I have word that a battle will begin in the North quite soon, your grace." Cersei arched an eyebrow, "Go on, Lord Belyne, I do enjoy your whispers."

He stood, "Stannis Baratheon has departed the Wall and is making his way to Winterfell. As you know, the Boltons, Roose Bolton being the Warden of the North, has taken residence of the castle and its people. His army is large, but not quite as large as Stannis', so the outcome of this battle, will definitely be one for the storybooks."

The Queen chuckled, "Storybook tales are for children Lord Belyne, not for me. Should Stannis like to risk his life against the Bolton's then let him. Roose knows he has my men and the Kings word to cover his back. No letters have come from him, so no doubt he is a very confident man at the moment." Lord Belyne nodded, "Of course, your grace." He went to sit, but paused and stood once more, "There is one more whisper I have heard that I wonder if it was even true, myself." She nodded, "Well?" The smile on his face could not get any larger, "Stannis has remarried, your grace, after his wife was sacrificed at the Wall and his new bride is quite the interesting choice." Cersei looked up at him, nearly intrigued,

"His new Queen and wife is none other than Sansa Stark."

Cersei stood and hissed, "You're a liar!" Lord Belyne shook his head, "No, your grace, I only speak the truth and the story goes that she was married to the King Beyond the Wall, Mance Rayder, but Stannis had her marry him instead. That is all I know and I wish I could say more-" Cersei slammed her hand down, "Should they take Winterfell, that little murdering bitch will be able to march here with the Northern people on her back! We can't fight in another war now with what we have!" She looked at Pycelle,

"Gather a raven and parchment, for Roose Bolton is going to receive a long note from me on what I want him to do when he captures that little whore!"

...

Tada! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Sansa is nearly three months along now! :D or is she? I lose count. Leave a review on what you think of this chapter! Thank you.


	24. Chapter 24

Didn't get a lot of feedback on that last chapter and that is alright. Moving on by a few weeks, this should be interesting.

...

Frozen

...

What should have been a one week wait, turned into two weeks, and then three.

Sansa and Stannis walked their camp, handing out stews and what little bread they had left to their men. She looked at her husband as she tore another chunk of bread off, "We can't keep doing this Stannis. By the end of the week they will have nothing to eat." He nodded, "Aye, I know that. Our planning has not been correctly put, Sansa. I can't go into battle with the Boltons until I know I have a plan." When she was finished, Sansa grabbed his arm and dragged him to their tent, "We have already lost several men from illness, Stannis. We move soon or they all die. Then what will you have?" Stannis smirked and lost himself in a moment where he playfully wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close before murmuring, "I will have you, my dearest wife. We will keep each other warm during the coldest nights-"

"Stannis, please, we must be serious..."

She trailed off as he began to kiss her neck and his hand came up to touch her breast. Sansa sighed and closed her eyes and he held her from behind, but a small voice entered the tent, "Davos says he has an..." Sansa gasped and jumped away from Stannis, of whom looked to see Shireen in her fur cloak looking up at them,

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Shireen. What is it?" Sansa's voice was calm and she walked towards the girl with a smile on her face, "Davos told me to tell you that he thinks he knows how we will attack on Winterfell." Stannis nodded, "Alright. I'll be back later to finish what I started, Sansa." Shireen did not quite understand yet, but she read a lot of books and she knew what Sansa and her father were getting into. After he left, Sansa took Shireen's hand and led her to the bed to sit down, "Your grace, why are we attacking Winterfell? Isn't it your home?" Sansa knew she was about to talk about something that has always been sensitive to her, but she simply nodded, "Yes, it is my home. The Boltons have taken it as their own, since Roose Bolton was made Warden of the North by the Queen." Shireen still seemed confused,

"But why does father need Winterfell?"

Sansa smiled, "Well, if your father defeats the Boltons and takes Winterfell, then he has the North. Your father is a very smart man, Shireen. Since I am now his wife and Queen, the northern people will see that and rally behind us so he can take the Lannisters off the throne." Shireen took Sansa's hand, "He will defeat them, won't he?" Sansa was unsure of that, for Roose Bolton killed her mother and brother at the order of the Lannister's, no doubt if Stannis is not careful, he will die as well. Yet she took the young girls hand in her own and whispered, "Whatever happens when this battle begins, you and I will be safe. Your father, he is the King, Shireen, he must fight with his men and until the death. Fear not, for Baratheon's are known for their armies and their fighting knowledge. Robert Baratheon was one of the best warriors and no doubt Stannis will be as well."

"He will protect us, I know it. Although father has never told me he loves me, I just know he will protect me."

After the child was gone, Sansa sat alone and wondered if what she said was true. How could a father never tell his only child that he loved them? His pride seemed more important than anything else and on that night she would change that.

...

As Stannis and Sansa had their large army at camp miles away, Roose Bolton and Ramsay sat at a large table, looking at the map before them. Roose looked at his son, "Winterfell has many strategic passes in the fields and no doubt Stannis knows that. He will try to come from the West and North firstly before even thinking of another way." Ramsay smiled large and moved the Bolton marker to the North, "His army may be several thousand strong, but we have the Lannister's behind us, father. Our army is far larger and we will no doubt survive whatever he throws our way." Roose smiled at his son before leaning back in his chair, "That may be so, but you will not be on the battle field." Ramsay became angry and growled, "Why not? All my childhood I have wanted to fight beside you! Father,-"

"No. I need you here and I'll tell you why."

Roose took his goblet of wine in his hand, "Stannis brings with him a new wife, Sansa Stark. Winterfell is her home, Ramsay, and should they succeed in winning on the field and if I die, I need you here to stop them. If Stannis gets Winterfell, the northerners will follow him and his wife to Kings Landing to take the throne and put him upon it. Do you understand me? I need you here to stop them. Take the Stark girl, torture her if you must, but don't kill her. break Stannis Baratheon and then kill him, but don't kill the girl. Once he is gone, you are to marry her and put a son in her belly." Ramsay was thrilled at the idea of Stannis' skin upon his wall and Sansa Stark his wife. His to fuck and torture as much as he wanted. Ramsay looked to his right and saw Reek readying their meal, "Do you hear that, Reek? Your dear sister shall be my wife. Perhaps I will let you touch her when I marry her!"

In all seriousness, he looked at his father, "With Stannis dead and Sansa my wife, what does that make me?" Roose chuckled, "My boy, she is the only surviving Stark child and that makes her sole heir to the North and her brother's title. She is the Queen of the North by right and with you as her husband, you shall be King and Warden of the North." Ramsay gave a toothy grin and raised his glass,

"To the death of Stannis."

...

"Do you love her?"

Sansa looked at Stannis from her spot in the tub and she watched as he finished removing his leathers. He looked over at her and questioned, "Whoever are you speaking of?" Sansa turned in the tub and leaned against the brim, "Your daughter. Do you love her?" She listened to him sigh before he stood and walked over to her, gesturing her to turn around in the water so he could wash her back. Sansa did as she was told and glanced over her shoulder as he moved her hair aside and began to scrub with a gentleness she never thought possible. She was about to question him for a third time, but he finally answered, "Shireen is a special child, Sansa. She is my daughter, my only child, and though she has Greyscale-"

"Stannis.."

He paused his movements and whispered, "I love her very much, Sansa. I do regret not telling her often, but as her father and the King, I have a duty to uphold." Sansa turned around and frowned, "You put your duty before love?" Stannis smirked, "Didn't you?" He was right and Sansa could not believe how right he was. She put her duty before her love of Mance and she learned that night that she was no different than any other Lord or Lady, Queen or King. Sansa looked at Stannis and whispered, "Still, a child needs her father's love and attention. That poor girl has never heard those words of tenderness from your lips. Imagine how she feels on the inside? The only closeness she knows is from Davos!" Stannis listened to his wife speak and watched as she stood naked from the tub and stepped out, a small roundness showing on her belly. He stared at it,

"If you are afraid I won't show love towards our children-"

Sansa laughed and wrapped a robe around herself, "I don't worry of that, foolish man. I worry of the fact that your daughter will be pushed aside should I ever give you a son. Please, all I ask is that you speak with her before you leave for this battle and tell her how much you care." If he agreed, Stannis knew the time would have to be right. He nodded, "I will do it, you terrible woman." Sansa smiled, "Thank you." He held out a hand to her and Sansa took it before she was led towards him, her in front of him as he sat. Stannis sighed and leaned his forehead against her belly, "At night I think of what you have done for that man and his Wildling's. It bother's me sometimes." Sansa slowly reached forward and touched his head, her small fingers running through his short hair. She looked at the grey hairs there and questioned,

"Does it? How so? I thought you wanted me"

"Of course I wanted you. I will always want you, but I'm wondering why and how you have gotten so close to me in the month..."

Stannis looked up at her and she smiled, "I always make do with what I can have, Stannis. I-I have found that in our time together, you have made your way into my heart and I feel safe." He whispered, "Do you love me as I have come to love you?" Sansa thought for a moment and answered carefully, "I love you as I will love my son and I love you as much as I love Mance." He was not heartbroken to hear those words, for he knew her love for Mance was great, but he listened as she continued,

"As I told you before, there can be room in my heart for the both of you, but he shall always hold it."

That night, after they made love, Sansa laid in bed and thought of Mance. She wished it were him sleeping by her side, but as she looked over at the sleeping Stannis, she felt a calm rush over her. She was safe with Stannis and he did love her, but who was she truly the safest with and was this the true price to pay? To love to men was a dangerous thing, especially when the one you are no longer near is always on your mind.

...

Don't mistake yourself. Sansa LOVES Mance much more than Stannis, but she is finding herself thinking of Stannis as a husband and lover. When Mance and Sansa see each other again, she will not longer be blind of her CRUSH on Stannis. I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know! BATTLES ARE COMING and so are some major dark moments.


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you for all of the wonderful feedback! Slowly getting into some dark stuff coming up...Boltons will be Boltons. Enjoy.

...

Going to War

...

"Where are they now?"

Mance looked at Jon and then back down to the map upon the table in front of him. He saw a stag marker for Baratheon and a wolf and flayed man marker for Stark and Bolton. Jon hummed and moved the Baratheon marker more to the south, "It's been about a month, so no doubt they've been camped for at least a week outside of Winterfell." Mance looked at Jon, "Outside? How far?" Jon shrugged, "Most likely a mile or so, just to give them the room to prepare. Stannis has an army of men and horses, thousands of them at least, but the Bolton's, they may be a bit short, but if they still have the Lannister hand to feed them, this battle could get bloody." Mance growled, "Fuck! Why would she do this? Why-"

"Because of love."

The two men looked to the hut doorway to see Melisandre standing there, her hands clasped in front of her red gown. She smiled sweetly at Jon before looking at Mance, "Do not blame the Queen, Mance Rayder. She did this for you and your people." Mance questioned, "The Queen? She married him already?" She nodded, "Oh, yes. Married, consummated, perhaps even with child already. I received a letter stating that the marriage was completed and that they rest at camp before their battle tomorrow."

Jon walked to her, "Tomorrow? That is too soon." Melisandre shrugged, "Stannis and Davos have put together a brilliant war plan and I believe it will be a success. The Lord of Light has spoken of it-" Jon growled, "What did the Lord of Light say?" Melisandre raised an eyebrow at his tone, but continued, "He said that the strongest and truest King would rise up and defeat the enemy to take his throne, while in the process, taking a Queen." Suddenly, Jon realized what was going on, "Mance, let me speak with the witch alone." Mance nodded and slowly walked around them and out of the room, leaving Jon to grab her arm and hiss,

"It's not Stannis, is it?! Answer me!" She smiled at him, "Well done, Jon Snow, or should I say, Jon Targaryen? It was never truly about Stannis. While he thought he was a key player in this game, he has always just been a piece. The Lord of Light needed Stannis to believe that coming here, burning Selyse, and getting your blood would be all for him." She shook her head and moved closer to Jon, "He did all of that for another person, another King that will rise in the North." She glanced towards the doorway and walked to the curtain, moving it aside to show Jon Mance speaking with Tormund. Jon could not believe he was right, "Mance." She nodded, "All of this prophecy was not just about Stannis, but Mance Rayder. Stannis needed to take Sansa away from Mance, to get him over the Wall and into Winterfell with his army of Wildling's."

Jon began to pace, running his fingers through his hair, "So, you're saying that Stannis believed your lies, did all that he did because the Lord of Light told him to, only for Mance to rise up? You let him and Sansa go to war?" She nodded once, but there was something else she knew, he could see it in her eyes.

"Will they win or fall against the Boltons?"

Melisandre could not tell him, but she did say, "If I were you, Jon, I would have Mance gather his clan as soon as possible, for not only is winter coming, but darkness."

...

Shireen smiled happily as she showed her father around her small tent, "This fur cloak is my favorite! Sansa says I look very much like a wolf in it." Stannis listened to his daughter laugh and he chuckled, "Very well, Shireen, but I must speak with you." Shireen's smile disappeared, "I'm not in trouble, am I? Whenever you wish to speak with me, I'm always-"

"No, child, nothing like that."

Stannis watched her sit on the floor and pat the ground next to her before he sighed and took the spot. Shireen waited for him to speak, "Shireen, tomorrow my men and I will be going off to battle and I wanted to speak with you about something of great importance." He looked at her face, his eyes staring at the greyscale there, almost mocking him. He closed his eyes and cleared his throat, "I have never-I mean to say that I don't-"

"Papa?"

In that moment, a father looked at his daughter and she smiled, "I love you too." Stannis let his guard down and he reached for her, pulling her close and into a hug. A hug she had not felt since before they left Dragonstone. Stannis whispered, "I love you, Shireen. You are my daughter, my only daughter, and I should have shown you this love far sooner." Shireen closed her eyes as tears escaped and she listened to her father rant on, "You are a Baratheon, my daughter, and no greyscale, nor anything else will keep me away from you." Shireen pulled away, "Must you go tomorrow, papa?" Her lip was trembling, but Stannis had to nod, "I must, Shireen. Fear not, child, for I will return in the morning upon my horse and a stag banner being held high." Shireen nodded, "And Sansa and I will be awaiting you."

...

No sleep was had on that night. Sansa and Stannis stayed in their tent, holding hands and whispering to one another. Sansa leaned her head against his shoulder, "What if you should fall?" Stannis looked down at her, "Such horrible thinking, my Queen." Sansa nudged him, "I'm being serious, Stannis, what if you are harmed and fall! What do I do?" He took her hand in his large one, "You get as many of my men as you can, grab Shireen, and run." She nodded in understanding, "Where would we go? Surely Dragonstone would be too dangerous and I could never go to Kings Landing on my own-"

"Gods, no. I wouldn't want you to! Going south without me or my army would get you and Shireen killed. You will have to go to the North and back to the Wall. Hells, go beyond the Wall if you must."

Sansa nodded in understanding at what he was saying to her. Should Stannis die, she was to take Shireen and return to the Wall and to Mance. It was a solid enough plan and instead of going to sleep like they should have, both laid down in the bed, her head resting on his shoulder and both were staring at the shadows dancing on the tents ceiling. Sansa whispered, "You better come back, Stannis, you have promised me a throne." She was trying to lighten the mood and it helped. Stannis chuckled and patted her belly, "I know it. I also promised you sons and lots of them, besides, I want to see the look on Cersei's face when she is cast down." The two ended up staying up for the rest of the night, speaking of childhood, laughing at jokes, and kissing tenderly. It was as Sansa began to drift into sleep, she felt a warm kiss upon her forehead and the whispered words, "You're too good for me, Sansa."

...

Morning came, the sun trying its best to escape the cloud cover, but it was no good. Winter had finally arrived and those beyond the Wall had an wary feeling about them. Jon had returned to Mance's hut and when he did, he found the King and Tormund standing around the table and looking at the map. Mance looked up and laughed, "Finally! I have received word from several of my clans and we have them in our grasp. They are already on the way..." He trailed off as he saw the dark circles on Jon's eyes and the sad look. Mance walked around the table and whispered, "Jon, what is it?" Jon looked at Tormund and back to Mance,

"It was never about Stannis. Mance, the prophecy was a lie and Melisandre knew it all along."

Mance could not believe the words coming from his mouth. Jon went on to explain everything and then watched on as Mance flipped the large wood table, the markers and map flying across the room and nearly into the fire. They could do nothing but watch as he tore his home apart, angry at the fact that Sansa was taken away from him and put into danger. He looked at Jon, his hair in his eyes and his breathing hard, "Does he know?" Jon shook his head, "No, he doesn't, that is what makes it worse. They go to battle today, Mance, and if you do not get your army together soon, it may be too late-"

"What happens? If he falls, what will happen to Sansa?"

Jon remembered the words Melisandre said and he knew that no matter what, Stannis would not win this battle. He shook his head, "She will be taken by the Bolton's and no doubt tortured. The Bolton's are no longer loyal to the Stark's, they haven't been for years. I can only imagine the things that will be done." Mance shook his head and held up his hand, "Stop. I can't stand to hear of it." He rubbed his face, "The soonest my clans can get here are a few weeks. With winter here, their traveling will be slow. I-It will take another few weeks to reach Winterfell and in that time-"

"They won't kill her. Sansa is strong, Mance, so don't worry too much. She has the fire within her to keep her going. If we are lucky, she will be able to escape before she is taken. Stannis no doubt had that plan for her." Mance sat down and held his head in his hands as Tormund walked forward and spoke, "I hope you are right, Jon Snow, because if not, we may have another war in our hands."

...

And that is the end of that. I hope you all enjoyed...the next chapter will be primarily the battle! Thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought or hope to see!


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. The end of this story is not quite near, but the dark scenes will be coming very soon. The battle is in this chapter and I am not sure of what the length will be. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. I will not be going into great detail on how the battle begins...just know that it begins..and i will go into their fighting.

...

Battle and blood

...

"_**He is quite strong and will no doubt survive,**_" Sansa thought as she looked upon her husband on his horse. Sansa wore a gown of black and gold, Baratheon colors that stood out in the white snow. A plated corset protected her bosom and belly, just like what Cersei used to wear. She nearly fought Stannis about wearing it, but she realized it was to protect her and the child she carried, the child that was not his. Shireen wore a similar dress, but no armor on her tiny frame to protect her, so Sansa knew that should anything go wrong, she would have to protect the child. Sansa looked up and gave an encouraging smile to Stannis as he rode to her and spoke, "You shall have your own army protecting you both, but Sansa, remember what I told you should anything go wrong."

"Of course. You will return, Stannis-"

He shook his head, "I cannot say that-" Sansa walked forward and grabbed the reins of his horse and then his hand, "Promise me, Stannis. Promise me that you will return." His gloved fingers rubbed against her snow white skin and he nodded, "I promise." Stannis said his goodbyes to her and then to Shireen before they watched him ride towards the front of his men, ready to lead them into the fields of battle. Davos looked down at Sansa and cleared his throat, "Should anything go wrong during the battle, I will be coming for you both, so be prepared." Sansa nodded and held Shireen's hand tighter in her own, "May the seven bless you, Ser Davos."

With a nod of his head, he was riding with Stannis, leading their men to victory. Sansa closed her eyes and listened as the wind muffled their cheers and songs as they marched and rode over the hills and towards Winterfell. Shireen tugged her hand, "Sansa." She opened her eyes and looked down at her before looking behind them to see at least one hundred men awaiting her order. Sansa led Shireen towards their tent while speaking with the commander of their guard, "Your grace, what would you have us do?" She looked at him and finally answered, "I want you all to be around this tent, guarding us should anything go wrong. When my husband returns in the morning, you will be relieved of your post-"

"But your grace, what if-"

"I don't want to hear your 'what if'. My husband will return victorious and we will be marching towards my home by nightfall tomorrow."

Sansa was so sure that everything would be alright, that this battle would be won. Unfortunately, Sansa knew nothing about the Bolton's and the army they had on their side. Even more so, she would be finding out very soon how the Bolton's treated honored guests and prisoners.

...

Roose Bolton clipped his last leather strap and looked at himself in the mirror, "You look wonderful, my dear." He looked at Walda, his fat wife, and smirked, "I do. I will look even better with Stannis Baratheon's blood upon my chest plate." Walda gave the most sincere smile she could as she thought the words, _**"Like father, like son." **_

"My lord!"

They looked towards the doorway and found a guard out of breath and holding a note in his shaking hands. He held it out and Roose read it aloud, "Stannis Baratheon marches to Winterfell." He tossed the note in the fire and ordered the guard, "Have my son waiting outside for me. I wish to give him my orders to protect this castle." Roose walked down the halls of Winterfell with Walda at his heel, following him with her eyes downcast, hoping that before he left he would grace her lips with a kiss. As they reached outside, the snow had stopped falling and Ramsay stood near the horses in his long black cloak, smiling as his father and step-mother walked down to him. He spoke to his father, "Tell me, whatever shall I be doing until they break down our doors?" Roose pointed to Walda, "You will be taking care of my wife and our unborn child and protecting this castle. When I return, I want to see our walls still standing and you standing in the gateway." He pointed to the large gates of Winterfell and Ramsay nodded his head,

"Yes, father, I will be there."

Ramsay looked over at Walda and watched in disgust as his father walked to her, placed a hand behind her neck and pulled her to him, kissing her on the lips. He growled, "If you don't go now, she may just suck you in and eat you to feed herself and the babe." Roose pulled away and looked at his son as Walda frowned and closed her eyes in upset. He walked to Ramsay and grabbed his shoulder, "I swear to you, Ramsay, if you do not protect her and this castle, I will flay you and hang your body for the birds to eat. Just like you do to all of your victims." Ramsay nodded, a frown upon his face and his eyes dark as his father mounted his horse and led his own men out of the gates and towards Stannis. Ramsay looked at Walda and smiled, "Come now, mother, we shall get you inside. It's not good for a heavily...pregnant woman to be out in the cold. Reek!" Theon ran outside and bowed his head, "Yes, master?"

"Bring my mother inside and make her something to eat. I will be busy making my own plans."

...

"Maester Aemon, I don't think I was a good choice to become Lord Commander."

The elderly man, one that Jon learned he was related to and who had always been a good friend, looked towards Jon, only seeing the slightest of a shadow with his eyes. He nodded slowly, "Sometimes, we do not always know what we want to do with our lives, and sometimes the wrong choices are made." Jon nodded, "My sister is in danger and by staying here, I am not helping. How can I-"

"Just leave, my boy. Go to Thorne and tell him you will return the title and then leave. Join the Wildling King and his people-"

Jon shook his head, "I need to get them over the Wall so we can go to Winterfell." Maester Aemon reached for his hand, "You are a dragon, Jon, a dragon of my flesh and blood. Give back the title and order them through, Alliser Thorne will back down, for even though I am blind, I know of the fear he holds deep inside." Jon pressed the subject, "What fear?" Aemon chuckled and whispered, "He fears the fire, Jon, he fears you and the power you are given. He fears the madness that is hidden deep inside of you."

...

Usually when in battle, one does not have time to think of the future, but only keep his mind on the present. When Stannis saw the size of Bolton's army, he felt a chill go through him as he thought of what would happen to them all in only moments. His mind thought of what would happen to Sansa should he fall, what his daughter would do should he die. Before they charged, Stannis looked at Davos and asked, "Will you do me one kindness before we fight?" Davos nodded, "Anything for you, my King." Stannis gave him a sad smile, "Should I fall today, ride back to camp and get them out of here. Take Shireen and Sansa to the Wall, help them with anything they need. Protect them." Davos knew he could never say no to Stannis, besides, Shireen was like a daughter to him as well. Davos choked out, "I will do anything for them, Stannis." When words were promised, the charge began, horses carrying men towards others, swords held high, bows flying through the sky, striking fear and death into the hearts of every man below them.

It was when Stannis and Roose saw each other and raised their swords together, that Stannis felt his heart clench and his mind go blank. His eyes were full of hatred, his lips in a snarl, as he rode his horse with his sword swinging at Roose. Together, they clashed and fought with bravery and the sense that one or the other would be dying on that very day.

...

"Do you know any songs?"

Sansa looked at Shireen and shook her head, "No, not anymore." She bit her lip as she remembered saying the very same to Sandor those few years ago. She often wondered what happened to him, where he was, and when she would see him again. She wanted to thank him. Shireen sighed, "That's a shame. My mother never sang to me, so neither do I." Sansa sighed and walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Well, there is one song that I remember my mother singing to me. It's a song from another country, but my mother said that her mother would sing it to her to calm her." Sansa thought of the lyrics for a moment and began,

_"Sing me a song, of a lass that is gone. Say could that lass be I? Merry of soul, she sailed on a day, over the sea to Skye. Billow and breeze, islands and seas,_  
_mountains of rain and sun. All that was good, all that was fair, all that was me is gone."_

Shireen smiled, "It's a beautiful song, Sansa." Sansa smiled and continued to hum the song to Shireen as the girls sat together, awaiting the news of a win or loss against the Bolton's.

...

Stannis and Roose were now off of their horses as men fought all around them. Each were losing men every minute and by that rate, the battle would be over soon. They had been fighting for several hours, the wear evident on each man's face. Stannis caught his breath, "Lay down your sword now and I shall let you live." Roose chuckled, shook his head, and licked the blood from his lip, "I have the North to take care of, but first, I am going to kill you, Stannis Baratheon." For several more minutes they fought, punching, using the hilt of their swords to hit one another, the blades grazing skin and armor. It was during all of the chaos, Davos shouting as an arrow shot into his arm, that Stannis was distracted and Roose took his chance. Roose yelled, "Long may he reign!", using the hilt of his sword to knock Stannis unconscious. As he felt the hilt of the sword hit his head, Stannis fell to the ground, his sword falling to the ground beside him and his eyes staring up at that dark sky above. His eyes slowly closed and he was no longer conscious of what was going on around him.

Roose grabbed two soldiers that were in the middle of the fight and ordered, "Tie him up and bring him to my horse. His men came here for a fight and a show? Well, that is exactly what they will get!"

As Stannis was brought away, Davos laid on the ground nearby, an arrow in his arm and a sword wound through his belly, slowly bleeding out and dying, his promise never to be fulfilled. And so the battle continued...

...

Yeah...I hope you all enjoyed that. Seriously though, two chapters in two days?! I must be nuts! I hope you all enjoyed this one, though. Things don't get much better than this LOL. Thanks for reading and the amazing reviews! Also, the song that Sansa sings is the Skye Boat song from Outlander...since I love that show so much. Some ties will be in this story from that show as well.


	27. Chapter 27

Be warned, although no rape is involved, dark scenes are coming...death is coming...life is coming...good things will happen eventually. I really hope you have all been enjoying this story. Thank you!

...

Long may he reign

...

When the snow began to fall, Sansa felt something deep within her change. At the beginning, you could hear the battle in the distance, the fighting sounding like a whisper through the wind. Now, she could hear the battle going quieter every hour, the snow and wind making it fall deaf upon her ears. A guard exited her tent where Shireen slept and he cleared his throat, "Your grace, would you like your cloak?" Sansa glanced over her shoulder and whispered, "No, thank you." He walked forward and looked off into the snowy distance just like she was,

"It will do you no good to freeze to death whilst you worry."

Sansa turned and looked at him, her hands clasped in front of her, "Excuse me?" He shook his head and draped her cloak over her shoulders, "Pardon me, your grace, perhaps you shall get some rest?" He walked back towards his camp with the other guards and soldiers while she sighed and looked back over the fields, waiting for her husband to return victorious.

...

Jon looked at Alliser Thorne from across the table and frowned at Alliser chuckled, "So you want to give me back my title, hm?" Jon gave a nod of the head, "I have to do this even though I don't want to. My sister-" Alliser growled, "You are doing this for your sister? Your sister, the whore?" Jon stood from his seat and leaned towards his elder, "Listen here, you bitter old man, I don't give two shits about what you think of me and my family, but I will tell you now that should you not except my offer, I will burn you in your own pyre as a tribute to the Gods! My sister is in danger and so is Stannis Baratheon! The only way I can help them is by having Mance's clans fight the Bolton's." Alliser Thorne stood slowly from his seat and leaned towards him the same, "You think you scare me, Jon Snow?" Jon smirked and whispered, "I'm not a Snow, my Lord, but I am a true son to a prince. I am Jon Targaryen and I will get those people over that wall one way or another." The two men stared into each others eyes and Jon would swear that he saw fear come from Thorne's eyes. Jon unclasped his cloak and tossed it on the table.

"You get the title back and allow me to escort Mance and his clans through the tunnels and into Westeros. Do we have a deal?"

Alliser looked past Jon and out the window where he saw Melisandre standing, watching the interaction from outside. He slowly reached his hand forward and growled, "Deal." When their hands were together, Alliser pulled Jon closer and whispered, "You have one day to get those scum past the Wall and into Westeros, or I will kill them with arrows through their hearts." Within moment's, Jon was out the door and running with Ghost through the tunnel and back to Mance's hut."

...

In Mance's village, several clans have already arrived, waiting for the moment when they would be able to pass the Wall. Mance was eagerly awaiting Jon's arrival and when he did return, he grabbed the boy by the shoulders, "Well?" Jon smiled, "We have 24 hours to cross the tunnel and get all of you into Westeros. Are all the men here that have been beyond the Wall?" Mance smirked and gestured Jon to follow him, "Hold your surprise, boy." They walked deeper into the forest and what Jon saw made him look on in shock. There were hundreds of men and spearwives at their small camps, awaiting orders on when to move. Jon looked at Mance, "Do they know what they are fighting for?" Mance chuckled and whispered, "They are fighting for their King, but most importantly, they know they are fighting for their Queen's return. We know now that Stannis will fall and Sansa will be captured, so they know they are about to fight for her freedom and against the Bolton's."

"They also fight for the North."

The two men turned and saw Melisandre standing there, dressed in black as if in mourning. She smiled, "That is quite the army you have there, Mance Rayder. I truly hope it will be enough." Mance snorted, "I have thousands more in Westeros, hidden in the North, and they are awaiting my word." She nodded, "You must leave as soon as possible if you wish to get to your dear girl before she gets harmed. but be warned, Mance Rayder, she will not be the same woman you remember when you see her. She will be changed."

"Changed?"

His voice was weak with wonder at what the witch meant, but she nodded, "Good luck."

...

Stannis felt something cold and wet touch his face and he slowly can through to the sound of muffled fighting and screams of pain. He opened his eyes and saw that he was being held up by two guards and Roose Bolton was standing before him, blood splashed across his armor and face. Roose smirked, "Wake up, your grace, you're going to miss the best part." Stannis groaned as he used his two feet to stand again and realized he was no longer on the battle field, but outside the gates of Winterfell. Several feet away, Davos was sitting in a chair, a bucket attached to his chest, and blood coming from his arm and stomach. A man with shaggy black hair, wearing a long black cloak and a Bolton sigil pin stood next to him, holding a torch. Stannis whispered,

"Ramsay."

Roose and Ramsay exchanged a smirk and Roose began, "You failed in the battle field, your grace. Tell me, how did you expect yourself to become a great King?" Stannis spit in Roose's face and hissed, "Let me go now and you will not be tortured before you are killed." Roose shook his head and wiped the spit from his face before looking at his son, "Do it." Davos was aware of what was going on around him, but he was slowly dying from the blood loss. Stannis watched as the torch was lowered to the bucket and he heard horrible screeching coming from it. He then realized that the bucket was filled with rats and that they would slowly eat through Davos' chest. He pulled against his bonds, "That man has done nothing but follow my orders-"

"That man was going to take your wife and child and get them to safety before we could grab them. Luckily, he wasn't hard to break and now we know where they are."

Roose nodded to several guards before they rode off as Stannis watched, "No! Leave them be and I swear-" Ramsay laughed as Davos began to scream from the pain of the rats eating away at his flesh. Stannis pulled again and was still held in his place as he had no choice but to listen to his friend scream. Roose looked at him and pulled Stannis close, "You truly thought that you would win this battle? I suppose you also thought that you would take the throne and truly be happy with your little wife? Fairy tales are stories, Stannis, I'll be sure my son teaches that lesson to your wife and child." Roose pushed him away and looked at the guards, "Kill him." Stannis fought as he was dragged backwards and turned around, only then did he realize that the remaining men of his army were on their knees before him, waiting for their own death's and about to watch his. Stannis looked around and thoought,

_**"This was not supposed to happen. I was to win this battle and become the true King. The Lord of Light- Melisandre-"**_

He had been tricked.

Stannis was pushed to his knees and he looked out at his men, who closed their eyes so they did not have to watch their King and leader die before them. He heard the sharpness of the sword as it was unsheathed and as he glanced at Roose, he growled, "He who passes the sentence should swing the sword." Roose spit to the ground and watched as Stannis looked back down at the ground, awaiting the blade to cut through him. As he waited, he had one last thought,

_**"Protect them."**_

It was a thought of Sansa and Shireen, the two that he truly loved. His whimper escaped his lips, "I love her." Roose heard it and smirked as the blade came down and Stannis' head rolled through the grass. He chuckled, "Such a waste." When he turned back to Ramsay, he saw Davos was dead and Ramsay was already flaying his skin, "Ramsay, not now! Put him with the others and meet me in the throne room, for we have much to discuss before our little guests arrive."

...

It was dark when they came for them. Sansa and Shireen slept together, holding each other close as the snow fell just outside their tent. Sansa was the first to wake when she heard the yells from the guards outside and as she sat up, a guard rushed through the tent opening, "Your grace!" Shireen sat up as yell and before he could warn them, an arrow shot out and hit him in the back of the head, making him fall to the ground before them. Sansa held Shireen as she screamed and quickly got her out of bed, "Shireen, put on your cloak and boots." The girl was shaking, but she did as she was told and as she dressed, Sansa stepped over the dead guard and peeked outside.

"Get the girls and kill the guards!"

Sansa closed her eyes and held back her cry as she realized, _**"He has lost the battle."**_ Shireen grabbed Sansa's hand, "Sansa, what about you?" Sansa still wore the dress from earlier, but she shook her head, "No time for my cloak. We must run." She led Shireen to the back of the tent, where she unhooked the bottom and lifted it up for them to run out of. As they reached outside, the campfires made showed shadows in the snow of men being murdered and horses riding towards them. Sansa hissed, "Run and don't look back. We need to head for the trees!" Just before they could get away, someone grabbed Sansa and as she struggled against him, she screamed, "Shireen, run!" The child began to cry as she ran through the snow, but as Sansa was pulled onto one of the horses, she saw Shireen get taken by another and she cried, "Leave her alone! She has done nothing!" To silence her screams, the soldier holding her hit her upon the head with the hilt of a dagger and Sansa fell unconscious upon the saddle.

As they rode away from their camp, Shireen silently ripped off her Baratheon pin that her father gave her and threw it into the snow, hoping someone would find it and come for them.

...

Not so bad, right? It's gonna get worse..and Yes, I killed Stannis. Sorry, not sorry LOL. Wait until Sansa finds out. let me know how you felt about this one!


	28. Chapter 28

The reviews for the last chapter have been amazing to read! I know one said that they were hoping Mance would be the one to get Stannis, which I actually was thinking of doing that, but having a whole "war" break out over Sansa and the North is just so much more dramatic. I hope you enjoy the dark chapters to come!

...

He's gone

...

Jon gestured to the tree line and as he did, hundreds of men and women in Wildling garb appeared from the trees and began to walk towards the tunnel. Sam stood at the entrance and waited for Jon to reach him as he laughed, "It's quite amazing, isn't it?" Jon looked towards all of them following him and as they began to pass and go into the tunnel, he replied,

"Amazing how?"

Sam smiled, "If you think about it, all of these people, these Wildling's, are risking their lives for a young girl." Jon nodded, "Aye, but she's not just any girl, she's my sister and their Queen. Mance would gut out any man that would speak out against her." It took nearly thirty minutes for all of them to pass in the tunnel and Mance took up the rear, meeting Jon and Sam. He nodded, "That is all of them. Even the women and children that are not fighting are coming with us. I think we'll make a mark in Westeros so we don't have to return." Jon looked at the village, "But that is your home! What about all of your things?" Mance shrugged and showed Jon the ring he gave to Sansa, "This is all I need to bring with me. Once we get her, she can decide where she wants us to stay."

As they passed through Castle Black, they all looked at Mance and Jon, eyes angry and whispers going between them all. Mance growled, "They are nearly as bad as a bunch of women gossiping." Alliser Thorne came down the steps, "Will you be returning? You do understand that once in the Night's Watch, you must always stay in the Night's Watch-"

"Not true, Lord Alliser."

Jon and Alliser looked at the top of the steps and saw Maester Aemon standing with Sam, "Bring me down the steps, Samwell, I wish to speak with them for a moment." As Sam helped him, Alliser hissed to Mance and Jon, "If you think this is a battle you will win, you are sorely mistaken. The Bolton's are one of the best fighters there are in this country." Maester Aemon chuckled, "False, Lord Alliser, the Bolton's have never been very good with fighting, but have followed in the shadows of the Stark family for generations. Jon, come here." Jon stepped forward and Aemon continued,

"There has only ever been a few incidents of where those that do not desert the Night's Watch, but another duty calls for them, they are dismissed. I think it is fair to say that you are dismissed from your duty as a crow and a brother. The Stark's need you, Jon Targaryen, and soon you shall find your own way. Make our family proud, my boy, and when your Aunt comes to take this land as her own, she will know of who you are and what you have done for those you love." Jon smiled as Aemon reached forward and touched his face,

"You have your father's nose."

They laughed and Jon hugged Aemon, "I will tell my sister of what you have done and I will return one day soon to see you again." As Mance and Jon led the Wildling's south and towards Winterfell, Aemon held onto Sam's arm and whispered, "He'll be back, Samwell, no doubt of it, as a brother of the Night's Watch, no, but he will return and when he does, he will be known as a true dragon."

...

Sansa felt something touching her face and she slowly came to, her head pounding as a voice whispered, "Please, wake up." Her eyes slowly opened and tried to adjust to the darkness she was in, but again something touched her face and she gasped before trying to move away. Shireen jumped at Sansa's sudden movements, but she whispered, "It's me! It's Shireen!" Sansa's eyes adjusted to the girls face and she gave a sigh of relief before she grabbed the child to her and hugged her tightly. Sansa looked around and saw they were in a cell of some kind. Sansa's voice cracked as she questioned Shireen, "Where are we?" Shireen pulled away and pointed to the cell doors, "They brought us in here and were going to separate us, but a man they called Lord Bolton said not to. I heard someone mention something about kennels and dogs." As though they knew they were awake, dogs began to bark only a few cells down and Sansa realized why she was so cold; they were in the dog kennel's outside.

"Shut up!"

The two girls grabbed each other and backed into a corner as they heard boots hitting stone and walking their way. A man in black and gray with a Bolton sigil on his breast looked through the cage at them and growled, "Lord Bolton wants to speak with you, Sansa Stark." Shireen held on to her gown with an iron fist as Sansa stood, "What of the girl?"

"She is to stay here."

Sansa looked at Shireen and saw she was still wearing her fur cloak and nodded, "Shireen, I'll return, I promise." The guard rolled his eyes and grabbed Sansa's arm, "The more he waits, the worse it will be for you." As he pulled on her, she had to let go of Shireen and watched as she was kept locked in that cage, the child's scream making her choke up. Shireen screamed once more, "Sansa! Please, come back!", before the doors to the kennel were shut and the dogs ceased their barking and growling. In a cell, several cells down, Theon Greyjoy sat upon his knees, his hands clasping the bars and his face against them as he watched someone he knew all too well get dragged away.

...

Roose could hear Sansa shouting from down the hall and when the guard entered, he tossed her to the ground in front of Roose and Walda, "The Stark bitch wouldn't be silent about the child, so I had to shut her up." Sansa was holding her cheek with her left hand and Walda looked down at the girl in pity. Roose nodded, "You may go." The doors were closed and Sansa looked up at Roose from her place on the cold ground, ground she knew all too well, for this used to be her home. Roose sighed, "Sansa Stark, it is an honor and pleasure to meet you, but under such sad circumstances, I'm afraid." Sansa looked up at him and hissed, "I can assure you it is not a pleasure to be meeting you."

"Oh? Why is that?"

Sansa stood, her cheek red from the slap she endured on the way up the steps from the kennels and she looked her enemy in the eye, "You killed my mother and brother. Had it not been for you and your eagerness to become Lord and Warden of the North, they would still be alive and you would be dead for treason against my family!" Roose raised his hand to hit her and watch as she shrunk back, her eyes closing, and he smiled to himself, "Good, you fear me, just as you should." Walda bit her lip, "Roose-"

Her husband looked at her, "Perhaps you should go rest, my dear wife." Walda nodded and quickly stood before walking past Sansa and out of the room, allowing Ramsay entrance as she left. Ramsay looked at Sansa hungrily and she tried to ignore him as he walked around her and to his father's side. Sansa did not realize that tears had started to fall from her eyes until Roose walked forward and brush one from her cheek, "Such large tears from a Queen. Tell me, Sansa, where do you think your husband is?" Stannis! Sansa became even more alert at that question and her eyes darted from left to right, "Where is Stannis? I demand that you let me speak with my husband!" Roose and Ramsay shared a glance and Ramsay stepped forward,

"Of course! Your grace, I would be honored to escort you to where he is at the moment."

Sansa looked at them both before she began to follow Ramsay from the room, Roose staying where he was to watch the exchange from the window. As they walked down the steps, Ramsay looked at her and smiled, "You are quite the beauty, your grace. I was hoping the stories I have heard of you were true and I am glad they are." As they reached outside, Sansa realized it was only the early morning hours, the sun starting to hide behind the snow clouds and the air was not as cold. Ramsay led her through an alcove she remembered all too well from playing hide and seek with Arya around the castle.

"I understand you wished to speak with Stannis, your grace, but I'm afraid you will find that he won't have much to say."

Ramsay looked at her with sincere eyes before he looked up and past her head. Sansa frowned and turned to follow his glance only to find Stannis' and Davos' heads on pikes atop of Winterfell's gates. She opened her mouth in shock and to scream, but no sound came out, only a broken gasp. Finally, Sansa realized it was true, that both were dead, and she was able to let out a horrible scream before she fell to her knees, her eyes never leaving the sight of both of their heads. Her face became red and her tears were heavy and hot as they fell to the snow below. Sansa began to shake as she whispered through her tears, "No, no, no! He promised me, he promised us that he would return. It's all my fault-"

"Your grace, you'll catch your death if you stay in the snow."

Sansa looked up at Ramsay as two guards helped her stand on her feet once more and for the second time in her life, she was looking upon the head of a loved one high up on the walls of a castle. Sansa looked at Ramsay and before either knew it, she was grabbing at him, trying to harm him in any way she could, "I know you did this! I will kill you with my bare hands, do you hear me?!" Before the guards could hold her still, she was able to scratch Ramsay's face with one of her nails and she got such satisfaction from his look of surprise. But soon that looked turned into one of anger and then pleasure as he pulled her close and whispered, "I will make you regret that soon enough, my dear. When my father gives you to me, I will be sure you do that to every inch of my body as I am on top of you." Sansa spit at him in disgust and he laughed as she was dragged away and back to the kennels, "Such fire! I love it!"

Roose watched her reaction to Stannis' head and nearly felt bad for the poor girl, but once he saw her fighting Ramsay and spitting at him, an idea came to mind. Why would he give such a beautiful, ripe, and young girl to his boy when he could have her for himself?

"Did you need something, my Lord?"

He looked at his guard and nodded, "Tell my wife to meet me in the throne room in half an hour." Roose watched as Sansa was pulled back into the kennel's barn and he sighed before pushing away from the window and walking out of the room.

...

I feel really bad for Sansa, but the girl does have some fight left in her. They do not know she is pregnant yet, so the next chapter will probably talk about that a lot. I hope you enjoyed these two chapters in ONE DAY! Let me know how you like it so far


	29. Chapter 29

I have been loving all of your reactions and reviews! Honestly, Sansa is about 3 months along and she is showing a bit, especially because I know the child will be a big child, especially with how small she is. Roose and Ramsay will definitely be able to tell, especially because when Mance gets to her, she'll be 4 months along. Enjoy.

...

Is that you?

...

When she was brought back to her 'cell', Sansa walked to Shireen and took her in her arms as she cried. Shireen did not know why she was crying, as Sansa could not tell her just yet, but she knew Sansa was heartbroken about something by the way she sobbed.

Hours later, both unaware of what time it was, Sansa woke to find Shireen braiding her own hair. Sansa sat up and whispered, "Are you alright?" Shireen nodded, "Yes, but what about you? What happened?" She knew she could not cry anymore, so Sansa took a deep breath, "Your father, he has fallen." She was hoping Shireen would know what she meant, which she did, but Shireen still questioned, "When can we see him?" Both looked at each other before Sansa finally said, "He is dead. I am so sorry, Shireen." The cage was silent for a moment until she whispered her response, "They killed him, didn't they?" She watched her step-mother nod her head before she pulled her into her embrace,

"They did. I swear to you, Shireen, justice will be had for what they have done to us. I will make sure you are safe or I will die trying."

"Don't say that, Sansa. What about the baby?"

Sansa smiled and whispered, "He will be born and probably not know his mother as he should, but don't worry, I may just name him after your brave father." Shireen smiled, still calm after hearing of her father's death, which worried Sansa, but deep down she knew the child was hurting and trying not to show her weakness. Shireen looked up at her, "Did you love my father?" They were silent for a moment as Sansa thought of her answer, but she finally chuckled, "Yes, I loved him just as I love Mance. Shireen, never fall in love with two men that hold your heart, for it will be a love full of heartbreak and sacrifice."

Those several cages down, Theon listened to them speak, still a secret being kept away at the end of the kennels. He waited until Sansa and Shireen fell asleep again before he left his cage and ran to his master. After he ran up all of those stairs, he entered Ramsay's chambers and bowed his head. Ramsay had been changing for the day when he was interrupted by Theon's entrance. He frowned, "What is it, Reek?" Theon looked up at him, his head still down, "The girls being kept-kept in the kennel's with me, they-they were talking just now." Ramsay clasped his vest and turned to him, "What were they saying, Reek?" Theon bit his lip, unsure if he should tell Ramsay, but he was Reek, the master's plaything. Theon's mind shifted and he lied,

"They were speaking of-of Stannis' death, my Lord. There was nothing more."

Ramsay rolled his eyes and gestured with his hand for him to leave, "You are wasting my time, Reek. You are lucky I am in a good mood today. Go back to your kennel and listen to them speak some more." Theon nodded and quickly left, running all the way back to the kennels in the snow and mud. As he entered again, he saw that Sansa was awake and slowly made his way to her cage. Sansa saw someone approaching and she frowned, "Who are you?" Theon kept his head down and grabbed the bars on the door, "Reek, my Lady." Sansa looked closer at his face and hair in the dim lighting and she slowly stood, walking to the man standing before her. He was keeping his head down, but she hissed,

"Look at me. I order you to look at me!"

Theon swallowed the lump in his throat and looked up at her, making Sansa gasp and grab the bars, "Theon!"

...

Roose and Walda spoke in the throne room for hours the night before. Although she was with child, Roose did not want her anymore and only married her to alliance his house with the Frey's. Walda was a large woman and although she was pregnant, the Maester whispered to him that large women tend to lose their children before birth. Roose spoke with her of the future, of if the child should die, what would happen and although she did not like what she heard, Walda nodded like an obedient wife and went to bed. If Roose wanted Sansa for his own, he understood that Walda would have to go and the only way that would happen without consequence from Walder Frey, would be her untimely death.

"Ramsay, what do you think of the Stark girl?"

A father and son sat together for their meal and as Ramsay chewed on his food, he looked at his father, "She's a thing of beauty and has a bit of fire in her. I think I will quite enjoy her on our wedding night." Roose chuckled and put down his goblet of wine, "About that, my boy. Unfortunately, I find that it would be better for the girl to be married to someone else." The only sound heard in the large dining hall was that of Ramsay's fork hitting the plate before he looked up at his father once more. His growl was that of a dogs as he questioned his father,

"I thought I was the one that would marry her? You told me that she would be mine and I would be Lord of Winterfell!"

Roose nodded and took another sip of wine, "Aye, I did, but now that I think of it, she would be better suited to marry a true born Lord and who else is there but I?" Ramsay was fuming, "You? Have you forgotten of your pig wife and the piglet she is carrying? You have no claim to Sansa Stark and are already married!" Roose nodded, "Walda is my wife, that is true, but unfortunately, I do believe she will be falling ill soon." The look he gave his son was one that even Ramsay could not be angry about, for it was his eyes that he inherited. Ramsay nodded at the talk of Walda dying, "You plan on killing her, then?"

"Aye, I do. When she is gone of 'natural' illness, I will marry Sansa Stark and I will be Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North."

"What of me?"

Ramsay was angry at being pushed aside, yet again, by hi own father. Ramsay stood and cleared his throat, "You will be nothing more than my son, Ramsay Bolton, the former bastard."

...

"Is that you, Theon?"

He nodded and whispered, "I-I'm sorry, Sansa, about everything that has happened." Anger that was pushed aside for what Theon did to her family bubbled up again and she frowned, "I don't want to hear your apologies, because I will never accept them and what you did to my brothers." She saw Theon whimpering and she had to ask, "What have they done to you? Theon, look at me!" He shook his head, "No longer Theon, my Lady, my name is Reek! Reek the freak." The scars were evident across his face and neck and she wondered if that would in turn be her fate. He looked towards the doors and whispered, "They'll know about your baby soon enough and they will not be happy. D-Don't let them hurt you like they have to me!" He rushed back to his cell and Sansa watched as he cowered in the corner.

"Lady Stark, Lord Bolton has sent for me to bring you to a bath."

Sansa frowned, "The child comes with me." Shireen was awake once more and rubbing her eyes, but the guard sighed and nodded, "Aye, bring the girl as well." Shireen and Sansa walked hand in hand out of the kennel's and Sansa could not help but look back at Theon before they disappeared into the snow.

...

Sansa has a bit more sympathy for Theon in my story, although she is angry at him for what he has done. Gotta stick together! Stuff to come in the next chapter will be just as good!


	30. Chapter 30

Make no mistake of it, Roose did not tell Walda he was going to kill her, but that she may not make it past her pregnancy, just to frighten her a bit, also the fact that should the child not make it, he could basically divorce her on those grounds. Wishful thinking for her? In this chapter, more mance/jon bromance, Sansa showing off her belly to the Bolton's, and stuff will go down!

...

She's crying

...

"A bath for you and the child, my Lady."

Sansa and Shireen entered a large room with a large copper bathing tub in the middle of it, inviting them with its steaming hot water and oils. Before the guard could close the door, a girl dressed in dark gray with a white apron on the front entered and announced herself, "My name is Clara, my Lady, and I am here to help you undress and bathe." Sansa nodded shortly and held up her arms as the girl walked forward and began to remove the armor from Sansa's gown. Sansa's mind was kept occupied as she tried to keep Shireen's attention from the window, which gave a good view of her father's head.

"Shireen, why don't you undress and take a bath first."

She watched as the girl began to undress, but as she stepped out of her own skirts, she heard the handmaiden gasp, almost in horror. Sansa looked at her and saw she was covering her mouth with her hand and staring directly at Sansa's belly. When Sansa looked down. she saw that she was showing a bit larger than a few weeks ago, and now the truth was out. The handmaiden shook her head and whispered, "I-I have to go." As she rushed to the door, a naked Sansa ran for her and grabbed her arm, "No! Please, if they know I'm with child-" Clara pulled from her grasp, "I'm sorry, my Lady, but Lord Bolton must know." Sansa pleaded, "Please, this is my home, my family lived here for years and none of our own maidens would-" Clara looked up at Sansa and whispered, "I work for the Bolton's, not for the Stark's." Shireen had been watching the whole thing unfold from the tub and she nearly began to cry as the door was closed in Sansa's face. Shireen whispered,

"So, what happens now?"

Sansa turned and walked tot he tub, her hands touching her rounded belly, "We wait until they are told and then I shall have to explain. If-If Roose expected me to marry his son, he also expected me to be untouched, but now everything has changed." Shireen finished in the tub quickly and helped Sansa into the still warm water, helping her wash her hair and back, both of them remaining silent.

...

Clara ran into the throne room and curtsied to Roose Bolton and Ramsay, "My Lord, I have shocking news. I-I was just helping Sansa Stark undress for her bath like you told me to do and..." She trailed off and glanced at Ramsay, who was looking at her like a hungry wolf would look at its first meal in weeks. Roose sighed, "Go on." Clara cleared her throat, "She is with child, my Lord. I saw the roundness of her belly, I know what I saw and there is a child within her." The whole time she spoke about Sansa, Roose was gripping the arms of his chair so tight that his knuckles were turning white. Ramsay's laugh was high pitched as he clapped his hands together, "Oh my, this is getting even better! Father, our prisoner and the woman you wish to dip your wick in and spread your seed, is pregnant with Stannis' child!" Roose dismissed Clara,

"Go and find something else to do. I'll be going up there to speak with the girl in a moment."

Roose stood and straightened his vest, trying to ignore his son, but it was then Ramsay's laugh turned into a serious voice, "Now, perhaps you would let me have her?" Roose looked at his son and hissed, "Unfortunately for you, this is a problem that can be remedied without trouble. Sansa Stark may be with child, but she is still the purest Lady in the land, something you would know nothing about. Go to your whores, son, for you will never touch this girl."

...

Sansa was given another gown to wear, one of gray and black, something plainer and not as beautiful as the gown Stannis had gifted her. She didn't care, for the gown she was wearing now, reminded her of Mance and of her home. Sure, Winterfell was where she was born, a place she grew up in with a whole family that she loved. Now, wherever Mance made roots were her home, because he was her true love and soul mate. She loved Stannis, of course, but as she told him before he was killed, Mance still held her heart. The doors banged open and two guards walked in before Roose, making Sansa and Shireen jump. Roose looked from Sansa to Shireen and ordered, "Bring the girl to a room and keep her there until I escort Lady Sansa to her."

Shireen looked at Sansa and was comforted by Sansa's hand on her shoulder, "Go on."

Roose watched as the guards removed Stannis' spawn from the room and then looked at Sansa, "I've just been told the uneasiest of news, my Lady." He glanced at her covered belly and waited for her response, but received none. He cleared his throat, "Your husband is dead, my Lady, and you are no longer the self-proclaimed Queen he made you, but you are just the Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell-"

"Daughter of the honorable Eddard Stark."

She listened to him chuckle before he walked to her, "Quite honorable and now quite dead." He glanced at her belly again, anxious to see the roundness, but her hands were clasped in front of her. He grabbed her hand, making Sansa whimper and try to move back, but he kept his grip firm, "Show me." His voice was ordering yet curious and Sansa slowly moved her hands aside and showed him her bump, something that was not quite large, but big enough to tell she was expecting. Roose let his fingers touch and trace the curve that was there before he questioned, "Did Stannis know you were carrying his child?"

Sansa could have laugh aloud at that moment, but she nodded, "He knew I was expecting a child, but I fear that you do not know the whole story, my Lord." Roose was interested in whatever secret she held at that moment and leaned in, waiting for her to finish. Sansa closed her eyes,

"I carry the son of the King Beyond the Wall."

...

They traveled all the day and although it began to snow, Mane urged his people to push on. Once they were on the rode, Mance sent Orell's eagle ahead to send message to the other clans that were hidden in the northern lands. Once in camp the next morning, Mance and Jon sat around a fire with Tormund, Joanna, and her husband Josef. Mance was holding Sansa's wedding ring in his hand, looking at the dull shine in the firelight. As Jon and the other men stood to go off and get something to break their fast, Joanna walked over to Mance and sat down close to him, leaning her head upon his shoulder, "She loved that ring, you know?" He chuckled and looked down at her, "Oh? Did she tell you that?" Joanna smiled,

"She would always stare at it and smile, she knew how much you loved her."

Mance nodded and sighed before putting the ring back into his vest pocket, "Well, when I get her back, I will put this ring back upon her finger and marry her in the Godswood of Winterfell, a true Godswood." Joanna nodded, "I'll help you get her back, Mance, I promise. You have been like a father to me since I was young, that not helping you would be cruel." Mance smiled at her words, "You are with child, Joanna. I would never put you in harms way."

"Mance!"

Jon rushed over with Ghost at his heels, "You have to see this." Mance stood with Joanna and he took her hand, both of them running to where Jon was leading them. They climb a bit of an incline and then found themselves on a cliff, looking down at hundreds of men in fur coats, weapons in hand, looking up at them. When they saw Mance, they cheered and raised their weapons, showing that they were there for him in his time of need and battle. He did not smile, but began to breath heavy as he felt new energy go through him. He looked at Jon and Tormund, "Ready the horses, we continue our way to Winterfell now."

...

Later that night, Theon sat alone in the kennel's as the dogs slept. When he listened closely, he could hear the faint sound of Sansa crying, her cry sounding as though her heart had been broken in two. He moved closer to the edge of his cage when he saw a glimmer of something coming from Sansa's old cage and when he looked a bit closer, he saw the glimmer was coming from the hilt of a dagger, shining in the moonlight. Theon opened his cage slowly, trying not to awaken the dogs and he made his way into her cage, picking up the silver dagger from the ground before flipping it in his hand. She must have left it behind, thinking she would be returning to the cages after her bath. Theon put it in his pocket and exited the kennel's, looking both ways to make sure he was alone before he ran across the dark and quiet courtyard towards the tower where Sansa was being kept.

...

In the next chapter, I will cover the part I skipped about sansa and why she is crying in the next chapter, right at the beginning. Remember the dagger? The secret dagger she had hidden that Mance gave to her those months ago? Will she use it? Maybe! Enjoy!


	31. Chapter 31

I am going to be starting the chapter with explaining what happened to Sansa after she told Roose that she is carrying Mance's son. He won't be too happy, which goes to say why Theon heard her crying. Theon is actually not as insane in this story as he is in the show, so once he knew Sansa was there, he knew he had to get her out. Enjoy. BTW, your reviews are helping me get through this story so fast. Thank you!

...

Stop crying

...

"I carry the son of the King Beyond the Wall."

Roose was still, his breathing silent as he stared at Sansa, trying to put together what she just said. Sansa continued, "Stannis knew that, he knew I was with child when he came to the Wall. I married Mance beyond the Wall and became his Queen months before Stannis took me. It was Mance that took my maidenhead, the same maidenhead you believed was still intact. The same thing that you and your son are after-"

Never before had a slap been so loud and Sansa cried out from the pain as he head snapped to one side from the force. She looked back at Roose, her lip bloody and cheek red, no doubt to be bruised later that night. Roose took a deep breath and growled, "You're nothing more than a soiled little whore. No matter, though, you are not too far along and a child at this point can be gotten rid of easily." Sansa shook her head and whispered, "You cannot kill him, for I will not let you. I would kill you or any other man before they had the chance." Roose rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, making her stand straight once more,

"Look at you, Sansa! You are nothing more than a widow, a wolf that has been beaten and chained before she was put into a flayers home."

He turned her around and held her face with his hand, making her look at herself in the mirror before them, pushing her backside to his front, "You are nothing here, Sansa, no longer deserving of being called a Lady for the things you have done. Listen to me!" Sansa screamed out and tried to get away from him, but he held her tighter, making her cry as she looked at herself and him in the long mirrior. Roose put his face in her hair and took a long sniff, "I can make you happy, Sansa, don't you know that? I've already decided that I will keep you for myself instead of giving you to my son. Ramsay can be quite harsh on his whores. Could you imagine being his wife?" Sansa began to whimper as she listened closely to what he had to say.

"Walda Frey is nothing to me, pregnant or not. You, however, you are young, beautiful, the perfect specimen of a woman in this land. To see you carrying my son would give me pride."

Roose placed a land on her belly and pushed against it slightly, making Sansa gasp and whimper before he continued his words, "This child is nothing to me. Have it if you wish, but just know that when he is born, I will be sure to drown him in a river. Or perhaps I would be kind and sell him to a peasant?" Sansa shook her head, "No, please, he's my son-"

"He's Mance Rayder's child, the child of a savage and his whore. You will never see him again, Sansa."

When he let her go, Sansa fell forward and threw up on the floor, her tears mixing in with the disgusting liquid. She listened as Roose called for a guard and ordered her to be brought to the tower. He chuckled as she was lifted from the floor and her hair got into her eyes, "You have little time to think of what you should do, Sansa. You have the option to marry me and remain Lady of Winterfell, or die with your son still inside of you." She was dragged from the room, exhausted from her tears, her face bruising from the slap she took at his hand and as soon as they brought her to her chambers and closed the door, Sansa began to cry. Her cries last all the day and night, keeping all awake in the castle, and chilling the northern people to the bone.

...

As Theon raced up the stairs and followed Sansa's cries to her room, which he found was locked. Luckily, because Theon would bring them their meals and needed to go to other rooms in the castle, he always kept a set of keys on his person. As the door was unlocked and opened, he walked into a darkened room and closed the door. He said nothing as he listened to her crying cease and her sniffles quiet down.

"Who is it? If you're here to kill me, just do it now."

Sansa was laying in the bed, wolf furs covering her body as she kept her back to whoever had entered the room. When she only heard breathing, Sansa looked over her shoulder and saw Theon standing there, head bowed and hair in his face. She sat up, "Theon? What are you doing here?" He shuffled forward and whispered, "Please, stop crying, Sansa." Sansa gave him a watery smile and sniffed, "You don't understand-" Theon looked up at her then, is eyes more alive then they were before, "I don't understand? Of course I do. I have been stripped of my title, beaten, tortured, my-my cock has been taken from me." Sansa closed her eyes at those words and whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's me that should be sorry. I've ruined your life, haven't I?"

Without waiting for her to respond, he took the dagger from his pocket, "I can't help you much, but you can use this." Sansa saw the dagger she had left in the cage in Theon's hand. She took it and smiled as she remembered when Mance gave it to her. Theon whispered, "He's going to try to hurt you, Sansa, and you need to use this. K-Kill him, please." Sansa looked at Theon and nodded, "I'll have to, Theon, they have threatened my child. Please, check on Shireen for me. Bring her this." Sansa rushed back to her bed and pulled a small piece of fabric from under the pillow, fabric she ripped from her gown that had a small stag upon it.

"Tell her that she will be alright."

He took it without question and quickly turned and left the room, looking at Sansa only once more before locking the door and leaving her alone once more. That night, Sansa prayed for her life, for her son's life, and for Mance to come for her, if he even knew or cared where she was.

...

"Roose, what are you doing up this late?"

Walda was groggy from sleep and laying in their bed, watching as he entered the room. Roose smiled sweetly at his plump wife, "Never you mind, sweet thing, go back to sleep." He knew she would be thirsty when she woke, as she always was since she began pregnant, so on cue, she questioned, "Can you pour me some water from the flagon?" Roose obliged, of course, pouring the crystal clear water into a goblet, but before he would give it to her, he slipped a powder that was given to him by the Maester, of whom believed it was for his enemies. He watched the powder dissolve and once satisfied, he brought her the large goblet of water and handed it to her gently,

"Go on and drink it, Walda, you drink for two now."

She looked up at him with her pretty eyes, the only part of her that was truly pretty, and began to drink all of the water, hoping to please her husband at her care for herself and the child she was carrying. He knew it would take time to work, so Roose got into bed beside her and the two feel to sleep. Hours later, he was awoken by the sound of gasping and gargling, of that he knew to be the poison working. He sat up and looked over at his wife, her eyes wide and a foam coming from her mouth as her face turned red and then blue. Walda looked over at him and tried to grasp his arm, but Roose moved away and grabbed a pillow, putting it over her face and pushing down. He whispered,

"Just trying to help you, my dear."

It did not take long for the plump girl to finally give in to her death and she let her last breath escape before she went to the Gods. Roose did not call for someone to take her body away so soon, but he sat on the bed and stared at her for the longest time, making sure she was not breathing and that he did not see his child moving around in her belly. He rolled his eyes and finally shouted, "Guards!" As they entered, they looked at the bed in shock,

"My wife passed away in her sleep, Gods, such a tragedy. Call on the Maester and prepare him for her body."

As all of this unfolded in his rooms, Ramsay was awake in his own rooms, staring at the tower that Sansa was being kept in. He smiled to himself and looked at his faithful companion, "Tomorrow, Reek, tomorrow I will make sure she becomes mine. I will carve my name in her if I must, but she will be mine and my father won't take that from me." Theon looked up at Ramsay, "Yes, of course, my-my Lord." Theon looked at the tower as well, being sure not to get caught by Ramsay, as he thought of Sansa all alone up there. What Sansa did not realize was that not only did she have the northern people on her side, but Mance was coming with an army and he planned on a war.

...

I know, another chapter! Sorry if this one seemed a bit short, which I don't think it was too bad. You may not get another chapter for a few days now...but I hope you are enjoying this!


	32. Chapter 32

So, the reason this took so long to get out to you was because I was poisoned by a Walmart Italian Grinder and was sick for a few days(and still going to work!) Hopefully this chapter of murder, attempted stuff, mushy love stories, and more will make up for it. I will be skipping a week in this chapter to get events rolling, but will cover events from that week at the beginning of this chapter. Enjoy!

...

He tried and failed

...

If she had to spend another moment in that locked room, Sansa was sure she would go mad. It had been a week since Roose threatened her that she would be his and her son would die as soon as he was born, yet he did not come to her. She was able to watch Walda's funeral from the window and it was quite sad, knowing that Roose intentionally killed her so that he could take Sansa as his wife. Although she felt sorry, she envied Walda for her freedom from this cruel world and the people that inhabited it. Shireen was being kept in the tower as well, as Sansa later found out, so she forced Theon to take the child letters. Theon was quite hesitant about it, but Sansa grabbed his face in both of her hands and whispered,

"You are Theon Greyjoy, not Reek. You owe me for what you did to my family, Theon, and you could do me this one kindness of giving her my letters and bringing me hers."

He eventually agreed and for the next four days, Sansa and Shireen spoke via parchment paper. Roose never visited her, but sent her small gifts of lemon cakes, which somehow he knew were her favorites, and a Bolton pin to place on her gown, which she discarded. Theon flinched as she tossed the pin to the other side of the room, "I won't wear that horrid sigil upon my bosom until I have to as his wife." He should have relayed the message back to Roose, but he did not. The letters were the only thing keeping Sansa sane for the moment, but upon the 6th day, they stopped. She received none from Shireen all that day and she sent at least two to her. The next day, when Theon brought none, she questioned him, "Something is wrong, isn't there? Theon, where is she?" Theon placed down her tray and whispered, "The master is not too pleased right now, my Lady." Sansa walked to him, wearing nothing but a white shift that barely fit her, "Please, I need you to give this to her-"

"No more."

Theon looked up at her, "Don't send anymore of them, for your own good." Sansa grabbed his arm, "What does that mean?" He shook her off and rushed from the room, leaving her to do nothing but sleep and worry about Shireen in her dreams. Her dreams were cut short, however, when during the dark of night, she heard someone enter her chambers and a voice began to speak, "My dear Shireen, worry not for what they will do to me, for I am fine." Sansa opened her eyes and stared at the wall she was facing as she listened to Ramsay continue, "I worry about you all day and night because although your father is gone, I am still your mother." He laughed and tossed the letters down onto her, making Sansa sit up and look at him. Ramsay shook his head, "You really should not have been using my Reek to send your letters back and forth, my Lady."

"What else could I do? Shireen is my responsibility-"

His laughed stopped her from further words, "No, she is not. She was Stannis' problem and now she's just a child with no family, following you around." Sansa frowned as Ramsay walked to her windows and opened them, letting the cold air and snow come into the room. He took in a deep breath and sighed, "Don't you just love the cold air, my Lady? Isn't it in your blood? The cold?" Sansa whispered, "What do you want?" Ramsay slowly turned his head and looked at her, "My father is a man of great power and unfortunately for me, I get the shit end of everything from him. Did you know you were meant to be mine? We were to kill Stannis Baratheon, you were supposed to be a virgin, untouched, and I was to take you as my wife and take a claim as Lord of Winterfell." He gripped the table he was by and hissed,

"Yet again, he has taken all of that from me. Now, in only a few days, my father will take you as his wife and I will be cast out. You will become my new step-mother..."

He looked at Sansa, her dressed in the tight shift she was wearing, how it barely covered her bosom. She was nothing like the whores he took on a daily basis, how they were dirty, disgusting beings. Sansa had soft skin, always clean, inviting warmth about her. Ramsay removed his vest and tossed it to the floor, Sansa becoming aware of what he was doing. He growled, "I can't let that happen." Sansa stood from the bed and held out her hands to stop Ramsay as he ran at her, but he was much stronger than she was and both went tumbling to the floor instead of the bed. As they fought, Ramsay headbutted Sansa, making her shout out in pain and lay back on the floor with Ramsay on top of her, no more fighting between them.

Ramsay grabbed her wrists and held her down as he looked upon her bloody forehead and her face of pain, her eyes closed as she tried to make the pain pass. He bent down and licked the blood from her face, making Sansa groan in disgust before he whispered into her ears, "He won't want you when he sees what I have done to you. Then I will make you my wife and together, we will cast my father out, leaving us the North and all that inhabit it." Sansa opened her eyes and glanced to the bed, where the dagger was hidden under the mattress. Ramsay smiled at her and when he thought she wouldn't be getting up anytime soon, he stood and began to remove his clothing. Sansa watched on in disgust as he removed his tunic and tossed it to the floor near her head and in a brief moment of courage and strength, Sansa slowly turned over onto her stomach, trying to crawl her way back to the bed. Her head hurt, blood dripping down her forehead and getting close to her eyes as she looked at the mattress and reached up to it.

Ramsay looked down at her with a tilt of his head and chuckled, "Save your strength, my Lady, I won't be taking you in the bed just yet." He got on his knees behind her and Sansa cried out as he grabbed her hips and raised her body from the floor, readying her so he could take her from behind. Sansa felt the child within her belly, the heaviness there as she was on her hands and knees, she felt his life, and she felt her purpose. She knew Mance was on his way for her, how could he not be? She also knew that if she could keep herself alive until he arrived, it would make all the difference.

She groaned in disgust as Ramsay was removing himself from his breeches and spitting in his hand, so as he was occupied in preparing himself to enter her, Sansa quickly reached under her mattress and removed the dagger, hand hand beginning to sweat as she gripped the hilt. Once she felt him lifting her shift, Sansa screamed out and tried to spin around to stab him with the dagger, but she missed and only knocked Ramsay onto his back. Sansa stood and threw herself on top of him, holding the dagger to his neck,

"Do you fear death as much as you love giving it?"

Ramsay smiled, "You are a very brave girl, Sansa Stark, I'll remember that after I tie you to the bed." He went to remove her, but Sansa dug her hips into him and her free hand grabbed his cock, squeezing it the tightest she could, "I'm going to kill you and after I do, I am getting Shireen and leaving." Ramsay cried out from her hold on him, but he still laughed through the pain, "You won't get out of the gates. My men have reenforced them and they are heavily guarded." Sansa dug the dagger into his neck and drew blood, "Then I will kill them as well. No doubt if I do get caught, your father will thank me for killing you. I refuse to live in a world where you exist, Ramsay Bolton." Sansa reached down between her legs and in one quick slice, cut Ramsay's penis from his body, his screams echoing off the wall and drifting downstairs and to other rooms. Theon heard it from his place in the kennel's and took the moment to close his eyes and weep, knowing that soon Ramsay would be dead.

Roose Bolton heard them as well and yelled for his guards before they ran through the castle, following the screams. Sansa's shift became bloody and she stood, his penis in her hand before she tossed it down to him. She walked around him before crouching near his face, "Look at me, Ramsay." He looked at her, tears coming from his eyes, "I'm going to kill you now. Do you know why? Because my true husband, Mance Rayder, taught me something very important. Never let anyone hurt you when you know you have a reason to live and can fight back. I have his son inside of me now and I will be damned if his son never knows him." Sansa looked up at the ceiling as she sliced his throat with her blade, letting the blood spatter on her shift and arms. It was seconds later when Ramsay Bolton was no more.

...

Sansa cleaned the last of his blood from her arms just as Roose entered her rooms and found his son on the floor, his penis on his chest and a clean cut across his throat. Roose looked at Sansa and saw the blood upon her and he questioned, "What have you done?" Sansa put the dagger on the table and whispered, "He was going to hurt me so I fought back." She looked at him, "Would you have me arrested for murder now? Put in a cell at the bottom of Winterfell?" Roose could not believe that Ramsay, his only boy, was dead. He looked at Sansa and saw her leaning against the table, holding her belly, and looking down at the mess she made. Roose looked to his guards, "Remove his body and have someone clean this mess. The Lady Sansa killed him in defense." As they picked him up to remove him, Sansa looked at him, shock written upon her face,

"I killed him. You should-"

"I can have other boys that have more legitimate claim. You will give me those sons."

She could not believe it, but her hopes of getting away with murder were dashed when Roose grabbed her arm and dragged her from the room, throwing her into the room Shireen was in. Shireen cried out, "Sansa!", but she stayed back as Roose pulled Sansa close and growled, "Do not think this will go unpunished, my Lady. You have killed my son and I will see that you are punished for it. I will decide that fate in the next few days, but until then, spend your time with the girl, for her days are numbered as well."

...

Annnnddd ending that one there. I hope you enjoyed this one..I always loving killing off characters...so much fun! Leave a review or two and speak your magic words!


	33. Chapter 33

Mance will find out about Ramsay's death, since he is not too far from Winterfell now...We'll actually get to important moments in this chapter. Sansa will not be traumatized by her experience at the Bolton's hands, but she will have her moment's of upset even thinking about her experience. She will get hurt by Roose, so warning for this chapter of a bit of a MILD gory scene, but Sansa, I believe, is pretty strong and will get through it. I will be introducing Val in this chapter as well.

...

Harsh Punishment

...

Mance had an army and he was ready for a fight. They were almost to Winterfell, only miles away, and news spread fast in the North. It was the night after Sansa killed Ramsay that news of his death made its way to Mance's camp from a Wildling spy. Mance stood around a large fire outside of his tent, "Word from the northerners is that Ramsay Bolton is dead." Tormund was the one speaking and he looked at the other Wildling men and then to Mance, "And the one who killed him was Sansa." Mance felt pride swell in his heart when he heard those words. He looked at the others, "She has proven that she is fighting for her life while in the custody of the Bolton's by killing the boy. We are nearly there and without the snow storms, we could attack tomorrow."

"You would be a fool to charge right in."

A new voice spoke and all the men looked towards the source to see a Wildling woman standing amongst them. She had blonde hair that curled naturally, her face a pale white like the snow, and blue eyes that reminded Mance of Sansa. She was a beautiful creature, but not as beautiful as Sansa Stark. Mance bowed his head in respect of the woman, "Chieftainess Val, your words are most welcome here." She smiled, "It's been too long, Mance." Val was Mance's first wife's sister, someone who he has known for too long and someone who was a beauty in her own right. Dalla was a beautiful woman as well, but she often remarked that the seven graced Val with such beauty to make the hearts of enemies break in lust. Val remarked, "This girl you speak of so fondly, the one who has broken your heart- you wish to save her?"

Mance nodded, "She did break my heart, but I learned why she did. I still love her, Val, and she loves me." Val looked over Mance and then to Jon, "I don't trust crows, Mance, you know that. She has a crow for a brother-" Mance shook his head, "This man is no longer a crow, but a true born Targaryen." Jon growled, "Let's not speak of heritage now as my sister is sitting in a prison. We must make a plan." Val smirked at Jon's boldness, "Quite true. As I said, you would be a fool to charge in. Send men to Winterfell to find the weakest spot, only then will we know where to attack first. You want her to make it out alive?" Mance nodded, "Of course-"

"Send the eagle to her. Orell holds that eagle still and she will know him."

...

_**The Next Day...**_

As Wildling men spied upon the castle from a distance, Sansa and Shireen sat together in their locked room, telling stories late into the night of a past life they both remembered well. They spoke of Stannis and Sansa spoke of Mance.

"He sounds amazing, Sansa."

Sansa looked at Shireen and smiled, "He is, Shireen, I only wish that I stayed in the woods with him beyond the Wall. He would know that I was carrying his son and we would still be married and happy." The young girl sighed, "I hope that I will marry one day." They heard the locks on the door being unlocked and Sansa quickly whispered, "You will." When the door opened, they saw a guard, "Lord Bolton wishes to speak with you alone, my Lady." Sansa nodded and had to leave Shireen alone again, which she dreaded doing, because she knew that at any moment, Shireen could be tortured or killed for being Stannis' daughter. Why they have kept her alive even this long, Sansa had no clue.

...

"You look well even though you just killed your first man."

Roose looked down at her from his throne and Sansa bowed her head, trying not to look into his cold eyes. He snorted, "Come now, you just killed my son! Surely you could look upon me and tell me why you did it?" Didn't he know why? Wouldn't he have wanted the same thing? Roose leaned forward in his seat, "What did he say to you?" Finally, Sansa looked up at him and spoke, "He told me that he was angry that I was to marry his father instead of him. He claimed that once he soiled me, you would not want me and that he would become Lord of Winterfell. I-I didn't want to marry him." The room was silent, Sansa's teas silent as she wiped them away.

"What else?"

Sansa looked up at him again, "I-I don't-he said that when he married me, we would cast you out of Winterfell and strip you of your titles. Honestly, that part of his plan didn't seem so bad." Roose smirked at her dry humor, "You're a funny girl, Sansa, but unfortunately, I am not feeling very humorous on this day, since I just had to bury my son this morning." Sansa laughed, "I have no sympathy for you or your dead son." Roose stared her in the eyes for a moment, "I wanted you here so I could tell you your punishment for committing such a crime. Had we been in Kings Landing, no doubt Cersei and her horrible children would want to see your head on a pike just like your father's. Seeing as I am a man of leniency, I have decided your punishment will not be death, but pain."

Her throat became dry when she heard him say those words. Roose stood and began to walk down the steps to her, "Torture? No. Yet I want you to feel pain for what you have done. I may not have loved my son, but he was a part of me, came from my own seed, and was my spare to an heir I do not have quite yet."

"What is my punishment?"

Roose smiled and took her chin in his fingers, looking into her glassy, blue orbs, "Guards, prepare the cross." He looked at the guards and continued, "Sansa Stark will be punished with ten lashes." When he said those words, Sansa felt her body go numb and her head begin to spin. Roose was going to tie her to the flaying cross and give her ten lashed upon her bare back._** "You've brought this upon yourself." **_Her whisper was weak, "Such a harsh punishment..." Her eyes caught site of an eagle in the window, looking in with its big black eyes and she recognized it as soon as she looked. Sansa's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out, falling into the arms of Roose Bolton.

...

When she woke next, Sansa was outside in the snow, her arms and legs tied at the wrists and ankles to the Bolton cross. As she realized where she was, she began to panic and pull at her binds, but she heard Roose speak, "Calm down, Sansa, or you'll make it worse for yourself." Sansa began to cry as she glanced over her shoulder, "Please, don't, please, look at me!" He walked to her and she was able to look at him, "Please, I'm pregnant, I-I could lose-"

"That is a risk I am willing to take. You see, I don't care for holding Mance's son ransom. Should you lose the boy, I will be able to breed you."

He walked away from her then, leaving her a moment to close her eyes and try to calm herself. Roose turned and looked at his men, Shireen, and Theon, "Lady Sansa Stark is on the Bolton cross today for the crime of murder! It was she that killed my son, Ramsay, and she must pay for her actions. I will not kill her, but I want to make sure she remembers what she has done for as long as she lives." He turned and looked at her, "Sansa Stark, you will receive ten lashes upon your back. Guards, show me her skin!" Sansa bit her lip and then screamed out as they ripped the fabric on the back of her gown, showing her pale and untouched skin to the world. She heard Shireen crying and hoped that Theon was comforting her, but she knew she should not get her hopes up.

The first lash hurt the most.

When she felt the leather hit her back, Sansa screamed and her whole body twitched. By the fourth lash, the pain was not as bad, but her back was burning and she thought she could feel blood beginning to drip down her back. Her screams were still loud, but beginning to break as her voice cracked and she cried hot tears from pain. When the tenth lash finally came, Sansa's body went limp against the cross and her back was only slightly bloody, with red lashes streaked across it. Roose wiped the sweat from his lip and whispered, "She will barely scar. Guards, bring Sansa Stark to the Maester's chambers and have him tend to her back." Sansa was barely conscious as they removed her from the cross and carried her away. Roose looked at Shireen, who was hiding behind Theon and chuckled,

"Your Queen has fallen, child, and when she marries me, you will be removed from her eyes."

...

"She saw the eagle. Do you know what that means?"

Mance looked at Val and nodded, "She knows that we are close and that we will be saving her soon enough." Val nodded, "I hope this child is worth saving, Mance." He frowned, "She is not a child-"

"She is much younger than you, you old fool. Here you are, about to be forty years, and she is still so young. Dalla was young when you took her for your wife and yet you didn't save her when she got ill." Mance grabbed Val, "You know that was not my fault! I tried to be a good King and husband to her, but she was weak." Val chuckled, "Weak, yes. Unable to give you children as well. I would have been the better choice. I wonder if this girl can give you the children you want?" Mance shifted, "We were trying when she was with me, it was only for a few months, however-" Val nodded and took his hand, "She is young and able to give children. I suggest when you get her back, you keep trying, because sooner than later, you will have your heir."

...

And that is the end of that. I can't wait until Mance sees she is preggo. Yes, Roose is very upset with Sansa, but he gets over it. That's just the way it goes. She won't be too scarred emotionally, so don't worry. I hope you enjoyed!


	34. Chapter 34

The rescue will be...IN THIS CHAPTER! I will be going through Sansa and Shireen moments, maybe some more Roose, and then the big ol' rescue. I hope you enjoy. Also, to cover up a few things, Roose may have hated Ramsay, but yes, he was proving his status and such by what he did to Sansa.

...

Save me

...

Mance looked in the eagle's eyes and saw all he needed to see. He looked at Jon and the others, "We leave tonight." Jon questioned, "What did you see?" Mance picked up his daggers and short sword from the ground and began to put them in his coat and sword belt, "I saw her and Roose talking in the throne room at Winterfell. She was frightened by the looks of it and no doubt Sansa is in grave danger." Val looked at Tormund and Mance, "Your men canvased the castle and it is known that the west wall is the weakest at this point." Mance tied his coat tight and growled, "As soon as the sun falls behind the trees and day becomes night, we attack."

...

_**"I saw the eagle. I saw that damned eagle."**_

_**"Why didn't he come for me? Where is he?"**_

"Sansa? Sansa, you're dreaming."

Sansa groaned as she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a wall, her back facing whoever was behind her. She heard the sound of water splashing and then felt a cold cloth touch her back, making her hiss in pain, "Ow!" She quickly sat up, her back aching and raw from the lashing she received the day before. Shireen looked at her and held up the cloth, "Sorry, I was just trying to help." Sansa nodded and saw the cloth was bloody and dripping all over the floor. Sansa stood slowly, her intake of air the only sound she made as she walked to the long mirror and turned around, looking over her shoulder at the wounds she received. Most of them were healed already, not even red, but at least four remained, horribly red and oozing blood and pus. Shireen whispered, "The Maester says you'll heal pretty well, but you may have a scar or two left behind." Sansa looked at her in the mirror and her voice cracked as she spoke,

"Just a few more scars to add to the collection."

Shireen nodded and handed her a goblet of water, "You-You were screaming so loud, I thought that perhaps Mance would have heard you beyond the Wall." Sansa drank the water and coughed out, "Mance is not beyond the Wall, he is close." Shireen cocked her head, "How can you be sure?" The two were silent as Sansa helped her wrap gauze around her back and chest, keeping the wounds clean until they would heal. She whispered, "I saw the eagle." It was at that moment, Shireen sighed and spoke slowly, "You need more rest, Sansa. You were dreaming-"

"No!"

She pulled away from the child and yelled, "I know what I saw! When I was in that room with Roose yesterday, I saw the eagle, Mance's eagle, looking in at me before he flew away. I'm not crazy, Shireen!" She didn't realize how worried and frightened Shireen looked until she calmed down and whispered, "He'll be coming soon." Sansa wobbled to her bed once more and sat down, her hair getting in her eyes, shielding her tears from Shireen, "He'll come for me and this will all be over soon. You'll see." Neither girl noticed Theon standing in the doorway, holding fresh towels for their next bath, but he saw Sansa and the way she spoke. He felt that Sansa was on the brink of breaking to Roose Bolton, but he knew better. Sansa would not and could not give in, not yet, when hope was there. As quietly as he entered, Theon left the room, deciding to return later and let Sansa have her rest.

...

Night came quickly for Mance and his army. They knew of their plans, where to attack first, and where Sansa was being kept, thanks to some of the best Wildling spies Mance had. He led them all towards the castle in the dark of night, all eight hundred of them, and when they were close enough, Mance yelled, "Run for the castle!" Their yells and cheers echoed through the air as they began to run towards Winterfell, their swords and bows ready for attack. Jon ran next to Mance and Tormund, Ghost leading them all with his teeth showing and his howls and snarls sounding over the men's yells.

Behind the Winterfell walls, several men looked at each other as they heard yelling and cheering and they quickly climbed the wall to see hundreds of Wildling's running towards them. The youngest of the men panicked and tripped as he ran to the bell, ringing it with all of his might, "We're under attack!" Roose, who could not sleep on that night, heard the yells of his men and the bell ringing loud, and he quickly ran to his window and saw Wildling's charging at the gates and walls. Roose laughed and ordered, "Let them try to knock down the gates. Prepare the men for battle." Mance and Jon stopped and looked up at the knew gate that was put in, "They may have brand new gates, but I have the best climbers this side of the Wall has ever seen." He gestured to Tormund who was already half way up the gate with several others, "They'll unlock and open it once they get those men killed."

...

"Sansa!"

She half expected the one waking her to be Shireen, but she was surprised to see Theon looking down at her, "What?" She sat up, her back even more sore and bruised than before, making it hard for her to move. He whispered, "Listen!" Sansa looked towards the window and listened closely to the sound of men shouting, a bell ringing, and cheering of more men beyond the walls. She grabbed Theon's arm, "Bring me to the window!" He did and she opened the shutters, allowing the cold wind to enter her chambers, but when she did she saw men in furs climbing over the gates and walls and using their swords to fight the Bolton men. Sansa smiled and shouted, "They've come! Shireen, they are finally-"

Sansa stopped speaking when she realized that Shireen was no longer in the room. Her smile left her face, "Theon, where is she?" He didn't want to tell her, but he knew if he didn't Sansa would go mad, "While you were asleep, they came for her. She tried to fight them, but they removed her and placed her in the crypts of Winterfell." Horror was written all over Sansa's face, "They mean to kill her?" Theon nodded, "Roose placed her down there and plans to let her starve out. He has the keys-"

"Follow me!"

Theon watched as Sansa, who was wearing nothing but a new white shift walked past him, her back stiff, and opened the door. She looked to him, "I killed his son and now I will kill him." She walked out into the hall, looking both ways to make sure no one was coming and then decided to go right. Theon ran after her, "Sansa, you can't go down there-" She looked to him but kept walking, "Because I'll get hurt? I'll hurt more if he kills that innocent child!" They raced down steps, Sansa's bare feet hitting cold stone as they turned corners and tried to get outside to go to the crypts below.

...

Tormund was able to make it over the gate and have it opened so the others could charge in and what a charge it was. Men and women, fighting for their Wildling King and his captured mate, charged into Winterfell, shedding blood of the Bolton guards and soldiers as Ghost lunged at the enemy, tearing heads from their bodies. Mance unsheathed his daggers, one in each hand, and began to slice at the enemy while he tried to find Roose Bolton through the mess. As they fought in the front of the castle, Theon and Sansa rushed hand in hand through the snow towards the entrance to the crypts, but as they got there, the door was locked and Sansa could hear Shireen screaming through the large and heavy door. Sansa banged on it, not caring for the pain coming from her back,

"I am here, Shireen! I am going to get the key and get you out of there!"

"Will you?"

Sansa spun around and saw Roose standing behind them, dressed in his leathers and armor, ready for a war. Theon stepped forward, "I-I won't let you hurt her!" Sansa hissed, "Theon, don't-" It was too late. Roose stepped forward and grabbed Theon around the neck, "My son should have killed you when he had the chance!" The grip around Theon's neck got tighter and tighter, until finally, he choked out, "I-I'm sorry, Sansa." Sansa grabbed Roose's arm and screamed, "You're killing him!" Roose let go of the boy's neck, but it was too late, Theon dropped to the ground like a sack of grain and remain blue, no air going into his lungs. Sansa dropped to the ground, "You-You killed him." Roose rolled his eyes, "I would worry about yourself more than him at the moment, Lady Sansa." She screamed as Roose lifted her from the ground and tossed her over his shoulder, her belly pushing into the armor. Roose ran through the snow and brought her into the kennels, dropping her into one of the cages, "Perhaps I will come back for you when I kill your dear Wildling King." Sansa remained on the ground and closed her eyes, wishing not to hear him speak or see him before her.

Roose began to unlock the other cages, letting Ramsay's prized dogs out to attack the Wildling's.

...

Mance detached himself from the group of Wildling's that were fighting, but now found himself inside of the castle, running through the halls and trying to find Sansa. The halls were eerily quiet and he didn't know where he should look first, but as he walked through each room, his heart began to drop. Tormund came up behind him and whispered, "I checked every room downstairs and found nothing-" Mance held up his hand and hushed him as he heard barking coming from outside and Tormund whispered again, "Dogs. They must have kennels outside in the back." Mance and Tormund raced down the steps and encountered several guards, using their blades to cut their throats and stomachs open before they finally made it outside. They hid in the shadows and watched as Roose Bolton came out of the kennels, walked by a dead body on the ground and kicked it, before finally walking their way. Mance looked at Tormund, "Look in the kennels and see if she's in there while I kill him."

Tormund nodded and disappeared as Mance stepped out of the alcove and growled, "Where is she?" Roose stopped in his tracks and smirked, "My, my, my, if it isn't the King from beyond the Wall." Mance removed his long sword from his coat and asked again, "Where is my wife?" Roose arched an eyebrow, "Wife? If I'm not mistaken, you and our dear Sansa were divorced. She left you for the late, great, Stannis Baratheon." He pointed high upon the wall, "Look there." Mance looked up and saw Stannis' head looking down at him, almost as though mocking him for taking the chances and coming here.

"Once you are dead, I plan on marrying her and every night, I shall ravish her body and make her cry my name. Is that what she did for you? I doubt as much, since you are nothing but an old man." Roose was only a few years younger than Mance, but his words were enough to strike a nerve with the Wildling King. Mance shouted and swung his short sword at Roose, marking the beginning of their own personal battle.

...

Tormund ran through the kennel barn doors, his breath coming out in puffs and as it got darker and later into the night, it got colder. He walked in and looked from cage to cage, "Sansa? Are you here?" He heard a soft moan coming from deep into the kennel and as he walked further, he saw a figure in white laying in the straw and dirt on their back. He ran to the cage and looked inside, seeing the young woman on the ground, looking at him with half opened eyes. His eyes traveled to her belly where he saw a roundness to it, but he shook his head and thought he was seeing things. She sighed, "You're not Mance." Tormund knew she did not recognize him in the darkness, so he quickly swung his axe at the lock and got inside the cage, trying to lift her, but Sansa was more alert and pushed him away, "Get away from me! You're not Mance!" He grabbed her arms, "Listen here, little lass, it is Tormund! Do you remember?" Sansa looked at him and cried out, "Where is he?" He nodded,

"He's trying to kill Roose Bolton."

...

"Give up!"

Roose struck Mance once more and watched as he tumbled to the ground, falling into the snow and losing the grip on his sword. He watched as Mance looked up at him, his long black hair getting into his eyes. Roose chuckled, "How pathetic. To only think that child fell in love with such a creature as you." As Roose spoke, Mance reached into the pocket of his coat and removed his last weapon; a small unsheathed dagger. He took it in his large hand and quickly removed it and threw it at Roose as the man laughed at him. He was able to hit Roose in the neck, one of the only places he had no armor, and watched as he fell to his knees, but not without stabbing Mance in the arm with his own sword. Mance yelled out and kicked Roose away with his boot before pulling the sword out of his arm. He looked at the dead body and spit at it as he rose and saw Tormund exiting the kennel barn with a a girl over his shoulder.

Mance ran to them, keeping one hand over his open wound, "Is it her?" Tormund nodded, "She's been hurt. We have to get her to the camp as soon as possible. Take some men and get out of here while I finish up here." He handed Sansa to Mance, who looked down at her pale face and whispered, "I thought I'd never see her again." Tormund growled, "Go!", and Mance nodded and began his run, but Sansa opened her eyes and woke, "Shireen! She is in the crypts, please, get her out." Tormund nodded, "I'll find the child." Mance nodded and whispered, "Tormund will find her, Sansa. Close your eyes." Mance continued his way and as he turned the corner he saw Jon fighting and yelled for him to follow with Ghost trailing after him. As they ran through the snowy fields, he heard Sansa moan, "Mance? Where is Shireen?" Mance was out of breath from running and the pain from his arm made him wince as he chuckled,

"She will be safe, my girl."

Sansa nodded and closed her eyes once more, knowing that because of her bigger night shift that she was wearing, Mance had yet to learn she was pregnant. Something that important she wanted to show him, but first, he had to know everything of what happened during their time apart.

...

I will continued with everything else in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it...If not, I am sorry! I tried! Review what your little hearts want to review!


	35. Chapter 35

I got more great feedback about the rescue chapter and thank you so much for that. This chapter will be filled with Mance/Sansa, what everyone has been waiting! How do you think he will respond to her pregnancy? Just wait and see...Plus a bit of Jon/Sansa, Shireen/Val, etc. This chapter may be shorter.

...

Dead girl

...

Mance took another swig of wine and stared at the sleeping Sansa in his bed. He stared long and hard at her as she lay on her side, her naked back facing him and showing him the wounds she had received. Joanna walked through the tent flap, carrying a bowl of water and a rag, "You should be resting. Your arm has to heal-" Mance snorted, "I'll rest when her wounds heal." Joanna shook her head and sat down on the bed next to SAnsa, "She may scar, Mance, should that happen, you must be kind to her about such things." He nodded, "I'd never hurt her on purpose." Joanna smiled and whispered,

"Why don't you go rest and I'll watch over her."

"No."

Joanna sighed and finished cleaning Sansa's back before nodding, "Call me if you need me." He hummed as she left before standing and swaying in his spot, "Sansa?" She did not respond, so he walked over to the make shift bed and looked down at her, "Can you hear me?"

...

Sansa was wondering how long she had been asleep, but it was Mance's voice that woke her from her deep slumber. She heard his voice, "Can you hear me?" She opened her eyes and blinked before moaning, "It hurts." She heard him falls to his knees next to her and his breathing came quicker as his hands touched her side, "You're awake! Sansa, look at me, I need to see your face. I need to look into your eyes." Sansa smiled to herself as she sat up and turned to him, seeing Mance for the first time in over a month. He was unsure of how he should touch her, but his fingers were beginning to tingle as he reached forward and gently touched her face. Sansa sighed and held his hand to her cheek as she whispered, "I feel as though I have not seen you in years." He said nothing still as he touched her nose, her cheek, her lips, as though he was trying to etch her face into his mind so he would never forget again.

"I feel as though I am looking upon you for the first time."

She chuckled, "Help me up, my back hurts."

Mance quickly stood and helped her to her feet, making sure not to touch her healing wounds which he knew were bringing her pain. She was still dressed in the white shift from Winterfell and when she was on her feet, Sansa felt like she hadn't walked in days. Mance went to lean down to kiss her, but Sansa held up her hand to stop him, "No, wait." He pulled back and looked down at her, "Wait? Did-Did he harm you? Should I have Joanna-" Sansa shook her head, "I have things I must speak to you about before we show each other any affection." Mance frowned, "Can't it wait? Here you are before me, tempting me with those lips, and I can't even kiss you?" Sansa shook her head and pushed against his chest, "Not yet, but should you listen to me and keep calm, I will kiss you all night if I must." She felt a change between them, although it was not bad, something felt more mature with more want and need between them.

She took his hand and led him to the small fire that had been made to keep them warm and Mance removed his coat before putting it on the ground and letting her sit comfortably, but Sansa shook her head, "You may sit if you want, I will have to stand." He was becoming impatient with her short words and Sansa could see that, so she began her story,

"I know how upset you were when I decided to leave with Stannis. I-I wanted to make sure you knew the whole story and I was hoping that you would come for me so I could tell you. Stannis told me about the prophecy, he told me about how he needed me to complete it so he could become the true King. Upon hearing him threaten to kill you and your people unless I left with him, I decided it would be best to go. I prayed for my answer and I knew when I signed that paper saying you were no longer my husband, that I would die inside."

Mance tried to hush her, but Sansa kept speaking, "I left with him and we married a few nights later. Mance, I consummated my marriage with Stannis and I will be truthful and say that I began to love him. He cared for me as I did him and when he left for battle, I promised I would take care of Shireen as though she was my own." Sansa knew she had to get to the part about her being pregnant with his son, but she saw how a storm had begun to brew in his eyes at the mention of her and Stannis laying together.

"I've been keeping a secret from you for awhile now."

Sansa shifted from foot to foot and finally began to end her tale, "Whilst we were at Castle Black, Melisandre told me that-" She paused and Mance growled, "Told you what?" Sansa took a deep breath and grabbed the hem of her shift before raising it to her waist and showing Mance the rounded belly that was growing larger everyday. It took Mance a moment to take it all in as he looked down, firstly noticing her large belly and then that she wore no under clothes. His mind did not connect the turn of events that happened those months ago and he backed away from her, "What is this?" Sansa frowned, "I'm pregnant, Mance. Melisandre told me it was a boy-"

"He got you pregnant and then got himself killed."

"What? No, you fool-"

Mance took another step back as Sansa tried to reach for him, "Mance, you don't understand-" He chuckled, "I understand perfectly. That belly holds the bastard of a dead man." As he turned to leave, Sansa cried out, "After all I have been through, you won't hear reason? You won't let me explain?" Mance glanced, "I'll send for the girl so you can see her."

"Will you come back?"

He did not answer her as he left the tent and Sansa alone in it. She began to cry as she fell to the ground, holding her belly with her hands as hot tears fell from her Shireen came in, it was no time for a reunion, but the child ran to her and held her, crying with her as Sansa mourned Mance's negative mind and Shireen mourned her dead father.

...

Hours before, when Tormund returned to their camp with Shireen in his arms, he dropped her in front of the nearest fire and gave her the water they had. He walked to Val, "Watch the girl until I return. When Mance and Sansa are ready, she will be brought to her." Val said nothing as he left the camp and stared at Shireen from several feet away. She slowly walked to her, staring at her greyscale. Shireen looked up at her and saw the hesitance, "It's alright. I'm not contagious anymore-"

"That matters not to me. You-You should be dead from that."

She pointed at her face and Shireen reached up and touched the dead, dry skin there, "My mother told me that often enough." Val snorted, "Yet she did nothing about it and neither did your father." Shireen stood and dared speak back to the tall Wildling woman in front of her, "My Lady, I am Shireen Baratheon, first of her name, and the daughter of King Stannis. My illness has been cured and I was left with a scar, if you fear me touching you, you have yet to worry, for I wouldn't want to touch someone like you. If this is how you speak to children, even your own, you are truly horrible." Val walked to her and Shireen barely back down from the tall woman before her, but she watched as Val leaned over and stared at the greyscale on her face. She scoffed,

"You are a dead girl already. It won't be long before Mance leaves you to die in the snow."

"What's going on here?"

The two looked at Mance, who was walking from Sansa's tent and happened upon them face to face. Val straightened up, "Nothing. The dead girl was just-" Mance silenced her, "No talk like that to children, Val. Child, go visit your dear Sansa." Shireen nodded and rushed past them both, leaving Mance and Val to speak of what had just happened. Val passed him some drink, "You look as if you have seen the ghost of your ancestors." Mance took a large swig of the burning liquid and choked out, "I might as well have." He looked up at Val from his seat,

"The girl is pregnant."

...

His reaction sucked! But wait until he hears reason and learns it is his! How will Sansa have to protect Shireen in the next chapter?! Also, sorry i didn't get to any JOn reaction or whatever. I hoped you enjoyed.


	36. Chapter 36

Sorry for the late posting. Life calls. So, yes, Mance is not quick to judgement is he? LOL Don't worry about that, Joanna is going to set him straight before Val can get her claws on him. And don't worry, I'm not going to burn Shireen.

...

Realization

...

"You're drinking again!"

Mance sighed and looked up at Joanna, who was dressed down and holding her large belly, "What did I tell you in the village? Drinking so much of that stuff will not make things any better." Mance snorted and said nothing as he drank the rest of what was in the wineskin. Joanna growled and walked in front of him, "I've been to see her and how wonderful is it that she is pregnant? Sansa also told me that you pushed her away and walked from the tent, believing it is not your child."

"It's not. It is the bastard of a dead King."

Joanna rolled her eyes, "You have never had children, correct?" Mance shook his head and stared past her and at the tent wall. She continued, "Do you realize that if that was the son of Stannis Baratheon in her belly, she would not be so large? Sansa left with Stannis a moon ago and she is showing quite a lot as of now. Look at me, I am about six moons along, she has to be at at least three or four." She could see it was beginning to make sense to Mance and she backed away before he could stand up. He was drunk, a fool could see that, but for some reason, sense made its way into his head. He looked at Joanna, "You're saying that-that it's mine?"

"I'm saying you are a fool to think otherwise!"

Mance nodded and threw down the empty wineskin before mumbling, "I have to see her." Joanna laughed, "Silly man. It is not yet morning and she is no doubt sleeping-" Mance grabbed her tunic and hissed, "Try to stop me." He looked down at her large belly, "You won't be able to catch up to me." Mance let her go and ran through snow and ice, tripping and staggering into her tent. He noticed her bed to be empty and after looking around, he knew she was not there. Before he could leave to look for her, Mance staggered to her bed and fell onto it, sleep coming to him within seconds.

...

"Goodnight, Jon."

Jon hugged Sansa once more and rubbed her belly, "He'll have to come around soon enough, Sansa. Until then, just keep to yourself and have Shireen stay with you." She nodded and kissed him on the cheek before wrapping the make-shift shawl Joanna gave her tighter around her shoulders and walking to her tent. The camp was fairly quiet, the only men awake were standing guard and barely paid her any attention as she entered her darkened tent. The flames in the fire were dying, so she quickly grabbed some short logs and put them on top, stoking the fire up so it would heat the tent. As she stood in front of the fire, trying to make it grow, Sansa thought of the conversation she had with Jon.

...

"He-He doesn't love me anymore. He thinks I am a common whore and I know he will not understand."

Jon held her hand in his, listening to her talk and cry, "He doesn't think-" Sansa continued to speak, her tears falling faster, "Sure, I married Stannis and we made love several times, but it was never like when I was with Mance. I love him, Jon, why doesn't he see that? Should this baby had been Stannis', would I truly expect him to be kinder than he was?" She took the offered cloth from Jon and cleaned her face of the tears before she sighed, "If he decides that he does not want to be with me or be a father to his son, then I will stay here in Winterfell with my people. I know that I would be welcome here."

...

Sansa sighed once more and finished stoking the fire before she turned to her bed and noticed a large body asleep in her bed. It frightened her, but Sansa soon heard the snoring and knew who it was. She shook her head before frowning and picking up the large bowl of water that was left in her room to wash. She walked over to the bed and lifted the bowl high before she let it tilt and empty onto the awaiting person below. Upon the cold water splashing onto his face and body, Mance gasped and opened his eyes, jumping up from the bed and shouting, "Fucks sake! Who the hell would-" He stopped speaking when he saw Sansa in front of him, her arms crossed and looking up at him. He hissed,

"Why did you do that?"

She growled in return, "You've been drinking again. Joanna and Jon told me all about how you have come to enjoy your drinks. I won't allow you to come into my tent, drunk and angry!" Mance rolled his eyes and grabbed at her, his hands taking each of her arms in their grasp before he shook her, "Look what you have done to me! For the time you were gone, I worried and barely slept. Nights spent awake, staring at the walls of our hut, hoping that you would walk through the door and let me take you in my arms." Sansa began to cry as he shouted, "Knowing that you married him willingly, how you let him take you into his bed, the thought made me sick with anger. Why did you leave, Sansa? What was the true reason-"

"You already know it, but you are too drunk to remember!" She screamed those words to him, making him stop shaking her and loosen his grip just slightly as she began to explain. Sansa calmed her voice, "He told me that if I didn't marry him, he would kill you and the others. I-I couldn't bear with the thought of you being killed because of me. I didn't want to see all of your people dead and burned. Especially not while I knew that I carried your son in my belly and if I didn't agree, his father would be killed."

Her angry, but quiet words seemed to have helped sober Mance up and he looked down at her before mumbling, "Our." Sansa frowned and questioned, "Our? What are you-" Mance suddenly began to weep as he went to his knees before her and put his hands on her belly, shocking Sansa for just a moment to the point where she was trying to move away, but Mance grabbed her hips and pulled her close. She watched as he wept and placed his forehead on her belly, "He is ours." Could it be that he believed her? Had sense been spoken to him?

"Mance, do you trust me?"

He nodded, "I don't know how I could ever doubt you, Sansa." He sniffed and kissed the fabric over her belly, "It's a son?" She nodded, "Melisandre told me that it would be a prince. Although I doubted her word on everything else, I trust her on at least this." Mance looked up at her, "Has he quickened? I wish to feel him kick."

"No, not yet. In the next month I shall feel him move. The Maester that was traveling with us took good care of me."

Sansa stopped speaking as she looked down at Mance and touched his face and long hair with her small hands, "Mance? Does this mean you still love me as I love you?" Mance chuckled and stood again, taking her face in his hands before he whispered, "More than ever, my little Queen."

...

It's a short chapter, but its still a good one. Any ideas of what you would like to see happen in the next chapters? Leave a review and let me know!


	37. Chapter 37

What I'll be starting with is like..a few days after their attack on winterfell and Mance realizing finally that he was going to be a father. I want to focus on Sansa and Shireen in Winterfell, the emotions she finally feels being there...and a proper burial.

...

My home

...

They all walked through the snow towards Winterfell, Mance and Sansa leading their clan towards the now empty castle. Roose and Ramsay were dead, most of their men dead or dying from wounds from the battle those few days earlier. When they walked through the gates hand in hand, Bolton men that were still alive, but barely, dropped to their knees, begging for mercy. They all looked to Mance and pleaded, "Your grace, please, we beseech you, have mercy on us! We-We only did as we were told-" Mance shook his head and mumbled, "You're asking the wrong one for mercy." He looked at Sansa who in turn looked up at him before he continued,

"This is your home, my girl. You must pass judgement."

Sansa looked at the fifty plus men around them, blood covering their armor and skin as they looked at her in return. She thought of her time with the Bolton's how they harmed her and killed Theon, how they killed Stannis. Sansa shook her head and looked at Tormund, "Kill them all." Tormund smiled and nodded at her words, "Yes, Sansa." He motioned for the other men to step forward and Sansa and Mance watched as man after man were killed quickly with a slice to the throat or their heads being cut from their bodies. Sansa looked back at Shireen and spoke, "I told you your father's death would not be forgotten, did I not?" Shireen nodded, "You did, Sansa." She walked forward and took Sansa's hand in hers, Sansa looking back over her shoulder at Val once more before leading the child and Mance towards the castle. Mance looked at Tormund,

"Winterfell is ours. Get the men places to rest, food, and put some to work."

...

Even though she was just in this castle for a few weeks, Sansa did not have the time to look around at her home, to take in where she was exactly, because for that short time it was her prison. As they entered the hall, Sansa let go of Mance's hand and walked forward, looking up at the lit torches upon the walls, lighting her way to the other rooms. Mance watched as she removed her boots from her feet and began to walk barefoot down the first hall to the left, making him wonder what exactly she was up to. The castle was primarily quiet at the moment, as the handmaidens and others were outside or in the kitchens, waiting to know if she would be taking her home back and stay.

"Look."

Mance had been following her and he realized they were stopped in front of a large set of doors. They were ornate, beautiful carved with a scene of a wolf drinking from a pond that held one fish. Sansa put her hands on it and whispered, "My mother and father shared this room. I-I am almost afraid to enter-" Mance reached past her and turned the handle on the door, "Don't be, Sansa. It may just look the same as you remember it." Sansa let him open the door for her and she entered, her eyes scanning the room, hoping there would be nothing out of place. She was right. Not a thing was touched, everything was in the same place as she remembered. She smiled and looked up at Mance, "The fire must have not touched this room! Mance, oh, look!" She walked over to the bed and fell down upon it, the fur blankets making her feel at home again. When Winterfell was burnt down, not all the rooms were touched. In the end, Sansa's room burned down along with Arya's, but Robb's room remained, with her parent's as well. She sighed,

"This shall be our room."

"We're staying?"

Sansa looked up from where she was laying and nodded, "We could, at least for a while. The snow storms are worse here this time of month and with Shireen with us-" Mance sighed, "About the child-there has been talk amongst the men of the clans. We can't-" Sansa stood from the bed, "We can't what? Take care of her? Mance, she is just a child and putting her out there in the cold-" She stopped speaking as she remembered Shireen telling her of what Val said to her. Sansa frowned, "You won't let her into your clan because of that woman." Mance stopped looking about the room when she said that and questioned, "What are you talking about?"

"You don't think I didn't see how she has been whispering in your ear about us? Shireen has heard some awful words from that woman and I won't stand for it!"

Mance sighed, "Val? Val is harmless, Sansa. She was my wife's sister-" Sansa walked to him and grabbed his face with one hand, making him look down at her, "Listen close to what I say, Mance Rayder. I am your wife now and she is no sister of mine. I won't stand for the way she has been speaking about Shireen nor myself to the others, so either you send her and her clan on their way, or I will. I won't allow her to speak so about Shireen, a fatherless child that is alone in this world right now." Mance closed his eyes and nodded, "She will leave, but give it some time, Sansa. She is still family to me and before you, I was meant to marry her." Sansa chuckled and took his hand in hers, "Well, she missed that great opportunity, didn't she? Now, why don't we lay together in this comfortable bed together and perhaps our son will want you to be kind to his mother?"

He chuckled at what she had to say, but then as she led him to the bed, Mance question, "Can we truly fuck? I thought you needed to marry in the true Godswood, in front of a true Septon?" Sansa rolled her eyes and began to remove his coat, "We shall marry only in the Winterfell Godswood and nowhere else. Perhaps tomorrow?" Mance licked and bit the skin of her neck as she cried out and soon replied, "At first light."

...

Val stood outside of Mance and Sansa's door, listening to them finishing their love making and she frowned, surprised that Mance would lay with that girl again after what has happened.

"What are you doing?"

She turned quickly, hand on her dagger, but only found Jon Snow before her, holding Shireen's hand. Val looked at Jon, "What I do is none of your-" Jon chuckled, "Not your home, Lady Val. This castle belongs to my sister and I don't think Mance and herself would respect you listening in on what they do." Val smirked and then looked at Shireen, "Dead girls should be kept outside with the other dead bodies." She moved her long blonde hair behind her shoulder and continued on her way down the hall, past Jon and Shireen. Jon looked down at the child and saw her wiping her eyes, "Don't mind that bitch, Shireen. No doubt she'll be leaving soon enough." She shook her head, "It's not that, I just thought of my father when she said that. He never let anyone call me a dead girl." Jon nodded and crouched,

"Listen here, we're going to find your father's body and give him a proper burial, alright? I'll make sure of it."

Shireen smiled and hugged Jon, "Thank you, Jon. I hope Mance let's me stay with you all." Jon smiled and whispered, "Don't you worry about that, Shireen, Sansa will make sure he agrees to it."

...

A bit more about Val/Sansa in the next chapter. They will be staying in winterfell for a bit, but I have big plans for when they do get back beyond the wall. Let me know whatcha think!


	38. Chapter 38

More of their future plans will be discussed in this chapter. Starting with a short wedding, clans dispersing, and some other fantastic things. Enjoy! I want to point something out as well, after receiving a pretty stupid, critical, review. This is FANFICTION. I know this story is not perfect, I know there are misspellings, I know that the characters may seen off and out of character at times. I'm not begging you to read my story, I honestly don't mind if you don't, because I have a large following that is enjoying this story and reviewing every time I post a new chapter. Keep your negative criticism to yourself unless you are trying to be kind and helpful. The review and message I received I did NOT find helpful, but rude and written with a horrible attitude when they THOUGHT they were being helpful. Don't like it? Don't read my story, don't review. End of story. Again, this is a fanfic story and I won't be writing characters how you want or believe they should be written. I'm not GRRM. Reread ASOIAF.

...

The future

...

The next morning, Sansa and Mance walked hand in hand into the Godswood, followed by Jon, Shireen, Joanna, and Tormund, for a small wedding in the snow. The snow that was falling had stopped for the early morning hours and as they stood in front of the Weirwood tree, Sansa looked up at Mance and he looked at her, both of them smiling as they spoke the sacred words together,

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am his/hers, and s/he is mine, from this day, until the end of my days."

Joanna smiled and held an arm around her large belly as Josef walked up behind her and held her close, watching their friends marry for the second time. Sansa and Mance kissed and sealed their bond for the second time, the ring he was carrying the whole time she was gone placed on her finger to show she was his once more. Shireen held Jon's hand as Sansa and Mance looked at all of them and heard their cheers and claps. Tormund walked forward, "Let's hope this one lasts." Sansa looked at him and kissed his cheek, "Of course. I doubt I would let anything happen to us this time. Not with a son on the way."

Shireen walked to her, "Sansa, I-" Mance looked at her, "Now, what will we do with you?" Sansa was holding his arm now and she looked up at him, "Mance, not now." He let her go and walked forward towards Shireen, looking down at her greyscale face and her large doe eyes. He growled, "I can't have you running about in our lands, fatherless and-" Sansa tugged on his arm again, "I said-" Mance leaned down to the girl, "Have you ever been beyond the Wall?" Sansa stopped tugging at Mance's arm and listened closely to what he was saying. Shireen shook her head, "No, Ser, I have not." Mance nodded, "Aye, well, you best make sure you have some warm clothing because you'll be coming with us." She smiled and jumped at Mance, hugging him and whispering, "Thank you so much!"

Sansa watched the exchange and realized that Mance would not let Shireen stay behind in the freezing cold, he would not let anyone else take her, and he would certainly not let Sansa down.

...

Sansa had never been a fan of burying the dead.

When they finally found Stannis' and Davos' bodies among the dead Baratheon soldiers, Tormund and Josef climbed the gates and walls to remove their heads. Sansa tried to keep Shireen from looking towards the south gates and it worked for the time being, but Shireen knew that burying her father would be the hardest thing she had to do. Sansa found a black gown for herself and Shireen in the castle and after they dressed, they walked outside hand in hand, wlaking to where Stannis and Davos lay on the cold ground. Even though Mance was standing just feet away, Sansa began to panic as she looked at Stannis' body. She wanted to touch it although it was decomposing already, she wanted to feel the touch of his armor one more time. Shireen looked at her father and saw the Baratheon patch he wore upon his arm sleeve. She looked up at Sansa and others watched as she whispered into her ear. Sansa nodded, "Tormund, the princess wishes for the patch from her father's armor." He nodded and walked forward, removing his small knife to cut the patch off the sleeve.

Tormund handed the patch to Shireen, "Here you go, princess."

When Shireen was finished, Sansa walked to his body and fell to her knees, her hands reaching out to touch the armor. Mance stepped forward and touched her shoulder, but she shook her head, "Leave me for a moment." Mance could understand now how much of an impact Stannis had in Sansa's life in the short time he was with her. He also understood how it was possible to love two people. He looked at the others, "You can all go." Val had been standing behind them all, watching all this unfold. She looked at her clan member's and mumbled, "We leave in the morning. I can't stand to be in view of that sniveling child."

"That child is the princess Shireen Baratheon."

Val turned and saw Jon again and chuckled, "You are everywhere, aren't you?" Jon smirked, "And you are leaving." As Val and Jon continued to speak, Sansa said her goodbyes to Stannis and Davos before she was led away by Mance, both of them making their way towards Jon. Sansa looked at Val, "How kind it was of you and your people coming to the burial." Val smiled at her, "Of course, Lady Sansa, an honor-"

"Val was just about to leave with her clan, your graces. Mance, perhaps you would like to see them on their way while I bring my sister and the princess to their breakfast?"

Sansa smirked, "I think she knows where the gate is. If you wish to go back to your ice river, I suggest going now before it freezes over." Val stepped forward and grabbed for Sansa, succeeding in grabbing her by the arm as Mance and Jon both tried to get her off of the pregnant and upset Sansa before she could do any harm. Val looked at Mance and hissed, "She will do nothing but ruin you and your clan. You may have married her twice and given her a son, but she will take all you have given to her and use it against you. Don't you remember? The Nights King? He is a Stark-"

"That is enough!"

Mance voice boomed over all of them and Sansa stood in shock at what had happened and what she just heard. Before Mance could drag her away, Sansa pushed past Jon and questioned, "What do you mean a Stark? Who is the Night's King?" Val looked at her and snorted, "Figure it out for yourself, girl. Better yet, ask your dear husband." Sansa watched as Mance led Val from the castle and as her people followed and passed her and Jon, she looked at him and whispered, "What does all of this mean, Jon?" Jon looked at her and sighed,

"It means that you have family in wrong places, Sansa, and this might be a very long winter."

...

I hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was a bit short. I have heard that the Night's King was a Stark..and I think I have an interesting twist to add in later on. Thank you for reading!


	39. Chapter 39

I've decided I am not going to let someone's ridiculous review bother me and just move on with my writing. Some reviews I do want to answer, Yes, The Night's King and Sansa will meet at one point in this story. A future Jon/Shireen relationship? Could it happen? Most definitely. Will I write it...Most likely, since I love that persons idea. I have no problem with Jon and an older Shireen(15 in those times) being together. Jon would probably be a rough 23? 25? Who the heck knows? Let me know LOL. Enjoy this chapter, as it is filled with future plans, and a kickin' baby! Yes, I know the baby should be moving by now, but sometimes, there are medical reasons.

...

A life

...

Mornings in Winterfell were always the prettiest and just as Sansa remembered. She remembered waking up in the early morning hours and walking down the halls alone to her parents room, doll in hand and slippers tapping on the stone floor. She would enter the room and sneak in between her mother and father, hoping neither would wake and tell her to go back. Most of the time, she would wake up just a few hours later and find herself back in her own bed, as her father would carry her back without waking her.

Sansa sighed as she rolled over in the bed, her eyes looking out the window and at the falling snow. Now, it was she that lay in her parent's old bed, her childhood a distant memory as her own husband groaned in his sleep and laid a heavy arm across her chest. She shook her head and closed her eyes once more, finding sleep claiming her in only moments. The next time she woke, Mance was gone from the bed and she could hear the people working outside and life going on as though the Bolton's never existed. When Sansa finally got up from the bed, made water, and washed her face, she did her morning routine of looking in the long mirror and lifting her night shift over her belly to look at it. It was on this morning, however, Sansa felt different, as though something was happening. She turned to the side and frowned before sighing and lightly slapping the side of her belly.

"Bigger."

She jumped slightly and looked behind her to see Mance dressed for the day and snow upon his coat. Sansa questioned, "Bigger? What are you-" He walked across the room to her and laid his large, cold hand upon her belly. Sansa jumped from the shock of the cold on his fingers and she waited for him to explain. Mance hummed, "Hmm, yes, much bigger." Sansa rolled her eyes, "Are you speaking about my size or the baby?" He chuckled and used his free hand to move his black hair from his eyes, "I'm saying that the boy is growin' and you've gotten bigger." Sansa shook her head, "Impossible, I just looked yesterday and..." She trailed off as she looked at her self in the mirror again,

"You're right."

It was true and Mance was right. She had grown nearly overnight and quickly realized that she was nearing five months of being with child. Mance and Sansa had been in Winterfell for nearly two weeks now and most of their time had been spent having the castle cleaned and dressed up to what Sansa remembered it being. Wolf furs graced the walls instead of dried up skin of Ramsay Bolton's latest victim.

Unfortunately, one thing that has been bothering Sansa is the fact that she had yet to feel her baby quicken. No kicks, no punches, and no movement within her belly just as the Maester told her she should feel by now. She was truly worried. Could it be the baby had died within her? No, it couldn't be. Mance kept reassuring her that the baby was fine and that any day now she would feel him move, but it had been a week since he said that and nothing yet.

"If-If I am larger, that means he is growing, yes?"

Mance nodded, "Aye, no doubt of it. Sons of my seed would be large and need all the room they can get." Sansa smiled and then sighed, "I just wish he would try to move around." She tapped her belly, hoping it would annoy her son enough for him to move, but no such luck. Just as she lowered her gown, there was a knock at the door and Jon entered, "Pardon me, your majesties, but I think this is something you are going to want to see." Sansa frowned, "What is it, Jon?" He looked amazed and happy at the same time, "People."

...

Sansa dressed in her favorite gown of purple and rushed outside in the snow, her cloak billowing out behind her as she rushed ahead of her husband and Jon. As they reached the gate, Tormund looked at them and rushed over, axe in hand and scowl on his face, "These folk here claim they are northerners that either live or used to live in the Winterfell villages." Sansa looked from him to Mance, "Northerners?" Sansa pushed past Tormund and the other Wildling men that were guarding the gate and ordered, "Open the gates." Josef looked at her,

"Sansa-"

"I gave an order, Josef. My people will not be shut out."

Josef nodded and let the gates open and when Sansa could see outside, she saw at least one hundred people standing out in the snow. When they saw Sansa, whispers ran out through the crowd until someone finally dropped to his knees, "A Stark has finally returned!" Sansa removed the hood from her head and looked at all of them, each one either crying in happiness at her return or praying to the seven. Sansa walked forward and stopped in front of the man on his knees, "What are you all doing here?" He looked up at her, "We didn't think it was true, your grace. The Bolton's, they have been in this castle for so long, claiming it was their own, but you have finally returned." He took her hand in his and Mance stepped forward to grab her, but Tormund and Jon stopped him. Sansa whispered to the man,

"What does my return mean?"

He smiled up at her and responded, "Everything."

...

"We can't feed them."

Sansa looked at Jon from the head of the table and shook her head, "Nonsense. We have plenty of meats, bones for stews and broths, grain to make bread, what more do we need?" Mance chewed his own food and spoke up, "We are feeding not only the Wildlings and ourselves, but one hundred villagers." Sansa swallowed her food and looked at her husband, "What would you have me do then? Let them starve and have no one in my villages?" No one responded, so she continued, "Like I said, we have plenty to feed us all and last us several months. Besides, we won't be here for long." Both men looked at her and Mance growled, "I will not move anymore south-"

Sansa chuckled, "South? Who wants to go south? We will be returning beyond the Wall."

...

Later that night, Sansa sat in her chambers, brushing her hair at her vanity, staring at herself in the mirror before she heard a soft knock. As she looked, Shireen entered the room dressed in her own nightgown. Sansa smiled, "I haven't seen you all of the day." Shireen blushed, "Well, this morning, Jon and I rode horses around the castle." Sansa raised an eyebrow and put down her brush, "Oh? It seems as though you have taken a liking to him." Shireen sighed and took a seat on the bed,

"I have. He stuck up for me when Val was here and he doesn't wince when he looks at my face."

Sansa thought of how kind Jon could be to those that needed the kindness and she smiled, "No doubt that you two will grow closer." Shireen changed the subject quickly, "Are we going to go back to the Wall?" Sansa was hoping she would not have to tell Shireen just yet, but she nodded, "We will be returning beyond the Wall." Shireen sounded shocked, "But why?" Both looked at each other and Sansa finally explained, "Because the Wildling prince must be born there, where he will rule and be raised."

"Why can't he be born here? Jon said that everyone was happy you were back-"

"I am not safe here, Shireen. No doubt the Lannister's know of me being here and Cersei Lannister is already trying to find a way to get me. To give birth to my son here, would fuel that fire even more and I do not care for him to be harmed by-"

Sansa stopped speaking and gasped, "Oh!" Shireen watched Sansa grasp both sides of her belly and after a few more moment's, Sansa jumped and one hand grabbed the vanity, "Shireen, go find Mance." The girl did as she was told and quickly ran from the room, calling out for Mance and Jon. When Mance came through the door, he saw Sansa sitting down, holding her belly as though she were afraid she was losing the baby. Mance rushed to her and grabbed her arm to help her up, but Sansa pushed him away, "I'm fine! Quick, give me your hand!" He did as he was told and felt the warmth of her belly under his palm, her own hand holding him there. It was then he felt it. Mance felt his son move about inside of his mother and when he felt the flutter against his own hand, he smiled to himself.

Dalla never gave him sons or daughters, he never experienced the joy of a child's life. Sansa was going to give him a healthy son, one that would some day be as strong as he and it was on that very night he began to feel the joys of life.

...

I will get to more talk of going back to their home and the white walkers in the next chapter. I thought this chapter would be good to cover the baby and mance and sansa etc. Stay tuned, folks!


	40. Chapter 40

I love the reviews I get and I very much appreciate them. Thank you so much for being so awesome. More talk of White Walkers, Sansa learning all about them, Mance saying goodbye to Tormund, and perhaps a bit about Cersei? Enjoy! Also, there will be a lemon near the end...M for mature!

...

Go home

...

Sansa wanted to know everything she needed to know about the White Walker's and she wanted to know as soon as possible. The Winterfell solar may have been small, but Eddard Stark was a smart man and kept many books upon the shelves, many of them about the Walker's. For most of the morning, Sansa sat at the old desk and went from page to page, reading about the history of the White Walker's and the wars that happened those many years ago. It was noon when Jon entered the room and chuckled,

"You'll learn nothing on an empty stomach."

She looked up and sighed, "I'm not hungry." Jon placed down a bowl filled with foods and mumbled, "That does not mean your son is not. Eat and rest your eyes, Sansa." Sansa nodded and rubbed her eyes before pushing an old, dark leather book away from herself and taking the bowl in hand. Jon watched as she slowly ate the food and he questioned, "What have you learned?" Sansa shook her head, "Nothing much, honestly, that I care about. Mance, he wants to fight these things, these creatures, with you and the others at the Wall, but I am not sure he realizes that winning is a rare hope." Jon knew she was right, but he whispered, "There is always hope, Sansa. The Walker's, they die by-"

"Dragonglass."

Sansa pushed the book to Jon, "Father, he kept these books deep on the shelf and away from obvious view. I think he knew something more than that, Jon. I think father wold spend his time in here reading up on the White Walker's and I think that is why he agreed in letting you go to the Wall. He knew of the Night's King being a Stark, he knew your true heritage, and that you were blood of the dragon." Jon smiled and took her hand, "I truly hope so, Sansa. Although, I don't quite understand that Lord Stark would know and not say anything." Sansa shook her head and spoke sadly, "He never got the chance." The two remained silent before Jon closed the book and Sansa jumped slightly from her child moving about within her. Jon smiled when he saw her smile upon her face, loving the feel of her unborn son. Sansa knew she was caught smiling and she questioned, "Do you understand why I can't stay here?" He nodded, "I do, but Shireen does not."

"If I were to give birth to him here, Lannister guards would be knocking down the door as I lay on the birthing bed. He would be the safest beyond the Wall, even if the White Walker's are about."

"There is more to it than that."

Sansa and Jon looked at Mance, who was standing in the doorway, before he continued, "It is said throughout the clans, that whoever is King Beyond the Wall, his son or daughter must be born where the King rests and calls home. When sons are born, clans travel for miles and through snow and ice to look upon the child, as he would later be called their King." Sansa smiled up at him as he rubbed a hand through her hair, "Sansa carries a very important child and not only would Cersei Lannister be interested in him because he is her child in particular, but because of who is father is and what the child inherits." Jon questioned, "The boy has the protection of the clans-"

"Aye, but that protection can only go so far."

Jon frowned at Mance, "He has the protection of his father." Sansa felt Mance grasp her shoulder tightly before he growled, "For however long he needs it. I can protect him, but should anything happen to me..." He looked down at Sansa who whispered, "He will have Jon." That seemed to be the end of the conversation as Jon nodded and stood before sighing and stretching. Sansa stood as well and did the same, "We need to send most of the clan back beyond the Wall and ahead of us." Mance nodded before lifting her into his arms, "Aye, we'll speak more of that tomorrow. How about a hot bath for ya?" Jon left ahead of them, leaving them alone as Mance carried a giggling Sansa to their rooms. He plopped her down onto the bed, "I'll go have them boil some water for your bath. Why don't you pick out your pretty oils?" Sansa smirked, "Hmmm, the one's that you like to smell in my hair whilst we sleep? Go on and get out of here before I undress."

She felt him grab her bottom and Sansa screamed in shock, watching him walk out the door as though he did nothing.

...

Sansa spent nearly an hour in her bath as an older woman laid out a gown for her to wear and her shoes. Sansa sat up in the tub and began to rinse out her hair and as the old lady laid down a shawl, she looked at Sansa and smiled, "It seems like just yesterday I was helping your mother bathe you." Sansa paused and looked over her shoulder at the woman, "You-You helped my mother?" The woman's chuckle seemed to calm her and she walked over to Sansa and sat on the stool, taking the rag from the girl's hand and began to wash her back,

"It seems as though you have forgotten me. No matter, though, most of the children do. Aye, your mother was not new to having a child, as your brother was born before ya, but she asked for my help with you. Such a beautiful baby you were, no doubt your own child shall be as handsome."

"What is your name?"

Her washing stopped and she heard a sigh, "That matter's not now, as you will be leaving soon. You won't remember an old woman like me." Sansa watched as she stood and was helped from the tub, "Please, I must know-"

"Child, if you must know, my name is Brena. You must know this as well. No matter what you decide to do, your bannermen and people will stand behind you and follow you wherever you plan to go."

...

When Mance returned later that day, Sansa was already in bed, reading another book she took from the solar so she could learn more. As he removed his boots, however, he noticed she was reading not about White Walker's, but about Wildling's and the free folk. Mance tossed his last boot to the floor and began to remove his coat, "What are you tryin' to learn from that? I can teach you everything you need to know." Sansa put the book down and sighed, "Alright then. Why is it tradition for the leader's or King and Queen of the clans to have their first born beyond the Wall? I don't understand how this came about." Mance snorted, "It is not tradition, but something I started." Sansa sat up in the bed and crawl to him before wrapping an arm across his chest from behind, "Why?" Mance looked over his shoulder at her and held the small hand that rested on his chest,

"Because I wanted to make sure my wife and child would be safe. Safe from all of these-these people. People that want nothing more than to kill Wildling's and those that marry them. Our children, they were thought of as savages, beings that shouldn't be able to live." Sansa listened and felt his heart begin to race under her hand. He continued to spit words, "Before I was named King, I watched as a man of my own clan had his wife pulled from his arms, a woman he took and made his own, his wife by his own right. She was holding their newborn child, a daughter they name Cera. I will never forget their screams for as long as I live."

"What happened then?"

Sansa was becoming curious, hoping he would tell her, but he simply looked at her and whispered, "It was her family, you know? Her father and brother's killed her daughter and took her back. We could do nothing but walk away." Sansa closed her eyes and stayed silent for a moment before she bent down and kissed the top of his head. She was not sure what made her continue her kisses, but she continued to kiss his neck, then his shoulder, before finally Mance closed his eyes and pulled her forward by the arm, making her fall onto his lap. He lifted her up and turned around before putting her back on the bed and crawling on top of her, being careful not to harm her swollen belly.

Mance growled, "Tell me you love me and only me." Sansa smiled and looked up at the older man above her. A man over twice her age, a man she had fallen in love with and married twice, a man that gave her a child.

"I love you, Mance, only you."

Her sweet words were like music to his ears as he took a deep breath and began to undress his wife slowly. When she was bare before him, he removed his own clothing, his eyes never leaving hers as he did. They had been intimate before in Winterfell before, but were always silent in fear of waking the others, yet tonight none of that mattered. Mance saw a change in Sansa's eyes as she reached up to him and brought his lips down to hers. He tasted like wine and venison, a taste she would never forget for as long as she lived. As his tongue danced with hers, hands reaching to touch intimate places, Sansa felt a fire build down below. Suddenly, almost out of nowhere, Sansa needed to feel him, she needed him inside of her before she would explode, so when Mance felt her rubbing herself against his leg, he broke their kiss and looked down between them. He smirked as he felt something hot and wet soak through his breeches, "Would you like some help, girl?" Sansa opened her eyes and bit her lip, her hips still rubbing against him, "Please, do something, I don't know what has come over me. I need-I need..."

Mance reached down between her legs and grabbed her hot flesh, "Calm your cunny and perhaps I'll give ya what ya want." His hand grabbing her sent shiver's up Sansa's spine, but she stopped humping and waited as he quickly removed himself from his breeches and positioned himself at her entrance. Instead of entering her like she wanted, Mance rubbed the head of his penis against her lips, teasing her and listening to her cry out, "Mance, stop!" He groaned as he began to enter her warm folds, the sighs escaping her mouth making him shudder and grasp her hips tighter.

"Harder!"

Sansa knew that being with child must have made her feel this way, just like the Maester told her when she was with Stannis, but this feeling was something she hoped would never go away. She screamed out as Mance thrust into her harder and faster, her hips nearly bruising from the force he held her with. He held onto her as though he were afraid she would fly away and Sansa let her eyes roll back from the pleasure she felt as he made love to her.

For what seemed like hours, Mance and Sansa made love, switching positions every few minutes and trying to fill their need for each other. However, it was after Mance lifted her into his arms and pressed her into the wall to fuck her that he emptied himself inside of her, out of breath and near exhaustion, "Are..you...satisfied?" He was slippery with sweat just as she was and when he asked that question, Sansa was still crying out from her climax. She smirked at him and slowly lowered her legs to the ground, letting him slid out of her and stagger backwards.

"Not as young as you used to be?"

Mance chuckled and sat down upon the bed, "Aye, I am older in my years, but I am able to keep up with you." Sansa sighed and leaned back against the wall, her hands running over her sweaty bosom and belly, "You're lucky, you know? The Maester said that because I am pregnant, my need for making love would be much greater just like any other woman carrying a child." Mance looked up at her before standing and he sighed, "I guess I'll just have to make sure I get that need out of you." Sansa watched as he went to his knees before her and pulled her hips towards his face. She frowned, "What are you-" She stopped speaking when she felt his hand part her thighs slightly and his mouth went to her cunt, sucking like a new born babe and using his tongue to pleasure her.

...

No one paid any mind to the cries and moans of pleasure coming from their hallway. The handmaiden's passed their room with their bundles of sheets, giggles escaping their lips as they heard Sansa screaming Mance's name for the tenth time that night. It was Shireen that heard it in the night and escaped from her room and went looking for Jon. Jon had become her friend, someone she trusted, and cared for. Jon was still awake when he heard his door open and saw Shireen enter, "Did I wake you?" He shook his head and patted the bed next to him, "Did you have a nightmare, princess?" Shireen shook her head, "I can hear Sansa and Mance and I wanted to get away from that." Jon became nervous and hoped Shireen knew about what they were doing, but he sighed in relief when she walked across the room and sat in the bed with him, "What are you reading?" Ghost laid at the end of the bed, sleeping soundly whilst his master read a book that Sansa found.

"About White Walker's. We're going beyond the Wall soon and with the war against them coming, I need to know all I can."

Shireen called for Ghost and the direwolf answered, moving up in the large bed to cuddle with the girl whom he come to like. She sighed and yawned, "You won't die, will you?" Shireen closed her eyes and leaned against Ghost, Jon nearly getting pushed out of the large bed. He questioned, "Why would you ask that?" Shireen yawned again and without opening her eyes, she responded, "Everyone I love ends up dying." Just as soon as she answered, sleep claimed the child, leaving Jon to look down at her in confusion and near shock.

_**"****Everyone I love ends up dying."**_

_**...**_

I hope you guys enjoyed this long and long awaited chapter. Let me know in the review what you think will happen next!


	41. Chapter 41

I want to skip ahead a bit here. Just to get things moving and such. We'll talk about Tormund leaving and then move onto Sansa and Mance leaving Winterfell, so just know this is happening. Sansa is nearly 6 month's pregnant in this chapter.

...

Leaving for good

...

She was getting quite large now and everyone could tell that she was getting tired.

Sansa held onto Mance's arm as she walked with him through the castle grounds, talking with the many Wildling's that would be departing the next morning. During the last few weeks, Sansa spoke with Mance in private about Tormund leaving Winterfell with most of the clan and leading them back beyond the Wall. Mance thought the idea to be smart, but he feared for Tormund's safety and how the Night's Watch would let them pass, so Sansa called for Jon.

"I need you to leave with Tormund and the others. You can make them let our people pass and I know I can trust you to keep them safe."

Jon was worried about Sansa's safety more than anything, "If I leave, that makes Mance the only one to protect you and the child. What of Shireen? What kind of protection will she have?" Mance was handing Sansa a glass of water and she gently took it from his hand with her eyes never leaving Jon's. With a chuckle, she smiled, "Shireen? What worry and care do you have for the princess? She will be well taken care of and as will I. We'll still have near half of the clan with us as we travel." Jon could not be pacified and when he stormed from the room, Sansa sighed and looked at Mance, "His worry troubles me, Mance. I fear that his concern for us will consume him." Mance nodded and rubbed her shoulders, "Let the boy worry, Sansa, he has nothing better to do."

...

War was something Sansa never liked to hear or read about since she enjoyed reading the fairytale stories from her books. As she stood in the window, watching her people prepare to leave and return beyond the Wall and to their home, she feared the worse. Jon would be leaving with them to ensure they will be able to pass Castle Black with no troubles, but she feared for Jon's safety. She heard Shireen's giggle as the child entered the room and she turned to greet her, but saw the sight of Ghost chasing the girl and making her fall over. Sansa growled, "Ghost!" The direwolf looked up at her and lowered his head as he back away, but Shireen spoke up, "Sansa, please, it was not his fault! I asked Jon if I could play with him-"

"Where is Jon?"

Shireen shrugged, "He said he was going to pack his satchel's for the trip." Sansa nodded and asked Shireen another question in a whisper, "Do you think I am a fool for wanting to return beyond the Wall?" Shireen frowned, "Sansa, I don't think-" Sansa laughed, "Of course you do! Who would ever want to return to a place so cold and dark?" She sighed and looked out the window again, "When I married Mance, I took an oath to be their Queen and their leader's equal. I-I know Winter is nearly here and that war comes with it, I know of the danger that is beyond that Wall, but I wouldn't be able to break a tradition Mance started. He wants his son to be born in safety, but how safe is it truly?"

"Cersei Lannister would not be able to touch you or your son there, Sansa."

Sansa looked at Shireen and realized how much the girl had grown in the past few months, not only in height but in wisdom and courage. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes, "Come, Shireen, we'll go say goodbye to them." As she took Shireen's hand, the girl murmured, "They don't like me, Sansa. I heard one of them call me a child of death. They think my face is-"

"Nothing wrong with your face, girl."

Shireen looked up with Sansa and saw Mance in front of them in the middle of the hallway. He repeated himself, "There is nothin' wrong with your face. My people know the history of greyscale and they know what it does to people. Something is wrong with them if they think just because your face looks like that, they are going to die." The tenderness hidden in Mance's voice was something only Sansa could tell was there and she smiled. Imagining this man the father of her children was something Sansa would have never imagined before, but she could see now. He looked down at her and cleared his throat, "They are waiting to say goodbye."

...

She hated goodbyes, yet she knew she would see them all again. Half of the clan was leaving with Tormund as their lead, since they would never end up listening to Jon. To the clan, Sansa was not royalty by blood, but she was the other half of their leader, she was their proclaimed Queen Beyond the Wall. It was a title that was written in the books and the King and Queen of the Wildling's, although not royalty by blood, they were looked up to as leader's that would be able to protect their clan's not matter how big or small. Looking out into the crowd of face's, some of the youngest of which have begun to look upon Sansa as a mothering figure, she saw their somber eyes, waiting to hear of what she had to say to them.

Mance pushed her forward and she looked back at him, unsure of what to say or do, but Tormund spoke up, "Sansa, I am honored that Mance and yourself have chosen me to lead our people back home. Some, however, wish to know why they are returning to such a place if winter is coming and the White Walker's will be at war with us." Sansa did not look back at Mance, but listened to the silence in the air as they all awaited her answer. It was then she felt the kick of her son in her belly and she took a deep breath, "I know most, if not all of you, would rather stay here where the snow does not fall as heavy and you are safely in front of the Wall." She heard murmur's of agreement from the large crowd, "But please understand that when Mance became your King and when he brought the clan's together, he also began a tradition that I wish to follow and that my son's and daughter's will follow one day. My son must and will be born beyond the Wall and delivered by his father. It ensures not only our safety, but the child's."

There was of course another reason of why she wanted to return beyond the Wall, of which she knew the people would understand. Sansa sighed, "I did not grow up wishing to marry Mance or any King Beyond the Wall and I did not know I would be the Queen of the Free Folk, but as your Queen, your safety concern's me as well. Roose Bolton had many allies of which know about our siege on Winterfell and his fall. It is only a matter of time before we are attacked and many of you lose your lives. I will not allow that to happen. Cersei Lannister and her allies will not be able to reach you or my family beyond the Wall, so don't you understand how safe you will all be? I know for a fact of what will happen to Mance, my son, and all of you when we are captured and I will not let us sit here and wait for them. Please, know that every word I am saying is true."

...

They finally understood why they were leaving and Sansa could not have been happier. She watched on as Jon said goodbye to Mance and then he crouched down in front of Shireen, who was on her knees in the snow holding onto Ghost. Jon chuckled and scratched behind his direwolf's ear, "He's a large fellow, isn't he?" Shireen smiled and nodded, 'But the smartest animal I have ever known." They smiled at one another before Jon put a hand on Shireen's cheek which held her scars from the greyscale and for the first time in a long time she did not flinch. He whispered, "Ghost is staying here with you, princess." Shireen frowned, "But Jon, you need him! What if-"

"I don't need him. When you and the others are traveling to the Wall, you will need him for protection and he knows to do just that for you. Besides, Ghost is the other half of me and he will be there to stand up for you when I am not."

Jon stood from the snow and helped the girl up, kissing the top of her head, "Take care of him, Shireen." It was a bittersweet moment when they all watched the clan, Tormund, and Jon walk away from Winterfell, going back to the Wall, and going home before them. Shireen sat on Ghost's back, just like he would let her do and leaned against Mance's side as Sansa waved goodbye to her brother. One she may or may not see ever again.

...

On this episode of will is be killing Jon? I'm not telling you. I hope you enjoyed. Let me know!


	42. Chapter 42

Finally catching up in this story and I have a few good ideas. I'm skipping ahead to the time where Sansa and Mance are leaving Winterfell and we'll pick up on Jon at the Wall and then a bit about Cersei.

...

Let's go home

...

Very pregnant. That was what Sansa felt and if it could have been possible for her to be carrying a heavy stone, that is what she would think was in her belly. She still had a few months in her pregnancy, but by the way she was carrying she insisted in visiting with the Maester.

"We leave tomorrow and I want to make sure that I am healthy and so is this giant of a child."

An old man touching her privately was not something Sansa thought she would be doing that morning, but it had to be done so she could travel with Mance and return beyond the Wall for the birth. Mance sat next to her as she lay on the table, her legs being held open by an old woman, of whom she assumed was a nursemaid. The old Maester clicked his tongue and emerged from beneath, "Quite different." Sansa frowned, "What does that mean?" Her face went paler than usual and she sucked her cheeks in, biting the flesh until the old man finally explained, "Well, I can guarantee you that you do in fact carry a boy, for if it were a girl, it would be the biggest girl that would be delivered in Westeros." Mance chuckled at those words, but Sansa remained serious as she was helped to sit up. She urged, "Why is he different?"

The Maester cleaned his hands and smiled, "He is truly a large babe, your grace. Never in my years have I delivered such a large child and I do not mean fat." He eyed Mance, who was now standing behind Sansa and holding her shoulders.

"I can see who he gets it from."

Sansa looked over her shoulder at Mance and then back to the Maester, "Can I travel while carrying such a large child?" He slowly nodded as if unsure about his answer, "Aye, you can, but be careful. You must keep yourself warm at all times and do not go without a meal. No riding horseback or you will surely cause harm to yourself and the boy." Sansa nodded, "Thank you."

...

The next morning came fast and Sansa was dressed by sunrise, watching on as their group was preparing for their journey. Joanna could give birth any day now and Mance and Josef thought it best that the women would ride together. It wasn't hard to say goodbye to Winterfell, as she barely looked at her old home the same anymore. As she watched the castle disappear in the distance, Joanna gave her leg a squeeze, "You'll be back one day, Sansa." Sansa looked at her and smiled, "I know I will return one day, but I hope that if anything my brother's will return." She knew Bran and Rickon were alive, but she did not know where they were. Winterfell needed a Stark to stay, but now no one is there and it's just an empty castle."

"Empty is better than housing the enemy."

The Bolton's were dead and there was no threat to be worried of at the moment. Winterfell would remain housed by handmaidens and people of the north until she would decide to return with Mance and their son.

...

Cersei could hear the drip of water coming from just outside the small window. She looked up at the bars, her dried hair getting in her eyes as her throat ached. She was wearing but a simple shift and it itched her skin so much that she would scratch her arms and legs raw. Her cell door opening made her push herself back into the wall, trying to hide herself from whomever entered to mock or tease her with a cup of water. As her eyes adjusted to the person standing before her, a soothing voice spoke softly, "Do you wish to confess?" Cersei looked up and saw the High Sparrow looking down at her with sincere eyes and a frown, but she shook her head and rasped, "I have nothing to confess, for I have done nothing wrong." She expected a strike upon her face by one of the sisters, but nothing came.

"You have been locked in here for nearly three weeks, Cersei. A confession will set you free."

She said nothing as she stared at the floor and listened to the slow dripping of water in the background. The High Sparrow went to his knees before her and held out a small bowl, "Drink. Don't worry, it is not poison." She took the bowl and drank from it greedily, water dripping down her shift and touching her hot skin. As she took the last gulp, she spoke, "I want to speak with the King-"

"No. He will not see you and I will not allow that. Cersei, do you know what has been happening outside these walls?"

Cersei looked at the old man as he explained, "The King and Queen Margaery are living happily without sin. She confessed to her crimes and the Mother was kind to her. They are expecting a child in the spring." Cersei let out a breath and shook her head, "You lie." He continued, "The Bolton's are dead and so is Stannis Baratheon. Sansa Stark Rayder has taken the North and is expecting a prince in the Winter." Those words felt her belly turn to fire and her heart drop as she shook her head again, "Sansa Stark is dead." He sighed, "You live in a world of lies, Cersei Lannister. Confess your sins and live free." The High Sparrow left her alone with her thoughts after he told her of everything that was happening in Westeros. The idea that Sansa Stark was married to the King Beyond the Wall and expecting a son made her angry. She lived free whilst Cersei was rotting away.

That night, she made a promise that they would all pay for what they have done to her.

...

Jon told Alliser Thorne he would return and he made good on that promise. He looked up at the gate of Castle Black and saw several men in black looking down at him and the large group of Wildling's he brought back with him. Tormund was standing next to him and he growled, "They better let us pass like you said they would, Jon Snow." He nodded and waved up to the guards, who in turn nodded and shouted, "Open the gates!" The gates were opened and Jon led the Wildling's through with Tormund at his side, eyes from the Night's Watch not leaving them. Alliser Thorne gripped the balcony he was holding onto before he shouted, "Well, well, well." Jon looked up at bowed his head, "Lord Commander, I have returned under the order of my sister-"

"Your sister? You may take orders from that whore, but I won't."

Tormund and several other Wildling men grabbed their swords as Tormund growled, "Speak that way of her again and I'll have your tongue, crow. Sansa and Mance have ordered us to return beyond the Wall before them to ready the village for their arrival. She carries the heir to the clans." Alliser chuckled, "From what I hear, are you sure its not a Baratheon Stag she carries? Stannis Baratheon took her as his bitch and bred her well enough and now that he is dead, she remarried her savage King and expects him to raise her bastard son." Jon looked at Tormund and the others, telling them to lower their swords before he looked back at Alliser, "I promised I would see that her and Mance's people return beyond the Wall. Let them pass and we shall speak privately."

He growled and looked towards Melisandre, who was watching all this unfold from the steps, before Alliser finally nodded, "Fine! Take that red witch with ya, as well. She's been giving me the spooks since you left." They dispersed, the large gate to the Wall opening for the Wildling's, and Jon looked at Tormund, "Take them through and I'll be by in a few hours to make sure you are all alright." He eyed Melisandre before she smiled and walked away, leaving Jon to look for Sam. As he walked up the steps, Melisandre came around the corner and whispered, "You won't find your friend here, Jon."

"Why not? Where is Sam?"

Melisandre frowned, "Worry not about your friend, but worry about your own safety, for a weak dragon surrounded by crows is the most dangerous of situations."

...

That is the end of that. Stay tuned for more good stuff and such in the next chapter! Leave a review letting me know what you think and what you think will happen!


	43. Chapter 43

If you know anyone that draws very well and will do a commission drawing of Sansa and Mance for this story, please let me know! In this chapter, I want to move on a bit to Jon's fate, Sansa and Mance traveling when some trouble comes, and some more fancy things.

...

Something wicked

...

Val growled as she sharpened her dagger by the light of a campfire, her people watching her with curiosity, wondering what their leader will do next. She spit on the blade and wiped away any grime before one of the Wildling's questioned, "When do we move? We are running out of food-" Val looked at her and her blue eyes turned gray, "You think I don't know that? I'll lead a small group into their camp when they get close and I'll make sure that little tart is finished with."

"You're going to kill her? But she's his wife-"

The sound of the dagger being placed in its sheathed stopped the woman from speaking and Val walked to her. She grabbed her by the fur and hissed, "My sister died because she was weak. I deserve to be Mance's wife and not that-that child! I am strong and I will make sure he knows that. Once she is dead, he will find her body, thinking one of her guards has killed her and when he returns beyond the Wall, I will be there to give him the children he deserves. That girl carries nothing but a bastard and does not deserve to be our Queen. Now ready the men for travel, because they will be here by at least tomorrow night."

...

The rocking of the carriage on the snowy terrain made Sansa sick several times during their journey. Their progress was not great, but the change in the air told them they would reach the Wall within the week. But on this day, Joanna kept trying to get comfortable in the carriage, shifting from seat to seat before she finally cried out, "We need to stop now!" Sansa looked at her and yawned, "We have a few hours until nightfall, Joanna." She saw her friend clutching the top and bottom of her large belly and then noticed the puddle on the floor before she screamed, "Stop!" Joanna was in labor and already groaning from the pain that hit her every few minutes. The carriage was stopped and Mance pulled the door open, looking in to find Sansa on the floor of the carriage, holding Joanna's legs on either side of her. She looked to him and cried, "We need Josef here because she is about to give birth at any moment." She turned her attention to Joanna as Mance rushed off, his voice barking orders to the clan as he tried to find Josef in the crowd.

"How long have you been feeling the pain?"

Joanna shook her head and cried, "Nearly half the day, I just didn't want us to stop." Shireen gasped as she looked into the carriage, "Sansa?" The girl had been riding horseback with Ghost by her side nearly the whole trip and now she was learning of what she was missing. Sansa looked at her, "Shireen, find me a bed roll and some water. Quick!" Both girls looked back to see Josef pushing his way into the carriage, his voice deep as he ordered the child to find what he needed. Shireen did as she was told and Sansa moved away, quite unsure of how to help her friend. Josef looked under her skirts and nodded, "Any moment now." He looked up at Sansa and she questioned, "Shouldn't another woman help her? A Maester?" He shook his head and said nothing as Mance helped Sansa out of the carriage. She grasped his arms as she heard Joanna scream and beg for it to be over. Mance felt her uneasiness and spoke in a hushed voice,

"You've read about it, Sansa. It is tradition for the husbands to help their wives deliver their children. We are the Free Folk, my girl, we don't have fancy Maester's to help us birth a babe, but just our hands and words of encouragement."

She looked up at him, "You will deliver our son?" He nodded, "Aye, I will and I can promise you that. The birth of a prince is grand, but the birth of the first Wildling prince is grander." Joanna screamed once more and Sansa rushed to the carriage to see blood upon the floor and Josef, but he was laughing and smiling, "Come on! Once more, Joanna, and you'll be done!" Shireen was holding the bed roll and water in her hands, watching in wonder as a child was born into the world, dark hair emerging first before a small red body. Sansa began to smile and nearly cry as the child was pulled free and Josef held it up, laughing and crying, "It's a girl! Joanna, it's a girl!" The babe cried at the top of her lungs, her eyes sealed shut and mouth wide open as Josef wrapped her in the bed roll and handed her to an exhausted Joanna. Mance pulled Sansa close as Joanna held her small daughter in her arms,

"I think her name will be Karsi."

...

He was no longer Lord Commander and no longer part of the Night's Watch, but when he was summoned to Alliser Thorne's chamber, Jon felt like he was walking into the gates of hell. He had spent much of his time talking with Melisandre, finding himself watching her with his eyes, how her gowns were tight on her body and how she smiled at him before whispering in his ear. Now, this night was something different and he could feel it in every bone of his body.

Alliser was sitting in his chair, his eyes on the door as Jon entered and bowed his head, "You called for me, my Lord?" Alliser snorted, "I find myself in the oddest of positions, Jon Snow." Jon frowned and his mind echoed with the words, **_no longer a Snow, but a dragon. _**Jon closed the door, "Pardon?" The Lord Commander stood, "I let those savages pass and now my men think I've gone soft for them. The Wildling's will ruin our lands, Snow, and you are wishing that to happen." Jon argued, "They are people just as we are, my Lord, just because they were born into a clan and in a different place does not mean they are truly any different. My sister-"

"Your sister. Your pretty sister."

Jon watched Alliser walk around the table, his hand tracing the wood as he spoke, "Sansa Stark of Winterfell, daughter of one of the most honorable men in Westeros, married to a Wildling and not just any Wildling at that, but their King! A man old enough to be her father and she supposedly carries his son, of whom according to your red witch is the prophet for the future of Westeros." Jon sighed and agreed, "Aye, she is married to Mance and is to give birth to his son in only a few months. What does that matter?" Alliser growled, "By marrying the Wildling King, should she take the North just as she should, and should she take the crown her brother created, Sansa Stark would be Queen of the North, allowing that-that savage of a King to rule by her side, fighting the South and taking their claim."

"Sansa doesn't want any of that. Beside, Maester Aemon told me that the Targaryen's would be taking their place on the throne."

Alliser shook his head and reached behind his back, grasping the hidden dagger attached to his belt. He looked at Jon, "The Targaryen's are no more, Snow, and no one can allow them to rule. You have made everything worse by being one yourself and for allowing those savages the life they don't deserve." Jon could feel something change in the air as Alliser reached behind his back, but Alliser continued to speak as he walked towards him, "Sansa Stark will no longer have the support of anyone here for what she has done and the Stark family can burn in hell for helping those Wildling's. You're the first to go." He reached forward and slammed a dagger into Jon's ribs, startling the boy to the point he could not react but simply gasp with his mouth open and stare at Alliser's face. Alliser pulled Jon close and pushed the dagger further into his ribs, just below his heart, Jon's red blood dripping to the floor and all over Alliser's clothing and hands. He hissed,

"For the Night's Watch."

He pushed Jon backwards and the door flew open, making Jon fall onto the stairway and tumble down into the snow. The dagger held its place in him as he groaned and looked up, his blood now staining the snow under him. Several men of the Night's Watch gathered around him, Alliser standing before them as he announced, "Should Jon Snow live, our lives and lands would be lost to those savages! For the Night's Watch!" Jon was able to pulled himself to his knees and he tried to keep breathing, wondering where Melisandre was to help him, where Sam was to stand up for him. Just then, a young boy walked forward, a boy Jon knew too well, as for a short time he trained the boy. It was the same boy that killed Ygritte.

"Olly, please.."

His voice trailed off when he saw the boy raised a dagger and the strike came soon after. A second dagger plunged into his belly and he heard the boy shout, "For the Night's Watch!" Jon looked at him once more before finally he fell back into the snow, two daggers in his body and blood pouring from him. He heard them leave him on the ground to die, walking away from his dying body. Jon looked up at the night sky and before he felt the life go from his body, he closed his eyes and opened them once more. No longer did his eyes show life, but all that remained were two white orbs staring up at the stars.

...

Shireen slept peacefully that night with Ghost laying next to her at their camp. It was just past midnight when Ghost whined and sat up, his ears perking up, and his nose sniffing the air. He closed his red eyes and when he opened them once more, white orbs took their place. Ghost stood and ran from the tent, running into the woods before he looked up to the moon and howled a mighty howl. A howl that would be able to wake the dead.

...

I hope you all enjoyed this one! It was a pleasure to write! Let me know!


	44. Chapter 44

I got so many great reviews for the last chapter and I thank you all for that. Of course, so many cliffhangers that i wrote in there that I am going to get to today. I honestly have to read back through my last few chapters, because I literally forgot what I wrote since its been so long. I have no life outside of work lately and I am trying to catch up!

...

Is that you?

...

"She's beautiful, Joanna."

The sun was just rising behind the clouds and trees, giving the clan the right amount of light to continue their journey. Sansa touched the newborn babe's face and looked on in wonder as she opened her eyes and looked around at them all. Joanna sighed, "Beautiful and she looks just like her father." Both women looked at Josef, who was tying the wraps from their bedding and preparing his horse with Mance. Sansa sighed and stood slowly, her hand resting on her back to help ease the pain as she stood. Joanna noticed and she stood slowly as well, wrapping her newborn tight in an animal skin blanket. She commented, "You look tired, Sansa. Perhaps this journey is not so good for you." Sansa shook her head,

"We have to get home. I cannot stop now, Joanna."

She took notice of Shireen walking with Ghost at her side and she watched on as Ghost looked at her, his eyes white instead of their glowing red. Sansa gasped and closed her eyes, hoping that what she saw was all in her head. When she opened her eyes once more, Ghost was still looking at her, but his eyes were once again red. Shireen looked at her and smiled before clicking her tongue, "Come on, Ghost."

"What's wrong?"

Mance was holding Sansa's shoulder and she quickly looked up at him and shook her head, "Nothing. I-I thought I saw something in the woods, but it was nothing." Mance looked up at the trees and frowned, "If you thought you saw something-" Sansa took his hand and kissed it, "It was nothing. We have to move now." That was the end of that. Sansa spent her time in the carriage with Joanna and Shireen, her eyes focusing on the young girl next to her and she said nothing as her head soon fell back slowly and she fell asleep.

...

"Burn his body."

Alliser looked down at Jon's body and kicked the bloody snow that was near him. Melisandre watched on as he walked around the body, sneering down at it with hatred, "He had to get involved with those people." Melisandre smirked, "Of course he did, my Lord, it was his destiny. Jon Targ-"

"He was no dragon! He was a bastard boy."

Melisandre frowned, "You would speak against the Lord of Light? Leave his body to me, Thorne, and I will see that he gets the proper memorial that he deserves." Samwell had returned from the villages and heard from Thorne of Jon's death. He felt broken, hurt inside, and ready to kill those that went against his friend and brother. It was when he saw Jon's body laid out in the lowest room of Castle Black, that he truly felt the pain. Gilly could do nothing to help him and not even seeing little Sam would make him happy again. Melisandre walked in on him sitting next to Jon's body and she whispered from the darkness, "I can bring him back."

"How?"

She pushed herself away from the wall and smirked, "King's blood."

...

The darkness enveloped Mance and Sansa's people as they made camp for the night. They were nearly at the Wall now and within a few days, Sansa would learn of her brother's fate. Sansa made sure Shireen was comfortable in her tent with the other children before she walked past Mance and the men around the fire. Mance was nursing a cup of their strongest drink when she whispered in his ear, "I'm exhausted, husband, let me sleep." He looked up at her and nodded, "Go on then, wife." They all watched her go, her large belly leading her towards their small tent so she could get the little sleep that would come to her.

It was a few hours later when Sansa was awoken by a sound in the darkness. She opened her eyes, not moving from her position as she sighed and whispered, "If you could make anymore noise, Mance, you-" She stopped speaking when she heard a whisper come from just outside her tent. Sansa slowly sat up, her arms helping her body stay in position as she called out, "Mance?" Her King did not respond and she listened again for any kind of noise, none coming forth to her ears. With a huff, Sansa removed her wolf skin covers and stood from the makeshift bed of leaves and blankets, her hand rubbing her belly as if to sooth it. Sansa walked to the tents doorway, but when she looked outside, she saw just a small fire going and Mance and the other men asleep around it. Sansa rolled her eyes, "Can't hold his drink."

As she closed the tent flap, a hand reach around her and covered her mouth, frightening Sansa to the bone. The struggle was small, as someone in Sansa's position could not fight back as much as she could if she were not carrying a small person inside of her. The person pulled her back towards her bed and let her go, tossing her on the ground with all of their strength. Sansa was able to catch herself with her hands before her belly made content with the floor, but when she looked up through her hair, she saw two figures standing in front of her tent entrance. She whispered, "Whatever you want, take it and leave, but please do not harm us."

"How pathetic of a Queen you are."

Another voice came from the other side of the tent and when she looked up, she saw Val sneering down at her. Sansa shook her head, "You should be at the ice rivers. Mance sent you away-"

"Aye, he did, and under your order. Mance is softening in his years and ever since he married you, the man is losing his, how do I say it- charm." Sansa shook her head, "Mance may be married to me, but I never asked him to change. He is still King of the Wildling's and your King, should you forget. Of course a man will soften in his years, especially when he knows he is going to be a father." Sansa was still on the floor, her long red hair in her face as she looked up at Val and the other two Wildling's keeping watch. Val sighed and quickly got on her knees beside Sansa before grabbing a fist full of the fire red hair in her hand and pulling Sansa's head back. Blue eyes stared into blue and Val hissed, "Our people are dying because of you. Mance hasn't told you?" Sansa knew nothing of what she was speaking of.

Val explained in a hushed tone, "While you were off with Stannis Baratheon, fucking him all night long in your warm tents, nearly 200 of our people died of hunger. Mance was supposed to keep his eye on us, he has the eagle, he has his duty, but when you left he forgot all of that. You are the cause of all this and now that you are going Beyond the Wall to give birth to that child, surely more of us will die." Val poked harshly at Sansa's belly and Sansa got the courage to slap her hand away, "Leave us be." Val snorted and stood, looking towards the doorway and nodding her head to the others. Sansa sighed in relief, thinking they were leaving, but she did not expect the blow to come. The kick came quick and it hurt. Sansa cried out and choked on air after Val gave her a swift kick to her side, the baby in her belly shifting uncomfortably at the blow. As she struggled to breathe on the cold ground, Ghost woke in the next tent, his ears perking and his eyes white. He stood from his spot next to Shireen and sniffed the air, sensing something out of the ordinary. With a growl, he rushed from the tent, his white eyes leading him to the source of the smell.

"You and that child hold the fate of us all."

Sansa rolled onto her back and was still trying to catch her breath as Val crawled on top of her, a dagger in her hand and ready to cut her throat. She truly thought she was going to die in this moment, waiting for Val to slowly run the blade across her neck. She let out a sigh, "You can kill me if you wish it. But when you do, just know that you are killing two of us and that Mance will have your head for it."

Before Val could do anything harmful, however, Ghost ran into the tent, knocking the two others down as he barked and growled. Sansa remembered how Jon rescued her from Petyr Baelish and she screamed, "Ghost, eat!" The direwolf did as he was told and pounced on top of Val, his white teeth crushing her neck as he began to feast on the threat that was about to harm Sansa and her unborn son. With all the screaming coming from her tent, Mance and the others awoke to the sound and quickly grabbed their weapons.

"Sansa!"

Mance's voice cracked as he rushed into the tent, crying her name in hopes she responded. When they entered, they found two Widling men on the floor, frightful of the scene before them. Mance watched as Ghost ripped apart a body that was laying on the floor, the bodies blond hair sprawled out behind it. Sansa caught his eyes next when he saw her laying on her back near her bed. He rushed to her as he ordered to his men, "Take the others and kill them for treason to their leader and Queen." He grabbed Sansa roughly and lifted her from the floor, "Let the wolf eat." Sansa looked pale and as she listened to Mance give his orders, she was carried out of the tent and to safety.

When he sat her down, he grabbed her face, "Who was it? What happened?" Sansa seemed in a daze as she searched for her words, but when she looked him in the eye, she whispered, "Val." Her gasp of pain and quick reach for her belly made Mance jump and he stared at her before reaching forward and ripping away her sleeping gown. Sansa now sat before him with only her breasts covered, sitting before a fire and in the snow, as her belly protruded, showing the large bruise that was appearing.

"She tried and she failed."

Her words were deep and cold and before Mance could speak, Ghost appeared from the tent with blood upon his white fur. He walked over to her, whining as he rested with his head on her lap. She smiled, "You've done well, Ghost." He looked at her again, showing her his white eyes and although they were not the red she knew, she felt warmth come from them. It suddenly began to click together as she remembered what one of the books in Winterfell said.

**_"Wargs are the rarest of their breed. Born in the Northern children, this power is powerful and extraordinary. A Warg's eyes will turn white, giving the soul or mind of its human the sight to see in the animal. Only it's master can tame and enter his mind."_**

Sansa quickly grabbed Ghost's face and looked at him, "Jon? Jon, is that you?"

...

It's been so long since i have updated! What is that about?! I have been lazy and stayed away from writing for a bit and focused on working and sleeping. Here is a chapter that I hope you enjoyed. :D


	45. Chapter 45

I want to skip ahead a little bit in this chapter. We know now that Jon is in fact Ghost now, at least his soul is. In this chapter, we'll talk about Mance learning his people are rebelling against Sansa and then they arrive at the Wall.

...

Death to you all

...

"There are rats among us."

Mance looked at his people, the morning's first light peeking through the trees as he walked back and forth. Sansa stood with Joanna, her friends arm around her waist as they watched their King turn angrier than before. He grabbed Val's head from the snow and held it up, "She was known as the Princess of the Free Folk. Look at her now! This is what happens to those that try to harm my wife and child. This is what will happen to you if you go against the clans!" He tossed the head into the air and it landed at Sansa's feet, which made her shut her eyes and walk away with Joanna. Shireen walked with her and Ghost into their tent and it wasn't long after that she began to panic,

"What kind of Queen am I? My own people want to kill me and they know I am with child. Mance can't protect me forever-"

Shireen took her hand, "Sansa, please, you'll upset yourself and the baby."

It was then that Sansa realized that they would be at the wall and in safety in just a few days. She sat down and clutched her head, "I don't know what to do. I know that once we are beyond the Wall, I will be safer, but what if they try to kill me again?" Mance entered the tent and grumbled, "They all know what will happen to them." The three women looked at him as he removed his coat, "You will be safe again, Sansa." Sansa looked at Ghost and saw his white eyes staring back at her. She frowned, "Speaking of safety, why is Jon still in Ghost's body? His eyes are still white and have been that way for awhile. What does it mean?" She worried about Jon's safety and the fact that he has not left Ghost's body in so long. He kept watching over her and sleeping with Shireen to make sure all was fine. Joanna grabbed Shireen's hand, "Come on, child, let us leave them alone." As they left, Ghost lingered in the doorway, watching on as Mance took Sansa in his arms.

...

"We need Kings blood, Samwell."

Sam looked at Melisandre and became anxious, almost afraid at what she was thinking. Surely she would not harm Sansa's babe? He looked down at Jon's cold, blue skin before suggesting, "Jon has Kings blood, my Lady." She looked at the fat boy and smiled, "One cannot take blood from those that are dead. He may not be truly dead, but I cannot take something from a Warg whilst they journey, or surely he will die in truth. Jon is a smart boy and knew that if he could make his soul entwine in his direwolf's, he would survive long enough until someone could summon him back."

"Whose blood must you have?"

Melisandre touched Jon's cold face and whispered, "Shireen Baratheon is still alive and travels here with the King and Queen Beyond the Wall. They will be here in just a few days and once they arrive, the child either gives me her blood, or Jon will have to be burned." Sam thought of the girl and hid his sadness, for asking a child to give her blood would be a terrible thing to do.

...

The Wall was a beautiful sight for Sansa. She never thought she would see it again and the happiness that washed over her was very strange. She saw the village from where she stood and Castle Black stood tall and dark above it.

"It's very quiet."

She drew her cloak tighter around her shoulders and kept her eyes locked on Castle Black, waiting for Alliser Thorne to order the gates open. Mance stood beside her now, his heavy breathing from the trek making white puffs of smoke come from his mouth as he was waiting with her. Sansa was becoming impatient, "Why are the gates not opening?" As if they could hear her, she heard a man yell from atop, "Open the gates!" They opened slowly, making Sansa cringe as they made a terrifying noise.

"Sansa Stark as I live and breathe."

They all saw Alliser Thorne standing before them to welcome them back to the Wall, "It has been so long." His sarcastic tone made Sansa gag, but she still held her hand out and allowed him to kiss it. Mance had their people start walking through the courtyard of Castle Black and through the tunnel to get beyond the Wall while Sansa spoke with Alliser. She looked at Ghost who was standing near Shireen, watching over her around the men. Alliser eyed the direwolf,

"I see that Snow left his wolf with the Baratheon orphan."

Sansa looked at Shireen, "Yes, he left Ghost to watch over us. My Lord, I hate to upset you, but she is not an orphan. I was married to her father and I am still a stepmother to her, so she will be with our family until she is old enough to marry." Sansa had so many questions- where was Jon? Why was he in Warg form? As they watched her people walk through the tunnel, Ser Alliser took her arm with his, "Walk with me, Sansa, I wish to show you something." The walk was short, but it was when he began leading her down into the dungeons of Castle Black, she began to fear the worst. Alliser pushed a door open and led her inside, "Jon Snow is a traitor to us, my Lady. By working with the savages that call themselves Free Folk, he has gone against his brothers. Now, before you argue, I know he was working for the same cause, to defeat the White Walkers, but this was much different." Sansa watched from a corner as he lit a lamp and held it over a table where a sheet was laying over a form.

"What is that?"

Her question was a whisper, but she was terrified and curious at the same time. He nodded his head towards the form, "Go on and look. It won't bite." Sansa slowly stepped forward and reached out one of her gloved hands to grip the sheet and lift it. As she moved it back, a scream escaped her mouth and she backed away as quickly as she could, her back hitting the wall. Alliser chuckled, "Come now! You've seen the dead before, tell me Sansa, you didn't think he was still alive did you?"

"How could you? Why did you kill him?"

Alliser walked to her, "I told you why, girl." Sansa shook her head and opened the door, running up the steps as fast as her large belly would let her. When she reached the outside, she searched for Mance and Shireen, "Mance!" He ran to her and grabbed her arm, "What happened?" She shook her head and caught her breath, "We have to get beyond the Wall now. Alliser-they-they killed Jon!" She looked at Ghost and shouted, "That's why! Jon is acting as Ghost because his spirit is still alive!" Her ears began to pound as she saw Mance rush at Alliser as he came up from the dungeons, her eyes darted left and right at the men around them and before she knew what was happening, Sansa became tired and she fell into the snow. Even after she passed out, Sansa's ears rang and she dreamed of her family and her home at Winterfell.

...

I wanted to stop here so I can pick up with a better chapter next. Finally back to posting lately and I just finished a one chapter story that is SanSan called For the Love of the Gods. Check it out. :) Glad to be back to writing. What do you think should happen next?


	46. Chapter 46

We ended the last chapter with Jon being dead and Sansa finding out. This chapter will include Shireen giving her blood to Melisandre, Sansa and Mance discussing the future, and more. Stay tuned!

...

Blood

...

Her eyes were closed, but yet she still felt like she was spinning. Sansa heard men talking and slowly opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the clouded sunlight seeping through a small window. She suddenly sat up, looking around and finally realizing she was in a hut. As if she heard her wake, Joanna entered holding Karsi in her arms and smiled, "Good morning." Sansa rubbed her forehead, "Morning? How long have I been asleep?"

"Only for a day. You must have been truly exhausted."

A whole day? She finally remembered what happened just the day before and she stood from the bed, a hand grabbing a nearby table for balance and her large belly. Joanna tried to help her, but Sansa swatted her hand away, "Where is he?" Joanna was unsure of what to say, "Mance is-" Sansa shook her head, "My brother! Where is Jon?" Her good friend sighed and held her daughter a bit closer, "Follow me." Sansa followed Joanna from the hut, walking past several men and women that were surprised at seeing her awake and walking around. She cared not to stop and speak with them as Joanna led her to where her brother was now. They entered a smaller hut near the back of the village and Sansa saw Jon's body laying on a bed. She held back a cry as she walked to him, his face pale, but not blue like he should have been.

Sansa mumbled, "How is this possible?"

"A Warg."

She turned and saw Mance standing in the doorway of the hut, watching her as she stared at Jon. She rushed to Mance, throwing her arms around his waist and holding him close, his large arms holding her just as tight. She whispered, "We've come home to horror, Mance." He nodded but said nothing as she rested her forehead on his chest, "If-If Jon is truly in Warg form, I'm not sure how to bring him back." Samwell had just entered the hut when he heard her say that,so he nervously spoke up, "Sansa." She moved away from Mance and saw Sam with a worried expression on his face, "Sam? What are you doing here?" He gave her a smile and choked out, "I know how to bring Jon back."

...

Shireen was well rested in her own hut, trying to understand Wildling culture and how they live. On this morning, she walked around the village with Ghost at her side, knowing no one would bother her because of the large direwolf. She knew that it was Jon in his Warg form as Sansa and Mance explained to her, but she also knew why he was stuck there. She caught a glimpse of Sansa and Mance appear from a small hut near the end of the village and gasped, "Ghost, come!" She hid behind a bunch of barrels and listened as Sansa turned to a rather large man she called Sam, "Melisandre knows how to bring him back, but at what cost? I could never ask a child to give-give blood for my family's sake." Sam was about to speak, but Mance touched her shoulder as they walked, "Sansa, Shireen loves Jon, isn't that clear enough? The girl will give a few specks of her blood for his life." They stopped in the middle of the snow and Sansa looked weary from all that was happening, "Fine. We will ask her and then make our decision. Sam, find Melisandre and have her come here."

Sam nodded and quickly began to walk away, but Sansa called out, "Oh, and Sam?" He turned, "Jon would not agree with your desertion, but I do. You are safe here."

The Baratheon princess exhaled her breath as they walked away and she looked at Ghost, "Jon?" The direwolf looked at her with white eyes and whined. She rubbed behind his ear and whispered, "We need you here, Jon. You have to come back."

...

"You agree with what I say?"

Sansa hesitated when she looked at Melisandre, "How can we trust you now? You lied to Stannis-"

"I lied to protect your happy little family. Mance Rayder may not be the one true King, but he is the truest King beyond the Wall. Now, we can either bring back your brother, or he will die in truth."

Mance looked down at Sansa and then back at the red witch, "I'll go get the girl." He exited the hut and looked around the village, trying to find the Baratheon girl, only to find her in the last place he would look. He frowned, "What are you doing?" Shireen was playing with her Stag figure in the snow with Ghost by her side. She looked up at Mance and shrugged, "I was waiting for you." Shireen took notice at how Mance looked very much like a giant from her spot on the ground and she quickly stood, "I heard you all speaking about Jon and I. I know you need my blood."

"Listen, girl, if you don't give some of your blood-"

Shireen yelled over his voice, "I didn't say I wouldn't! If it's for Jon then you could take my whole arm!"

That was that. Mance lifted her into his arms and she became angry, "I can walk!" He growled, "Next time you yell at your King that way, I'll make sure she gets your whole arm." Shireen sighed in defeat as he carried her to the hut and entered. Sansa looked at them, "Mance, what is going on?" Shireen was plopped onto a chair and she explained, "I was going willingly, Sansa, but he-" Mance hushed her, "Get on with it, witch. There is a war coming soon and I need Jon Snow." Melisandre looked at the interaction going on before her and she nodded, "Very well." She knelt before Shireen and took her hand in hers, "In order to bring Jon back into his true form, we need the blood of a King. You're father had Kings blood and as his daughter, you carry the same inside of you. Not only does it have to be Kings blood, but the blood of an innocent."

She reached into her robe and removed a small box, "Do you know what is in here?" Shireen shook her head, her eyes large with fright, "Leeches. They will gently suck some blood from you and once full, I pluck them from your skin and toss them in the fire. Simple enough?" Shireen nodded, but Sansa questioned, "No harm will come to her?" Melisandre looked up at Sansa and smiled, "You took on the role of stepmother quite quickly. Don't worry about the girl, Sansa."

...

The ceremony was fast and Shireen only felt the teeth of the leeches upon her arm. She hissed in pain as each one was plucked from her soft skin and all eyes in the room watched as Melisandre placed them one by one in the fire, speaking in tongues as each leech made the fire spark. Sansa held Shireen and they watched as the fire continued to build. Suddenly, Ghost howled in the night, his howl echoing through the woods. Melisandre smiled, "Lord of Light, return Jon Targaryen to us, return the son of a King, return the dragon from the wolf."

Mance looked over at Jon's body and saw it twitch. He grabbed Sansa's arm, "Look." She looked at Jon and saw his fingers move, "It's working!" Melisandre continued her magic and before long, she was finished. They all watched his body for anymore movement, but none came. Finally, Shireen walked to Jon and whispered, "Wake up, Jon." With those words, his eyes snapped open, his mouth opening next to take a large gulp of air and finally he was back in his true form. Jon slowly sat up and looked around the room, "How am I alive?" He looked down at the wounds on his chest and saw they were healing. Snasa cried out and rushed to him as fast as her large belly would let her, "We brought you back!" She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him until he gently pulled away, "Sansa, stop." She smiled and Mance walked forward,

"Get up, Jon, we have a war to discuss."

...

Tada. End of that chapter. Nxt chapter will be the Sansa/Mance moment thing and Sansa wanders off into the woods. This should be interesting. This story is actually almost over. if you have a request for me to cover something/someone, leave it in a review!


	47. Chapter 47

Jon is back and he's ready for a fight! BUT FIRST...we must have a baby. Sansa and Mance have a moment alone in this chapter which leads to interesting events in the near future. Enjoy this chapter because this story will eventually be ending in a few chapters. Here we go.

...

Come back

...

Sansa reached across the table and moved a strand of black hair from Jon's eyes, "You look better than you did yesterday." He swatted her hand way and rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, Sansa. I was only dead for what...a few days?" Sansa shook her head, "For over a week, Jon, and you could have truly died had you not discovered your Warg form was Ghost." Jon looked at his side and saw the direwolf enjoying his bowl of meat and he could not help but smile at him, "The things that happened while I was in his body, the things I saw- Sansa, are your people rebelling against you?" Before she could answer, Mance entered the hut and shook the snow off of his coat, "There is a storm out there and it's getting worse every passing hour. We'll have to chop extra wood tonight." Sansa chuckled at how her husband looked with snow in his hair and his disheveled clothes, "Undress and I will dry that coat and tunic by the fire." As she went to stand, she tumbled forward and bit and Jon and Mance quickly went to grab her.

Jon looked at her, "Alright?"

"I-I don't know what that was. I think I'm just so heavy that I didn't realize-"

Mance grabbed her elbow and hand, "Sansa, sit back down." She looked up at her giant of a husband and shook her head, "I am fine, Mance. Let me go." He did as requested and watched her straighten her back and rest a hand on the top of her belly, "There! Look at me now. Hand me that coat and go warm up, husband." Mance watched her walk over to the fire and hang the coat just above it to dry. Jon and Mance shared a look and Jon walked to her, "Sansa, about what I saw-"

She looked at him and whispered, "What you saw and did for me while we traveled was something that I will never have to worry about again. Mance will never let that happen again, Jon, and you know it. Please, I wish to put the past behind me."

It was then that Jon nodded and kissed her cheek, "Just call for me if you need me."

...

Later that day, Sansa and Mance found themselves laying in bed, Sansa trying to think of names for her child. She giggled, "How about Willas?" Mance looked down at her and groaned, "No, Sansa." She smiled and laid her head on his chest, "I did have one name-" He sighed, "Sansa, I need to tell you something about my people." She looked up at him, "What? What's wrong?" Mance slowly sat up, bringing her into a sitting position with him, "Not only do the fathers deliver the child, but we also name the firstborn if it is a boy." Sansa stared at him and hissed, "What? Why can't I?" Mance touched her cheek, "It is just what has happened for years, Sansa. If you can't understand why-"

He paused and watched as she struggled to get out of the bed. He frowned, "Where are you going?" Sansa was out of breath as she placed her boots on, but she looked at him and growled, "I'm getting out of this hut. If I have a son, I will not let you take over fro the beginning." Mance rushed out of the bed as she pulled on a cloak and he grabbed her arm, "You are making no sense, girl! Listen to me!" Sansa looked up at him with a frown and calmly spoke, "No, I will not listen to you. I am going to see Jon and I will be back tonight. Mance, you don't seem to understand how important it is for me to have this child and I want some say in what his name will be." She pulled from his grip and walked out of the hut, passing Joanna as she did so. Joanna entered the hut and looked at the shirtless Mance as he rubbed his face and groaned.

"What did you do?"

He sighed, "She's angry because I told her it was tradition for the males to name the firstborn sons." Joanna chuckled, "She got angry because she's carrying your giant of a child and she'll have no say if its a boy. Give her time to calm, Mance, and she will be better."

...

"Where are you going, child?"

Sansa looked to her left and saw Melisandre standing under a tree wearing a dark red cloak. She smiled, "You are walking through the snow with a belly filled with a child. You will surely freeze." Sansa said nothing as she paused and then returned on her way towards Jon's hut. Melisandre sighed and walked after her, "You are angry at the Wildling tradition, aren't you?" Sansa stopped walking and questioned, "How did you know?"

Melisandre chuckled and took her arm in hers, "You are heavily pregnant and angry nearly all the time. It was bound to happen when he told you. I have no doubt in my mind that the child will be a son, but you must understand that you married into this family, Sansa. You married Mance Rayder and he is the King." Sansa nodded, "I know that, but this is the child I am going to give birth to-"

"Which he placed into your belly. It is a complicated process when it comes to women and what they can and can't do, Sansa. As the Wildling Queen, you just don't have a say."

Sansa sighed and shivered through her layers, which Melisandre noticed, "Come with me to my hut and I shall get you nice and warm. Would you like some stew? I made it myself." Sansa followed the Red Witch to her small hut and questioned, "Ser Alliser must wonder why you are here and not there. Doesn't he know about Jon?" Melisandre snorted, "Of course not, child! Here, sit down before you topple over." Sansa sat at a small table in the middle of the hut and Melisandre began to pour a steaming liquid into a cup, "Ser Alliser is a fool. A dangerous and angry fool." Sansa took the offered cup and sniffed the liquid, becoming nauseous at the scent. Melisandre sat across from her and whispered, "Sansa, look at me." The Queen Beyond the Wall looked up at the witch before her and she heard her gasp, "Your eyes."

"My eyes? What of them?"

Melisandre moved closer, "I see dark shadows in your eyes. Dark shadows mixed in the snow and ice. But then, I look deeper and I see small eyes looking back up at me. The color-" She stopped speaking and grabbed Sansa's hand, "Your child will be coming very soon, my dear." Sansa tried to remove her hand from Melisandre's hold, but the witch kept her still, "You must be careful." She finally removed her hand from the tight grasp and could hear Tormund and Mance calling for her from outside. She stood slowly and walked to the door, her mind focused on leaving, but before she did, she questioned, "When?"

"Soon."

It was her only response before Sansa rushed from the hut and called out to Mance, "I'm here! I'm coming." When she finally reached Mance and Tormund, her husband wrapped his heavy coat around her shoulders and led her back to their hut. But as they disappeared through the trees, Sansa looked deeper into the treeline and thought she saw a dark shadow disappear deeper into the woods.

...

Almost to the part I have been waiting to write! Next chapter. I promise!


	48. Chapter 48

This is the chapter we have, for the most part, been waiting for. After this chapter, only a few more and I will be done with this story. Including an Epilogue at the end! Enjoy.

...

He's ours

...

**_"I see shadows in your eyes."_**

After hearing those words come from Melisandre's lips, Sansa feared for the worst. Even now, as Mance slept at her side, she was uneasy and afraid to go to sleep. The babe in her belly was much more active, rolling around and pushing against her stomach to make more room, making her uncomfortable and upset. Sansa looked to her left and watched Mance sleep for a few minutes before she finally sat up with a groan. Mance's hand came out and he questioned, "Still not asleep?" Sansa smiled as his hand rubbed her large belly and she whispered, "I can't sleep tonight. Go back to sleep, Mance, I'm just going to make some tea." He nodded while his eyes were kept closed and let go of her belly, letting her get out of the bed to do what she wanted.

She spoke the truth when she told him she was going to make tea. Sansa put a pot of water onto her fire and was waiting for it to boil as she silently chopped some herbs. But as the blade came down onto a root used to make the tea, she heard a sound come from outside of the hut. She paused her chopping and listened closely, the only sound she could hear coming from Mance as he snored. With a sigh, Sansa mumbled,

"I'm going crazy."

Again, the noise echoed through the woods outside and Sansa let her knife drop on the table before she walked to the huts door. Without word, she moved the curtain on the door to the side and peered outside, looking around the front to see nothing but a large fire and a few of the men standing before it. Sansa looked back at Mance once more before exiting the hut and walking to them, "Pardon?" The Wildling men looked at her and bowed their heads, "Sansa." She smiled,

"I was just making some tea and I was wondering if you heard what I did?"

They looked confused for a moment before one of the larger questioned, "What did ya hear? It's just us three out here, your grace." Sansa sighed and shook her head, "I heard what sounded like wood chopping. You weren't cutting wood for the fire?" At the shake of their heads, she gave up and bid them goodnight before walking back to the hut. Before she entered, however, Sansa looked back at the three of them to make sure they were not looking before she finally decided to find out the source of the noise herself.

...

Sansa was unsure for how long she walked, but she could tell the sun would be rising within the hour. Her mission was to find the source of the noise she was hearing, but after ten minutes of walking around, she heard nothing, but still continued her trek. Something within her told her to keep moving, don't stop until you see something. She became exhausted and leaned against the nearest tree, the rough bark pushing through her cloak and clothing. As she caught her breath, Sansa looked around her to make sure she was alone and not being watched.

"Ah!"

In an instant, the sharpest of pains shot through her belly and she leaned forward, trying not to become sick from such pain. What came next made Sansa close her eyes and nearly cry; a warm liquid gushed down her legs. She looked down and saw the front of her gown was wet and she cried out, "Not now, Gods, not now!" As the pain became greater, she turned around and tried to catch her breath before she began to walk back from where she came. Sansa knew that she had to get back to the village before the baby would come, because if she didn't, they could both die. She made it only ten more feet before she had to stop and when he leaned her head against a tree, she heard the sound of snow crunching and branches cracking coming from behind her. Finally, the source of the noise was found, but Sansa feared to look behind her. Was it the shadows that Melisandre told her about? The Red Witch foretold Sansa having the baby soon, but what of those shadows?

She looked behind her slowly and heard the whiny of a horse in the distance. It was then that Sansa knew she was in trouble, for there were no horses in the village. Without another glance, she began to walk back to the village, trying to keep her pace up even though the pain was tremendous. Suddenly, Sansa stopped and looked ahead to see a large figure sitting horseback before her. She held the bottom of her belly, her breath coming ragged as she looked through the snowy trees. What she saw made her blood grow cold and her heart drop, for the figure in the saddle was all white with icy blue eyes.

It was a White Walker.

...

Mance shifted in the bed and laid an arm out to pull Sans to him, but when he felt nothing but a cold sheet, he opened his eyes and sat up. He quickly got out of bed and grabbed his coat, tying it on as he exited the hut. He saw a dying fire and several of his men and women walking around, preparing to start their day. He ran to the nearest person and grabbed their shoulders, "Where is Sansa?" The man shrugged, "Not sure, Mance. She came out here earlier and complained about hearing a noise. I thought she returned to your bed-"

Mance pushed him to the side and rushed to Jon's hut, "Wake up, Snow!" He grabbed Jon's shoulder and shook him awake. Jon opened his eyes and groaned, "It's not even fucking morning-" Jon saw the look on Mance's face and sat up, "What is it?"

"Sansa's missing."

...

"Why do you think I know where she is?"

Melisandre tied her cloak and looked at the two men before her. Mance growled, "My wife is missing and you think I don't know it had to have been your doing? Where is she?" Melisandre shrugged and still claimed to know nothing, "Sansa is a grown woman and may come and go as she pleases-" Jon walked forward, "Please, I know you have done so much for us already, but what is going on with my sister? Where is she?" The two stared at each other for a long time before she whispered, "The Lord of Light has foretold that she is to give birth on this day. I met with her just last night and spoke with her in private. When I looked into her eyes, I saw shadows, shadows of the darkest beings I have ever seen. She may be in danger, but I am not sure. If she were fool enough to wander off into the woods, that is her own doing, none of mine."

"Let's go." Mance ran out of the hut and yelled out to his men, "We are to search the area around the village at least three miles out. You will either find my wife or die trying!"

Shireen heard the yelling and came from the hut, "What is going on?" Jon sighed, "Shireen, stay here with Joanna and Josef until we return. We have to go find Sansa." The young girl grabbed his hand, "Jon, what about-" He grabbed his hand away, "Just stay here, alright?" Shireen watched on as Mance, Jon, and several of the Wildling men ran off into the woods.

...

"M-Mance? Mance!"

She was trying to scream, but she found herself trying to lean against something as she felt herself going into labor. Between going in and out of pain and a White Walker sitting before her, Sansa was unsure of what to do. Both of them stared at each other as the wind began to howl, the light of sunrise beginning to brighten the wooded area. She watched as he turned his head to his left and Sansa followed his gaze to see another horse come walking into the clearing, another on his back. This Walker was different, however, for his cheeks were not as hallow and the top of his head was pointed like a crown.

A crown?

Sansa shook her head and began to panic, "No, please, no." She grasped the tree behind her and slowly lowered herself to the ground as she watched this Walker dismount his horse and walk in her direction. His footsteps were heavy as he walked through the snow to her and she wondered if this was the being that made her curious during the night. If this was the shadow in her eyes that Melisandre saw. He stopped about five feet away from her spot on the cold ground and stared down at her. She clutched her belly with both hands and cried out as another pain shot through her and as he child pushed against her belly, preparing to enter the cold world she lived in. Sansa finally looked up and stared back, tears running down her cheeks, her head going as fast as it could to remember what she knew about the figure before her.

She remembered reading those books while in Winterfell, reading about how the White Walkers had a leader called the Night's King. Sansa shook her head, "You-You are the Night's King, aren't you?" He said nothing and simply stared at her, his icy eyes showing nothing to her as she tried her best to live until Mance found her. Sansa also remembered Jon telling her about Craster's sons being left for the White Walker's to take to their King. She glanced down at her belly and as did the Night's King,

"No! I can't let you take him."

Slowly, his hand reached out and Sansa screamed, "Don't!" He paused his movements and she knew she had to say something, "My father- he wrote books about the Walker's. I know-ah!" She retched forward and felt it was almost time to have her son. The King touched her cheek with his long fingernail and she felt a blast of cold caress her skin.

"I'm Sansa Stark of Winterfell and I am your living blood. I carry the King Beyond the Wall's son and you shall not take my child from me!"

The Night's King removed his finger from her cheek and pulled back, his eyes looking over her once more before he stood. As the two looked at each other, Mance, Jon, and the others ran into the clearing to see Sansa on the ground, about to give birth and looking up at the Night's King. Sansa heard them in the distance and looked in their direction, her eyes pleading for them to help her, but they did not move from their spot. She returned her gaze back up to the King and whispered, "It's true then? You're a Stark and my father was right." She was unsure if it was because she has Stark blood, or if because the others were now their to help her, but he took a step back. She watched was he raised one of his arms into the air and as he did so, the snow around her raised into the sky and swirled around her like a blizzard.

Sansa closed her eyes and leaned forward, trying to cover herself from what he was doing, but suddenly it stopped and when she looked up, he was gone. Mance and the others watched what happened from the distance and when the Night's King brought the snow into the air, they made their move to get to Sansa. When he reached her, Sansa looked up to him with horror upon her face and pain evident in her eyes,

"Sansa! Don't worry, my girl, I'm here. We're going to get you back to the hut."

Mance went to lift her, but she shook her head, "We won't make it, Mance. I-I have to have him here."

...

That is the end of that chapter! I always believed that the Night's King was a Stark when he lived...so that is what i believe. You don't have to believe the same thing. I also believe, because of this, he would not try to harm Sansa...but you can be sure that war is coming now that they are so close! I will get closer into how Sansa and the Nights King felt something within each other. Also, i feel as though fanfic messed up folks seeing the last two chapters I posted while they were tryign to fix the sight...I want to clear the whole birth thing. I understand her birthing process is very fast, but understand my impatience as I'm writing these two stories and i have work :)


	49. Chapter 49

I know some of you were second guessing why I made her labor so fast and all that jazz, really, I just wanted to get the chapter written down, I was having a bad few days trying to write it. I understand that it doesn't happen that fast. But hopefully, this will be a great chapter that you all will enjoy. We will have a birth, a death, and some other things. Enjoy.

...

A Stark was born

...

Sansa was sure that she would not make it back to the village to have the baby, but Mance lifted her into his arms and as she cried, he ran with her. Tormund followed at his side, holding onto her head to keep her still, "Sansa, you best stop squirming, as it will only make it worse." Sansa growled as she clutched Mance's coat, "What do you know about giving birth?" Tormund smiled, "I had a wife once." Jon followed behind with the Wildling men and when they finally made it to the village, all gathered around, wanting to witness Sansa giving birth to their next leader. Shireen saw her from a distance and ran, "Sansa!"

Mance nudged the young girl away gently, "Not now, Shireen. Go and fetch me some hot water and a sheet." The curious young girl eyed Sansa in his arms and ran off to find Joanna and to get the things Mance needed. Sansa truly did not believe she would make it back to the hut before she would need to give birth, but the child within her held on until Mance brought her to their bed and laid her down. He quickly went to his knees upon the bed and lifted her ankles so they rested upon his shoulders. Sansa blushed furiously at the position and looked to the doorway to see their Wildling men and women crowding in to watch the birth of their prince. She groaned, "Can't they leave and let me give birth in peace?"

Her husband looked to all of them and then back to Sansa, "Our people want to witness the birth of their first prince, Sansa. This event will be written in your history books." She closed her eyes and cried as another pain rushed through her, her bottom half naked to all in the large hut, but Mance was nearly ready for her to give birth to their child. Joanna's voice rang through the hut, "Out of my way, you lot!" She pushed her way through the crowd followed by Shireen, and the group murmured as Joanna tossed several rags at Mance, "How long has it been?" He shrugged,

"At least a few hours. She's in a lot of pain and she says she can feel him pushing."

Sansa grabbed at Joanna and screamed, "Get him out of me!" Joanna chuckled and removed Sansa's clutch from her arm, "Calm, Sansa, you must be calm. For a first birth, you are actually doing quite well. Now, relax and let Mance help you." She nodded and smiled as Shireen wiped the sweat from her brow, "Shireen, I want you to go outside with Jon and wait." Shireen shook her head, "Sansa, please, I want to watch and learn!"

Mance growled, "Jon, get her out of here!" Jon walked over and grabbed her shoulder before bending down to whisper, "If you want to watch so bad, you can catch it through the window. Come on, girl."

As an hour went by, Sansa was finally ready to push. The Wildling's watched in awe and excitement as Joanna placed a piece of wood into Sansa's mouth and whispered in her ears,

"Bite down on this, dear girl, this will hurt."

Joanna did not have the luxery of having something to bite down on when she gave birth to Karsi in the carriage on the way to the North, but she could at least help her friend through the pain. Sansa began to cry as the wood was place between her teeth and she closed her eyes before laying her head back. Mance looked down between her legs, his eyes starring at her opening, waiting for his first child and the future of the Wall to appear.

"Sansa, I need you to push now." She took in a few breaths and bit down on the wood, pushing her chin to her chest with her eyes closed as she growled. The pushing came natural to her and as she did so, a memory of her watching her mother give birth to Rickon came to her mind. Her mother struggled the most with Rickon, and tears came to Sansa's eyes at the thought of her mother.

She heard a whisper in her mind, "You can do it, my beautiful daughter. Push, Sansa, put your strength into it."

...

Sansa's screams would echo through the woods that night as she pushed with all of her might, trying to give birth to their first born. It was nearly thirty minutes later when she gave a mighty scream and pushed the hardest she could. Mance watched and began to laugh as the shoulders of his first born escaped the womb and gave way from his mother. He caught him just before he fell onto the bed and Joanna handed him a clean, but warm sheet to clean him with. Sansa caught her breath and listened to Mance laughing, "Oh, Sansa, look at this!"

Sansa opened her eyes and looked up at the child Mance was holding in his bare hands. No sound came from the long child, but she could see it was a boy.  
Her voice was weak, "Mance, he-it's a boy!" He nodded and suddenely the boy began to scream at the top of his lungs, making Sansa feel relief. Mance quickly cleaned the blood and fluids from his small body and wrapped him in another sheet.

With a smile on his face, he looked at Joanna, "Clean her up." Joanna bowed her head and did as he said as Mance moved off the bed and brought their son to Sansa's bosom, "Look at him, Sansa." Her eyes were heavy, but she still tried her best to look down at the child she had just given birth to.  
He was tall, his skin blemish free, and a head full of black hair upon his head. She smiled and whispered, "He is beautiful, Mance, every bit his fathers son." He brought the small, whining child to her lips so she could kiss his forehead. He whispered, "I shall go announce him. You rest, my wife, you've done so well."

Mance ran from the hut and looked the their people waiting for him. He raised the child up and shouted, "I have a son!" The cheering was loud enough for those upon the Wall to hear and all crowded around to look at the babe in his arms. Sansa listened to the cheering outside and smiled to herself through her exhaustion. She knew Mance was happy to have a son and she knew she was truly happy. As Joanna helped her clean up from the birth, she felt herself falling to sleep, her eyes becoming too heavy to keep open.  
Just before she passed out, however, she heard Joanna panicking about something and call her name, "Sansa! Sansa, don't go to sleep! Mance, help us, she is bleeding!"

...

And that is that. Here's an update whilst I try to survive in my busy life. Enjoy!


	50. Chapter 50

Well, at least the baby boy is healthy! We will pick up with Sansa in this chapter, a death, and more!

...

A death for a life

...

A son had been born to the Free Folk. He was a long boy with long legs like his father, hair as black as the night sky, and eyes as blue as the narrow sea on a sunny day. Eyes that Sansa did not get to see open, hair Sansa had yet to touch and run her fingers through.

Mance held his son in one arm as the boy slept quietly, his mother laying on the bed before them with a pale face and her breath shallow. After giving birth to her first son, Sansa began to bleed uncontrollably due to when the child was born. Joanna had been helping her pass the afterbirth and was about to clean her, but Sansa grasped her arm and cried, "I-I feel so weak." In panic, Joanna looked at Sansa to see her pale face and when she ran to find Mance, Sansa passed out as she bled. Luckily, not long after she began to bleed, they found an older woman in the village to stitch Sansa and help heal her.

Jon was the one to question where Melisandre was during all of this and why she was not helping. He barged into her hut and found her sitting on a stool near her fire, "Why aren't you helping them?" She looked up at Jon and gave a weak smile, "Hello, Jon." Jon growled and walked to her, grabbing her arm, and pulling her up,

"My sister could die tonight from childbirth and you are sitting here? You told them she would have a healthy birth!"

Melisandre pulled away and hissed, "I said they would have a healthy son, I never said she would survive the birth." In a moment of weakness, she shut her eyes and leaned forward against the man in black before her. Jon caught her, "What's wrong?" Melisandre was weak, her skin even paler than before, and her eyes had dark circles under then. How did Jon not notice this? She looked up at him and smiled, "I am dying, Jon Snow."

...

"Mance?"

Sansa had opened her eyes and although still weak, she was able to talk and sit up on her own. Sansa could tell that it was dark outside and to her right was a chair with no owner. However, before Sansa could call for someone, Mance entered the hut holding a small bundle in one arm and when he saw his wife awake and sitting up, he nearly dropped their son. Mance rushed over to her and rejoiced, "Oh, sweet wife!" Sansa smiled and whispered, "Calm yourself, Mance, or you'll drop him." Mance sat on the bed and held out their son, "He needs his mother." Sansa felt as though she only took a short nap, but as she spoke with Mance, he told her how long she had been asleep and how close she was to dying. As if instinct took over, Sansa was able to give her breast to her son and watch him suckle.

With a smile on her face, she questioned, "Have you named him?" She knew that Mance was supposed to be the one to name their first born son, but he surprised her further when he shook his head, "No, I thought you would want to?" Sansa was in shock, "But what about tradition? This clan and your ways are all about tradition, Mance-"

"Name him, Sansa."

She was looking at him with no expression on her face for several moments as she thought of a name. Thoughts of her family came to her mind and she quickly decided not to name him after her father or Robb. The Stark family was dying out and Sansa was one of the last remaining as far as she knew. They needed him to have a strong name, however, a name that would be known throughout Westeros, a name that when they looked at him, they knew he was Sansa's son. Finally, she smiled and looked down at her raven haired boy, "Stark Rayder." Mance cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, "Stark Rayder?"

His small wife nodded, "Do you not like it?" Mance looked at his son and the child looked at him in return as he nursed, his blue eyes shining in the firelight. Mance nodded and agreed, "Stark Rayder it is."

...

"We need to talk about what happened."

Mance looked up at Sansa and sighed, "What?" Sansa rolled her eyes and gently laid her sleeping son no the bed, "What I saw, what you saw...Mance, the Night's King-" He sat up and leaned closer to her, "I know, Sansa, I know. It's obvious the White Walkers are back and I promise I have already sent word to neighboring clans to join us, but Sansa, to know that the Night's King is leading them at this moment, its a chilling thought."

"What do we do? War will begin soon, won't it? No where is safe for us right now, not even at Castle Black. How will we go South?"

Mance calmed her and whispered, "Listen to me, Sansa. Within the next few weeks, my people will be climbing the Wall to join us. I will have to go to war with them and so will your brother. You will stay here with men and spearwives until we return." Sansa sniffed, "And what if you don't return? Mance, I just gave birth, our son is only a few days old-" Both looked down at Stark and Sansa rubbed a hand on his smooth head of hair. Mance nodded, "You'll be okay, Sansa. I promise that at least."

...

Melisandre held her hand out to Jon, "We don't have much time." Jon took it and the two walked deep into the woods. Shireen was awoken by them late into the night to help Jon and Melisandre carry out this task. Shireen began to shiver, "Why do you need me again?" Melisandre hissed in pain and looked at her as they walked, "I need the blood of a King and the blood of an innocent." Shireen was most innocent and Jon was the son of Prince Rhaegar, it was known, so the two together were perfect. They finally reached their destination and Melisandre nodded, "Here is far enough. Now, cut your palms." Jon was the first to remove his dagger and slice his palm open, letting to blood drip onto the Red Witch's forehead before he took Shireen's small hand in his. She was shaking and he whispered, "It's alright." Shireen nodded and let him slice her palm.

"Before I die, do you wish to know why you two have become so close?"

Jon chuckled, "I wish to know why you have to die." She smiled and leaned back against the tree, "Sansa was not meant to have that child, Jon Snow, he was meant to die in her womb. When she left with Stannis, however, I knew that the child would be out of my control. As the months went by, I was given a vision by the Lord of Light of a young man, his hair long and as black as raven feathers, his eyes as blue as the sea on a clear day. He was tall, strong, and carried a long sword at his side. He was dressed in fine clothing, but not too fine, and the Stark sigil waved above him. I thought it was you at first, but then I saw others." Melisandre caught her breath and Jon knelt before her,

"Others?"

She nodded, "Other children. Girls and boys, red hair and brown, none looked exactly like their older brother. Five altogether, the youngest just a babe in his mothers arms, a mother that was pregnant with her sixth." Jon smiled, "Sansa." She nodded, "Aye, Sansa. Mance and the wolf girl will do very well for themselves after this war, but you cannot tell her. He will be injured horribly-"

"But why did you save Stark's life?"

"Because he is going to help pull Westeros out of the hole it put itself into. Stark Rayder will be more of a King than Stannis Baratheon ever was to be."

Melisandre closed her eyes, "Now, do me a favor and kill me." Jon began to wrap the rope he carried around her and the tree, tying her to it. He whispered, "You don't have to die." Her chuckle chilled him, "We all die eventually, Jon Snow. The Lord of Light wanted repayment for saving the child. I am that payment."

Shireen stepped forward, "What of Jon and I?" Melisandre looked at her and then Jon, "You two are bound in spirit. You are still so young, princess, but when you grow up, even with that face, you will be loved by one man." She eyed Jon and whispered, "Do it now! I have spoken of too much." Jon nodded and grabbed the torch he had been carrying from its place in the snow, lighting the tinder underneath the Red Witch.

...

Sansa and Mance were awoken to the sounds of screaming, horrible, horrible screaming. The two ran outside, Sansa carrying her newborn son in her arms as he cried, and what they saw made their blood run cold. A fire, the largest they had ever seen, lit the night sky with shades of red. When they looked into the woods, however, the only thing they saw was Jon walking towards them holding Shireen's hand, while his other hand held a torch.

...

Hope you got some enjoyment out of this chapter. Killed off Melisandre, as she was getting on my nerves!


	51. Chapter 51

So...with Melisandre finally out of the way...here we go!

...

Fire in the Sky

...

Melisandre was dead.

The red fire lit the night sky and when she saw Jon returning with a torch, she knew then that he had burned her alive. Mance rushed to Jon and grabbed him by the vest, throwing him into the nearest tree. The torch fell into the snow, hissing as its flame went out,

"What have you done?!"

Jon tried to escape Mance's grasp as he gasped, "She-She wanted to die! It was the only way!" Shireen grabbed at Mance and yelled, "Stop! Melisandre knew this had to happen!" Mance let Jon go and looked at the young girl, "What do you mean?" Shireen looked at Sansa and the rest of the clan that was gathered around, "She had to die. In order for Sansa and the baby to live, Melisandre had to die. She told Jon and I that the Lord of Light requested her death." Sansa could not believe the words she was hearing, but instead of responding, she looked up at the night sky and how red it was. Mance looked around at his people and shouted, "Go back to bed! In the morning, we shall make a plan." Josef ran up to them and whispered to Mance and Sansa,

"A red fire in the sky will begin a war, Mance, you know that. They have been waiting-"

Sansa looked at Mance, "A war? The White Walkers?" Mance nodded and took her arm, leading her into their hut with Josef following, "Sansa, the fire in the sky will initiate the war between us and the Walkers. At first light, I must prepare my men and send Orell's eagle-"

"We have thousands already-"

Mance sighed and shook his head, "I need thousands more. We will have one week until we must meet the White Walker's on the ice to fight. We've seen them already, what they are, how they fight-" Sansa placed their son, Stark, into his bed, "I worry for the baby's safety. The Night's King, you saw him, he stood before me with his eyes focused on my belly like he-" Mance grabbed her, "I won't let them get to you or the babe. While we fight, you will stay here with the spearwives and some of my strongest men to protect you. If the Wall and its crows don't want to help us fight, then let it be that way."

Her smile was small but sweet as her King Beyond the Wall kissed her forehead, "Rest tonight, Sansa, you've only just given birth to a prince."

...

The Night's King stared up at the red fire that lingered in the sky. He knew what it meant, he knew they had to prepare, but yet the thought of the young woman lingered in his mind. He knew who she was just by looking into her eyes and he also knew that she carried a boy within her. She was his own flesh and blood and he was someone she would never know.

"My King."

He turned and saw his people behind him, ready to mount their horses at his command. They spoke in their own language of Skroth, a language he knew put fear and ice into the hearts of man. In Skroth he replied, "Prepare for battle. We leave at first light." He watched them walk away to prepare as a Walker came to him, "What of the girl?" The King chuckled and hissed,

"I must have her and the child. Find them when we attack, bring the babe to me, I will take the girl."

...

In the early morning hours, as the sun began to rise and bring light down on the people, Sansa and Mance stood outside in the snow in front of their hut. Around them stood their clan members, watching in silence as Sansa held their newborn son. One of the oldest women in the clan walked forward and held out a figure made of sticks and feathers. She smiled, "To bring your son happiness and luck, my King." Mance took it from her and Sansa smiled, "It is lovely." Today was the day they would bless their son, announce him to the clan, and send word over the Wall that he was born.

Mance took Stark from Sansa's arms and held him up, "A son has been born into the clans!" Their people cheered before he continued, "A prince Beyond the Wall that will one day lead the people." Jon and Shireen shared a glance and Jon took her hand in his once more as he always did. Stark opened his eyes and looked up at his father before giving a large yawn and then began to cry. Sansa smiled as Mance continued, "Stark Rayder, your people will look onto you for guidance when you grow strong. Welcome to the clans, my son." The babe continued to cry as he was handed to his young mother, who held him close and kissed his face to calm him. Mance looked at the others,

"Today, we shall prepare for battle with the White Walkers. Most of us will die, but I promise to lead you all into this battle and fall with you if I must."

Sansa looked up at him and placed a smile on her face to show support, but she soon turned away and walked back into their hut as he stayed outside giving his speech to the clan. It was Shireen that found Sansa ten minutes later, huddled in their bed, holding a sleeping Stark to her as she cried. Shireen placed a hand on her shoulder expecting Sansa to flinch, but she did no such thing.

Shireen whispered, "He'll live, Sansa, you know he will." She remembered the Red Witch telling her that Mance would survive, but she knew she could not say anything about such events. She watched as her once Step-Mother looked over her shoulder with tears on her cheeks, "And what if he doesn't? What shall I do then? I cannot control the clans without him, I cannot raise a son without him. A boy needs a father to teach him to hunt-to fight-I can't-" Shireen hushed her, "I will help you if that will be the case, Sansa. No matter the circumstance, you will not be alone. If anything happens to Mance, even Jon, we shall return to Winterfell and I will help you."

She smiled and whispered, "Joanna would be eager to join us as well. Wouldn't that be something? Three women living in Winterfell, raising children-"

Before Shireen could finish, a voice yelled from outside, "Someone is entering the village!" Sansa and Shireen shared a glance and both quickly stood and looked out of the hut's doorway to see a plump man riding walking through the treeline. As they looked closer, Sansa could see that the plump man was none other then Samwell Tarly and he was nursing an arrow in his arm.

...

Hmmm I wonder what happened to Sam...I also wonder what news he has to bring with him. Will the Night's King truly take Sansa and Stark? We shall see!


	52. Chapter 52

So...as far as we know, the White Walkers are coming...Sam just came to the village hurt, and Mance is ready to fight...here we go!

...

Just words

...

"How could they do this to you?"

Sansa dabbed a wet rag against Sam's arm and looked at his wound, "You will scar." He smiled, "It's not so bad, Sansa." Jon paced near the doorway as Mance stood on the other side of the hut holding his son. Jon paused, "The fucking Night's Watch has fallen due to Alliser. Sam, did they say anything before they shot at you?" Sam nodded, "Aye, Alliser threatened to run a dagger through my heart like he did to you if I were to ever return. They shouted that I was a deserter, but when I saw the red sky, Jon, I knew I had to come here to help." Sansa looked up at Jon,

"They won't help us, will they? Look at what they did to one of their own for wanting to help."

Jon shook his head and helped wrap Sam's arm, "No, they will not help us. Alliser has turned them all into cowards and if it has to be that way, then so be it." As Sansa picked up the bowl of hot water, she questioned, "What of Gilly and little Sam? Are they safe?" Sam nodded and sighed, "Safe until I return for them. I found an older family living just outside the village that offered to help them. Gilly is a strong girl, so no doubt she can help herself as well."

Sansa nodded and walked over to Mance where she took Stark in her arms and sat next to him. Jon helped Sam up from his seat, "Do they know I'm alive?" Sam shook his head, "No. No, they think you are dead." Jon looked at Mance, "He must be stopped for what he is doing to those boys. Alliser has corrupted them and turned them into something they are not."

Mance shrugged, "I can send my best climbers over the Wall to kill him, but I cannot risk sending you."

...

Four days later...

"I was hoping you would be awake before sunrise."

Sansa shifted in their bed and looked up at her husband who stood before her, looking down at her with a solemn expression. She slowly sat up, "Where is Stark?" Mance smiled, "Joanna has him. I wished to speak with you." This was the morning that Mance and the others would be taking their leave for battle. Thousands of Wildling men and women were about to risk their lives to save Westeros from the White Walkers.

Mance took her hand, "I am leaving in just a few hours. I-I wish for you to hear my wishes-" Sansa shook her head, "Don't speak that way! Mance, I know I should be afraid, but here me now." Sansa scooted closer to him and placed a hand on his face, "You will come back to me when this is over, I just know it. I also know that if you do not, I will storm the battle field and take them all by myself." Mance could not help but smirk at her last words, "You may be small, my Queen, but you are the strongest person I know."

"You won't forget us will you? While you are fighting, you will remember me and little Stark?"

Goodbyes were not always meant to be sad and neither cried tears of sadness. Mance chuckled at her words and nodded as he watched Sansa smile up at him, "Aye, I'll remember you."

...

And so it goes...

Sansa said her goodbyes with Mance the following morning, a long but tender kiss shared between the two and Mance kissing his sons forehead. Sansa could not help but smile when Tormund came up to her and looked at Stark, "Too bad you couldn't name him after me, huh?" Sansa shrugged, "Perhaps when Mance returns we shall name our next after you." His smile showed sadness,

"Do me that honor, would you?"

As if he knew he was most likely not going to survive this battle, Tormund requested she name a son after him. Tormund was always kind to her, a true friend in her time of need from when she first met him to when he helped rescue her from the Bolton's. She sighed, "A stronger name does not exist, Tormund." His smile told her that those words meant the world to him and it was then that Sansa knew that the reason why Tormund would not return would be he was protecting his King.

***Thud***

All gasped and felt the ground shake, some grasping trees, and Sansa holding Stark tight.

***Thud***

Mance growled, looking around the wood to find what was making the ground shake and put fear into their hearts. A voice cried out from the treeline, "M-Mance!" Mance grabbed Sansa, "Go to the hut and stay there!" She became frantic, "No, Mance, don't-" He did not hear another word from her mouth before running to the treeline. Chaos was evident as the village of people ran in different directions and Sansa did not know what to do or where to go. Time stood still as she watched her husband and the thousands of other Wildlings run past her from over the hill behind her. She felt someone grab her arms and when she turned, Joanna was screaming, "Get in the hut! The hut, you foolish girl!" She pulled Stark from her arms, the child was screaming and Sansa had barely heard that.

When she entered her tent, she began to grab for weapons to keep on her person as Joanna placed Stark in his crib, "What was that noise, Joanna?"

"Giants."

Sansa paused as she was lifting up a dagger and looked at her friend, "Giants?" Joanna nodded and handed her a tie to wrap the dagger around her leg, "When the Night Watch killed one of our giants long ago, his body was left out in the ice and snow. Before we could get to it to burn it, it was taken during the night by the White Walkers. We've lost so many through the years, they could have them all fighting for them now." Sansa and Joanna looked to the door to find Jon, "Are you both alright?" Sansa nodded, "Where are they?"

Jon sighed, "Gone to battle now. I watched them run until I could see no more." Jon turned in the doorway as Sam followed, "Good thing I gave Mance that glass when I did." Jon questioned him, "Glass?"

"Aye, the Dragonglass. How did you expect them to go to war to kill White Walkers without Dragonglass?" He pointed to the dagger Sansa held, "That's made with it too. Its the only thing that can kill the Walkers." He eyed Jon's sword, "That and Valyrian Steel." He handed Jon a pack, "Are you ready?" Sansa watched as Jon nodded and placed the pack on his person, "Where are you going?"

"Over the Wall."

...

I am so sorry for the wait. Also sorry if its not any good. I wanted to get this out to you. Thanks for reading!


	53. Author's Note

Hi everyone, first off, sorry this is not an update. I know I have not updated in a long time, but I have a good excuse.

I lost my mother to Liver Cancer just today and until further notice, this story is on hold. I am not sure for how long, but just know I have been working on chapters...but those will have to sit and simmer for a bit. Also, I love when people review, it makes me happy, but if you have nothing nice to say, please don't review. Even if what you think is "Constructive Criticism", don't assume I will agree with you. Don't laugh at my story by typing "LOL Why would they do that?" Or "LOL that's wrong." Or even just anything with "LOL" unless you are laughing at something the character did that is actually funny. I work hard on my stories and they take a lot of time.

Especially now, I am not in the right mind to receive reviews or messages like that. Sorry. Until later...

-Stardust63 (Kayla)


	54. Chapter 54

Sorry for the long wait...Been having some family troubles. The end is near for this story...just so you know.

...

Waiting

...

Sansa paced her hut, anxiously awaiting any word from the outside on her husbands condition during the battle taking place. It was known throughout that the White Walkers did indeed have giants upon their army, but according to Joanna, so did they.

"We have giants as well, Sansa. Most died years ago, but some have survived and fight for us. They will be here soon!"

Stark whined and began to move around on the bed as his mother continued her pace, "Giants. Giants can't help us win this war-" She was interrupted by shouting from outside and both women quickly ran to the small window, looking outside at several of the protectors running about. Sansa left Joanna inside the hut with the baby as she rushed through the entrance and into the snow, "Stop! Wait, what is happening?" She grabbed the arm of a large man and he caught his breath, "We must get you safe and on higher ground." He grabbed her arm and tried to lead her back to the hut, but Sansa cried out, "What's wrong?!"

He paused, "There are too many of them. The giants-they are not coming- we cannot fight-" Sansa slapped his hand away and ran into her hut, running past Joanna to grab little Stark. Joanna listened to her ramble as she grabbed her small son, a pack, and the dagger sitting on the table.

Joanna rushed after her, "We must stay here until they return, Sansa!" Sansa and Joanna stood in the middle of chaos as she explained in a hard tone, "What if they don't come back? Am I to be a sad widow that will do nothing but sit alone? No! I will go find him and help." Joanna rolled her eyes as Sansa dropped her pack in the snow, so she took Stark from her arms, "Not with your son." Sansa snapped her head up and looked at her, "Fine."

...

How long could it go on? Weeks? Months? Mance wiped blood from his face and onto his furs before leaning against a fallen horse. They have been in battle for several hours, men falling left and right as the White Walkers pushed on, the dead coming back to life and killing all of those who had promised to return to their families. Tormund found Mance on the ground and he slid by his side, "We have to get further away!" Mance shook his head, "We have to keep fighting. If we die today, so be it, but I will not stop until we win." Tormund shook his head as he heard his old friend say those words.

Mance looked to his right and saw the sun setting in the distance, knowing that as soon as it was dark, the White Walkers would retreat to their territory until sunrise.

As the sun set, Sansa was beginning her trek through snow to the battle where she would find her husband dead or alive. As she clutched her furs closer to her body, a faint voice in the distance made her stop. As she turned she saw Shireen running after her with a satchel across her shoulders and a short sword in one hand. Sansa rolled her eyes as the girl reached her, "Go back, Shireen, you don't belong here." Shireen shook her head, "No, I'm going with you. Jon is in as much trouble as Mance is and I want to help." Ah, yes, Jon. The crush that Shireen had on Jon was turning into love and Sansa knew the feeling all too well. She nodded, "Yes, well, if you are coming with me, I hope you are experienced in sword fighting, because I haven't a clue." She thought back to the time of when she and Mance were first together, how he helped train her with a dagger, but never a sword. The one that Sansa carried on her hip belonged to her husband, his name etched on the blade.

...

"Sannnnssaaaa..."

A cold hiss echoed through the wood as the snow began to fall onto Sansa and Shireen. Sansa looked up from her fire and shivered, "The light will disappear soon enough. Are you warm?" Shireen looked at Sansa and through a quivering voice, she was able to answer, "Not warm enough. It's getting colder, Sansa. We should just go back-" Sansa snapped her head in her direction, "No! My husband in out there fighting for our lives in this cold and I will suffer the same as he. Besides, we will reach the battle by tomorrow and then I will be able to help him." Shireen began to talk the most sense she had in her young years,

"Sansa, what could you possibly do to help them? You are just a girl, and a mother at that, a mother to the Prince Beyond the Wall." Sansa did not look at her, "You and Mance, you have given Westeros the first Prince Beyond the Wall and you've run off to battle? You're not strong enough to fight these things." Sansa sniffed, "I know that, Shireen, but I want to be there if-if he"

Shireen wrapped her arms around her, "Only the Gods can decide his fate."

Later that night, as the girls slept huddled under a tree for shelter with a fire dying out before them, a tall man of white stood before them, watching as Sansa sighed and pulled Shireen closer for warmth. The White Walker cocked his head to the side before he slowly crouched in her snow before them, trying hard not to wake them. His attempt was unsuccessful as Sansa quickly opened her eyes and saw icy blue orbs looking at her from only inches away. Sansa stayed silent as she stared back at this thing, but as he turned his attention to Shireen, Sansa cried out, "No!" The White Walker quickly reached for the girl next to her, waking Shireen and causing her to scream in fright.

Sansa pushed Shireen to the other side of the tree as she stood before the White Walker, "No! Leave her alone!" The White Walker grabbed Sansa by the throat and pushed her into the tree, hissing in his language, "You are a gift for the King!" Sansa felt her blood run cold and when she looked down at her hands, she saw them turning blue.

"Let her go."

The White Walker dropped Sansa and turned slowly to see Shireen holding a dagger in her hand, a cut on the side of her head from when she was pushed. Sansa watched the two, wondering silently why he had not killed them already, wondering what he had said to her in his language. In an instant, she saw Shireen fall to the ground and when she was able to focus once more, she realized that Shireen was bleeding from her stomach. Sansa cried out and rushed to her, "What happened? Shireen, look at me!" The Baratheon Princess looked up at Sansa and then to her stomach where her own dagger was placed. It had all happened so fast, but the Walker had quickly turned the dagger on her and stabbed into her belly. Shireen looked up at Sansa once more and fell silent as she watched her dear friend get hit atop the head, causing her to pass out. The last thing Shireen saw was Sansa fall to the ground beside her before both were lifted from the ground and placed on a horse.

...

As the sun began to rise the next day, Mance stood before his men, his hand wrapped from an injury he received in the battle the day before, and Orell's eagle upon his shoulder. Mance looked at the eagle and with a tired voice, he ordered, "Fly above." The eagle took off in a hurry, watching over his men and the Walkers below. Tormund murmured, "We lost many of them yesterday and they gained nearly half..."

"I don't care. Let them gain more of their dead."

Tormund's nostrils flared, "You'll care when they hurt Sansa and your boy." Mance turned to him and as he went to speak, he heard screeching in the sky as Orell's eagle flew in circles above them.

"We go to battle. Fight by me, Tormund, to the death if we must."

...

I was very iffy about posting this chapter. I have been working on this ONE chapter for over a month, and after my moms death, I didn't feel like writing anymore. I'm glad I continued. I was also iffy about writing this chapter like this, because of the horrid feedback I received before. Most of you know what I'm talking about. But here you go.


	55. Chapter 55

Thank you for the wonderful reviews, folks. This story is going to have a twist to it a bit, so don't get lost. Thanks, again.

...

To the Wall

...

She was unsure of where she was, but Sansa knew that if she opened her eyes, she would not enjoy the sight. Sansa could hear sobbing coming from a few feet away, so she slowly opened one eye to see Shireen on the ground near her. Her throat was tender as she whispered,

"Shireen? Look at me."

Shireen did not look at her, but remained still, looking up at the sky with fear in her eyes. Sansa slowly rolled over and saw two White Walkers standing over them, watching as the two young women before them began to shake. Shireen cried out and touched her stomach to see she was still bleeding from her wound. She looked at Sansa, "Help me. Sansa, please..." A White Walker walked towards Shireen and grabbed her from the cold ground, carrying her in his arms to a large stone. Sansa was shaking uncontrollably as the ice cold wind blew about them, the cold burning her skin.

She looked at the other Walker, "Where are you taking her? As Queen Beyond the Wall, I demand you-" She was interrupted by a horrible screeching laugh and when she met his eyes, should could tell he was mocking her. Her title did not matter here, it did not matter anymore, and it definitely would not make a difference if Mance died. She kept her spot on the ground, her eyes still meeting with the Walker's, showing that she was not afraid of him. Shireen's scream made her break eye contact as she tried to get up to get to her, "Stop! Shireen!" She watched in horror as Wights began to surround them, staring at them with hunger in their eyes. Sansa backed away while still on the ground, silence falling upon her as her eyes shifted from the Wights and Shireen laying on the large stone before them.

Upon looking closer she could see that there were seven Wights, all children in their former life. Sansa was terrified horror struck her as she realized that Shireen was becoming a sacrifice for these Wights. Shireen and Sansa locked eyes as the Wights began to gather around the young girl and Shireen slowly closed her eyes and let out a shuddering breath before she was attacked. The screams coming from Shireen were blood curdling, enough to make Sansa go mad with rage in an instant. She finally was able to get to her feet, but as she tried to run to her friend, she realized anything she did at this point would not help. Shireen's screams soon died out and all that she could hear were the sound of bones breaking and teeth ripping through flesh.

Darkness soon claimed Sansa and she was carried off once more to be with the Night's King.

The Baratheon's were no more.

...

The battle field was bloody and Mance was beginning to tire out. The Walker's were beginning to die out as their sword of Dragon glass had come in handy, but the Wight's were too much to take. The King watched as two of their giants stepped above them and began to crush Wight's with their large feet, helping the cause as best as they could. Mance was unsure of how long they could go on, but he knew that if they did not win this battle, they would surely die and Sansa and Stark would not have a future.

"We have to get behind the Wall."

Mance and Jon spoke in a large tent as a battle raged on outside. Jon shook his head, "Thorne will not allow it, Mance, and we can't risk it." Mance laughed, "Risk? I am risking out lives fighting his Walker's. When they die, they are brought back to life. How am I supposed to fight them?" Jon shook his head, "Dragon glass and Valyrian Steel is the only way I know how." The two stayed quiet, "Fire." Mance looked at Jon, "What about it?"

"Sam encountered a Walker before and he said that he saw quite a few Wight's get set on fire by the men. He said that they caught instantly and were dead in seconds, unable to be brought back to life."

The two stared at each other for a long time as Mance tried to think of how he would burn all of them. He sighed, "The village. If we get them towards our village, we can set a large fire in the trees and huts." Jon could not believe was he was hearing, "Mance, you just rebuilt the village, if you set it ablaze again, you will not be able to rebuild at all." Mance knew what he was doing and he knew that he had to do it fast, but he wanted reassurance, "We move my people behind the Wall to keep them safe. There are near hundreds of women and children at that village right now, including your sister and nephew. Get them to safety and I will lead the Walker's and Wight's to the village."

Jon shook Mance's hand as they finished their plan, but before he could go, Mance pulled Jon closer, "Ride fast, Jon Snow, and see to it that she is safe. Both of them." He could hear the fear in his voice, but Jon simply nodded and exited the tent to ride back to the village.

...

"It's Jon!"

Sam and Joanna rushed from the hut to see Jon skidding to a stop on his horse before dismounting with a jump. He grabbed Sam and shook him, "We have to get these people behind the Wall. Take Ghost and a horse to the Wall, explain to the others, kill Thorne if you must, but they have to be safe by nightfall. Understand?" Sam nodded and knew better than to ask any questions before he rode out of there with Ghost following. Jon looked at Joanna and grabbed her arm, "Where is Sansa? Shireen?" Joanna looked at him with sad eyes, "Follow me." When they entered the Kings and Queens hut, Jon found no Sansa, but baby Stark crying on the bed next to Joanna's own daughter. Joanna explained, "She wanted to help Mance and the only way she knew how was leaving and finding a way to help him. I tried to stop her, but she resisted. Shireen- she was gone when I went to check on her, I can only assume she went after her."

Jon could not believe what he was hearing, "Joanna, we have to find them. I promised Mance I would keep her safe-"

"She is gone, Jon, she disappeared in the snow."

...

Sam looked through the large black door and begged once more, "Pip, please, you have to let us through." His friend looked at Sam through the door and back at the others, "Sam, Alliser will have our heads." Sam could not help but smile, "Not if we don't take his first." He gestured to Ghost at his side and the others nodded in agreement, "Jon is alive then?"

"Alive and fighting for Westeros. The battle is going on, but the Walker's and Wight's are multiplying. We need to get these people to safety behind the Wall, but I need your help first."

His old friends nodded once more and began to open the gates, causing distress from those above watching. Ser Alliser Thorne was soon told of what was happening, "My Lord, Samwell Tarly has been granted access through the Wall. He says he is coming to speak with you about Jon Snow." Thorne nearly cracked his hand when he slammed it upon the table, "Damn him! Damn that boy!"

...

Thought ending there was a good finish. Few more chapters to go...and yes, I will kill them all by fire. How about that. Again, thanks for the great support and reviews. Most helpful.


	56. Chapter 56

I am sorry for the delay in getting a new chapter to you. My stepfather passed away on the 18th of March and it was unexpected. This chapter, Sansa will meet her match, Mance learns of the disappearance and more.

...

When Sansa came to, she found she was no longer cold, but warm. How could this be? She sat up and without hesitation began to remove the large animal skin cover she had on her. She was in a hut, but not of her own and only realized that when she looked up and saw strange items hanging from the ceiling. When she stood from her place on the floor, the items hanging above her came into focus and she screamed in horror at the sight of severed arms and legs with rotting skin. Sansa began to scramble back and fear and she soon hit something hard with her back.

"Stop."

Sansa jumped when she heard a scratchy voice speak and when she looked up she saw the Night's King looking down at her. Again she screamed, but this time she was able to stand and get away. The two stared at each other for a long moment before finally the King spoke, "You...are...San..sa." The young woman before him pieced together the fact that he could barely speak what she called proper language, but she could still understand what he was saying. She nodded, "Y-Yes, I am. A Stark." He nodded as well and began to walk to her with his hand out. Sansa had no where to run to and she whimpered as he reached her and touched her face.

The Night's King had long nails and they were ice cold to the touch. She felt him scratch her cheek, "What do you want?" She dared not look into his eyes when she questioned him, but when she received his response, she would have no choice.

He hissed out, "You." The Night's King reached out and wrapped his cold fingers around her neck, sending her into darkness once more.

...

Mance opened his eyes and took a moment to realize where he was; still on the battle field. He had not seen Sansa for so long, so he would often escape into his dreams at night to see her face. He dreamed of her last night, and they had been dancing.

**_Sansa laid her head upon his chest, her arms wrapped around his middle as they slowly rocked back and forth. Mance looked down at her and whispered, "I've missed you, girl." When she looked up at him, her smile said it all, but still she did not speak a word. He heard no cry of their son, but yet his heart and mind did not worry. Finally, Sansa whispered, "Do you love me?" Mance stopped their rocking and looked down at the top of her head, "Of course I do, Sansa. I'll love you for as long as I live." Sansa smiled to herself and sighed as she held him closer, "Don't let anyone hurt you, Mance. I need you."_**

"Mance!"

The King Beyond the Wall was pulled from his thoughts as he saw Jon Snow enter his tent. He looked pale, worse than he looked when he had 'died' those weeks ago. Mance stumbled as he stood, "What?" Jon licked his lips and tried to explain, "Gone. She-She's gone." Mance shook his head and began to panic, a panic he had not felt since his first wife passed away. He looked at Jon, "I told you to keep her safe!" Jon frowned, "When I arrived at the village, Joanna said Sansa and Shireen disappeared into the woods. She said Sansa spoke to her before she left, speaking of her helping you. Stark is with Joanna and she is keeping him safe."

"She is alive?"

Jon nodded, "I have no doubt of it, Mance. Sansa is not so weak." Mance caught his breath, "We must find her and keep her safe. She is their Queen and my wife_-"

"We cannot find her right now, Mance. We are at war. Sam returned to the Wall to speak with Alliser Thorne about allowing your people to go through the Wall to safety. If we can get them through, than your son will be safe." Mance shook his head, "But not Sansa, not my wife."

...

Sam looked at the bloody body before him and shuddered. He had watched several of the Night's Watch brutally attack and kill Alliser Thorne with multiple daggers, the same way they tried to kill Jon. Pip walked forward, "Sam, what should we do now?" He looked at all of them standing around him, awaiting his orders. Alliser Thorne met with him just a few hours ago about the Wildling folk coming through the Wall and when he spoke his evil words of those "savages" and how he would kill every man in the Night's Watch before letting the helpless women and children to safety, they had enough.

Sam cleared his throat, "Burn his body and raise the gates. I will return with the women and children."

...

She dreamed of him.

Sansa opened her eyes and gasped for air, finding it cold and stinging her lungs. It was windy, cold, and she was in nothing but a dirty white shift. She slowly stood and realized that she was no longer in the hut from before, but outside near a cliff. Her feet were bare, but yet they did not feel cold. Sansa touched her neck as she remembered the Night's King grabbing her and she felt her skin was raised and raw.

"Sansa Stark."

Sansa turned and saw him before her, standing taller than she remembered, his hands holding a crown made of ice. Sansa shook her head, "What did you do to me? I am not as cold as I should be..." She realized then, that he was making her one of them, he was making her his Queen. Sansa whispered, "We are supposed to be related-" What did that matter? Families had bred together for years to keep bloodlines pure, but this would all make no difference to the Night's King, as he was dead. He held it out and hissed in broken words, "Now, you will be mine." Sansa looked around her, the cliff was several feet away and she could possibly jump down depending on how far the fall was. Without another thought, she began her run towards the edge of the cliff, trying to get away before she could be harmed further.

As she reached the edge, however, she realized the fall was quite far, but she did see the battle from where she stood. It was horrific and she only hoped that Mance was still alive. She heard the snow crunching behind her and Sansa went to turn, but as she did, she felt something against her thigh under her shift. As she slowly felt it, she realized that it was her small dagger made of dragonglass. She thought back to the books she read on White Walkers those months ago,

"History has written that there are limited ways in which to kill a White Walker; Dragonglass, Valyrian Steel, and fire. Although he seems immortal, to kill the Night's King is possible if used with the correct weapon. Upon his death, all others will parish."

Was it possible for her to help Mance by killing the White Walker's at their source? With a smile on her face, she slowly turned and looked at the Night's King,

"My King."

...

Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading.


	57. Chapter 57

Welcome back everyone!

...

Mance was frantic in his quest to win this battle and be reunited with his Queen. His plan to bring the White Walkers and their army to the village was underway, Jon Snow ahead of him to make sure the village was cleared. The thundering sound of his horse beneath him made him feel deaf as his mind raced with images of Sansa holding their son before him. He wanted peace, he wanted happiness, and most of all he wanted Sansa to be found alive.

Atop the cliff overlooking the shrinking battle below, Sansa stood beside the Night's King. Her clothes now changed from a simple shift, to a long gown of gray and blue. Just hours before, she gave herself over to the Night's king, her own plan of his downfall a secret in her mind. She wore the icy crown upon her head and watched with a blank stare as Mance and his men retreated to the trees. She heard cracking and looked down to see the King's hands clench as he hissed and turned away.

"They are retreating, your grace."

Sansa's voice was dark, easily fooling the being before her as she continued, "Will you call your men back?" He looked back at her and shook his head. Sansa frowned, "Then we must follow them. I can bring you to his village and to his people. Your army will be far greater with Mance Rayder in your ranks." Sansa had no idea if this would work, simply for the fact that she was speaking to her own decedent, a Stark, with the same mind as her own. She noticed his hesitation, "I know I am just a girl, but I know him better than anyone else. Mance Rayder will not survive this war."

She knew that Mance would never retreat unless he was trying to trick them.

Those few words returned his attention to her and he slowly turned around, the ice upon his face turning a darker blue as he stared at her. He would not speak to her now, but a simple gesture of his hand brought forth two large horses, dead and decayed, but frozen in their afterlife. Sansa took one last look at the emptying battle field and prayed to the Gods that her plan would work.

...

Mance hissed in pain as he entered his hut, knocking over anything that stood in his way. Jon followed him in, "The village is clear and Stark has been brought through the Wall with the others." He watched his King grab a satchel and fill it with Dragonglass arrows he had been carving, "Take this satchel to the men and have them quickly attach these to their arrows. There are not many, but there are enough to push them back until I can burn them-"

"You will lose everything you and your people have done."

He saw Mance tense at his words before he replied, "Homes can be rebuilt, Snow, you have witnessed that first hand. I will rebuild a home, but I cannot rebuild a family." Without another word he shoved the satchel into Jon's arms and left his hut just before the White Walker's reached the treeline.

...

Sansa rode horseback next to the Night's King, Wight's leading their way towards the trees, towards that small village that she called home. She could see the White Walker's running into the trees and more screams were echoing back to her ears. Sansa paused her horse and began to feel lightheaded at what she knew was ahead. The Night's King also paused and watched on as his dead army went forward to kill those that ran from them.

Just inside the treeline, Mance growled as he slashed his sword into a Wight, watching as it fell to pieces before him. His men were dying off one after another, he was hoping his plan would help him succeed. He looked up at the trees and saw his archers prepared to shoot their Dragonglass arrows upon command. As more Wights began to run at him from all directions, he raised his sword,

"Now!"

Arrows flew through the air, landing into Wight's and White Walkers all around their King, making them turn to dust. Mance turned to run further into the woods, but he ran straight into the largest White Walker he had seen in those days of battle. He froze as his sword was taken by the blade and thrown into a tree several feet away by the dead being before him. He gave a nervous chuckle, "Will you kill me now? That's what this is about isn't it? You are meant to kill me so you can all get over the Wall." The Walker swiped at Mance with his short sword, but Mance jumped back and hissed, "I'm not that old, you fucker!" The White Walker screamed and used the hilt of his short sword to hit Mance in the leg, swiping underneath him, and making Mance fall to the ground.

He was tired and could feel the cold aching him to his bones as he looked up to the sky. The White Walker he was fighting stood above him, the tip of his sword swaying over the fallen King's face. Mance tried to push himself deeper into the snow, but he could not and simply groaned in pain as the Walker slowly cut Mance's face from his right ear, across his cheek, through his lips, until finally he reached his chin. He tried to catch his breath, to not scream out, but the pain was unbearable, for he could feel the burning sensation of ice coursing into his blood.

Suddenly, the sound of a horses cry got his and the White Walker's attention as both looked into the smokey distance. There, upon horseback, sat the Night's King and by his side, a fire-hair beauty; his fire-hair beauty. Mance spit blood into the snow and choked out, "Sansa?" Before darkness could take him, he saw the truest love he had in his life dismount her horse and try to run to him, but she was stopped by the same man-the same being that was trying to take everything all held dear to them.

In this moment, the darkness was welcomed, for Mance could not live in this life knowing that his wife was once again taken from him.

...

I am so rusty right now since I haven't updated ANYTHING in so long. Welcome back to the old readers, welcome to the new. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


End file.
